


War of the Immortals: Heaven's Fall

by Killergrem



Series: War of the Immortals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 97,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killergrem/pseuds/Killergrem





	1. TWISTED FATE

**CHAPTER I**

**TWISTED FATE**

People live for many reasons. They live for love, for power, for others, to see what’s waiting for them in life, and live for themselves. But will those be enough to survive the upcoming calamity heading towards them? In a town that was full of happy people now empty after a huge meteor struck the town. Lives were taken away after that disaster. No one dared go near the town, not even see it. The town disappeared in the maps and was a ghost town where no one lived. But one day, a group of friends decided to go on a road trip.

There’s Paulo the driver, a peace keeping bully and tall guy with dark skin. Bianca the open minded girl, a chubby girl with dark skin and wears glasses. Renz the guy who’s always hungry and happy, a person with small eyes. Luis the person who’s always asking his friends to treat him, he’s a smart guy but is selfish and has curly hair. Keith who keeps reading things on his phone, he wears glasses and his hair goes down. He’s the group’s walking encyclopedia. Eric who brings the fun stuff, a tall and caring person. Chen the guy who looks innocent but has a mind that isn’t from this world, he’s a thinner version of Renz. Martela who knows a lot about things and places, she has pointy eyes and is chubby. Allyssa the shy and quiet girl, she has long hair and has braces. Edmar the strongest in the group, he’s buffed up and has dark skin. Yaneza the smartest in the group, he has an undercut haircut. Allein who thinks like Chen, a tall guy with curly hair. Angela who’s always distant from the group, she’s chubby and her hair is brownish black. And Aud the shortest among the group and is treated like a child. This group of friends will enjoy each day of their holiday before their vacation ends.

“Where are we going?” Eric asked.

“Ask Paulo. He’s the one who’s driving.” Bianca replied.

“We’re going to Baguio.” Paulo answered. “The car is about to run out of gas though. Let’s go stop in the nearest gas station. Bianca, where’s the nearest gas station?"

“Just keep going straight and take a left.” Bianca directed. “You’ll see a Shell station just around the corner.”

“Got that.” Paulo said.

Paulo followed Bianca’s direction and got to the gasoline station. They fueled up their van and searched for a place to rest since it was getting dark.

As they search for a place to rest, Renz was getting hungry and asked everyone if they can stop by any fast food restaurant.

“Guys, I’m hungry.” Renz whined. “Let’s find a place to eat.”

“Same here.” Aud Joined in.

“Where are we going to eat?” Paulo asked.

“Anywhere as long as it’s food.” Renz answered.

“Your treat Renz?” Luis said, laughing.

“Excuse me. I don’t have money.” Renz said.

“I’ll never believe you having no more money.” Eric said as he laughs in distrust to Renz.

“I’m just another poor person” Renz argued.

“Not really. I know you’re rich.” Eris said while still laughing.

“Eric is the one who’s rich.” Chen joined in. “His doorknob are for rich people.”

“You’re overacting Chen.” Eric said, laughing.

“Bro, I found a place where we could eat.” Paulo interrupted.

Paulo parked the van and everyone went out. They checked if the restaurant was open only to find out that it was already closed. Everyone was disappointed and decided to search for a restaurant again. They all went back inside the van and went on their way searching for a place to eat. 30 minutes have passed and everyone was starving like they haven’t eaten for a day.

“I’m hungry!” Renz cried.

“Is it only you who’s hungry?” Luis said.

“Where to next Pau?” Martela asked.

“I don’t really know.” Paulo said confusedly.

“What?!” Eric said as he starts to panic. “We’re lost.”

“Isn’t it Renz who always gets lost?” Allein joked.

“Not always.” Renz answered seriously.

“Serious bro. I don’t know where we are right now.” Paulo said.

“Let’s just ask the people who lives in this town.” Allyssa recommended.

“But it’s already dark.” Bianca said. “Everyone might be already sleeping.”

“Nope. It’s Saturday today.” Luis reassured. “There’s still some people who are still awake.”

“But Luis, it looks like there’s no one outside at all.” Martela said.

Luis started thinking deeply. “Reddit lord,” Luis called. “Do you have a GPS?”

“I do but it’s already low battery.” Keith replied.

“Wow.” Luis sighed. “Who has a power bank?”

“I do.” Martela answered. “But it’s already low battery as well. I think Renz has one.”

“Left it at home.” Renz replied.

“You guys are the best…” Luis said, sarcastically.

“It’s okay.” Renz said. “It’s not like we’re going to die.”

“Well, Edmar is here.” Luis stated. “At least he brought his muscles.”

Edmar laughed. “You’re exaggerating a bit.”

“We’ll stop here for a while.” Paulo interrupted.

Paulo took a stop and Edmar and Luis went out to check where they are. They found a place that looked like they can take a rest for the night.

“Guys,” Luis called “Fix your things. We found a place to spend the night.”

The others inside the van fixed their stuff and went out of the van.

“Where are we Luis?” Aud asked.

“We found an inn.” Luis said. “We’re going to take the night over there.”

“We’re not going to eat anymore?” Renz cried.

“Let’s ask the inn employees if the inn serves dinner.” Edmar said.

“While we’re at the inn, charge your phones.” Yaneza said. “We might run out of battery again. Once we our phones gets low battery, we might get lost again.

“Let’s go.” Luis said. “I’m getting drousy.”

They all walked towards the inn to rest there for the night. As they enter the inn, Allyssa had a strange feeling that the inn isn’t a safe place to stay for the night.

“Bianca, I feel like something is not right here.” Allyssa said.

“It’s okay.” Bianca said. “Edmar and Yaneza are here.”

Allyssa sighed.

They waited in the front desk for a while. Everyone was getting impatient until someone suddenly went inside the inn. It was a guy wearing formal wear. He looked like he’s working in the inn as the receptionist. He started talking to Luis.

“May I help you sir?” The receptionist asked.

“Two rooms please.” Luis replied.

“How many days?”

“Just for the night.”

“Alright sir. Here are the keys to your room. It’s on the 2nd floor.

“How much is it all?”

“200 pesos sir.”

“Alright.”

Luis took the keys and everyone went to their rooms. The rooms are separated for the girls and boys. Everything was there. Kitchen, bathroom, and bed a bedroom. Everyone was mesmerized with the rooms.

“The room looks amazing!” Martela said.

“It’s really clean as well.” Aud said. “Let’s just take our vacation here.” She laughed.

“Then it would be a waste going all the way here.” Bianca said.

“It looks like this inn doesn’t serve food.” Angela said.

“Why?” Allyssa asked.

“Cause we already have a kitchen.” Angela said.

Everyone in the room starts laughing aside from Martela and Bianca as they look at each other feeling awkward from Angela’s joke.

“Let’s start fixing our stuff and clean ourselves before eating dinner.” Bianca said.

Everyone all washed and clean themselves while the others prepare for dinner. After a while everyone was prepared for dinner. The girls went to the boys’ room to eat with them. Renz was like a hungry hippo eating everything he sees especially the noodles.

“Chill Renz.” Eric said. “You’ll lose everything if you keep taking everything.” Eric laughed.

“Keep those lines to yourself Eric!” Renz yelled.

“Eric and his lines.” Edmar said, laughing.

“Renz and Edmar didn’t get it.” Chen said.

“Oh. Got it.” Edmar said as he starts laughing with the others.

Everyone aside from Renz were laughing.

“Guys,” Angela interrupted. “Let’s eat before Renz finishes all the food.”

Everyone else started eating while the others were almost done. After dinner, they all went to their rooms to get some rest. They all started fixing their beds and sleeping bags then fell asleep after fixing and lying down on their spots. Luis woke up at 3:00 AM to go to the toilet. While he was walking towards the toilet, he heard jingling outside their room. Luis went out to check what was going on only to see nothing but darkness in the end of the room. Luis closed the door and went inside the toilet then went out of the toilet to sleep again. Allyssa then woke up cause of the jingling sound. She was too scared to go outside alone so she started waking Bianca up.

“Bianca wake up.” Allyssa whispered. “I heard something outside.”

Bianca slowly wakes up and start talking to Allyssa with a half asleep voice.

“Go back to sleep Allyssa.” Bianca said. “It’s still too early.”

“But I heard a jingle in the hallway.” Allyssa said.

“You’re only hearing things.” Bianca replied. “Go back to sleep. It’s still too early.”

Allyssa sighed.

Bianca went back to sleep but Allyssa decided to check on what the jingling sound was. She went out of their room and went downstairs to check on what the sound was. She got to the stairs and slowly and quietly went down the stairs. As she gets lower, the jingling sounds gets louder and louder. Allyssa finally got to the end of the stairway and saw the receptionist go inside a room where the jingling was coming from. Allyssa got curious and decided to check what was inside the room. She slowly walked towards the door and carefully opened it. She took a small peek in the crack and couldn’t believe what she saw.


	2. IT BEGINS

**CHAPTER II**

**IT BEGINS**

As Allyssa carefully opens the door and peeks inside, she has seen something that will never be forgotten. She was mesmerized on what she saw. It was a place with floating blue orbs. What she saw was so beautiful that she entered the room. The blue orbs then started to close to Allyssa and all went inside one room as if the orbs were trying to tell Allyssa to follow them. Allyssa was completely caught by the beauty of the orbs that she forgot about the receptionist and started following them instinctively. Allyssa got into the room where the orbs were. Allyssa suddenly heard someone go inside the room and the orbs started scattering around the room. Allyssa looked back but no one was there. The orbs formed a straight line and started to go on circles and went through the ceiling as if they were hiding. Allyssa looked around the room a little more and found a box with seals on it. Allyssa was about to touch the box until someone suddenly touched her on the shoulders.

“What are you doing?” The person behind Allyssa said.

Allyssa jumped away only to find Eric trying to contain his laugh after seeing Allyssa’s reaction.

“Your reaction!” Eric said, laughing.

“Cause! You just came out of nowhere.” Allyssa said.

“Sorry.” Eric said, still laughing. “I thought you already noticed me go inside the room and you just ignored me.”

“That was you?”

“Yeah. What are you doing this late at night though?

“I heard some jingling outside our room a while ago so I looked outside our room to see what it was but then nothing was there. I went down to check where the sound was coming from. I saw the receptionist go inside here a while ago.”

Allyssa suddenly remembered the receptionist who went inside the room.

“Oh right. Where’s the receptionist? He should be in here.” Allyssa said.

“Maybe he went out already.” Eric replied.

“Not really. I went inside before he even went out the room.”

“You don’t know. Maybe he went out without you noticing him.”

“Could be. Let’s go back in our rooms. The others might be searching for us right now.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Allyssa and Eric were about to go out of the room until Eric noticed the box with seals. Eric stopped walking and out of curiosity, he wanted to check what was inside the box. He also asked Allyssa to check what’s inside the box.

“Allyssa, What do you think is inside the box? There’s so many paper sticking on it.

“I don’t know. I’m not the one who owns the box.” Allyssa replied.

“Let’s go check it out.”

“Eri-“

Eric suddenly walked towards the box. Allyssa tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen to her.

“Allyssa, help me open this box.” Eric said.

“Eric, the box is not ours. The receptionist might get mad at us.” Allyssa warned.

“Nope. He won’t find out.”

“You don’t know. The receptionist might get mad at us if we touch it.”

“Just trust me.” Eric laughed.

Eric then started to look around the box and studied it. Allyssa was getting worried and kept asking Eric to leave the room but Eric still wasn’t listening. Eric asked Allyssa to help him open the box to see what’s inside.

“Allyssa, help me remove all these papers from the box.” Eric said.

“Eric, I’m serious. The receptionist will get mad at us.” Allyssa said.

Eric suddenly slammed his hand on the box and looked at Allyssa. Allyssa noticed that Eric was already staring at her out of anger. Allyssa started to walk away from Eric as if he was another person. She started asking Eric if he was okay.

“Eric? Are you okay?” Allyssa asked. “You’re starting to get scary.”

“What is your problem?!” Eric shouted out of anger. “We’re just going to look at what’s inside the box!”

“Eric, is that really you?” Allyssa asked.

Eric suddenly froze and started smiling. His smile was so big that it looked like Eric had bad intentions. Eric then asked Allyssa a question but this time, Eric’s voice was different. It sounded too deep for a human to have that kind of voice.

“Are you going to help me or what?” Eric asked.

Allyssa started shivering in fear and kept walking backwards trying to get away from Eric without him noticing that she’s trying to escape from Eric. She answered Eric’s question in a shivering voice.

“Y-yes.” Allyssa replied, shivering. “J-just give me o-one minute. I-I’ll g-get something u-up-upstairs.”

Allyssa then looked back and started running towards the door. As she was about to reach the door, Eric suddenly grabbed Allyssa’s arm. Allyssa looked back only to see Eric with the creepy smile on his face. He then started talking again with a voice of a demon.

“Where are you going Allyssa?” Eric asked. “You don’t need to use anything to remove papers from the box.

“Let me go!” Allyssa yelled.

Allyssa struggled hard trying to get away from Eric. She then found a lamp on a table, took it, and slammed it on Eric’s head. Eric then fell on the ground covering his head out of pain. Allyssa ran outside the room and went upstairs to wake everyone up. Allyssa went inside the girls’ room and tried waking the other girls up.

“Guys, wake up!” Allyssa yelled. “We have to get out of here now! Something happened to Eric!”

The girls woke up still sleepy and annoyed at the same time. Bianca started talking like she wanted to knock Allyssa out and go back to sleep.

“What’s happening?” Bianca asked. “It’s still early Allyssa… Go back to sleep… Just tell us tomorrow.”

“I’m serious!” Allyssa proclaimed. “We have to get out of here fast! Help me wake the others up.

“What’s really going on?” Martela asked.

“It's Eric!” Allyssa answered. “It’s like he’s not himself at all! I can’t explain things right now but we have to wake the others up and get out of here!

“It’s only a bad dream Allyssa.” Bianca said. “Just go back to sleep.”

The lights suddenly went out. Everyone went silent. They started hearing footsteps in the hallway walking towards their room. Allyssa then told the others to prepare themselves for something big.

“Guys, prepare yourselves.” Allyssa said. “That demon might get inside here anytime.”

They started taking things around them that can come in handy. As the footsteps gets closer, the tension around them gets higher. Finally, the footsteps stopped but the something started knocking at their door.

“Are you guys okay?” The unknown voice asked

The girls didn’t reply and were just alert in case anything happens. The person outside kept asking questions.

“Hello?” The unknown voice still asking. “Anyone inside?”

The girls didn’t still didn’t reply. The person still kept asking questions but this time the person was knocking at the girls’ room door.

“Guys, are you inside there?” The unknown voice still asking.

The girls didn’t never replied to the person’s calling. The person just went inside the room and was surprised the door wasn’t locked and the room was too dark.

“Why is the door unlocked?” Asked the unknown voice. “It’s even dark in here.”

Allyssa was horrified after finding out she didn’t lock the door. The girls suddenly attacked the person. Martela threw a trash bin at its head making the person unconscious. They all looked closely only to find out that the person they knocked out unconscious was Luis. Everyone was feeling guilty after what they did to Luis.

“That was Luis?!” Aud said, shocked. “You’re dead Marts.”

“What?!” Martela asked, panicking. “Why me?”

“Who threw the trash bin?” Aud asked.

Everyone went silent for a moment. The other guys started to run to the girls’ room to see what was going on. Once they got there, they saw Luis on the floor unconscious. Allyssa saw Eric go inside and she started to get cautious. The guys were confused and asked the girls what happened. Luis started to regain his consciousness.

“What happened here?” Luis asked.

“Cause Allyssa said something is happening inside this inn.” Martela answered.

Everyone looked at Allyssa and asked her to tell them the whole story.

“Allyssa, what is happening here?” Edmar asked.

Allyssa told them the whole story. Everyone was confused after hearing Allyssa’s story. They started to think things through. Questions started to go around the group.

“What was Eric doing there?” Luis asked, confusedly. “He was with us the whole time.

“What blue orbs?” Edmar asked. “Are you sure it’s not just a bad dream?”

“That’s what I’m wondering.” Martela said. “Are you sure it wasn’t a bad dream? Eric can’t be down there at the same time be upstairs with the other guys.”

“I don’t really know how Eric was there but I’m sure it’s not a dream.” Allyssa replied. “Eric was acting differently and I know I hit him in the head. About the orbs, I don’t if those were just lights.”

“Are you sure Allyssa that was me?” Eric asked. “I was inside the room with the others the whole time though.”

“Are you sure Eric you were inside the room the whole time?” Renz suspiciously asked. “You could’ve went out while we were all sleeping.”

Everyone started to get suspicious at Eric until Keith thought of something.

“Allyssa did say she hit Eric in the head.” Keith said.  “We’ll find out if Eric is innocent or not.”

“Eric, show us your head to prove that you really are innocent.” Edmar said.

Eric then showed his head to everyone. There were no signs that he was hit in the head. Everyone was getting lost in thought. Their only remaining suspect is the receptionist of the inn. Yaneza told them a possible theory.

“Maybe it really is the receptionist.” Yaneza concluded. “Think about it. The receptionist went inside the room and Allyssa followed him but Allyssa didn’t see him go out of the room.”

“But the question is how does he look like me?” Eric argued. “It’s impossible for him to make a mask or even put make up on his face in that short amount of time.

“The orbs is the one I’m really thinking about.” Edmar said. “Were you able to touch it?”

“No.” Allyssa replied. “I didn’t get a chance to touch it.”

As they were all trying to solve the mystery, a loud bang came from downstairs. Everyone suddenly went silent. They started hearing loud footsteps. They already knew that whatever Allyssa saw inside that room was coming after them. It was walking towards their room. Everyone was trying not to make any noise. It passed by their room and everyone took a sigh of relief. Renz went close to the door to check if the coast is clear. He slowly opens the door to check and no one was there. Yaneza thought of an escape plan and told everyone.

“Here’s the plan guys.” Yaneza said. “I’ll give you three minutes to get the stuff you need that’s why we should move fast. After three minutes, we’ll meet here again.”

Everyone started to move quickly but quietly. The boys slowly went to their room to get some of their stuff. After a while they all meet again in the girls’ room. Yaneza continued to explain his escape plan.

“Here’s what we’re going to do next.” Yaneza said. “We’re quietly going to get out of the inn. Once we get outside, we start running towards the van. Paulo, you have the keys?”

“Still with me.” Paulo replied.

“Alright. Let’s execute the plan and get the hell out of this place.”

Everyone executed Yaneza’s escape plan. They all tried to sneak out of the inn quietly. They successfully got out of the inn and started running towards their van.

“We made it out of the inn!” Edmar said.

“Just keep running!” Yaneza yelled. “We don’t know what we’re dealing with but it might be chasing us right now!”

As they all run towards the van, they heard a really loud crash behind them. Yaneza kept shouting at everyone.

“Just keep running!” Yaneza kept yelling. “Don’t look back! We don’t know what the intention of that person is!

Everyone could finally see the van and started running faster towards it, until something landed onto it. Something then started walking towards the group. The dust it caused from the landing makes it hard for the group to see the thing properly. It then started talking in a demonic voice.

“Leaving so soon?” The demonic voice asked. “We’re just getting started though!”

The demonic voice started laughing.

“You still haven’t paid the bill yet, sir.” The demonic voice said.


	3. UNLUCKY

**CHAPTER III**

**UNLUCKY**

As they look at the crushed van, they see something emerge behind the dust the impact created. It was something huge. It then started walking towards the group. As it gets closer, everyone moves farther away. It then started running towards them. Everyone started running as fast as they can.

“Guys!” Eric yelled. “Run!”

Everyone ran as fast as they could but the thing was getting closer and closer to them. Yaneza decided to split away from the group and ran off somewhere. Luis noticed Yaneza running off to another place.

“Yaneza!” Luis called. “Where are you going?!”

“I’ll go get help!” Yaneza replied.

            The thing noticed Yaneza going on a different direction and started following him. As the thing turns, everyone finally saw what the thing looked like. It was big, its limbs were burning, the torso and head were green, and it had horns. Everyone went pale and started panicking. Yaneza scared for his life kept running further. The thing was already catching up to Yaneza. Everyone kept screaming for Yaneza to get out.

“Yaneza get your ass here!” Luis yelled.

“Just get the hell out of this place! I’ll be fine!” Yaneza replied.

“We can’t leave you hanging here!” Bianca said.

Yaneza went inside a house and hid there while the others were running where Yaneza was until the thing looked at them. They all hesitated about going back and helping Yaneza. The thing started walking at their direction again until.

“Damn it guys just run!” Yaneza shouted.

            The creature then looked at the house where Yaneza was at then ran towards the house and tackled it. As the thing searches for Yaneza’s body, the others took off without Yaneza and hid again in the inn. Everyone was tired after all the running they did.

“You scrubs okay?” Luis asked.

“Everyone seems fine.” Martela replied. “Everyone is here, right?”

“Not Everyone.” Chen said.

            Everyone was depressed after losing a friend. Edmar suddenly came through and stood up. He went upstairs and went inside their room. The others were wondering what Edmar was doing and decided to follow him upstairs. They saw Edmar placing papers and cloth on the floor leading towards the kitchen.

“Edmar, what are you doing?” Aud asked.

“Saving us from this hell hound,” Edmar replied. “Now go find some papers and bedsheets!”

“Sure but how are placing papers and bedsheets on the floor going to help?” Eric asked.

“Just trust me.” Edmar said. “I know what I’m doing.”

Edmar then went inside the boys’ room. Everyone followed him and they saw Edmar carrying a wrench. He went inside the kitchen and started removing some bolts on a metal plate that was stuck to the wall. He removed the metal plate and saw a gas tank that operates the stove. He then disconnected the gas tank from the stove and gas started leaking in the air. Edmar then closed the kitch door.

“Get out of the inn now!” Edmar shouted.

            Everyone having no idea what Edmar’s plan just followed what he said and went out of the inn. Edmar then took out a lighter from his pocket and ignited the papers and cloths leading to the kitchen. He then went after the others. Everyone met outside the inn and Edmar told them his plans.

“Okay guys, here’s the plan.” Edmar said. “You guys stay together and go far away from this place. I’ll lead whatever that thing is here.”

“That’s too dangerous!” Martela exclaimed. “We’re all getting out of this together!”

“I’m not letting Yaneza’s death go in vain.” Edmar said.

“But…” Martela hesitated.

“I’ll be fine. I won’t let that thing catch me.” Edmar interrupted Martela.

“Hey scrub.” Luis called. “Once you get back, you’re treating us.”

Edmar laughed. “I don’t have that much money but I won’t die here.”

“Take care dude.” Renz said.

            Everyone then separated from Edmar who was now alone. Edmar then sat down on the ground and looked at the sky while the others were going further and further away from Edmar.

“You think Edmar will be fine?” Angela asked.

“He’ll be fine boy.” Paulo replied.

“He’s Edmar after all.” Chen said.

After a minute, Edmar saw the thing and stood up and started shouting to get its attention.

“Hey you!” Edmar said. “Come here and get me you weak shit!”

            The thing looked at Edmar and started laughing with its demonic voice.

“Me? Weak?” The thing said. “You foolish human can’t even move just by looking at me.”

“Well too bad you thought wrong!” Edmar said.

            Edmar then ran back inside the inn. The thing then ran towards the inn but as it ran towards it, Edmar went out of the inn again and ran straight to where the others went. The thing crashed on the inn and the inn made a huge explosion made by the gas that leaked inside the inn making the other gas tanks explode. The surroundings were engulfed by flames. Edmar made it out of the explosion and looked at the inn to check the thing.

“There’s no way that thing could’ve survived that explosion.” Edmar said. “I have to get to the others.”

Edmar continued running. He finally sees the others and starts yelling them.

“Guys!” Edmar called. “I’m here!”

            The others looked back and saw Edmar running towards them. They then ran towards Edmar at the same time.

“Edmar you’re okay!” Martela said. “How’d you get away though?”

“Long story.” Edmar said. “I’ll tell you guys later but let’s get out of here now.”

They started running again. Edmar looks back as he thinks about Yaneza. They all made it out of the town after a while. They got to a high way.

“Where are we?” Allyssa asked.

“I don’t know.” Eric replied.

“I’ll check the GPS.” Keith said.

            As Keith opens his phone, his eyes widens as he sees where they were.

“Guys, this road is not on the map.” Keith said.

“What do you mean not on the map?” Martela asked.

“I mean it’s literally not on the map.”

            Everyone looks at Keith’s phone and started to get confused but what got them more confused was when they saw that the town they were at wasn’t on the map.

“Wait.” Renz said. “Where’s the town?”

“I don’t know.” Keith replied. “Try calling someone who can pick us up.”

            Everyone took their phones out and tried calling their family and friends to ask if they can pick them up. Things got worse as they realize that there’s no signal at all.

“Shit. There’s no signal.” Martela said.

“Now what?” Angela asked.

“Let’s wait for someone to pass by.” Renz said.

            After an hour has passed by, there was not a single person who passed by the road. Everyone was growing impatient and decided to walk.

“This is taking way too long.” Chen said.

“Let’s just walk.” Luis said. “It’s already 6:00 AM.”

“But we’re too tired to move.” Aud said.

“Everything that’s happening is nothing but bad shit!” Bianca said. “First we lose our van, then this big shit comes out of nowhere and tried killing us, Yaneza dies for us, now we’re stuck here with no signal and not even knowing where we are!”

“Calm down! Talking about what has happened won’t help us!” Eric said.

“I’m sorry.” Bianca apologized. “It’s just that everything that’s happened was sudden.”

“It’s okay.” Chen said. “We’re all feeling the same way.”

“Let’s go scrubs before it gets dark again.” Luis said.

            Everyone started walking again searching for a nearby stop. As they walk, someone suddenly honks at them and everyone looked back. It was a red pickup truck. The pickup truck stopped at them and put the side window down. It was a man with shades on.

“What are you kids doing here?” The man asked.

“We’re lost and we don’t know the way going back to Manila.” Edmar replied.

“Manila? Isn’t that far from here?” The man asked.

“Yeah but our van broke down along the way.” Paulo said.

“Then why didn’t you call anyone to come pick you up here? Where did you come from anyways?” The man asked.

“Well, there’s no signal around here and we came from Manila. We were on our way to Baguio.” Martela said.

“Baguio huh. Well hop on kids. I was on my way to Pangasinan. I can drop you to a close by bus station. It’s not far from here.” The man said.

“Really?! Thank you!” Martela said.

“By the way, what about your van?” The man asked.

“I have an aunt who’s waiting for us in Baguio. We’ll come back for it.” Aud said.

“Okay but are you sure it’ll be fine leaving it?” The man asked

“It’s not like a lot of people pass by this road.” Paulo said.

“True. Well, I have a schedule to catch so we better hurry.” The man said.

            Everyone went inside the pickup truck. The others were on the back part of the pickup truck. The people in the back were talking to each other.

“Why’d we have to lie to about our van?” Angela asked.

“If we told him the truth, he would think we’re crazy and leave us there.” Renz said.

“Plus, even if he believes us, there’s no way he would want to be involved in our problem.” Luis added.

            As they were on their way to the bus station, Renz noticed that they were headed towards the town again.

“Guys, we’re headed towards the town again.” Renz said.

“What?! Tell the guy to turn around!” Luis said.

            They were about to tell the man to turn the truck around but it was already too late. They were already inside the town. The truck stopped by the bus station.

“We’re here kids.” The man said.

“We have to get out of here!” Luis said.

“Why? This is the closest bus station.” The man said.

“There’s something chasing us that wants to kill us here!” Martela said.

“I know.” The man said. “That’s why we’re here.”

            The man made a big smile and took off his shades. Everyone froze as they see his face. It was the receptionist they met in the inn.

“I believe that someone wants to see you.” The receptionist said.

            They all hurriedly went out of the truck. As they got out, everyone fell on their legs as a loud crash occurred behind them. Edmar looked at the bus station and couldn’t believe his eyes. The thing was still alive.

“Looks like you’ve had nothing but bad luck today.” The receptionist said as he starts laughing.

It starts walking towards them and stared at Edmar with its bloodlust eyes. The thing started talking with its demonic voice.

“Hello there. We meet again.” The thing said.


	4. FATE

**CHAPTER IV**

**FATE**

            After all the effort everyone did, it was crushed by one fatal mistake. Everyone stood there motionless looking at the thing with no chance of escape at all. The thing starts walking towards them.

“I thought I killed you.” Edmar said in a shaky voice.

“Kill me?” The thing laughed. “Tell me, have you ever killed a demon?”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Luis asked.

“Fools. If you can’t kill a demon, you can never kill me.” The thing said.

“What are you saying?” Eric asked.

“I’m Onyx the Hellbeast!” The thing said.

“Hellbeast? What the hell is that supposed to be?” Renz said.

            Onyx suddenly dashed towards Renz and punched him making Renz fly towards the pickup truck. Onyx was already on Renz’s spot before anyone realized. They saw Renz beside the pickup truck, injured.

“Renz!” Everyone shouted.

“Don’t underestimate me human!” Onyx said.

“Go easy on them Onyx.” The receptionist laughed. “You might kill them.”

“Shut up bitch. You’re only loyal to Siedal.” Onyx said.

“What was that, dog shit?” The receptionist said. “Remember, I almost killed you when you pissed me off last time and the next time you piss me off again, I’ll kill you.”

            As the two argue, Luis tried calling the others in a low tone voice.

“Psst! Let’s get out of here while we have the chance.” Luis whispered.

            With no questions asked, everyone starts moving quietly trying to get away from Onyx and the receptionist leaving Renz behind. They successfully got away from Onyx and the receptionist. They hid in a house and barricaded all possible entrances in the house.

“We got away, for now.” Luis said.

“What about Renz?! We can’t just leave him there!” Bianca said.

“We can’t do anything about it!” Edmar said.

“Guys calm down.” Chen said. “We’ll think of a plan saving Renz later but now, we need to find out how to kill that hell shit.”

“Hellbeast?” Martela said.

“About that, what do you guys think that the receptionist could be a demon too?” Allyssa asked.

“We have no idea.” Luis replied. “But it looks like he follows someone called Siedal.”

“Guys, talk about that later.” Allein said. “It looks like that Onyx guy is trying to ask Renz something.”

            Everyone looks at the peephole and saw Onyx holding Renz on his torso trying to get answers from Renz. They knew they had to do something before Renz gets killed.

“Scrubs, we have to think of a plan to save Renz now.” Luis said.

            Everyone starts thinking of ways to save Renz while Allein was looking out for Renz. While the others think of a plan, Renz was being forced answer Onyx’s questions.

“Tell me where your friends are!” Onyx said.

“How should I know?!” Renz answered. “The moment I woke up, they were all gone!”

“”Liar! You think you can fool me?!”

“God! Whose fault is it you knocked me out?!”

“Are you saying I’m a fool?”

“Hey Onyx!” The receptionist interrupted. “Help me find the other kids. It’s your fault for getting distracted to begin with.”

“Shut up! Let me crush this human and I’ll find those other piece of shits.” Onyx said.

            Renz noticed that Onyx was starting to tighten his fist. Onyx was crushing Renz. Allein noticed that Renz was slowly getting crushed by Onyx and told everyone inside the house.

“Guys, Renz is about to get crushed in Onyx’s fist.” Allein said.

“Shit, we got to hurry.” Chen said. “So what’s the plan?”

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” Luis said.

            After Luis explains the plan, everyone prepares themselves as they start to execute the plan.

“Edmar, you ready?” Luis asked.

“Yup.” Edmar replied.

“Guys, don’t forget about the plan. If it fails, you know what to do.” Luis said.

            Everyone slowly goes outside the house and split up to position themselves. Edmar and Luis ran to where Onyx, Renz, and the receptionist were. They were bringing hoses with them and aimed at Onyx.

“Turn the faucets now!” Luis yelled.

Bianca and Allein turned the faucets on and Luis and Edmar were spraying the water on Onyx making it turn his attention to Edmar and Luis.

“You think you can stop me you foolish humans!” Onyx said.

            Onyx then threw Renz and started chasing after Eric and Edmar. The two ran as fast as they could trying to lead Onyx away from Renz. Meanwhile Renz was crawling on the floor in pain.

“Damn. I’m lucky to survive after going through all that.” Renz said.

While Renz crawled, he saw someone standing in front of him.

“You…” Renz said.

            Renz then lost his consciousness. Edmar and Luis were still running away from Onyx as it chased them. Luis and Edmar got to an intersection and split up. Onyx followed Edmar and started dashing towards him.

“I’ll get you now human! You won’t escape from me!” Onyx said.

“That’s right. Keep following me bitch.” Edmar muttered.

            Edmar then took a turn where Eric and Chen were waiting. The two were hiding behind a building holding a chain. Edmar passed by the two and yelled at them.

“Pull now!” Edmar yelled.

            The two pulled the chain. Onyx was finally able to see Edmar clearly and dashed towards him but ended up tripping from the chain.

“Get out of there now!” Edmar yelled to Eric and Chen.

            The two ran as far as they could and hid themselves. Onyx was enraged and stood up after tripping. Edmar still continued running but Onyx was just standing. Onyx then with an enraged look ran faster than before making it catch up to Edmar.

“I won’t let you get away you pile of junk!” Onyx said.

“Damn you’re persistent!” Edmar said.

            Edmar still ran as fast as he could but it wasn’t fast enough. Onyx was getting closer and closer every second. Edmar then went inside another house and went out the back. Onyx crashed the house in search for Edmar.

“You can never run from me!” Onyx yelled. “I’ll get you and tear you in pieces!”

            Onyx searched for Edmar in the ruble. Luckily, Edmar was able to sneak out and run away.

“Fuck! I have to get to the others and get away from this place.” Edmar told himself.

            Edmar went to do meeting point beside the burnt inn. Everyone was already waiting there. Edmar was relieved that everyone is safe but he noticed that Renz wasn’t there with them.

“Where’s Renz?” Edmar asked.

“We couldn’t find him.” Paulo said.

“Why?! Didn’t that demon throw him close by?!” Edmar yelled.

“Yeah.” Keith replied. “But the moment you took off, he suddenly disappeared.”

“Damn it!” Edmar exclaimed. “All our work for nothing!”

“Guys, have you seen the receptionist?” Allyssa asked.

“The receptionist…” Edmar said. “Find the receptionist! He took Renz!”

            As they were about to split up, a voice was heard on top of a building.

“Are you sure though.” The man on top of the building said.

            Everyone looked at the top of the building and saw the receptionist doing his creepy smile.

“You kids have been nothing but a mess today.” The receptionist said.

“Where’s Renz?!” Aud yelled. “Give him back to us!”

The receptionist started laughing. “Why should I?” The receptionist asked. “I don’t even have him with me.”

“You can’t fool us!” Paulo said. “We know you have Renz!”

The receptionist laughs even more. “So one of your own went missing? He could’ve been eaten already.”

“Eaten?” Martela shivered.

“Don’t worry.” The receptionist said. “You’ll meet the same fate as he did!”

            The ground started shaking and everyone looks at the receptionist. They saw him with bloodlust eyes the same as Onyx and horns were growing out of his head.

“Who are you?” Allyssa asked.

“I am Leviath the right hand man of Siedal and the demon who can manipulate minds.” The receptionist said. “Now, tremble in fear as I summon the demons!”

            The ground suddenly opens. Everyone looks at it for a while from afar and a hand came out. Demons were trying to climb out of the hole. Edmar and the others starts running away only to find another open crack. They realize that they were trapped inside a circle.

“Looks like it all ends here.” Chen said.

“I don’t want to die like this! I don’t want to die like this!” Martela repeated as she was down on her legs.

“Eric!” Edmar called. “I’ll give you a way out!”

“What? How?” Eric asked.

“I’ll push them all back while you guys stay behind me.” Edmar said. “Once we make it to the edge of the circle, all off you jump.”

“That’s crazy!” Eric exclaimed. “You won’t make it!”

“It’s the only way!” Edmar said.

“We’re not losing anyone anymore!”

“Eric, it’s better if you guys live than we all die.”

“Wai-!”

            Edmar then ran towards the demons while Eric hesitated. After a second he called the others.

“Guys! Follow Edmar!” Eric said. “He has a plan!”

They all followed Edmar. Edmar starts pushing three demons back to the crack. Edmar was outmatched by their strength but the others helped Edmar push back the three demons. They succeeded only to find that the hole was too big for them to jump over.

“Looks like it is over.” Edmar said.

            As the demons gets closer and closer, they suddenly heard a motorcycle coming towards them. Edmar looked and he saw someone wearing a black motorcycle helmet with a black trench coat on. The person heads towards a ramp and the motorcycle flies towards the demons making some demons fall back inside the hole. The person then lands where the Edmar and the others were and dashed towards the other demons. The person unsheathes two swords from its back.

“I summon you, Gresh, Trelox.” The person said.


	5. TWIN DEMONS

**CHAPTER V**

**TWIN DEMONS**

Edmar and the others were trapped in a circle where demons were climbing out off. As they were about to get killed, someone suddenly showed up and unsheathed its swords from its back. The sword that the person was holding on his right hand was blue and the left was red.

“I summon you, Gresh, Trelox.” The person said.

            As the person said those words, a tornado of fire and ice surrounded the person. With no clue of what’s happening, Edmar and the others moved away from the tornado. The tornado disappeared all of a sudden and caused a shockwave pushing everything away. The shockwave was so strong, Edmar and the others made it outside the circle. Everyone tried going back on their feet.

“Ow. What happened there?” Aud asked.

“I don’t know.” Eric said. “Let’s just get out of here while we have the chance.”

            As they turned back, the remaining demons were already behind them. They were surrounded with not a chance of escape until something crashed behind them. As the smoke about to disappear from the crash, it dashed towards the demons that were surrounding Eric and the others. As the smoke disperse into thin air, the group saw a blue buffed up demon. Everyone moves back as the demon rips the other demons to pieces.

“What the fuck is that?!” Luis said.

“It looks like a demon.” Eric said. “Let’s stay away from it. It looks dangerous.”

            As the blue demon rips up the other demons, it starts to roar. Everyone closes their ears as the blue demon roars. It then jumps back in the circle. Everyone looks back at the circle and saw another buffed up demon but this time it was red.

“There’s more.” Chen said.

            Edmar looks back as he sees that the place was already clear of demons. Everyone last one of the demons were ripped to pieces.

“Guys!” Edmar called. “Let’s get out of here before more of them shows up!”

            Everyone ran away from the circle. The person with the helmet looks at the kids as they run away from the place. The person then looks up where Leviath was. The person saw Leviath’s face full of anger.

“You!” Leviath yelled. “Who are you and how were you able to get those swords?!”

            The person just stared at Leviath. The person then pointed its sword on Leviath.

“Is that a challenge?!” Leviath asked.

            The person nodded. Leviath then jumped going in the circle and crashed the ground as it lands. Leviath then summons more demons from the circle.

“Don’t get cocky human!” Leviath said. “I don’t know how you got those swords but don’t push your luck.”

            The demons Leviath summoned were already inside the circle. More of the demons were coming out of the circle. The person then dashed towards Leviath. Leviath was caught by surprise. It was able to block one of the swords but the other was able to scratch Leviath. Meanwhile, the two buffed up demons were ripping the other demons apart trying to keep them away from the person.

“Looks like you’re tougher than I expected.” Leviath said. “But can you keep up with me?”

Two demons passed in between Leviath and the person. Leviath suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the person. The person swings its sword behind him but Leviath suddenly turned to smoke once the sword hit Leviath.

Leviath starts laughing. “Foolish human.” Leviath said. “You really think you can beat me?”

            More and more Leviaths were coming out of nowhere. The person kept swinging its sword around but every time the person hits one Leviath, they suddenly turn to smoke. The person realized what was happening. The person stopped swinging for a while. The Leviaths were just going through the person until the person tried to strike one of them down. This time, the Leviath avoided its attack. The person then started talking.

“Illusions.” The person said. “Looks like you’re a demon of interception.”

“How the hell did you know?” The demon asked.

The person didn’t answer again.

“Whatever. I got more tricks up my sleeves.”

            Leviath disappeared again. This time the Leviaths were moving faster making it harder for the person to tell which one is the real one. The person has no choice but to keep swinging his swords in defense. Leviath noticed that the person’s movements were getting slower. The real Leviath then attacked the person. The person saw the real Leviath but was too late to dodge one of its attack. Leviath clawed the person in the back making the person fall on his knees. Leviath kept attacking the person until the person could barely move.

“You’re too weak human.” Leviath laughed.

            The person stood up and removed its helmet. It was a male teenager who has black hair and was tall. He smiled at Leviath.

“That’s true I’m weak but you have no chance on beating them.” The teenager said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Leviath asked.

“You’ll see.”

            The teen then stabbed his swords on the ground and closed his eyes.

“Possess me, Gresh, Trelox.” The teenager said.

            The two demons that were holding off the other demons suddenly transformed. The red buffed up demon turned to fire while the blue one turned to ice. The two then went towards the teenager. The teen opens his eyes and Leviath sees them. The left eye looked like an eye of a demon that was color blue and the right eye was the same but this time it was color red.

“Nice pair of eyes.” Leviath said. “How is that going to stop me?”

            The teen smirked. Leviath was about to disappear again but this time the teen took his swords and dashed towards Leviath and made it in front of Leviath as it was like the teen teleported. Leviath was shocked from the speed of the teen. The teen swung his swords and was able to hit Leviath with both swords.

“What the hell happened?!” Leviath asked.

“There’s no point in telling someone who’s about to die.” The teen said.

“What did you say?!”

“Want to see something cool though?”

            The teen went to the middle of the circle. Leviath did not hesitate and disappeared. The teen positions himself lifting one of his swords up high while the other sword is pointed at the direction of Leviath.

“Ignite, Freeze.” The teen muttered.

            The red sword started to burn while the blue one started forming ice around it.

            The illusions started to come out of nowhere and demons were surrounding the teen. He started to swing at the illusions Leviath was creating. The teen was getting faster and faster at swinging and as the demons got close enough, they got shredded in an instant without the teen moving out of his place. Fire and ice were starting to appear after every swing.

“Twin Barrage!” The teen yelled.

            The attack becomes more brutal as it becomes even harder for the demons to pass through it. Leviath just stared as it finds a way to break the attack until the teen finally stops swinging his sword then swung his swords really hard that it formed an air attack hitting Leviath. Leviath falls in pain and looks at the teen in anger.

“What the hell are you?!” Leviath asked.

“We are Gresh and Trelox. The twin demons who think with one mind.” The teen said.

“What? Demons? You possessed the human! Why do you fight your fellow demons?!”

“This human we control makes us more powerful than you other demons.”

“You betray us for power?!”

“Everyone wants power in this world! That’s why they live!”

“Then why did you save the kids?!”

“That was master’s orders.”

“Master’s orders?”

“We serve this boy. We follow his orders and he gives us power.”

“Then why not serve me? I can give you more power!”

“Cause demons always betray each other at the end.”

            The teen suddenly dashed towards Leviath and Leviath dashed towards the teen as well. The two clashed and chaos happened within the circle. Meanwhile, Edmar and the others ran as far away as they could from the fight. They stopped by a small convenience store and rested there for a bit.

“Everyone tell me if you’re here.” Edmar said. “Eric?”

“Here.” Eric responded.

“Keith?”

“Still alive.” Keith responded.

“Luis?”

“Here scrub.” Luis responded.

“Renz?”

No one responded.

“Chen?”

“Breathing.” Chen responded.

“Paulo?”

“Here boy.” Paulo responded.

“Yaneza?”

No one responded again.

“Allein?”

“Alive and not so well.” Allein responded.

“Marts?”

“Safe but not feeling well.” Martela responded.

“Bianca?”

“Also here.” Bianca responded.

“Allyssa?”

“Also here.” Allyssa responded.

“Ange?”

“Also also here.” Angela responded.

Everyone laughs sarcastically as they heard Angela’s corny joke.

“Aud?”

“Wait, where’s Aud?” Paulo asked. “I can’t see her anywhere. Oh wait. She’s over there. Sorry. You were too short so I didn’t see you.”

“Meany!” Aud said. “I’m here.”

“Well, looks like two are gone.” Edmar said. “We should rest here for a while.”

“Let’s find some food and drinks.” Chen said. “We’ve been running around the place.”

            They scavenge for things they can use. They ate inside the store and prepare themselves to move out again.

“You scrubs ready?” Luis asked.

“Ready faggit.” Chen said.

            As they go out of the store, they saw Onyx waiting for them on top of a house waiting for them to go out.

“What took you so long?” Onyx asked, as he smiles.

“Run!” Edmar yelled. “Run as fast as you can!”

            Everyone started running. Onyx jumped off the house and landed in front of the group. Onyx blocked their path and they ran back.

“You’re not going this way!” Onyx said.

“Go back! Go back!” Edmar said.

            The group turns around and ran away from Onyx. Onyx chased them right away. They tried their best keeping their distance far away from Onyx but Onyx was catching up to them. Allyssa started hear jingles again. She looked back and saw the blue orbs that was in the inn before. Everyone headed straight but Allyssa turned and hid in an alley. Onyx kept chasing the others. Onyx passed by Allyssa and she followed the orbs. Everyone kept running and Bianca then noticed that Allyssa was already gone.

“Where’s Allyssa?!” Bianca asked.

“She’s not there?” Edmar said.

“No!” Bianca replied.

            Edmar looks back and saw Allyssa behind the Onyx running in a different direction.

“She left us damn it!” Edmar exclaimed.

“What?! She wouldn’t do that to us!” Bianca said.

“Then look behind you!” Edmar said.

Everyone looks back and saw Allyssa running in a different direction.

“Allyssa wouldn’t do that! She might have a plan!” Bianca exclaimed.

“Just keep running!” Edmar said. “We’ll come back for Allyssa but now we have to lose this thing!”

            Everyone kept running. Meanwhile, Allyssa was being led by the orbs in a warehouse. Allyssa opened the warehouse door and went inside. There, she saw the same box with seals on it that she saw in the inn.

“What is this doing here?” Allyssa asked herself.

            The orbs were then turning around the box. As the orbs go near, the box would push them away. Allyssa then figured that the orbs were telling her to open the box. Allyssa slowly removes the seals and after removing half of the seals, she heard people going inside the warehouse. She carefully peaks and saw Bianca and the others hiding.

“Bianca!” Allyssa called. “I’m over here!”

            Bianca and the others look back and saw Allyssa.

“Allyssa! Hide now!” Bianca said.

            Allyssa ran towards Bianca and hid with her.

“I thought you went out of the town already.” Allyssa said.

“We tried to.” Bianca said. “We thought you left us behind.”

“Why would I- “

“Shush!” Edmar interrupts Allyssa. “Explain later! Just stay quiet for now.”

            A loud crash was heard. Chen slowly peeks and saw Onyx inside the warehouse with them.

“Guys, Onyx is here.” Chen said.

“Just stay calm. No one talks or run.” Edmar said.

            Onyx starts walking and searched the area thoroughly as it checks every corner and every place.

“You humans are not allowed in this place.” Onyx said. “Show yourselves and I will let you go without hurting you.”

            No one believed in Onyx’s words and they just kept hiding. Onyx was about to get closer to where the group was hiding. Allyssa saw the orbs floating on the box. Allyssa knew that the orbs were trying to tell her to open the box. Allyssa then ran towards the box. Bianca got shocked and tried to stop Allyssa but it was already too late. Onyx saw Allyssa and chased right after her.

“Where are you going little girl?” Onyx asked.

            Allyssa kept running until she lost Onyx and made it to the box. She took a crowbar close by and hurriedly opened the box. She was able to open the box but Onyx was already behind her. Onyx walks slowly towards her.

“Don’t touch whatever is inside there little girl.” Onyx said.

            Onyx suddenly dashed towards Allyssa but Allyssa pulled out the item inside the box. A huge beam of light struck her down and a huge shockwave occurred pushing Onyx and the others away. As the teen and Leviath fight, they notice a beam of light coming from the warehouse.

“What the fuck is Onyx doing?!” Leviath said

“So it has finally awoken huh.” The teen said. “What’s your plan?”

“There’s no point in telling someone who is about to die!” Leviath said.

“Have it your way.” The teen said. “But I’m not the one who’s about to die.”

            The two continued clashing. The beam of light disappears. Everything was scattered on the floor. Edmar and the others stands back up and Onyx was staring at Allyssa. Everyone looks at Allyssa and went pale upon looking at her. The Onyx was trembling out of fear as it tries to get back on its feet. It was a vacation that everyone will never forget.


	6. REBORN

**CHAPTER VI**

**REBORN**

            Allyssa starts walking towards Onyx. As she gets closer, Onyx moves back as it trembles in fear. Not knowing what’s going on, Edmar and the others keep their guards up. They noticed Allyssa was holding a sword but they realize that something wasn’t right with the sword. As they look closer at the sword, it had some writings and has some mark on the hilt. It was a sun mark. Allyssa then stares at Onyx. Onyx noticed Allyssa’s iris were glowing yellow.

“Stay away from me!” Onyx said. “Leviath! Where are you?!”

            Allyssa then points the sword at Onyx. Fire aura started appearing around her body little by little. Everyone was staying as far away from her but at the same time, close by her. While Leviath was fighting with the teen, Leviath hears Onyx’s call.

“Looks like I have to retreat now.” Leviath said. “I’ll deal with you next time.”

“You’re not going anywhere!” The teen said.

            The teen ran towards Leviath but then Leviath disappeared into thin air.

“I don’t have time for that demon.” The teen said to himself. “I have to find where that beam came from.”

            Allyssa puts her arm down. Onyx was still trembling in fear as Allyssa just stare into Onyx’s eyes. Onyx suddenly stoop up and started throwing balls of flame towards Allyssa.

“Just stay away from me!” Onyx shouted.

            As the balls of flame were about to hit Allyssa, she lifts her whole arm towards the balls of flame. The balls of flame hits Allyssa continuously without Onyx stopping as Onyx kept throwing more balls of flame towards her. Onyx stopped after a while only to see Allyssa standing on her spot unharmed.

“Just die already!” Onyx yelled.

            Onyx dashed towards Allyssa and punched right at her. The impact of Onyx’s punch made dust particles go around making it hard for everyone to see.

“How do you like that?!” Onyx said.

“Allyssa!” Bianca yelled.

            As Bianca yells Allyssa’s name, Onyx heard the yell and looked at the direction where Eric and the others were. Onyx looks at them and widely smiles at them as Onyx starts walking towards them.

“You’re next, kids!” Onyx said.

“Let’s leave this place now!” Eric said.

“No…” Aud said.

“What do you mean no?!” Edmar asked.

“It’s already over. We’re goners.” Aud said. “I mean look. First we lose Yaneza, then Renz, now Allyssa? Don’t you think it’s our turn now? I’m already tired of running.”

            Everyone looks at Aud as they couldn’t believe what she said.

“What the hell are you talking about?! We can get out of here!” Edmar said.

“But how many more of our friends should we lose?!” Aud asked.

“Let’s talk about this later!” Luis said. “Let’s get out of here!”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Onyx interrupted.

            They look behind them only to find Onyx already standing right by them.

“You should give up like this little girl did.” Onyx said. “Any last words before I rip you all to shreds and feast on your bodies?!”

            As Onyx said those words, a voice behind Onyx was heard.

“Who gave you permission to turn your back on me?” The voice said.

            Onyx looks back only to get slashed out of nowhere. It was too fast that Onyx didn’t know what happened. The others were caught by surprise too. Onyx fell on one of its knees and looked straight only to see Allyssa standing in front of it.

“I thought I got rid of you!” Onyx exclaimed.

“Since when, foolish demon. All you did was make dust particles move.” Allyssa said.

“What?!”

“Do you really think that a weak punch like that could beat me? It didn’t even make move me a single millimeter.”

“Are you saying that I’m too weak?!”

“Tell me, since when were demons more superior to gods?”

“Ever since we won the war!”

            Allyssa suddenly tried to stab Onyx on the head but Leviath suddenly stopped her from doing so. The two see each other face to face with Leviath smiling wide.

“Well if it isn’t the sun god.” Leviath said. “How you doing, Apollo?”

“Apollo?” Bianca was confused.

“So you know who I am.” Allyssa said.

“Of course. We’re the ones trying to retrieve you from that rotten box.” Leviath said.

“What is going on?!” Angela asked, fearfully.

“Shut up, human. Know your place.” Leviath said. “So Apollo, give up now and come with us. If you join us, you can make the whole world bow down to you.”

Allyssa smiled. “I would like to join you.” Allyssa said.

“Great! Then leave that human body and come with us!” Leviath said.

“It’s a shame though.” Allyssa said. “I am a god.”

            Allyssa then swung the sword towards Leviath. Leviath disappeared and appeared again on top of a roof of a house.

“You chose this Apollo.” Leviath said. “Now watch as this planet falls with you. I’ll see you again soon.”

“Leviath!” Onyx called. “Help me!”

“Fuck off Onyx. You have been nothing but a nuisance to our plans anyways.” Leviath said.

            Leviath walks away leaving Onyx behind with Allyssa who Leviath was calling Apollo for a while now. Edmar and the others were confused but they hid in a house and continued watching from afar as Onyx begins to stand up again. Allyssa jumped away from Onyx as far as she can.

“I’ll get you later Leviath!” Onyx shouted. “I have to get rid of this worthless god.”

“Worthless?” Allyssa said. “I’ll have to teach you a lesson you worthless excuse of a demon.”

“What?!” Onyx yelled.

“Let’s just see if you can take the heat!” Allyssa said.

            Onyx starts running towards Allyssa while Allyssa lifts her left arm in the air. A ring of fire starts surrounding her as a small ball of flame appears on her hand. Every millisecond that passes, the ball of flame grows bigger and bigger. The teen saw the big ball of flame and went to that direction. As Onyx got close enough to Allyssa, Allyssa suddenly jumps high up in the air.

“Emperial Flame!” Allyssa shouted.

            Allyssa threw the big ball of flame towards Onyx who was now left no choice but to receive the hit as it was too late for Onyx to avoid the obstacle. It hits Onyx and the ball of flame suddenly disappeared. Edmar and the others were still looking at the fight. Onyx was standing still in the center until Chen noticed that something was about to happen.

“Everyone get away from the window and keep your heads down!” Chen said.

            They all listened to Chen and kept their heads down. After a second, a huge explosion occurred breaking the window where Chen and the others were looking at few moments ago and a shockwave of flames suddenly appeared at the same time.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Martela asked.

“Something is not right with Allyssa!” Paulo said.

“We have to help her!” Bianca said.

“Just stay down Bianca!” Eric yelled at her. “We’ll check on her later!”

            Seconds later, the flames finally disappeared. They all stand back up and saw the window they were looking at blocked by a stone. They slowly go out of the house to check on what happened. To their surprise, the whole place was burnt down. Buildings were black, smoke was coming from all over the place, and there were no signs of any plants or even trees that survived the vicinity. After looking around, Bianca saw Allyssa on the lying on the floor.

“Guys! Allyssa is over there!” Bianca said.

            They start running towards Allyssa to check on her. Bianca tries to wake Allyssa up but there was no luck. She touches Allyssa’s forehead and noticed it was way beyond human temperature. She checked for Allyssa’s pulse and felt relieved that it was beating normally.

“Allyssa’s fine.” Bianca said. “We have to find some cold water around here though. She’s hot as fuck.”

“There’s no time for jokes Bianca.” Luis said.

“I mean seriously. Touch her forehead.” Bianca said.

            Luis touches Allyssa’s forehead and also realized her temperature was too hot.

“Guys, we really have to find someplace cold.” Luis said. “Her pulse might be fine but that body temperature is too high.”

            Edmar carries Allyssa on his back and was about to leave the place until Onyx came out of nowhere in front of them.

“I am really pissed right now!” Onyx said.

            Edmar and the others noticed that Onyx looked different from before. Onyx was twice as bigger than he was before, it had black wings on its back, and the flames around its limbs were even burning more than before.

“I’ll kill you all if it’s the last thing I do!” Onyx said.

            Onyx lifts its arm in the air as it prepares to crush Edmar and Allyssa until a loud roar was heard out of nowhere. Everyone covered their ears as they couldn’t handle the loud roar. Onyx was confused and searched where the roar was coming from until he looked back and saw it.

“What the hell are you?!” Onyx asked, fearfully.

            The teen who was headed to where Edmar and the others were saw the thing too.

“What is that thing?!” The teen was shocked.

            The loud roar finally stopped and Edmar and the others could finally hear properly again. As they look up, their eyes widened as they couldn’t believe what they saw.


	7. DRAGON BORN

**CHAPTER VII**

**DRAGON BORN**

Everyone couldn’t believe what they saw. It was so huge, they couldn’t even move out of fear. A fog was covering its whole body making it hard for them to see what it is behind the fog. One of its limbs suddenly smashed right by Onyx. The impact causes a shockwave pushing Edmar and the others away from Onyx while Onyx was still on its feet still looking above. Luis and Eric went back on their feet and saw a brown hand with huge claws and it had tan colored rocks stuck to its arm. The rocks were sharp and but what made it horrifying was that the hand was as big as Onyx.

“What is that thing?” Luis asked.

“It looks like things just got worse.” Eric said. “Get up guys! This huge thing might have not noticed us yet!”

            Edmar stood up first and the others followed then while Allyssa was still unconscious. They saw the arm and got horrified at the same time.

“Oh God. What is that thing?!” Angela asked.

“We should get out of here fast!” Martela said.

            Onyx suddenly looked at Edmar and the others. Onyx suddenly ran towards them.

“You pile of shits are not going anywhere!” Onyx said.

            Everyone looks at Onyx and starts running. They knew it was too late for them to get away until something crushed Onyx on the ground coming from above. Everyone looks up and saw two light blue glowing balls above.

“Are those the orbs Allyssa was talking about?” Bianca asked.

“I don’t think so.” Martela replied.

“I think it’s looking at us.” Allein said

“Get out of there now!” A voice from behind them said.

            Everyone looks back and saw the teen who was running towards them. As the teen gets closer, they start noticing something. The teen finally got to them and everyone got shocked.

“GD? Is that you?” Aud asked.

“Wait, how do you know my-“ The teen stopped his sentence. “Aud?! Eric?! Chen?! What are you doing here?!”

            A loud roar suddenly occurred again. Everyone covered their ears and hid in a building.

“We’ll explain later!” Edmar said. “We need to get out of here now!”

The arm that crushed Onyx started to lift. They saw Onyx still alive and struggling hard. The arm was holding Onyx as the arm goes even higher. As the thing roars loudly, the fog slowly fades away and the thing was slowly getting more visible. As the fog completely fades away, everyone could finally see the thing properly. It was a dragon that was as big as the town itself. Its wings were hidden while the dragon had lots of sharp edged stones around its body. The dragon lifts its arm until it could see Onyx face to face.

“Who are you?!” Onyx asked, in fear.

            The dragon didn’t answer Onyx and just threw Onyx high in the air. Onyx summons six balls of fire in the air.

“Take this you damn dragon!” Onyx said. “Infernal Flames!”

            Onyx throws the fireballs towards the dragon but the dragon opens its mouth and eats the fireballs. Onyx couldn’t believe what he saw and just stared at the dragon. Onyx clutched its fist as Onyx prepares to punch the dragon down.

“I will punch you to hell!” Onyx yelled.

            Onyx was about to beat the dragon down but the dragon suddenly spoke. It had a deep monstrous voice.

“Die just like your entire race!” The dragon said.

            The dragon spreads its wings as it prepares to fly. Onyx was close to hitting the dragon but the dragon flew fast and Onyx missed his punch. Onyx looks back and saw the dragon flying towards it. Onyx jumps in the air and flies towards the dragon.

“I will destroy you!” Onyx said.

            Onyx was about to attack the dragon but the dragon suddenly flew faster, opened its mouth, and ate Onyx alive. GD and the others saw everything that happened.

“That demon was outmatched?!” GD said.

“What’s happening?!” Martela asked.

“No time to explain!” GD said. “There’s a van near the gas station north from here! Use that to get away!”

“What about you?!” Edmar asked.

“I’ll keep this thing at bay!” GD said. “Just go!”

            The dragon landed again on its same spot. GD noticed a sword on the ground. He checks the sword and took it. He then gave it to Eric.

“Eric, don’t give this to anyone.” GD said. “Give it to Allyssa once she wakes up. Go now before it catches your attention.”

            Eric nodded and took off with the others. GD then looks at the dragon again and noticed that the dragon was already looking at him.

“I’ll fight you next.” GD said. “Gresh! Trelox! I summon you, the twin demons!”

            A tornado of fire and ice appeared then disappeared afterwards. Two buffed up demons were standing beside GD.

“Let’s go, both of you.” GD said.

            The demons started jumping on the rocks that were on the skin of the dragon while GD was turning his swords in circles.

“Take this dragon.” GD said. “Hot Blizzard!”

            Tiny bits of snow were starting to fall. After every second, more and more snow started to appear faster and faster. As the tiny bits of snow touch something, that thing melts instantly.

“Survive the storm, dragon!” GD said.

            It was then that GD realized that the dragon isn’t getting affected at all. The demons finally made it to the dragon’s head and tried to punch its eyes out but fog started to appear again and the dragon suddenly disappeared into thin air. The two demons fell but landed on their feet, cracking the floor.

“What happened there?” GD wondered. “The thing suddenly disappeared.”

“Master, you better look ahead.” The red demon said.

“What is it Gresh?” GD asked.

“Someone’s over there.” The blue demon said.

            GD concentrates on the fog and sees someone walking towards him.

“Trelox, check what’s over there.” GD said.

            The blue demon ran towards the fog. Seconds later, the blue demon was sent flying back to where GD was standing. GD and the red demon ran towards the blue demon. They check on the blue demon and saw lots of bruises and was wounded all over its chest.

“Get out of here master!” The blue demon said. “You’re no match for him!”

“Who did this to you?!” GD asked.

“I did.” A voice coming from the fog said.

            GD looks back on saw a person walking towards him. The person was wearing a black hoodie, a red scarf, and a black mask with a red dragon face drawing on the mask. The person was holding a sheathed Japanese sword.

“Who are you?” GD asked.

“Just a person passing by.” The hooded person said.

“Were you the one who summoned that dragon?”

“Maybe. Why? You going to take the sword away from me?”

“Looks like you know a lot. Who are you?”

“I’m just a person walking around like I said.”

“That’s clearly a lie. Gresh! Trelox! Return!”

            GD suddenly dashed towards the person and tried to strike the person down but the person blocked the attack without unsheathing the sword and only used one hand.

“For someone who has a demon class sword, you’re too weak.” The person said. “Is that all you’ve got?”

            The person pushes GD away using his sword.

“Damn bastard.” GD said. “Who the hell are you?!”

“The End.” The person replied.

“What?”

            The person started running towards GD as the person unsheathes its sword. As the person gets closer to GD, GD prepares to counter the attack but the person suddenly disappeared once the person got close to GD. GD gets confused and starts searching for the person.

“Master behind you!” The blue sword said.

            GD looks back and saw the person ready to pierce right through him. The person dashed away as the person prepares to pierce right through GD but GD was able to block it in time.

“Keep your heads up.” The person said.

            The person disappears again. GD gets even more confused and tries to think on how the person is able to do that.

“Where’d he go?!” GD asked.

“I don’t know master. Keep your guard up. This human isn’t normal. He possesses one of the swords.” The red sword said.

“Whoever he is, he doesn’t look friendly.” GD said.

“Above you master!” The red sword said.

            GD looks up and saw the person falling over him with the person’s sword ready to pierce him head first. GD dodges it in time and the person misses. Small dust particles started flying around making it hard for GD to see the person. GD swings his sword to remove the dust away but no one was there.

“Where’d he go?” GD asked.

“Stop depending on those demons.” A voice from afar said.

            GD looks to his left where the voice came from and saw the person standing on top of a house.

“You need to learn how to use powers properly. You won’t be able to kill me like that.” The person said.

            The person suddenly disappears again. GD concentrates on where the person was.

“Master watch out!” The blue sword said.

            GD looks around as he keeps his guard up. The person then appears right in front of him prepared to strike. GD blocks the person’s attack but disappears again.

“Is he teleporting?!” GD asked.

“I said don’t depend on those!” The person said.

            The person threw his sword towards GD but GD dodged the attack again. GD looks everywhere but there was no sign of the person until the person appears before the sword that the person threw, takes it, and the person swung its sword towards GD. GD with no time dodge decided to block the attack head on. GD barely blocks the attack of the sword and gets scratched on the arm by the sword. The person kicks GD away.

“You’re too slow.” The person said.

“I’ll show you!” GD yelled. “Gresh, Trelox! Possess me!”

            As he said those word, his left eye turned blue and the right eye turned red just like when he was fighting Leviath.

“So you chose to depend on the demons.” The person said. “Then you can die with them.”

            The person suddenly disappears again and aims for GD’s neck. As the person got close, GD suddenly swings one of his swords towards the person leaving the person no choice but to block. The person blocked the attack but was sent flying after the person blocks the swing.

“You were saying something about dying?” GD said.

“Caught me by surprise there.” The person said. “Don’t worry. It won’t happen again.”

            The person disappears again but this time, he suddenly appears in front of GD. GD swings his sword but the person parries it and disappears at the same time. This was repeated again and again but as they do the same strategy, the two of them gets faster and faster in the fight.

“Twin Barrage!” GD said.

            The person keeps parrying GD’s attacks and disappearing and appears again someplace different as the person attempts to find an opening to kill GD. The person charges towards GD again but as GD swings his sword towards the person, the person stabs the ground really hard with its sword and was able to block the swing without the sword getting hit away. The person punches GD right in the gut. GD covers his stomach in pain making him drop his swords and the person strikes GD down by lifting its leg and striking him down using it. The kick made the ground crack and GD was lying with his face on the ground.

“How would you like to die?” The person asked. “No matter, you’ll still die in the end.”

            The person prepares to kill GD as the person lifts its sword up and strikes down towards GD.


	8. IMPOSSIBLE

**CHAPTER VIII**

**IMPOSSIBLE**

            The person was about to kill GD but GD rolled away and took his swords, dodging the person’s attack. GD stands up and dashed towards the person. GD was about to do a cross slash but the person stops it in time by blocking on the center of the swords with its sword.

“Nice try kid but your sword skills are too inferior to even touch me.” The person said.

“Don’t worry. I’ll break that mask along with your face to pieces!” GD said.

            The person suddenly lets go of its sword and leaps backwards as GD was forced to continue his attack and hits nothing but pushed the person’s sword away. The person suddenly jumped taking its sword and once the person reached the ground, the person dashed towards GD who was left open after he cross slashed. The person was close to GD while the tip of the person’s sword was pointed at GD’s face.

“What did I tell you? You’re no match for me.” The person said.

            GD then smirks and leaped backwards. The person soon lunged its sword towards GD but GD side steps then he elbows the person’s arm, making the person drop its sword, GD then punches the person at its belly and kicked the person once the person fell on its knees from pain after getting punched.

“I might not be a sword master but I never told you I excel in hand to hand combat.” GD said as he picks up his swords, sheaths them, and puts the sheathed sword on his back.

            The person starts laughing as it stands back up again.

“I underestimated you.” The person said. “But do you still have enough time to stay in possession form?”

“Oh don’t worry. It’s enough to erase your whole existence!” GD said.

            GD dashed towards the person and started punching the person, one punch to another. The person, receiving each making it hard for the person to get away from the barrage of punches. GD then does an uppercut making the person go airborne and kicking the person away and the person crashes into a house. GD walks towards the person only to find the person down on the ground.

“You can’t stand up anymore?! That’s because you have no chance against me!” GD said.

            The person starts laughing while the person was still lying on the ground. GD gets starts to get annoyed and lifts the person up with his left hand.

“What’s so funny?!” GD asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that I was expecting more.” The person replied.

“What does that mean?!”

“It’s just as I said. Want to see something interesting though?”

            The person then kicks GD at his chest and the person pushes itself apart from GD. The person then ran towards its sword. GD starts chasing the person but the person already got to its sword. GD unsheathes the blue sword and stabs the ground with it.

“Frozen Age.” GD said.

            The part where GD stabbed with his sword started to turn to ice slowly. The person ran towards GD prepared to attack but gets caught on the frozen ground. The person looked at its feet to see it frozen solid. GD came rushing towards the person but the person suddenly starts spinning its sword fast.

“Hot Blizzard.” The person whispered.

            Tiny bits of snow were starting to fall again. GD touches one and burns a tiny part of his skin.

“What?! How?! How’d you do that?!” GD asked, panicking and confused.

“That’s for you to find out.” The person said. “You should run before things get worse for you.”

GD then dashed towards the person and tried to slash the person but it blocks GD’s attack. GD unsheathes his other sword and starts swinging his sword one after another. The person finally gave up on blocking and parried one of GD’s attacks. The person pushes GD away and stabs the ice with its sword and turns the sword, breaking the ice that froze the person’s feet to pieces. GD still continued swinging his sword at the person, knowing that he has no time left.

“It looks like you’re in a hurry.” The person said.

“Shut up!” GD yelled.

            GD then pushed the person’s sword away, drops the red sword, then tries to punch the person at the face. But the person suddenly stopped the punch with one hand. GD gets lost and confused as to how the person was able to block the punch with one hand.

“How?” GD asked. “Who are you?”

“Since this is your final moment, I don’t mind answering that.” The person said. “I’m Oblivion. I’m a human who possess the same kind of sword as you do. Except, yours is Demon type and mine is a Dragon type.”

“Dragon type? Oblivion?”

“Looks like you still lack knowledge about those. Too bad you interfered with my plans. Prepare to pay the price.”

“I’m not done!”

            GD lifts his blue sword high in the air and strikes down but the person stops the attack with his other hand.

“Time’s up.” The person said.

            The person pushes GD’s arms away. GD fell as he was already too weak to even stand back up.

“Looks like you’ve reach your possession limits.” The person said. “It’s time to end this. I can’t afford you interfering with everything.”

“Gresh! Trelox! Possess me once more!” GD said.

“We can’t master.” The red sword said. “You’ll destroy your own body.”

“You should’ve mastered control before confronting anyone who has one of the Legacy Swords.” The person said. “How’d you get hold of the Twin Demon Swords though?”

“I don’t need to tell you! It’s over for me anyways!”

“We’re coming GD!” A voice from afar said.

            GD looks at where the voice came from and saw Edmar and Luis on a motorcycle. The person looks at their direction and saw the two going towards it. The two went far from each other and there was a chain hooked up on both the motorcycle’s ends. They started to turn around the person in a way that Luis was turning right while Edmar was turning left. The two were trying to shackle the person slowly. The two then went straight dragging the person who was shackled around the chains.

“Allein! Paulo! Help GD and get out of here now!” Luis said.

            Allein and Paulo rushed to GD. They carried GD on their shoulders and walked away.

“Why didn’t you run away?” GD asked.

“We couldn’t leave you behind so we waited for a perfect chance like this to come and help you.” Allein said.

“It’s too dangerous. Where’d Edmar and Luis go?” GD asked.

“They plan to keep that weird masked guy away.” Paulo said. “They’ll come back for sure.”

“What?! We should go back!” GD said. “They don’t know who they’re messing with!”

“We can’t. You’re too injured boy.” Paulo said.

“Just get me that red sword! I have to help them!” GD said.

            Paulo takes the red sword and notices another sword on the ground. It was the person’s sword. Paulo walks towards the sword to take it.

“Stop!” GD yelled, stopping Paulo from taking the sword. “Don’t touch that. We don’t know what it can do to us.”

“Oh, sorry boy.” Paulo said.

“Whatever. We have to help those two now!” GD said. “They will die!”

“We will but we should meet with the others!” Allein said.

            They continue walking as they go to the location where the others are. Meanwhile, Edmar and Luis were still dragging the person.

“Is this far enough?!” Edmar asked.

“Yeah. We should leave this guy here and run.” Luis said.

            The two stop the motorcycles and ran back to where they came from leaving the person alone.

“Didn’t expect that though.” The person said, to himself. “Well, they’ll lead me to the others.”

            The person stands up as the chains slowly goes off it. The person then jumped to a roof of a house and started following Edmar and Luis. While the two run to the location to where everyone is, GD finally got there.

“Guys, GD is here.” Allein said.

            Paulo and Allein help GD in going inside the building where the others were. GD sees Allyssa still unconscious.

“GD, tell us what’s going on in this place!” Martela said.

“I don’t really know.” GD said. “We need Allyssa to know what’s really going on.”

“Why Allyssa?” Bianca asked.

“She has control of Apollo now.” GD said. “The God of Knowledge.”

“What are you talking about?!” Martela asked.

            A loud crash was suddenly heard outside. Eric checks it out to see Luis and Edmar running away.

“Edmar, Luis. What’s going on?” Eric asked.

“Get out of there now!” Edmar said. “We’re going to die if we stay here any longer!”

Chen carries Allyssa as he prepares to run while Allyssa was still unconscious. Eric looks behind them and saw the person right behind the two. The person was already carrying its sword around.

“Guys, Get out!” Eric said. “That guy is here!”

            Everyone goes outside and saw the person standing right in the center of a road. The person was walking towards them, still with his mask on and hooded while the scarf was flapping cause of the wind. Everyone runs aside from GD who was starring right at the person. GD takes his swords out and dashed towards the person. The person was about to stab GD but GD stops the attack and elbows the person to the face. GD then swings his sword towards the person. The person dodges but the mask gets a quarter of it sliced.

“That was a close one. Nice try though.” The person said.

            The sliced part of the person’s mask suddenly falls off and GD froze in place as he saw the left eye of the person. The sclera was completely black and the iris was light blue. GD couldn’t even move just from looking at it. GD looks down at the mask and realized the mask had no holes to see. It was completely covered.

“You have been fighting without seeing?” GD asked, fearfully.

“That’s right. I wasn’t fighting you seriously.” The person said.

            GD still couldn’t move out of his place. The others look back and saw GD just standing. They start running back to help GD.

“Stop!” GD said. “If you get any closer, you will die! It is impossible to kill this person.”


	9. KYUUBI

**CHAPTER IX**

**KYUUBI**

            GD told the others to stay away as he couldn’t even move away from the person. The others were lost and confused on what was happening but they still followed GD. The person starts walking towards GD as it still stares at him.

“Had fun?” The person asked.

            GD just kept staring at the person as he didn’t reply.

“I did but it was sad it ended quickly.” The person said. “I’ll play with your other friends.”

“Don’t you dare hurt them you monster!” GD said. “I’m the one you want right?!”

“But those kids saw everything and got themselves into this mess.” The person said. “Especially the girl. I have to kill them all.”

“Don’t!” GD yelled. “Guys! Run away from here! He’s planning to kill you all!”

“What about you?!” Aud asked.

“Run now!” GD said. “I’ll catch up with you all! Now go find a yellow bus just beside a hospital. The bus has a red cross on the back window!”

            They all ran leaving the person and GD behind staring at each other nonstop. The person then points its sword at GD.

“We’re not alone, are we?” The person asked.

            GD’s eyes widens after the person said that.

“Hey you!” A voice said, right along the road.

            The person looks and saw a sword about to slice its head to half. The person blocks in time and a strong shockwave occurred from the impact of the sword after the person blocked the swing. The shockwave blew the person’s hood down. GD and the person noticed that the person was a guy and had brown hair with white light brown highlights. The red scarf was still in one piece, not even a slight rip could be found as it flaps with the wind. GD was able to break free from the stare and falls on the ground from exhaustion. The guy looks at the person who tried to slice his head and saw a girl. The girl looked like Allyssa but her hair was short.

“You going to introduce me to your friend?” The guy asked.

“Kim?! What are you doing here?!” GD asked, as he’s in a state of shock. “I told you to run away!”

“You told that to Eric and the others. Not me.” Kim said.

“Still! You can’t beat him! He’s dangerous!” GD said.

“We’ll see about that.” Kim said. “Nine Tailed Beast, grant me strength to defeat all those who stand in my way.”

            A white aura appeared around Kim and slowly, a white fox aura appears behind her.

“Let’s go! Kyuubi, I summon you!” Kim said.

            A hand with sharp nails slowly comes out of the ground and another hand shows up. A head then slowly comes out of the ground. The guy realizes that the thing Kim summoned was trying to carry itself out of the ground. The guy then charges towards Kim while the thing still hasn’t completely freed itself from the ground. The guy starts attacking Kim while Kim tries to defend herself from the guy’s attacks.

“Looks like you’re a mythical user.” The guy said. “This will be fun.”

“Kim! Whatever you do don’t look at his eyes!” GD said. “It can paralyze you!”

“Like hell that would happen!” Kim said.

            Kim looks at the guy’s face only to find the guy closing his left eye. Kim gets annoyed and starts attacking the guy endlessly.

“Are you underestimating me?!” Kim asked, furiously.

“You wouldn’t be able to beat me if I open my eye.” The guy said.

“Shut up!” Kim said.

            Kim strikes down but the guy dodges, making Kim break the ground. The guy looks at the thing again and realized that it was already completely summoned. It was a white fox who had blue eyes and nine tails. Kim jumps on top of Kyuubi and stands there.

“Go all out now!” Kim said. “If you don’t, you’ll die!”

“We’ll see about that.” The guy said.

“Kim, don’t underestimate him!” GD said. “He’s not a normal human!”

“Kyuubi! Kill him!” Kim said.

“So that fox’s name is Kyuubi.” The guy said.

“It will be the last name you’ll ever know!” Kim said.

            The guy suddenly opens his eye and ran on one of the limbs of Kyuubi. He holds his sword as he was about to slice Kim to half as he goes up the limb of the Kyuubi.

“This is so much fun!” The guy said, as he laughs in joy.

            The guy then jumps high in the air and swung his sword very hard in midair. Kim gets confused as she couldn’t understand what the guy did until the Kyuubi got injured at its back. Kim takes a look and saw a big cut.

“What did you do?!” Kim asked, with an angry look.

“I just bended air and made an invisible slash out of it.” The guy said, as he falls in midair. “Say goodbye to your owner Kyuubi!”

            The guy throws his sword towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi gets pierced by the sword. Kim gets off Kyuubi but as she reaches the ground, the guy landed on top of Kyuubi and grabbed his sword without removing it from Kyuubi.

“Burn, beast.” The guy said. “Hell’s flame!”

            Kyuubi then starts burning in pain. Kim has lost control of Kyuubi and starts running around. GD was still lying on the ground. The Kyuubi was about to step on him but Kim ran towards GD and was able to save him. Kyuubi was still running around burning.

“That’s right. Burn to ashes.” The guy said.

“Kyuubi! Go berserk.” Kim said.

            Kyuubi then slowly starts to turn orange and its eyes turned red. The flames then disappeared in an instant and Kyuubi was able to stand back up on its feet again. This time, Kyuubi looked more demonic.

“This is a surprise.” The guy said. “Who knew something so heavenly could turn so demonic.”

            Kyuubi lifted its arm up and tried to crush the guy. The guy dodges the attack but gets hit from behind by another hand of the Kyuubi. Kyuubi then turns, hitting the guy with its tail. Kyuubi then throws the guy high in the air and was about to breath out a dark orb but a dragon suddenly showed up high in the air. Kyuubi was about to throw the orb to the dragon but the dragon eats Kyuubi with one bite.

“Kyuubi!” Kim shouted. “Get out of there!”

            It was already too late. Kyuubi was already eaten. The dragon disappears and Kim saw the guy falling from the air. The guy lands on the ground and breaks it. He then sheaths his sword back to its scabbard.

“That ended fast.” The guy said. “I would love to play more but my pet dragon here is full and it’s about to get dark. More demons would likely to show up here since Onyx never returned.”

“Wait!” Kim yelled. “I’m not done with you yet!”

“Well I am. You better help that kid. Or you’ll die.” The guy said, as he walks towards the fog and disappears.

“Who is he?” Kim asked.

“I don’t know but we should get out of here. It seems that what the guy said is right.” GD said.

“What do you mean?”

“Look over there.”

            GD points at a foggy place and saw black figures behind the fog with glowing eyes.

“We better get out of here!” Kim said.

            Kim took GD’s swords and the two ran while GD has his arm on Kim’s shoulders as he was still having a hard time moving. The demons noticed the two and started chasing after them. The two also realize that they were already being chased.

“I hope the others made it in the bus!” GD said.

“We have no time to worry about them! We should think of a plan to escape!” Kim asked.

“Right! You got any plans?!”

“You still have those sealing paper spells?!”

“Let me check!”

            GD checks his pockets and realized something. He went pale after seeing what was in his pocket. The key for the bus was with him.

“I forgot to give the keys...” GD said.


	10. ALIVE

**CHAPTER X**

**ALIVE**

            GD forgot to give the keys for the bus to Eric. Kim and GD starts running faster as they try to get to the hospital before anything happens to Eric and the others. The two looks back and saw the demons getting closer.

“Shit! They’re getting closer.” Kim said.

“Turn right Kim! We’re close to the hospital!” GD said.

The two turns right and saw the hospital in front of them but they couldn’t see Edmar and the others waiting.

“Where are they?!” Kim asked, as they were running from the demons.

“I don’t know! They might be inside the hospital!” GD said.

“Well, we better check!”

            The two makes it to the hospital and goes inside. They close the doors and block it with chairs and sat on a chair and rested there for a while. It was dark and dusty inside that it made it hard to see.

“Hey, do you have any idea who that guy was?” Kim asked.

“I don’t know. All I know is he said his name is Oblivion.” GD said. “I don’t think that’s his name though.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure but I think that’s the name of the dragon. It’s just a hunch.”

“They must be. We’ll be in a very big trouble if they aren’t.”

They first checked the entrance to check if there were signs that people went in. Luckily, they saw footprints and followed it. They walked down the dark hallway in search for the others.

“Well, we better find the others now. I hope they’re all here.” Kim said.

“They should be. After all that’s happened, they’d stay in one place together.” GD said.

“What if they come back for you like they did a while ago?”

“Let’s just hope they didn’t.”

            The two go around the ground floor of the hospital. They finished checking the floor after a while. There were no signs of Edmar and the others so they went upstairs. There was no stairway to the rooftops so they concluded that there was no way to go to the rooftops. The two checked the first floor. They searched every room but there’s still no luck.

“Damn it!” GD yelled. “They’re nowhere to be found! What the fuck!”

“They might be on the rooftops! GD calm down!” Kim said.

“I already checked outside this hospital before leaving the bus here! There’s no way up there! Even if there was, they would have already see us coming inside here!”

“GD! Calm down! We don’t know yet if they’re up there! Let’s just check outside and see if there’s a way up the rooftops!”

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn it all! I have to find them!”

            GD was about to run downstairs until a loud bang was heard at the other side of a hallway.

“What was that?” Kim asked.

“It could be them.” GD replied.

            The two walks at the hallway. GD and Kim unsheathes their swords as they go further away from the stairway.

“Block the doors, hurry!” A voice said.

The two heard the voice and ran to where it came from. They saw another stairway. This time, the stairway had stairs leading upstairs. They slowly walk towards the stairway. The two slowly walk up the stair and look up slowly. They saw Edmar, Luis, and Paulo trying to close the doors as something from the other side of it was pushing it open.

“You guys were here all along?” Kim asked.

“GD you’re still alive!” Paulo said. “What’s Kim doing here?!”

“What’s going on here?!” GD asked.

“We have no idea!” Edmar said, as he was pushing the doors close with Luis and Paulo. “We just saw two guys running away from something and went to the hospital then these demons suddenly came out of nowhere.”

“That was us.” Kim said.

“We only knew now! We sent Chen, Eric, and Bianca to find you!” Luis said.

“Kim! Go find them! Ask questions later” GD said. “They might be in danger now! Edmar, just keep the doors closed! I’ll find something to close those doors!”

            GD went downstairs on the first floor while Kim went on the ground floor. GD was searching for things he could use to block the door. GD found a metal bar and took it. He starts running back upstairs to where Edmar and the others were.

“Edmar! Use this!” GD said, as he threw the metal bar to Edmar.

            Edmar pushes the doors hard to make them align and places the metal bar in the center of the handles. The doors wouldn’t budge as the demons on the other side try to push it open. The demons kept banging on the door. Edmar, Luis, and Paulo sat on the floor from exhaustion.

“We need to find more metal bars.” GD said. “That bar won’t last for long. Where’s Allyssa and the rest of you guys?”

“Allyssa is still unconscious. She’s with Keith, Aud, and Martela.” Paulo said. “Angela and Allein went to find something to close the doors.”

“Sorry. You wouldn’t be in this mess if I didn’t forget to give the bus key.” GD said

“It’s better that way.” Edmar said. “We would have gotten ourselves killed if you gave us the key.”

            Angela and Allein finally go to GD and the others. They were carrying a chain and a padlock. Angela and Allein gets surprised as they saw GD still alive.

“GD! You’re here!” Angela said.

“Quick! Lock up the doors now!” GD said.

            The two puts the chain around the handles of both doors and puts the padlock on both ends of the chain.

“We have to get to the bus and get out of here. But we need Allyssa to do so.” GD said.

“Well then, let’s go!” Edmar said.

            Meanwhile, Kim was still searching for Chen, Bianca, and Eric. She checks the main entrance and went pale. The doors were already open. Kim starts to panic and searches everywhere. She heard a scream and starts running to where the scream came from. She got to where the voice came from and saw Chen, Eric, and Bianca getting surrounded by demons.

“Bianca! Chen! Eric!” Kim called.

            The three heard someone calling them and saw Kim.

“Kim?! What are you doing here?!” Bianca asked, as she panics.

Kim unsheathes her sword from its scabbard. The rain guard had a fox’s head with nine tails behind it that was etched to the rain guard.

“This isn’t safe but I need to do this.” Kim said, to herself.

            Kim raises her hand and summons a white ball with nine tails. She then puts it in her chest. The white ball goes through her chest and white aura was starting to cover her whole body like an armor.

“Kyuubi! Possess me!” Kim said.

            Slowly, tails were starting to form right behind Kim until there were nine and her eyes turn blue and her pupils turn slit. Kim then points her sword at the demons. She then starts running towards the demons. As Kim passes through them demons that were surrounding Eric, Chen, and Bianca, she slices the demons to half as they try to stop her. She finally got to Eric and the others.

“Get out of here before they get to you.” Kim said.

“What about you Kim?!” Eric asked.

“This is not Kim right now.” Kim replied. “Get out of here if you don’t want to be bloody.”

            They all run away and go upstairs while Kim was left alone fighting the demons.

“Let’s get this started.” Kim said.

            The aura that was surrounding Kim starts turning to orange and her eyes turns red. She then sheaths her sword and stand an all four of her limbs. She then puts her left leg in front of her and the right leg was stretched. She then leaped to one of the demons by pushing the ground using her right leg. She grabs the demon’s head and twisted it killing the demon. Kim then leaps from one demon to another ripping all the demons apart. The three kept running and bumped into GD and the others.

“GD?! You’re alive?!” Chen said, as he gets surprised.

“There’s no time for that!” Bianca interrupted. “Kim is fighting demons on her own!”

“What?! Where is she?!” GD asked, as he panics.

“Downstairs! Hurry!” Bianca said.

“You guys stay here! I’ll go help her.”

            GD starts running downstairs and saw Kim ripping demons to pieces.

“Damn, she hasn’t mastered possession yet. Her body will break if this goes on.”

            GD runs towards Kim who was going berserk around the demons and holds her down.

“Kim! Calm down!” GD said.

“Let go of me!” Kim said, as she was struggling to push GD away.

“You’ll die if this continues! Don’t you care about your master, Kyuubi?!”

“Get off me! My master wants to kill all these demons so I will kill them!”

            Kim was finally able to push GD away and kicks him towards a room.

“Damn, I need something to calm her down or make her unconscious.” GD said, to himself.

            GD notices a small needle and thought of a plan. He ran outside in search for a pharmacy. He finds a pharmacy a minute later and starts searching for an anesthetic drug. He finds one after 3 minutes and takes it with him. He comes back to Kim and saw her getting exhausted.

“Must…kill…demons!” Kim said, as she breathes heavily.

“Shit, she’s close to her limit.” GD said, to himself.

            GD notices Kim’s skin burning slowly. He hurriedly jumps at her and brings her down.

“Let go of me!” Kim said, as she tries to push GD away again.

“Sorry Kim. This is for your own good.” GD said, as he brings out the needle.

            GD then stabs the needle at her shoulder and pressed the plunger until the syringe went empty. Kim’s struggle becomes weaker and weaker until she falls asleep. GD then carries her in his back and goes upstairs. He sees the others waiting for him.

“Guys, let’s get out of here.” GD said. “We should meet with Allyssa and the others now.”

“This way!” Chen said.

            They followed Chen then they heard a crash near the stairway leading to the rooftop.

“They broke in from the rooftops as well!” Eric said.

“We better get to them fast!” GD said.

            They finally made it to the room and Allein opens the door only to get hit by a stretcher. The other check inside to see the people with Allyssa heavily armed.

“Calm down guys. It’s us.” Eric said.

“Oh sorry! We thought you were those demons.” Martela said.

“Allein, you okay?” Bianca asked.

“Yeah…” Allein replied.

“Go inside, quick before they find us.” GD said.

            They all went inside while Bianca pulled Allein’s leg as he was still in pain after getting hit by a stretcher.

“GD! You’re alive!” Aud said, as she hugs GD.

“I lost count of how many times I heard that.” GD said. “How’s Allyssa doing?”

“Still unconscious, sadly.” Keith said.

“Shit. We need her help so we can get out of here.” GD said. “Where’s the sword?”

“Here.” Aud said, as she brings the sword along.

“No scabbard yet.” GD said. “Looks like we have to find another way to get out of here.”

“What scabbard?” Chen asked.

“I’ll explain to you everything later. Or at least some of it. I still lack information.” GD said.

            Kim finally regains consciousness and stands back up.

“What happened?” Kim asked, in a hazy way.

“Put this on your right arm.” GD said, as he throws an elastic bandage.

            Kim catches the elastic bandage and looks at her right arm. She noticed that her skin had burn marks.

“I lost control of it huh.” Kim said, as she covers her arm with the elastic bandage.

“I told you not to use it yet.” GD said. “You’re not ready.”

“So, how are we getting out of here?” Martela asked.

“I don’t know ye-.“

            GD got interrupted when they heard someone shouting outside. They look at the window and to their surprise, they saw Renz on a bicycle trying to get the demons attentions to him. The demons were all going out and Renz rode away with the bicycle.

“Was that Renz?!” Aud asked, as she was surprised.

“He’s still alive!” Edmar said. “We better help him!”

“We should go take the bus and follow him.” Eric said.

“If we’re going to do that, then we should hurry.” Paulo said.

            GD slowly opens the door and checks if there were demons remaining. GD peeked and there we no signs of the demons. Edmar carried Allyssa on his back and they all went downstairs. They went out and headed to the yellow bus. GD opens the bus door and everyone goes inside. He then starts the bus and follows Renz.

“Hold on tight guys.” GD said. “This will be a bumpy ride.”

            GD steps on the gas pedal and they go fast. Seconds later, they could finally see the demons following Renz. GD bumps the demons using the bus. Edmar opens his window and puts his head out the window.

“Renz!” Edmar called. “It’s us!”

            Renz looks back and sees Edmar. He stops the bicycle and sees everyone again. Edmar and Eric went out of the bus.

“Guys! I’ve been searching all over for you!” Renz said, as he gets off the bicycle and runs towards them.

“Get in the bus!” Eric said. “We’re getting out of here now.”

            They all go back inside the bus and GD drives away. They have finally lost the demons and stay hidden behind a gas station.

“I can’t believe you’re still alive.” Martela said, as she cries tears of joy.

“You went missing all of a sudden. What happened?” Keith asked.

“Well, I saw the receptionist guy right in front of me then I lost consciousness. The time I regained my consciousness, the demons were carrying me. Luckily, they didn’t tie me up. I squirmed around and they let me go. I ran but the demons were catching up so I took a bicycle and ran off trying to search for you guys till I got to the hospital. I saw lots of demons breaking in the hospital so I concluded that there were people in there. So I decided to help them.” Renz said.

“We’re just happy you’re fine.” Eric said.

“Hey guys, have some cookies. I bet it wasn’t easy after running away from those demons.” GD said, as he pulls out a pack of cookies from his backpack.

“Thanks man.” Edmar said

            Everyone takes a cookie and eats them except for Renz. He was just sitting down looking out the window.

“Hey Renz, have some cookies.” Paulo said.

“Nah. I’m full. Thanks.” Renz replied.

            GD suddenly stands and unsheathes his red sword. He then stabs Renz at his chest. Everyone gets surprised as it happened so suddenly.

“Wh-why?” Renz asked, as GD pulls the sword out slowly.


	11. BLOOD WAR

**CHAPTER XI**

**BLOOD WAR**

            GD stabs Renz in the chest and slowly pulls his sword out. Everyone froze as they get shocked from the scene. Edmar stands up and rushes to Renz as he’s about to fall on his back. Edmar catches him from behind and slowly puts him down.

“What the hell are you doing GD?!” Chen asked.

            Kim suddenly stands in the way of GD and unsheathes her sword and pointed it right in front of him.

“I don’t know what you’re planning to do this time but you better stay away.” Kim said.

“Kim, you don’t know what you’re doing.” GD said, as he pushes Kim aside. “You guys better move aside before this demon plans something sneaky.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Chen yelled. “How can he be a demon?!”

            GD didn’t answer the question and just kept walking towards Renz. Paulo and Allein grabbed both GD’s arms and tried to stop him from getting closer to Renz.

“What’s wrong with you GD?!” Allein asked, as he tries to keep GD away from Renz.

“Trust me. That’s not Renz.” GD said.

“How do you know?!” Aud asked.

“He would never decline a cookie offer!” GD said, as Allein and Paulo lost grip.

             He finally got close to Renz and grabbed him on his shirt and lifted him up. He points his sword at Renz’s heart.

“Just tell them the truth, Leviath.” GD said.

“Wha-what are yo-you t-talking about?” Renz said, in pain.

“Then just die and go back to where you belong.” GD said, as he was about to stab Renz in the heart.

            Allyssa wakes up only to see someone about to stab Renz while everyone was just watching, not doing a thing. She couldn’t believe on what was going on.

“Stop!” Allyssa yelled.

GD’s eyes widen and turns his attention to Allyssa.

“Kim! Use Kyuubi now!” GD yelled.

“What’s going on?!” Chen asked.

            Kim summons an orange aura surrounding everyone except for Allyssa. Fire then starts appearing around Allyssa.

“What’s happening?!” Bianca asked.

            A huge explosion suddenly happened inside the bus. The bus went to pieces. Everyone was safe, including Allyssa who was standing.

“They’re coming.” Renz said, as he starts to laugh.

“You knew this would happen!” GD said, as he throws Renz.

Allyssa then realizes that the one who tried to kill Renz was GD. She picks the sword with the sun mark up and points it at GD.

“Tell me, what’s happening here?” Allyssa asked. “I’ll kill you if you try to hurt anyone.”

“Allyssa, calm down and drop the sword.” GD said.

“He was trying to kill me Allyssa!” Renz suddenly yelled.

“That’s all I have to know.” Allyssa said, as she starts running towards GD.

            Allyssa lifts her sword high in the air and swings it down towards GD. GD blocks the attack with his red sword using one hand while the other gets the blue sword. He unsheathes the blue sword and pushed Allyssa away with his swords. GD noticed that the demons were already surrounding them.

“There’s too many!” GD said. “I need to make an opening for the others.”

“That won’t happen as long as I’m here.” Renz said, as he stands up.

            Everyone looks at Renz and gets shocked as he could still stand after being stabbed at the chest. Renz smiles creepily and his eyes were turning to that of a demon.

“That went better than I expected.” Renz said. “I almost fucked up though.”

“Leviath…” GD said.

“That’s right. I still haven’t killed you yet.” Renz said. “I returned too soon?”

“You tricked me?!” Allyssa asked, furiously.

“Now now dear. I didn’t trick you at all. In fact, I told you the truth. That shithead was trying to kill me.” Renz said.

            Allyssa, furious and humiliated at the same time couldn’t control her anger and just ran towards Renz. GD stopped her and pulled her back as he charges towards Renz.

“Keep her down and don’t let her get close!” GD said, as he gets closer to Leviath.

“You’re going to fight me head on? I don’t think so.” Renz said. “Kill them all you low life demons!”

            Leviath finally shows his true form again. The demons start charging at everyone, GD stands in his place and swings his sword around trying to protect everyone. Kim joins in and kills demons with her sword as well.

“We should summon them!” Kim said, as she keeps swinging her sword killing demons.

“Right!” GD said. “Gresh! Trelox! I summon you!”

“Kyuubi! I summon you!” Kim yelled.

            A tornado of ice and fire and a hand with sharp claws suddenly appeared on the ground. The tornado disappeared and two buffed up demons appeared and the hand suddenly disappeared and a white fox with nine tails fell on the demons. The three start killing demons, eating them, and pulling them to pieces while GD and Kim were still trying to protect their friends from the demons. After a while, their movements were getting slower and slower from exhaustion.

“There’s too many of them…” GD said.

“Let’s just get on the back of Kyuubi and run!” Kim said.

“We can’t! The demons would just climb on top of Kyuubi and slow it down.” GD said. “And we don’t have enough space to fight on its back.”

“But if we faint, Kyuubi and the twin demons would disappear!” Kim said.

“I know but we should do our best to kill them all!” GD said. “Even if it means sacrificing our lives. They got in this mess because of us so it’s our responsibility to protect them!”

            GD finally picks up his speed again and kept swinging his swords and kills more demons. GD kept swinging until he saw Leviath right in front of him. Leviath punches GD in the face and made GD fly towards Edmar and the others.

“GD!” Kim yelled.

            Leviath then turned his attention towards Kim and kicked her in the stomach. She fell on her knees in pain. The twin demons suddenly disappeared. Kyuubi saw Leviath beside Kim and it started running towards Leviath but the demons were dragging Kyuubi down until it couldn’t get up anymore.

“You humans think you can stand up against me?! Think again!” Leviath said.

“Stop answering your own questions damn it!” Kim said, as she tries to stand back up. “You’re annoying as fuck!”

            Leviath, who was just humiliated gets furious at Kim. Leviath grabs Kim’s shirt and lifts her high in the air. Leviath then slams Kim at the ground. He then strangles her and lifts her back up high in the air.

“You’re the annoying piece of shit here!” Leviath said, as he strangles Kim harder. “Die bitch!”

            Leviath was about to kill Kim until Allyssa slashed Leviaths arm and Kim got out of Leviath’s hand. Kim was breathing so hard after being strangled so hard. Leviath turns his attention towards Allyssa. Leviath was more furious after being interfered by Allyssa.

“Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!” Leviath yelled, as he kept repeating the same words.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone!” Allyssa said, as she points her sword at Leviath.

“Is that really Allyssa?” Bianca asked.

“I don’t know.” Eric replied.

            GD finally regains his consciousness again and sits up straight.

“What happened?” GD asked.

“Allyssa is facing that demon guy.” Angela replied.

“What?! I thought I told you to keep her away from this fight!” GD said.

“We did but when that demon was strangling Kim, she just pushed us all away and slashed his arm off.” Edmar said.

“GD! Tell us, is that really Allyssa?” Martela asked.

“We have no time left!” GD said.

            GD was about to run towards Allyssa until Martela suddenly grabbed GD’s arm.

“Tell us GD. Is that really Allyssa?” Martela asked, again.

“Yes, but she’s currently unstable.” GD replied.

“What do you mean by unstable?” Martela asked.

“Her thoughts are messy right now. That’s Allyssa but she can’t think straight.” GD said.

“Why?” Keith asked.

“I’ll tell you later. Right now, I have to help Allyssa.” GD said, as he runs towards Allyssa.

            Allyssa lunged her sword at Leviath but Leviath disappears only to appear right behind Kim. Leviath grabs Kim and puts its claw at Kim’s neck.

“I’ll kill this girl if you don’t drop your sword!” Leviath said.

“Coward…” Allyssa muttered.

            As Allyssa drops her sword, GD suddenly came out of nowhere and tried to pierce through Leviath’s head. Leviath disappears and appears behind Allyssa, but Allyssa ducked as if she saw it coming and Leviath saw GD about to swing his sword. Leviath tried to disappear again but it was too late. GD was able to injure Leviath. Leviath disappears and appears again behind its demon army.

“Damn you all!” Leviath yelled. “I’ll kill you all! Rise! The army of Hellbeasts!”

            More demons were coming out of nowhere. This time, the demons looked just like Onyx but smaller.

“Since you killed Onyx, I can control his army!” Leviath said. “Attack you worthless demons! Bring me back their bodies!”

“GD! What do we do now?!” Kim asked.

“Keep fighting! We won’t let them get to Edmar and the others!” GD replied.

“I’ll deal with them all!” Allyssa exclaimed.

“What are you doing Allyssa?!” GD asked. “Pull yourself together! You have no sword skill and you can’t even control the sword yet!”

“Shut up GD!” Allyssa said. “Two people died today! I won’t let anyone else die!”

“Sorry Allyssa.” Kim said.

“What are you saying sorry for?!”

            Kim suddenly hits Allyssa’s head using Kim’s scabbard and Allyssa fell unconscious.

“You could’ve done it softly.” GD said.

“We have no more time GD.” Kim said. “We have to take care of all these mini Onyx.”

“I know but we’ve already exhausted ourselves.” GD said. “We won’t be able to kill even one mini Onyx at this state.”

“I ran out of ideas.” GD said. “Looks like this is truly the end.”

“Well, looks like I’ll use Kyuubi one last time.” Kim said.

“Kyuubi is still here?!” GD asked.

“Yeah but Kyuubi can’t even move. The demons are dragging it down.”

“Make it go berserk!”

“Why? Wouldn’t that put us all in danger?”

“Listen. While Kyuubi goes berserk, we’ll use that time to escape this place.”

“Got it. Kyuubi! Go berserk!”

            Kyuubi starts roaring and lifts itself back up. Kyuubi then turns orange and started rampaging around the place. It destroyed everything around its vicinity. GD carries Allyssa and everyone else started running away while the rampaging Kyuubi keeps the demons busy. They finally got far away but they were still in the town. Kim realized that Kyuubi had already disappeared.

“Looks like Kyuubi has exhausted its limits.” Kim said.

“Now what? It’s already dark outside. What time is it?” Luis asked.

“It’s 8:47PM.” Martela replied.

“It’s that late already?” Kim asked.

“How long have we been in this town?” Allein asked.

“We’ve been here for a day. I didn’t even notice after all that shit.” Edmar said.

“Let’s get out of here before they find us again.” GD said.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” A voice from above said.

            Everyone looks up only to see Leviath with its arm back and fully healed. The demons start showing up again around them.

“Well this is sad for you all.” Leviath said. “You know what? Just give that girl who holds Apollo to me and I’ll let you all go. Besides, she’s just dead weight.”

“Stop answering your own questions for fucks sake.” Kim said.

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Leviath said. “Kill them all. I’ll reward the one who kills the most.”

            All the demons started howling in happiness and they start charging towards GD and everyone else.

“Eric, take care of Allyssa.” GD said, as he hands Allyssa over to Eric.

“It looks like these demons are expecting a really big reward” Kim said.

“Prepare yourselves!” GD yelled.

            GD and Kim unsheathes their swords. The demons get closer and closer. Eric noticed something in the sky.

“Guys! There’s something in the sky!” Eric said, as he pointed.

            They all looked and saw something blue. As they look closer, the blue thing was falling towards them. They all stare at the blue thing as it goes closer and closer. The demons were all racing for Allyssa and everyone else.

“Whatever that thing is, we should run from it. It doesn’t look safe at all.” Chen said.

“There’s no more point in running. We’re already surrounded everywhere. The sky and the land.” Luis said.

“True bro.” Bianca said.

            Everyone then stood still and accepted the fact that there’s no escape for them. The demons were already close to them until the blue thing landed on the demons. The demons stopped moving and stared at where the blue thing landed. The place where the blue thing landed was surrounded by blue flames.

“Flames? Did Allyssa do that?” Eric asked?

“I don’t know. Stay away from it.” GD said.

As the demons got close to where the blue thing landed, blue flames started to show up on the ground except for the spot where GD and everyone else are. Demons were getting absorbed by the flames. The mini Onyx were also burning from the flames as well. The demons were all howling in pain.

“Don’t touch the blue flame. It looks really dangerous.” Paulo said.

“This doesn’t look good for us at all.” GD said. “I don’t know if this thing plans to save us or kill us.”

“Maybe.” A voice behind the blue flames said.

            Everyone looks at the place where the blue thing landed and couldn’t believe their eyes. It was Renz. He was completely covered in blue flames and was carrying a sword. Renz then started to talk.

“Hey, you enjoying your vacation?”


	12. LAST STAND

**CHAPTER XII**

**LAST STAND**

Everyone saw Renz as he walks towards them. They were all lost and confused as they all thought Renz was dead except for GD and Kim. But they were still surprised that Renz came out of nowhere.

“Renz! You’re still alive!” Martela said, joyfully.

“That isn’t friendly.” Renz said. “You guys left me back there.”

“But the moment we were about to help you, you suddenly disappeared.” Paulo said.

“Wait.” GD interrupted. “How do we know it’s you?”

“That’s a good question.” Renz said, as he smiles.

            Renz then leaped back behind the flames. GD kept his guard up as Renz could attack him anytime. GD noticed that the flames were starting to burn out. Suddenly, something jumped out of the flames and went high in the sky. It looked like the same thing that was falling on GD and everyone else while they were surrounded. It then started to fall towards GD.

“Everyone get out of this place!” GD said. “It’s not safe here at all!”

            Everyone ran as far as they could and hid in different places. The thing crashed towards GD. The impact made dust particles fly all over the place making it hard for everyone to see. As the dust slowly disappear, they could see Renz stepping on GD’s chest with one foot while pointing his sword on GD’s face.

“Is this enough proof for you?” Renz asked, still pointing his sword at GD’s face.

“Who are you?” GD asked.

“I can’t believe you forgot about me.” Renz said. “I’ve been your schoolmate for one year already.”

“There’s no way you’re Renz!” GD said.

            GD stretched his arm out as he tried to reach Renz. Renz grabs GD’s arm and helps him back up on his feet.

“Who the hell are you?” GD asked, as he steps away from Renz.

“Well if you put it that way, then who are you GD?” Renz asked, back. “You can’t be GD. He can never control two demons.”

            GD froze as he realizes that Renz is also a user of the Legacy Swords.

“No way.” GD said, as he couldn’t believe it. “You’re a user of the Legacy Swords?”

“Bingo bro.” Renz said. “Well, we’ll talk later. Right now, your friend Leviath finally came back.”

            The moment Renz said Leviath, everyone noticed that Leviath wasn’t there at all.

“What the hell happened here?!” A voice was heard from above.

“He’s here.” Renz said.

            Everyone looks up and saw Leviath flying in the air.

“Where are all my demons?!” Leviath asked, furiously.

“You guys better leave now.” Renz said. “Before he summons more of his demon army.”

“Too late for that!” Leviath said.

“Not really.” Renz said. “Phoenix! I summon you!”

            Blue flames were staring to show up on the ground and a huge bird showed up from the flames and flew in the sky. It then landed beside Renz. The bird was covered in blue flames and everyone was afraid to touch it.

“Don’t worry. You won’t burn once you touch Phoenix.” Renz said. “It only burns demons.”

“What about me?” GD asked. “I have two demons with me.”

“I’m not really sure but just I case, stay here with me.” Renz said. “The others, get on Phoenix. Yaneza will be waiting for you outside this town.”

“Yaneza is still alive?!” Keith asked. “How?!”

“Ask later. Just get out of this place.” Renz said.

            Everyone gets on Phoenix except for Renz and GD. Phoenix flies away from the place and headed straight out of the town. Renz and GD looked at Leviath and saw him on the ground with an angry look on his face. Behind him were thousands of demon army.

“Damn nigga. You using all those demons against the two of us?” Renz asked.

“Shut up human!” Leviath said. “I will turn you both into dust!”

“Scary.” Renz said, sarcastically. “So, is that all you have?”

“Renz! We can’t kill all of those with just the two of us!” GD said.

“You can’t. I can.” Renz said.

“We’ll see about that! Demon army! Break each and every one of their bones until it turns to dust!” Leviath said.

            The demons charged towards GD and Renz. GD prepares himself while Renz was just standing in his place looking at the demons.

“Renz! What are you doing?!” GD asked. “The demons are coming!”

“Just waiting for them until they get close.” Renz said.

“Damn it! How the hell were you even able to get control of a Legacy Sword?!” GD asked.

“Well, let’s find out.” Renz said, as he still stands in his place.

“Don’t get in my way if you’re just going to act like that!” GD said. “Possess me-“

            Renz kicked GD at the back of his knee making GD fall on the ground. GD looks at Renz in anger as he has no idea what Renz was doing.

“What the hell are you doing?!” GD asked, furiously. “You aren’t Renz after all!”

“We’ll be dead if you use possess right now.” Renz said. “Just fight independently for a while.”

“What do you mean?!” GD asked.

            Renz ignored GD’s questions and stood right in front of him. The demons were getting closer towards them. Renz takes and deep breath and he exhales. He then points his sword towards the demons. The demons were already close and dashed towards the two but Renz makes a 360 turn and slashes the first demon’s head in half. Renz then saw two other demons but one of them was holding a sword. Renz slices the demon with the sword in half. Renz takes the sword and used it to kill the other demon.

“GD, hurry up and stand. Guard my back and I’ll guard yours.” Renz said.

            GD starts swinging both his swords and kills the other demons. The two were already surrounded but they were still fighting. Renz saw three Hellbeast charging at him.

“GD, move away.” Renz said.

            GD moves away and looks back only to see three Hellbeasts about to attack Renz. GD was about to help Renz but Renz charged towards the Hellbeasts. Renz took three other swords on the ground. He threw the swords, one by one towards one of the Hellbeasts. The two swords were able to pierce through one of the Hellbeasts’ eyes making it blind. Renz charges to the blinded Hellbeast and jumps on the ground and kicked the blinded Hellbeast’s head making it crash on the floor. The two other Hellbeasts leaped towards Renz but Renz suddenly stabbed one of the Hellbeast on the chin using the sword he got earlier. He twists the sword around while it was stuck on the Hellbeast’s chin making Renz kill it. The last Hellbeast was about to punch Renz but Renz was able to block it with his sword. Renz was sent flying but landed safely on his feet. The Hellbeast was about to attack GD until Renz threw his sword like a spear, making the sword pierce to the Hellbeasts’s head. The blinded Hellbeast stands back up but was suddenly killed by Renz using the sword he threw a while ago.

“You okay GD?” Renz asked.

“What the hell was that?!” GD asked.

“A couple of Hellbeast. You’ve already seen one though.” Renz replied.

“Not that! I mean you single handedly killed three of them!” GD said.

“Oh. They’re easy to kill. They might be strong but their movements are slow as fuck.”

“You have to explain to everyone later!”

“You do too.”

“Enough chitter chatter!” Leviath interrupted. “I don’t know who you are! But you are the biggest threat in my plans!”

“Damn GD. You pissed papa demon off.” Renz said.

“Shut up Renz. He’s pissed at you.” GD said.

“I’ll show you both!” Leviath yelled. “Hellbeasts! Kill them! All of them! Even the ones who got away.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Renz muttered.

“What?!” Leviath said.

“Burn them down, Phoenix!” Renz yelled.

            Phoenix came out of nowhere and passed by the Hellbeasts. They started to burn in pain as Leviath watches. Leviath couldn’t believe his own eyes that the Hellbeasts were all beaten in just seconds.

“I told you. I can kill all those demons. I forgot to say I can beat them in seconds.” Renz said.

“I have more of those!” Leviath exclaimed. “Go demon army! Kill them all!”

“GD, use possess when I tell you to.” Renz said.

            The demons were all charging towards the two. Renz looks at Leviath in the eyes and smiles.

“This will be fun.” Renz said. “Phoenix! I control you!”

“Control?! How?!” GD asked, as he was surprised.

“What’s going on here?!” Leviath asked, as he starts to panic. “What the hell are you planning to do?!”

            Blue flames were starting to appear on Renz. As he walks closer to the demons, the demons try to keep their distance from Renz.

“Hey, the demon who tried looked so handsome a while ago. Come here so I can break that head of yours.”

“Are you talking to me?!” Leviath asked.

“No man. I was talking to the wall.” Renz said, sarcastically. “Of course you. Whose head did I still not break?”

“Almost every demon that is still alive.” GD said.

“Shut up smart ass. I know I broke lots of necks.” Renz said.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Leviath said. “It will be the last time you breathe on this universe.”

            Leviath suddenly disappeared and appears right behind Renz. Leviath was about to kill Renz behind his back but Renz barely dodged the attack. He gets scratched by Leviath’s claw. Renz falls on his knees and gets scratched repeatedly until Renz gets covered with blood. Renz fell on the ground as he was in pain.

“Damn… It looks like I underestimated you.” Renz said.

“Renz! What the hell are you doing?!” GD asked.

“You were all talk after all.” Leviath said. “You couldn’t even last a minute.”

“Were you bluffing?!” GD asked. “Is that how control works?! It’s so useless! There’s no way we can beat that demon now!”

“Calm down.” Renz said, as he stands back up. “Who said I was even trying? Now, let’s start our game.”

“Looks like you still want more.” Leviath said. “I don’t mind giving you more!”

            Leviath suddenly dashed towards Renz as he was about to scratch Renz again but this time, Renz dashed towards Leviath and kicked it right at the gut. Leviath was pushed away from the kick making Leviath pass through three buildings.

“What happened there?!” GD asked.

“Damn. Looks like he won’t be coming back for a while.” Renz said.

“What about you?! Doesn’t your body hurt with all those scratches?!”

“Don’t mind me. Right now, we should take care of the remaining demons.”

            The two killed the remaining demons. Moments later, they have finally eradicated all the demons. GD falls on the ground in exhaustion.

“Well that’s all of them.” GD said, as he breathes heavily. “Let’s go meet the others now.”

            GD stands back up and starts walking towards Renz. Renz starts running suddenly towards GD and pushed him to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?!” GD asked.

            GD looks back at Renz only to see him pierced by five swords at his chest. Blood splattered around the place and Renz finally fell on the ground with lots of blood flowing out of his chest.

“Renz!” GD yelled, as he goes near Renz. “Stay with me! You can’t die now!”

“D-dumbass, u-use possess and r-run.” Renz said, as he lies down in pain. “You have to get out of here!”

“What abou-“

“Now before he gets to all of you! I’ll be fine.”

            More swords were falling towards GD and Renz. Renz stood back up and parried all the swords. More swords suddenly appeared from the sky and was falling towards the two. Renz was able to parry some but gets pierced on his left leg. GD runs towards Renz to help him but as GD gets close, Renz pushes him away.

“Just go damn it!” Renz said.

“But-“

“No buts GD!  This is serious!” Renz interrupts GD. “This isn’t something for you or Kim to handle.”

            Renz noticed more swords were coming towards them. He grabs GD with an angry look on his face.

“Use possess and run GD. There’s nothing more you can do.” Renz said.

“Gresh… Trelox… Possess me.” GD muttered.

            GD unsheathes his swords and runs to the direction where Phoenix went to meet with the others leaving Renz behind. The swords start falling on the two. GD and Renz managed to parry and dodge all of it. Renz stabs the ground with his sword and uses it as support. Renz looks straight and saw someone walking towards him holding a sword. The thing finally got close and Renz was able to see its face. Renz grins as he sees the face and spoke.

“I knew it would be you, Joey.”


	13. FINAL ACT

**CHAPTER XIII**

**FINAL ACT**

Renz was completely injured and unable to move from his position. Renz and Joey were just staring at each other intensely. Another figure walks towards them and once the figure was completely visible, it started laughing. Renz looks at it only to realize it was Leviath.

“Long time no see Joey.” Renz said. “Looks like you know Leviath.

“So you two know each other?!” Leviath asked, as he continues to laugh. “This world is really small! So what’s your history with this guy?”

“We were classmates for one term but Joey suddenly left.” Renz said. “So, why’d you leave all of a sudden?”

“Shut up Renz. What happens to me is none of your business.” Joey said.

“Let’s end this foolish human Joey.” Leviath said.

“No problem. He’s starting to be annoying.” Joey said. “Caizach, I control you.”

            Dark aura started to surround Joey and his eyes were like a demon’s eyes. Joey walks towards Renz and grabs him. He then throws Renz very hard and Renz hits his back on a building.

“Fuck. Among every demon I could face, it’s Caizach.” Renz said.

“What’s wrong Renz? You can’t even fight now?” Joey asked.

“Well, we’ll see.” Renz said, as his body starts to get cover in blue flames.

            Renz suddenly dashed towards Joey. Joey swings his sword but Renz dodged the swing by jumping over it. Renz then steps on Joey’s head and Renz jumps to his sword. He gets his sword and blue flames has engulfed Renz completely. Joey swings his sword very hard to blow it away. Joey sees Renz still standing but this time, Renz’s wounds were all gone. There were no signs of any wound or even a scar.

“Well that was refreshing.” Renz said.

“Tears of the Phoenix… Smart move Renz.” Joey said.

“Just end it already!” Leviath said.

“Got-“

            Renz was already in front of Joey and was pointing his sword on Joey’s neck. Joey ducks down and hits Renz at the gut using his palm. Joey hits Renz a couple of more times and kicks Renz at the face. Renz was still standing and the two start fighting using their swords. The two clashed like no other. They both dodged and parried each other’s attacks. The two were finally exhausted after fighting each other.

“You’re wasting my time.” Joey said. “Just die already.”

“Just end it then before I end you.” Renz said.

“You asked for it.” Joey said. “Try surviving from all these swords.”

            Swords were starting to appear slowly and was projected towards Renz. Renz parries the incoming swords and dodges the others but more swords keep appearing and was projected towards Renz. Joey had the advantage on ranged combat.

“Torment of the Infinite.” Joey said.

“That’s right! Die! Die! Die!” Leviath yelled, repeatedly.

“Let’s just end this already.” Renz said.

            Renz runs towards Joey, head on while still parrying the projected swords that was going towards him. As Renz gets closer, the blue flames were engulfing him even more. Once the blue flames completely engulfed Renz, The big blue flame suddenly dashed towards Joey. Joey blocks the blue flame and the blue flame slowly disperse and Joey saw Renz using his sword, trying to push Joey’s sword away. There was something different with Renz though. Renz has burning wings behind him and his right foot was completely engulfed in blue flames and was like the claws of a hawk. Part of Renz’s head was covered in blue flames.

“I underestimated you Renz but that won’t happen again!” Joey said.

“Really now?” Renz asked, as he leaps away from Joey. “Prepare yourself then.”

            Renz sheathes his sword on his back and runs back towards Joey but Leviath suddenly interrupts and tried to smash Renz with its own fist. Renz managed to evade the attack. Leviath then flies high in the air and heads towards GD.

“Trying to chase them, huh.” Renz said, to himself. “Hey Joey, I’ll settle things with you later. I have to kill your shit ass boss or whatever you call him.”

“Don’t you dare run away from me! I’m not done with you!

            Renz unfolds his Phoenix wings and follows Leviath who started following GD. Renz was able to catch up and kicked Leviath down on the ground. Renz then charges towards Leviath with his sword ready to pierce through Leviath’s head.

“Don’t I get to say my last words?!” Leviath asked, panicking.

“You don’t deserve any.” Renz said, as he continues to charge towards Leviath. Leviath suddenly disappears from his spot and appears behind Renz. Leviath grabs Renz at the neck and slams him straight to the ground.

“Fuck. I got caught off guard.” Renz said, to himself.

“You’re no match for me human. Just die with your friends.” Leviath said.

            As Renz stood up again, Leviath suddenly dashed towards him but Renz also dashed towards Leviath. Renz unsheathes his sword and slices Leviaths whole left arm off. Leviath looks back only to see no one behind him until Renz suddenly appeared in front of him and pierced Leviath’s chest using only his hand that was covered in blue flames. Leviath realizes that the teen who’s fighting him right now was the same person the Onyx threw away.

“Y-you!” Leviath said.

“Oh. Now you remember me!” Renz said.

Renz pulls his hand out of Leviath and as he pulls out, his hand was like of a hawk’s claw. He also got something black and was really soft. Renz realized it was Leviath’s heart. Leviath then falls to the ground end bled black blood.

“This your heart?” Renz asked.

“Give… It… Back!” Leviath said.

“Just die.” Renz said, as he crushes Leviaths heart.

            Leviath stops moving and Renz stabs Leviath’s head to be sure that Leviath was dead. Lots of black liquid started to flow out of Leviath’s body. Renz then saw a figure charging towards him. The figure jumps high in the air and swords started projecting towards Renz again. Renz realized it was joey and Renz turns completely into a blue flame and splits itself into smaller blue flames making him evade all the swords. The small blue flames start to form behind Joey and engulfed Joey with its flames. Joey starts to burn slowly. Renz then appears behind Joey and attempts to stab Joey. Joey tries to dodge the attack but still gets stabbed at the shoulder. The two crashed on the ground and Joey kicks Renz’s foot making Renz lose balance and trip. Joey holds the blade of Renz’s sword and pulls it out of his shoulder but Joey was still getting eaten by the blue flame.

“Caizach! Return!” Joey said.

            The flames started to burn out slowly from Joey’s body until the fire was completely burnt out. Renz stands back up and picks his sword up.

“Well that was a close one.” Renz said.

“This is where it all ends Renz.” Joey said. “I control you! Caizach!”

“Looks like we have finally reached the climax!” Renz said.

“Torment of the Infinite!”

            Swords start to appear and was projected towards Renz. Renz sheathes his sword and charges at Joey at the same time. This time, Renz was only dodging the swords.

“One Sword Style!” Renz yelled.

            The two were about to reach the climax of the fight. Joey lifts his sword in the air and Renz unsheathes his sword and prepares a horizontal slash. The two were finally in their close range combat. Joey strikes down while Renz slashes horizontally. The two were already at each other’s back.

“Phoenix Dance…” Renz muttered.

            A sudden horizontal twister of fire occurred behind Renz and Joey started to cough out blood. Joey falls on the ground and loses his consciousness. Renz sits on the floor and sheathes back his sword.

“Return Phoenix.” Renz said.

            All the blue flames disappeared in an instant. Renz looks back at Joey only to find him gone. Renz ignores it and stands back up. He puts his earphones on and walks to where the others are waiting. As he walks, he uses his sword as support to keep him walking straight.

“We have to get out of here before anything else bad could happen.” Renz said, to himself. “I’m too exhausted to summon Phoenix. This life sucks.”

            While Renz was walking still walking to where everyone is, GD has finally made it to where everyone else are. He saw them sitting on a bus stop at the middle of the night, away from the town. GD waves at them and they notice him.

“GD! You made it! You’re finally here!” Edmar said. “Where’s Renz though?”

“I… I left him fight Leviath.” GD said. “I couldn’t help him.”

“What?! We have to go back and help Renz!” Eric said.

“Don’t. He’ll come back. I’m sure.” GD said. “So, how’s Allyssa doing?”

“Doing fine so far.” Allyssa said.

“Oh. You’re awake now.” GD said.

“I know. Now, explain to us what’s going on.” Allyssa said. “You too Kim and Yaneza.”

“Hey, I’m the one who’s pretty much lost here.” Yaneza said.

“I’ll explain later.” GD said. “Right now, we wait for Renz. It looks like he knows more things than I do.”

            While the others wait for Renz, Renz was still walking straight. He sees a figure behind a foggy area. The figure walks towards Renz but the way the figure walks was a bit unstable. The figure then stands on all four and starts running towards Renz. Renz charges towards the figure only to realize that the figure was Leviath. Renz looks behind Leviath and saw more demons but this time, the demons were all decapitated.

“Damn, looks like these things lost it.” Renz said.

            The decapitated demons were about to get Renz but Renz unsheathes his sword and killed the demons. After the fight, Renz was fully covered in black blood. As Renz was about to walk away, the demons get back up and charges again towards Renz. Renz looks back and continues slashing all of the demons.

“What’s going on around here now?” Renz asked himself.

            After Renz fought the demons five times, they still rise even if their bodies are missing a limb or all of it. Renz finally collapsed from exhaustion and the demons start to surround him.

“This is the end for me.” Renz said. “Well, as long as they don’t get Apollo, no one will get hurt.”

            Renz slowly closes his eyes as he accepts his faith. The demons were finally close to him and grabbed Renz on his arms. Renz felt that he was being pulled and opens his eyes again. The demons let’s Renz free and left him on the ground.

“This is a sad day for you, Phoenix.” A voice said.

            Renz looks around to find the source of the voice and saw a man wearing a black trench coat with a gas mask on.

“You got that right.” Renz said, as he slowly laughs. “So, what are you planning to do? Redo the war?”

“No. That war didn’t change anything at all.” The man said. “I want something greater! I want all the humans to live for me and only me!”

“What do you mean?” Renz asked.

“I’m sick and tired of people worshipping different idols but once I get hold of the seventh trumpet, the thing I have been wishing for will become a reality!” The man said.

“Heaven’s Fall…” Renz said.

            A loud roar was then heard somewhere close by. Renz looks and saw every one of his friends coming to his aid while riding on Kyuubi. Renz looks back at the man but he disappeared all of a sudden. Everyone gets off Kyuubi and rushes off to help Renz.

“Renz! Thank god you’re still alive bro!” Bianca said.

“Can you still get up?” Edmar asked.

“Of course I’m still alive. I’m an immortal.” Renz said, as he smiles. “Keep Kyuubi back. We won’t need it for a while.”

“Okay. Kyuubi, return.” Kim said.

            Edmar and Luis helps Renz get back on his feet and walked away from the ghost town. Renz looks back and saw the man again. Renz grins as he leaves the town with everyone else.

“Heavean’s Fall huh. Looks like this is just the beginning.” Renz muttered.

“You said anything Renz?” Edmar asked.

“I’m really hungry right now.” Renz said. “What will we do about the van though?”

“You had to remind me!” Paulo said.

            They finally made it to the main road and saw lots of cars passing by. Everyone waits in a bus stop and took a bus going back to Makati. Once they got in, they paid for the travel fee and all fell asleep while except for Allyssa. She was just staring at the window.

“You alright?” A voice asked.

            Allyssa gets surprised and looks in front only to see Renz looking back since he was in front of Allyssa.

“Don’t just talk out of nowhere.” Allyssa said.

“My bad. Sorry, sorry.” Renz said, as he tries to contain his laugh.

“Well, it’s about what happened.” Allyssa said. “And this sword. You know something don’t you?”

“It’s better if we forget about that. Get some rest and forget about it.”

“I can’t.”

“Right. You were unconscious the whole time. Just forget about all of it then.”

“Okay. What about the sword?”

            Renz didn’t reply. Allyssa looks at his seat only to find him sleeping. Allyssa realized that everyone was asleep.

“Can’t blame them after being chased around for two nights.” Allyssa said to herself.


	14. THE HUNT FOR THE SUN

**CHAPTER XIV**

**THE HUNT FOR THE SUN**

Everyone got back to Makati and went their separate ways. Two days later, everyone meets outside of their school and decided to go to Glorietta. They all hang out there as they all try to forget what happened to them in the ghost town.

“Guys, want to go Megamall?” Renz asked.

“Too far bro.” Bianca said.

“Yup. And what are we going to do there?” Edmar asked.

“C’mon guys. We’ll only ride MRT.” Renz said. “There’s more stores there.”

“Well, I don’t know. Let the others decide.” Martela said.

            They all thought about it if they should go to Megamall. Minutes, later, they have finished deciding and decided to go to Megamall.

“Let’s go Megamall.” Chen said. “It’s still our vacation anyways.”

“Well, it’s my first time going there. So you guys lead the way.” Allyssa said.

“Really Allyssa? You never went there yet?” Angela asked.

“No. I always stay at home.” Allyssa replied.

“That’s a boring life. What do you mostly do at home?” Bianca asked.

“Eat, study, and sleep.” Allyssa said.

“Woah. That’s almost like my cycle except for the study part.” Renz said.

“Just remove the study part and replace it with gaming and that’s my life.” Chen said.

“We are useless people who are wasting oxygen!” Luis said.

“That’s only you Luis. Don’t include us with you.” Chen said, as he laughs.

“Well guys, let’s go. It’s already 1:46. We should hurry or the MRT will be full and we won’t be able to go Megamall together.” Renz said.

            They all ran fast as they race to the MRT station. They got there and bought tickets to Ortigas and waited for the train to come.

“Well this is taking a while.” Kim said.

“Is this your first time taking MRT?” GD asked.

“Yeah. Sort of.” Kim said.

“The train is here. Prepare yourselves guys. We might get crushed.” Paulo said.

            The doors of the train opened and not a lot of people were inside. They all went inside and waited till they got to Ortigas. They went down the train and went inside Megamall.

“Woah. This place is huge.” Allyssa said.

“Hey guys, have you seen Renz?” Keith asked.

“He probably wandered off searching for food again.” Bianca said.

“GD and Kim aren’t here too though.” Allein said.

“Those three are hiding something from us.” Eric said.

“It’s better if we don’t bother them.” Allyssa said. “Whatever they do now is none of our business.”

“Yeah but doesn’t it make you guys curious?” Eric asked. “I mean they have weird powers and they still didn’t explain what happened in that town.”

“Eric!” Allyssa yelled. “I want to know too but what would happen if we knew what’s going on? Don’t you think those things before will target us?”

            Awkward silence was in the group. No one even spoke or tried to speak. Meanwhile, GD, Kim and Renz were searching for some snacks for the group to eat.

“What about fries?” Renz asked.

“How much is it?” GD asked.

“Never mind. It’s expensive as fuck.” Renz said.

“Let’s just buy them some waffles.” Kim said.

“Well, let’s just buy that. It’s only 50 pesos.” GD said.

            After paying for the waffles, the three sat while waiting for the waffles to be ready.

“Renz, you know something about what happened at that ghost town.” GD said. “Tell us everything you know.”

“Who are you to know?” Renz asked.

“This is serious Renz!” Kim said. “Humanity will face its greatest threat if you don’t tell us!”

“Just forget what happened already.” Renz said. “They want Apollo right? Then just protect Allyssa.”

“That isn’t enough Renz!” GD said.

“The waffles are ready sir.” The cashier said, to Renz.

“Tell me this then. Which organization are you both at?” Renz asked, as he takes the waffles. “Let’s go back. They’re probably searching for us.”

After GD, Renz, and Kim bought the snacks, they searched for the others. They met up with the others after a minute but the three noticed that they were weren’t talking to each other at all.

“You guys okay?” GD asked.

“Yeah. Yeah we’re alright…” Martela said.

“Well, where do you guys want to go now?” Renz asked.

            No one answered Renz. The three realized that something was bothering them but decided not to ask. They just walked around Megamall as they think of something to do. Renz remembered there was a Timezone in the mall.

“Guys, let’s go Timezone!” Renz said.

            They just look at Renz and their faces showed no hype. GD and Kim decided to play along.

“Yeah guys!” GD said. “There’s more games there than the one in Glorietta!”

“C’mon Eric! The bird game might be there!” Kim said.

            Not even one of them budged. Kim was getting impatient until she couldn’t bare it anymore. She suddenly walked away without saying a word. GD chased Kim as he tries to stop her.

“Kim! Wait!” GD yelled.

            Renz was left alone with the awkward group. He starts to get serious and finally asked them what was wrong.

“So, mind explaining what’s going on here?” Renz asked

“It’s… Nothing.” Keith said.

“Like I’ll believe that.” Renz said. “Listen, if it’s about what happened at the town then don’t worry. It’s all in the past now. So just forget about it.”

“It’s not that easy Renz!” Aud said. “I can’t even think of it as a nightmare!”

“But Renz, are all of us really safe?” Allyssa asked. “I mean the sword that I found is still with me but why am I still keeping it?”

“I don’t know.” Renz said. “I left the sword with you because it’s your now.”

“Why is it mine then?!” Allyssa asked. “I’ll tell you something Renz! Ever since I kept that sword, I keep having the same nightmare!”

“Well, tell me that nightmare then.” Renz said.

“I saw myself burning in flames. Everything was on fire! And I saw all of you running away from me without even helping me.” Allyssa said, as tears roll down her face.

“That’s why I don’t want to deal with God type swords.” Renz said. “Meet me at Ayala Triangle tomorrow. GD, Kim, and I will be waiting there.”

“Why?” Allyssa asked.

“Just go. And bring the sword with you.” Renz said. “Cover your sword with some cloth.”

“So you won’t explain what’s going on?” Martela asked.

“Once you know more than you should, you will be targeted by the demons.” Renz said. “Even if I want to, I can’t. It would be dangerous.

            GD finally came back with Kim but it looked like they were running. They were both sweaty and tired. The two looked like they were in a hurry.

“Yo. You two look like you were in a hurry.” Renz said.

“Renz! We have to show you something! You better see this, now!” GD said. “The others too. Follow us.”

            They all followed GD and Kim outside of Megamall and pointed at a blimp that was flying around.

“That’s a nice blimp? So, is that it?” Renz asked.

“Not that Renz!” Kim said “The tower behind it!”

            The blimp finally moved away from the tower and Renz and the others saw a big screen. Renz saw the man with the gas mask on again on the screen.

“It’s just a guy with a gas mask on.” Angela said.

“Just listen to it.” GD said.

“Good afternoon, I’ll skip to the introductions since you don’t need to know me.” The man on the screen said.

“He’s broadcasted everywhere in every channel and in the radio. Even in the cinemas right now.” GD said.

“Is this a terrorist attack?!” Eric asked, panicked.

“Just keep listening.” Kim said.

“Now, I’ll repeat what I said again and this will be the last time.” The man on the screen said. “Bring me Allyssa Garcia and none of these poor souls will die. Oh, I want her alive. I almost forgot about that part. Now, here are my hostages. Want to say something?”

            The screen suddenly shows eight people tied up and unconscious while a girl was still conscious but her mouth was taped. The girl’s face was covered in tears as she fears what the man with the gas mask would do.

“Oh right, you can’t speak.” The man said. “Let me remove that for you.”

            The man takes the tape off the girl’s mouth. The girl starts yelling as she cries for help.

“Help me! Please! I’m scared!” The girl said, as she cries.

            The man puts the tape back on her mouth and injects her with a sleeping syringe. The stops moving and falls unconscious.

“Bring me Allyssa Garcia and I will spare these souls.” The man said. “Every hour that passes, I will kill one of them. Oh, and Allyssa’s friends, I know who you are. Don’t try to hide. At 3:00, that’s when my first victim dies.”

            The broadcast ends and the screen shows Allyssa’s face. People then went back doing their own thing as if nothing ever happened while Allyssa and everyone else were frozen still after watching the broadcast.

“What was that about?” Eric asked. “Is it a terrorist attack?”

“I don’t think so.” Bianca said. “He wants Allyssa. But why?”

“Renz, you know him?” GD asked.

“Well, game over.” Renz said. “Let’s hand Allyssa to him.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Kim asked. “You’d rather give them Allyssa and save eight people you don’t even know?!”

“Well, if you put it in another way, I saved eight lives in exchange for one life.” Renz said.

“But you threw away friendship!” Edmar said, as he grabs Renz on his shirt.

            GD and Paulo tries to break the two apart. They try to keep Renz and Edmar away from each other. Renz just stares at Edmar while he struggles to break free from Paulo as he tries to get to Renz.

“Let me go!” Edmar said. “That person is not Renz! He would never leave a friend behind!”

“Calm down Edmar!” GD said. “We don’t know yet if what that guy said is true or not!”

“It is true.” Renz said. “It’s not a terrorist attack. It’s more than that.”

“It’s about time you explain everything Renz.” Martela said.

“… Fine.” Renz hesitated. “Just make sure Allyssa isn’t seen. The family members of the eight kidnapped people must be searching for you now.”

“Wouldn’t that mean the police will be looking for Allyssa too?” Kim asked.

“It will get worse.” Renz said. “Once this gets to the news, everyone will be searching for Allyssa.”

“Keep her hidden.” Keith said. “We have to get out of this place.”

“I have an extra hoodie in my bag.” Renz said. “Use it for a while. We’re going back to school.”

            They all hid Allyssa and left Megamall. They got back in Glorietta and took a jeep back to their school.

“We need a place to talk privately.” Renz said. “What time is it?”

“It’s 2:37. We only have 23 minutes left.” Kim said.

“Let’s go to your place Renz.” Luis said.

“We can’t. There are guards in front of the lobby.” Renz said. “Let’s go to your place instead.”

“Why my place?” Luis asked. “Can’t we go to Allyssa’s place?”

“Sure. If you want her to get captured.” Renz said.

            Allyssa just realized that her family could be in grave danger. Renz remembered at the same time that Allyssa left her sword at her place.

“You guys go to Luis’s place!” Renz said, as he runs straight. “I’ll go to Allyssa’s place!”

“I’m coming with you!” Allyssa said.

            Allyssa follows Renz but he suddenly summons a wall of blue flames to stop Allyssa from following him.

“Don’t follow me!” Renz said. “It’s not safe for you to go back now.”

“But do you know the way to my place?!” Allyssa asked.

            The wall of blue flames suddenly disappears and Renz looks back.

“No… Tell me where.” Renz said.

“I won’t unless I come with you.” Allyssa said.

“This is foolish.” Renz said. “Just lead the way. Don’t get people’s attention.”

“So, we’re going to meet at Luis’s place?” GD asked.

“Do you have your Legacy Sword?” Renz asked.

“No. I left it at home.” GD said.

“What about you Kim?” Renz asked.

“I left it at home as well.” Kim said.

“You two go home and take your Legacy Swords.” Renz said. “We’ll meet back in Luis’s place.”

“But it’s too far.” Kim said.

“I have a car. You live in Cavite right?’ GD asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Kim asked.

“We can stop by your place first and get your Legacy Sword then go to Laguna to get mine.” GD said.

“Wouldn’t that take like three hours?” Kim asked.

“We have no other option.” Renz said. “You guys chose this so you bear with it. Let’s not waste any more time and go do our things.”

            They all ran and went their separate ways. GD and Kim went to GD’s car, Allyssa and Renz went to Allyssa’s house, and the remaining group went to Luis’s place. Renz and Allyssa got in a jeep and was dropped somewhere close to Allyssa’s place. The two ran to her house and saw lots of people and policemen surrounding her house. Allyssa noticed her whole family was inside a police car.

“Renz, my parents are there? What should we do?” Allyssa asked. “Can you use Phoenix?”

“Hide somewhere.” Renz said. “I can’t use Phoenix. I don’t have my sword.”

“Then how’d you summon that blue flame a while ago?!” Allyssa asked.

“Well, once you master control you can control some of your sword’s power independently.”

“How are we going to help my parents then?”

“Just watch. Oh and keep your hood on.”

            Allyssa puts the hood on and hides behind a wall and watched Renz’s every step. Renz summons blue flames around Allyssa’s house and everyone surrounding the house started to panic. Renz sneaks to the police car and opens the door.

“Run away while you have the chance!” Renz said.

“I know you.” Allyssa’s mother said. “You’re Allyssa’s classmate.”

“Yes I am.” Renz said. “Get out of here now!”

“Tell me! Is Allyssa safe?!” Allyssa’s mother asked.

“She is now please go!” Renz said, in a hurry.

“Please tell us where she is!” Allyssa’s mother said.

“Listen here! I have no time for this! Right now your daughter is in danger!” Renz said. “One wrong move and everything will be over!”

“But-“

“No buts! Just do what I say!” Renz said, as he interrupts Allyssa’s mother.

“We should listen to him dear.” Allyssa’s father said. “Make sure our daughter is safe. Promise me.”

“Alright! I promise! Now just go!” Renz said.

“Remember. A man will always keep his word.” Allyssa’s father said, as he gets away from the place.

            Once the family successfully got away, Allyssa runs towards Renz while the place was still in chaos.

“That’s a bit harsh Renz.” Allyssa said.

“Whatever.” Renz said. “Just get your sword and let’s meet up with Luis.

            Allyssa goes inside her house and takes her sword under her bed. She gets back down and saw Renz waiting for her. Sirens were heard getting closer and closer.

“You took your time.” Renz said.

“That was like only one minute.” Allyssa said.

“Let’s go. Things would will get messy if they see you here.”

            Renz extinguishes the flames by just clenching his hand. The blue flames that was surrounding the place then disappeared. The two ran away from the place and try not to get caught. They walked through a dark alley where not much people are at. The two finally got out of the dark alley and Renz saw more policemen searching for Allyssa.

“Allyssa, I think we should go back.” Renz said.

“Why?” Allyssa asked.

“Looks like they really are searching for you now. What time is it?”

“It’s 2:58.” Allyssa said, as she looks at her wrist watch. “Two minutes left…”

“Let’s go hear the news. Follow me.”

            Renz and Allyssa looks inside a house through the window. As they look, they saw a TV with the man wearing a gas mask on the screen being broadcasted again.

“It’s 3:01 now.” The man said. “That’s one down, seven more to go.”

            The broadcast suddenly went off and pictures started showing in the TV screen. It was the girl a while ago but this time, her body was in pieces. It was a bloody scene. Allyssa couldn’t bear it that she went away from the window. Renz follows Allyssa who started to tear up.

“What have I done Renz?” Allyssa asked, as tears keep rolling down her face.

“Don’t ask me.” Renz said. “Let’s just go back and meet up with Luis.”

“Freeze!” A voice said, behind them. “Don’t you dare move or think of getting away!”

            Renz and Allyssa suddenly turns pale as they heard the voice. The two looks back only to see a policeman pointing his gun at them.


	15. EXPLANATION

**CHAPTER XV**

**EXPLANATION**

Renz and Allyssa were in a pinch after a policeman found them. They couldn’t act as the policeman was pointing a gun at them. The policeman walks closer towards the two while still pointing the gun at them.

“Hey you!” The policeman called Renz.

“Me sir?” Renz asked.

“What are you two doing in this alley?!” The policeman asked.

“We were just walking around.” Renz said. “Anything wrong with that officer?”

“Don’t lie to me!” The policeman said. “I saw you two looking at the window. Were you planning to break in the house?!”

“No officer. We were just watching the news.” Renz said.

“You two are being suspicious.” The officer said. “What about your buddy there?! Tell him to take his hood off!”

“He can’t sir. He’s too ugly to sho-“

            The policeman suddenly hits Renz at his belly with his nightstick. Allyssa suddenly ran towards Renz as he falls on his knees. The policeman notices that Allyssa was carrying a sword.

“I wasn’t talking to you!” The policeman said. “Drop your weapon and remove your hood!”

            Allyssa drops her sword and slowly removes her hood and the policeman’s face was filled with joy when he saw Allyssa’s face.

“I found you!” The policeman said. “Once I turn you in, I’ll be a hero and at the same time, filthy rich!”

“So there’s a reward once you turn me in?” Allyssa asked.

“Of course!” The policeman said. “I’ll be a rich man and get away from this filthy job! Now, you’re coming with me!”

            The policeman handcuffed Allyssa and grabs her arm and pulls her. Allyssa struggles to break free from the grip of the policeman but it was hopeless. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard behind the policeman and Allyssa. The two looks back but no one was there. The policeman look back in front and saw Renz in front of him with his hood on.

“Trying to act badass huh!” The policeman said. “Well that won’t work on me!”

            The policeman pushes Allyssa to the ground and charges towards Renz. As the policeman gets closer, Renz just stands still and closes his eyes.

“You giving up already?!” The policeman asked. “Well it’s too late for that!”

“Burn in hell…” Renz muttered.

“Wha-“

            As the policeman got close, Renz opens his eyes only to see his iris completely blue. His pupil wasn’t there. It was only plain blue. The policeman tries to reach for Renz but the moment his hand was about to reach him, his hand burns in blue flames and engulfs more parts of the policeman’s body until he completely turned into ash. Renz picks the gun up and gets close to Allyssa. He remove the handcuffs from Allyssa and helps her get back on her feet.

“What did you do to him?” Allyssa asked.

“You better not know.” Renz said. “Put your hood back on.”

            As Allyssa puts her hood back on, policemen suddenly went rushing at the alley where Renz and Allyssa were. They point their guns at the two and were prepared to shoot at them. Renz suddenly grabs Allyssa and points the gun at her head.

“Let go of the hostage!” A policeman said.

“No one comes near me.” Renz said. “If anyone does, I’ll shoot her brains out.”

“We won’t hurt you!” Another policeman said. “Just let the hostage go and you won’t be charged!”

            As Renz walks back, he accidentally bumps into a bicycle. He thought of an escape plan.

“Allyssa, once I give you the signal, get on the back of the bicycle.” Renz said.

“Got it.” Allyssa said.

            Renz suddenly summons a wall of blue flames making the police not able to get through the other side. They try shooting the wall down but the bullets all turn into ashes.

“Go, go, go!” Renz said.

            Allyssa ran and took her sword. The two then got on the bicycle and rode away. The policemen extinguished the flames using a fire extinguisher and saw the two getting away.

“Ignore them.” The police officer said. “They’re not of any use to us.”

            The police officer walks around and steps on a police badge. He picks the police badge up and analyzes it.

“Anyone dropped their police badge?” The police officer asked.

            No one replied to him and he threw the badge away. Meanwhile, Renz and Allyssa have successfully got away from the policemen and headed straight to a jeep stop that was headed to Luis’s house. They got to the jeep stop, left the bicycle at the stop, and rode a jeep that was headed to Luis’s house. After three minutes of waiting, the jeep finally moved and they were finally heading to Luis’s house. They got at their destination and went to Luis’s house. Renz knocks at the door and waited for a minute and the door finally opens. He sees everyone except for GD and Kim inside the house. Renz and Allyssa went inside Luis’s house and Renz lays down on a sofa while Allyssa went inside the kitchen to get a glass of water. Everyone was completely silent. They didn’t even bother greeting Renz and Allyssa back.

“So, you saw the news huh.” Renz said.

“This is too much.” Edmar said. “Are you going to explain everything to us now?”

“Not without GD and Kim.” Renz said. “They’ll be back soon.”

“But still… What that man did was not human at all.” Martela said. “It was like a demon did it instead.”

“Don’t!” Aud yelled. “I don’t want to remember it all again.”

            Allyssa went inside the living room and everyone just stared at her as if she was a threat to them. She just walks towards Bianca and sat beside her.

“You okay?” Bianca asked.

“Not really.” Allyssa said. “You wouldn’t believe what happened though.”

“Just relax guys.” Renz said. “I’ll explain everything when GD and Kim gets here.”

“Do they know where the place is though?” Paulo asked.

“Luis, send them the directions to your house.” Renz said. “They might get lost.”

            Luis texted GD and Kim and they waited for less than an hour. The TV lost signal and suddenly was broadcasting the same man but this time, he showed a different body. It was a child who had no fingers and no head. Renz quickly turns the TV off as everyone begins to turn pale.

“No one’s turning the TV on again.” Renz said. “You guys wanted this.”

“What do you want us to do then?!” Eric asked, as he was really pissed at Renz. “Give Allyssa to that guy and let him torture her?!”

“Dumbass. He wanted Allyssa alive.” Renz said. “To be perfectly clear, he wants Allyssa’s sword.”

“What do you mean?” Edmar asked.

            A sudden knock was then heard at the front door. Renz slowly stands up and walks towards the door. He looks at the peephole on the door to see who it is. It was GD and Kim with their swords sheathed. Renz opens the door and lets the two in. The two sat down and knew from the faces of everyone else that they already knew what happened to the two hostages earlier.

“So, how are they doing Renz?” GD asked.

“Not so good.” Renz said. “To be honest, it’s bad.”

“A clear explanation would at least calm them down even if it’s little.” Kim said.

            Renz suddenly stands up and walks in front of everybody and sits on the floor where everyone could see him.

“Okay guys, before everyone asks me any questions, I would like GD and Kim to answer mine first.” Renz said. “Whose organization are you joining?”

            GD and Kim looked at each other and hesitated if they should tell everyone or not. Kim nods her head as a sign that they should answer Renz’s question.

“Crimson Fang.” GD said.

“That’s new.” Renz said. “Why would Crimson Fang recruit you?”

“They were searching for new members and one of them invited me to join. That’s where I got the Twin Demons.” GD said. “Kim is a new recruit in the organization.”

“So they gave her Kyuubi as well?” Renz asked.

“No.” Kim said. “I got Kyuubi in a forest behind my house in Baguio. I just saw both orange and white orbs floating so I followed it. That’s how I got Kyuubi.”

“Then you lost control and woke up in a different place where a group of people who call themselves the Crimson Fang were around you and they told you to join the organization and trained you that’s how you got control of Kyuubi.” Renz said. “Am I wrong?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Kim asked.

“Crimson Fang is searching for strong and capable members.” Renz said. “And GD, they weren’t just recruiting anyone. They saw potential in you and persuaded you in joining their organization.”

“How do you know that much?” GD asked.

“I’ll answer that if you answer me this. Why did you agree to join the Crimson Fang?” Renz asked.

“Well, I joined them for the money…” GD said. “They told me I could get 1000 pesos every mission I complete.”

“Crimson Fang… As useless as always.” Renz muttered.

“Are you satisfied with the answers?” Edmar asked.

“Yeah. Okay, do you guys know the Greek gods?” Renz asked.

Everyone said yes.

“Indian gods?” Renz asked again.

Everyone said yes again.

“Japanese gods?” Renz asked again.

“Yes!” Eric yelled. “Is this a joke to you?!”

“Do you know the Titans and Mythical creatures?” Renz asked, one last time.

“This is pointless.” Paulo said. “You won’t tell us anything.”

“Guys, just listen.” GD said. “What he asked you is all related to what’s happening now.”

“What do you mean?” Allyssa asked.

“He means that everything around you is caused by immortal beings.” Renz said. “Gods, demons, mythical creatures, and titans.”

“How is this being cause by immortal beings?” Chen asked. “I mean why would immortal beings be on this place? Shouldn’t they be in their own realms?”

“Well, years before we were born, there was a war between different kinds of gods it was called the War of the Immortals. They all fought each other to see who the real gods of the whole universe are but demons suddenly joined in the war. With the demons joining the fight, the gods had no chance against the demons while gods were fighting each other.” Renz said. “Demons took advantage and teamed up with the titans. The demons and titans were about to win the war but mythical creatures aided the gods and were about to be victorious against the demons until the so called one and only God showed up with seven angels who were holding trumpets. The war seized as they all fear the power of the seven trumpets until a demon named Siedal showed up and casted a dark strong sealing magic that sealed all of the immortal beings into weapons called the Legacy Sword.”

“So, why is Allyssa being hunted right now?” Bianca asked.

“She has Apollo, the god who sees everything and also known as the god of knowledge.” Renz said. “The gas mask man needs Apollo to find all seven trumpets that will cause chaos to this world.”

“Why is he hunting down Allyssa if he can just take the sword?!” Martela asked.

“The sword is accepting Allyssa as the new successor.” Renz said. “He needs Allyssa to activate the sword’s powers.”

“What do you mean by accepting?” GD asked.

“Can Allyssa like disconnect herself from the sword?” Aud asked.

“She can.” Renz said.

“How?!” Bianca asked.

“Well, we can do it tomorrow in Ayala Triangle.” Renz said.

“We better get some rest. We’re going out tomorrow.” GD said. “Why Ayala Triangle though?”

“I just want to go there.” Renz said. “Never went there yet.”

“Seriously…” Kim said, as she gets disappointed.

“So what about the hostages?” Eric asked.

“Leave them.” Renz said. “We can’t do anything anymore.

            They all felt guilty for leaving the hostages behind but they had no choice. They all searched for a spot to sleep in Luis’s house. They all fell asleep after a while. It was already night. Renz woke up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He notices someone staring at him outside the window. The person runs but suddenly bumped into Renz.

“Ho-how’d you get there that fast?” The person asked.

            The person backs away from Renz as she was surprised that he got in front of her in a second. As Renz looks closer to the person, he notices it was a girl. The girl suddenly unsheathes her sword and lunged it towards Renz. Renz dodges it but black smoke started to appear. Renz gets out of the smoke only to realize that the girl ran away.

“What was that about?” Renz asked himself. “Well, she doesn’t seem to be a threat but I shouldn’t leave my guard down.”

            Renz went back inside the house and continued his sleep. It was still 3:00 AM. Chen woke up first and went in the toilet. After he used the toilet, he looks outside the window and noticed that people started to surround Luis’s house. Chen wakes everyone up and starts packing his stuff.

“Guys, wake up! They might’ve found us.” Chen said, as he packs his stuff.

            GD stands up and looks out the window and saw people surrounding the house. He starts waking the others up as well. Everyone else wakes up and packs their stuff too. GD, Kim, and Renz were thinking of a plan while the others prepare their stuff.

“What do we do now?” Kim asked.

“I don’t know.” Renz said. “I didn’t expect them to find us this fast unless…”

“What is it Renz?” GD asked.

“Shit. We have to get out now!” Renz said. “He’s coming!”

“What’s happening?! Who’s coming?!” GD asked.

            Renz runs at the backdoor and opens it only to find five people wearing black hoods with a black mask on with a red dragon face drawing on the mask. Renz’s eyes widens as he slowly walks back.

“Dragon Claw…” Renz said, as he walks back in fear. “What’s your business here?”

            Once of them suddenly dashed towards Renz and unsheathed its sword and tried to attack him but GD suddenly went in front of Renz and blocked the attack. Kim ran towards GD and kicked the person’s head making the mask fly off the person’s face. Behind the mask was a guy. GD and Kim knew it wasn’t the same person they fought in the ghost town. The two backs away and the other four people with a mask on charged towards them. Renz summons another blue wall of flames before the four got to them.

“Get out of here now!” Renz said. “We can’t beat them!”

“How?!” Martela asked. “People are blocking our way at the front door!”

“Just go!” Renz said. “This isn’t like before.”

            Everyone goes out the front door to find no one waiting for them. Renz suddenly burns Luis’s house down as they try to escape.

“Renz! What are you doing?!” Luis asked, as he couldn’t believe what Renz did.

“Either way, your house would be destroyed!” Renz said.

“Where are we going now then?!” Paulo asked.

“To my place.” Renz said. “I need my sword.”

            Five dragons suddenly came out of nowhere and destroyed Luis’s house. The first dragon was color white and looked heavenly, the second dragon was purple but was wearing a black armor, the third dragon was just a skeleton of a dragon that has a green orb inside the ribcage, the fourth dragon was covered in crystal shards, and the fifth dragon was a black dragon with six wings. The dragons all flew as they search for Renz and the others. They all ran as they try to escape the dragons. Kim unsheathes he sword and summons Kyuubi.

“Kyuubi! I summon you!” Kim said.

            Kyuubi was summoned and everyone got on. They all headed to Renz’s condominium which was behind school. The condominium has a mall on the ground floor and on top of the mall was four condominium towers. They got on the highest floor of Renz’s condominium, Kim called Kyuubi back. Renz took the stairs going to the 28th floor. He takes his keys out and opens the door. He sees his aunt and cousin still sleeping. He takes his sword from under his bed and went back up to meet with the others. Once he got there, the five masked people were already there waiting for him while the others were at the edge of the tower. One of the masked people started to talk.

“Any last words before you die, Renz Gazmin?”


	16. SHOWDOWN: GD VS THE CRYSTAL DRAGON

**CHAPTER XVI**

**SHOWDOWN: GD VS THE CRYSTAL DRAGON**

            Renz was facing the five hooded people. All of them removed their mask and Renz knew that they were already using control. One was a guy who has long hair, the second guy was the person Kim kicked at the head, his hair was red and had blue eyes, the third one was bald, the fourth one was a girl who has pink hair and a large chest, and the last one shocked everyone.  Renz unsheathes his sword as he prepares to fight all five of them. Everyone gets shocked as they see one of their old friend joining the five. It was Jaianne.

“Jaianne? What are you doing here?” Kim asked.

“Damn it. So you were the spy.” Renz said.

“Spy? What are you guys talking about?” Edmar asked.

“Damn it. You guys get down.” Renz said.

“They’ll just follow us!” Aud said.

“They won’t.” Renz said. “Trust me.”

            They all go downstairs while GD and Kim decided to stay. Both of them unsheathes their swords as they prepare to face the five.

“Renz, what do they want?” GD asked.

“They want me.” Renz said. “Don’t let them get to the others. They’re not here for a party.”

“Jake, Jaianne. Follow the ones who went downstairs.” The long hair man said. “Lexy, you take care of the girl while Neil takes care of the boy. I’ll deal with Renz.”

“Yes sir.” The four said.

            The girl with the pink hair suddenly charged towards Kim and unsheathed her sword. She struck her sword down towards Kim but Kim was able to dodge the attack.

“Hey, I’m Lexy.” The girl said. “Are you ready to die?!”

“In your dreams bitch.” Kim said.

            GD was about to help Kim but the bald guy suddenly showed up in front of him. The bald guy lunged his sword towards GD but GD was able to block the attack.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The bald guy asked.

“So you’re Neil huh.” GD said. “Well, my name is go fuck yourself.”

            GD pushes Neil away from him using his swords. Renz and the red haired guy stared at each other as they have an intent to kill each other.

“Jaianne, Jake. Go follow the others.” The red haired guy said, as he never looked away from Renz.

            The two heads straight to the stairway and followed the others. The red haired guy slowly unsheathes his sword.

“Longtime no see Renz.” The red haired guy said.

“You’re still following me around huh.” Renz said. “How many times should I beat you before you know that I’ll always be better than you, Klein?”

“Not this time Renz.” Klein said. “Not this time.

            The two charged at each other and clashed. The six clashed at the rooftop while the others ran away going downstairs.

“GD! Kim!” Renz called, as he was fighting Klein. “Split up! You guys go to separate towers!”

            GD and Kim ran and separated from each other as they jumped to different towers. Lexy followed Kim while Neil followed GD.

“You’re smart Renz.” Klein said, as he continues to clash with Renz. “But can your friends beat them?!”

“I’m sure they can.” Renz said, as he grins. “They’ll pull through this.”

            While the two clash, GD and Neil were just standing on the rooftop while staring at each other. Neil looks at GD’s swords and analyzed it.

“It looks like you have the Twin Demons.” Neil said.

“Looks like the Twin Demons are well known.” GD said.

“Of course they are. They dominated the War of the Immortals for the demon’s side. But of course, that isn’t enough to defeat me.”

“We’ll see about that. Gresh! Trelox! I summon you!”

            The Twin Demons were summoned and charged towards Neil. The demons tried to punch Neil but he dodges the punches. Neil puts his arm up.

“I control you! Nagarok!” Neil said.

            Crystal shards started to appear everywhere and cover Neil’s body and made a crystal armor out of the crystal shards. Neil points his sword and GD notices that the blade of Neil’s sword was made out of diamonds.

“Fuck. Looks like you mastered control as well.” GD said.

“Show me what you got, child!” Neil yelled.

            GD charges towards Neil with the Twin Demons. Neil suddenly swung his sword without the three even getting close to him. The Twin Demons suddenly went in front of GD as if they were trying to protect him from something. GD noticed that the Twin Demons started to crystalized.

“What did you do?!” GD asked, as he was confused.

“I just crystalized your demons.” Neil said. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Damn it. Possess me! Gresh! Trelox!” GD said.

            The Twin Demons broke free from the crystal and possessed GD. GD runs towards Neil and suddenly dashed towards him. Neil was caught off guard and GD struck his sword down. As GD struck down, he couldn’t believe what happened. Because of the crystal armor, GD wasn’t able to injure Neil.

“Nice! But using possess won’t help you for long.” Neil said. “Shards of the Chosen!”

            Crystal shards suddenly flew towards GD. GD parries the shards but more of the shards kept flying towards him. GD gets pierces at his shoulder after he missed a crystal shard. More crystal shards pierced through his legs making it impossible for GD to move. GD stands back up and swings his swords around.

“Twin Barrage!” GD yelled.

            GD parries all the crystal shards and ran towards Neil while still avoiding the shards and parrying the shards. The moment GD got close to Neil, Neil leaps back and aims his palm in front of GD.

“I summon you, Nagarok!” Neil said.

            The crystal dragon appeared again and crashed towards GD. The rooftop of the tower crumbles to pieces as the dragon crashed at the rooftop. The loud crash was heard and lights from all the towers started to turn on.

“Neil! You idiot!” Lexy yelled.

“Neil! Return Nagarok now!” Klein said.

“GD!” Kim yelled.

“Damn it.” Renz said. “So you’re causing problems now to other people who aren’t even in this fight?!”

“Forgive my member’s actions. He’s just new in the Dragon Claw.” Klein said.

“Damn. Over already? You can do better than that.” Neil said. “I guess he died. Return, Nagarok.”

“Sir, I have eliminated the Twin Demon user. Do I get a promotion?” Neil asked.

“You did a good job on killing him but we were about to get caught thanks to your recklessness so, no.” Klein said.

“GD! Answer me!” Kim yelled, as she searches for GD.

“Don’t leave your guard down!” Lexy said, as she was about to strike Kim down with her sword.

            Kim looks back and her eyes widens as she has no more time to escape. Renz saw Lexy about to kill Kim so he summoned a blue fireball on his hand and threw it towards Lexy. Lexy notices the blue fireball and dodges it. Renz was able to save Kim but in return, he gets slashed at his chest by Klein.

“Don’t let your guard down Kim…” Renz said, as he falls on his knees after getting slashed by Klein.

            Blood started flowing out of Renz’s body but he stands back up again. He points his sword at Klein.

“I will beat you again.” Renz said. “Control me, Phoenix!”

“Not this time!” Klein exclaimed. “Vanishing Dragon! Ragratus! Control me!”

            Renz was covered with blue flames while Klein was glowing white. The two charged at each other and clashed again. Kim stood back up and fought with Lexy again, this time Kim was furious. GD was lying on the floor unconscious in an unoccupied room. He woke up and found himself in a place that was completely white. He saw the Twin Demons walking towards him.

“You two, please give me more power!” GD said. “How do I master control?!”

“Don’t depend on us.” The red demon said. “Depend on yourself.”

“What?! But you’re the one giving me power!” GD said.

            The two demons turn their backs on him and GD finally wakes up. GD gets back up on his feet and jumped back up to the rooftop. Neil looks back and saw GD again.

“You’re finally back.” Neil said. “Are you ready to truly die?”

“Truly die huh. I guess I’m not ready to die.” GD said. “But are you?”

            GD charges towards Neil while Neil keeps throwing more crystal shards at GD. GD parries and dodges all the shards that were flying towards him.

“That’s right! Just run!” Neil said.

“Don’t depend on them. It sounds like what that masked guy from the ghost town said.” GD thought to himself. “Well, here goes nothing.”

            GD suddenly stopped running and heads straight towards Neil. GD was about slash Neil but Neil summons a crystal wall. GD jumps on top of it and struck his sword down. Neil leaps back making GD miss. Neil suddenly breaks the crystal wall to pieces and used the pieces to take shape of a sword and projected it towards GD. GD dodges the sword but more swords suddenly were projected towards him. The swords were about to reach him but an ice wall stopped the swords from killing GD and saved his life.

“Control me, Gresh, Trelox.” GD said.

“That’s it!” Neil said. “Make this more interesting!

            GD’s eyes turned violet. He then dashed towards Neil but Neil suddenly summoned a crystal wall but GD slices the wall like it was just paper with his swords. Shards were projected behind GD but GD freezes all the shards making the frozen shards fall to the ground and break. Renz and Kim notices that GD was back and they continue fighting their opponents.

“Looks like I underestimated you.” Neil said.

“It looks like I overestimated you.” GD said.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean c’mon man. You have crystal powers but all you do is throw crystal shards at me.”

“I’ll show you what I can do! You asked for it!”

            Neil stabs his sword on the ground while GD does the same but he only stabbed the ground with the red sword.

“Crystal Realm.” Neil said.

“Infernal Region.” GD said.

            The surroundings of Neil’s sword started to crystalize slowly. After 30 seconds, the rooftop was fully crystalized except for the place where GD was standing.

“What?! Why aren’t you crystalized yet?!” Neil asked.

“Infernal Region will cast a circle around my red sword making it anti magic in that circle.” GD said.

“I’ll finish this!”

            Neil turns his sword making the crystalized floor, break to pieces. Neil charges towards GD in midair and lunged his sword towards GD. GD blocks the sword but gets pushed away.

“I got you right where I want you to be.” Neil said.

            He suddenly crushed GD who was in the middle of the crystals. Neil slashed the pile of crystals in half but once the crystal opens in half, GD wasn’t in the center nor his body could be found. Neil looks back and saw GD freezing his left hand while the red sword was sheathed on his back. GD burns the frozen arm and dashed towards Neil in midair. He punches Neil on the stomach making Neil fall fast towards the pool. Neil lands on the pool and broke it on his landing. Neil opens his eyes to see GD falling on him.

“I summon you, Nagarok!” Neil said.

            The crystal dragon flew towards GD and opened its mouth as it was about to eat GD. GD unsheathes his red sword and prepared himself to kill the dragon.

“Two sword style… Twin Demon Shock!” GD said.

            The dragon falls as it gets sliced in half. Neil saw GD still falling towards him. Neil gets back up on his feet and was about to jump towards GD. Neil realizes that his leg was frozen from the water.

“How could I forget?! He can manipulate ice!” Neil thought to himself.

            GD sheathes the red sword back and prepares his frozen arm that was still burning to punch Neil. Neil just watched GD as he gets closer and closer to him.

“Diablo’s Arm: Ancient Hell!” GD said, as he punches Neil at the face.

            The floor of the pool broke even more and water started to drain from the crack. GD stands up after punching Neil and walks away. GD sheathes back his sword and finally saw Edmar and the others.

“GD! What are you doing here?!” Martela asked.

“Just trashed some shit.” GD said. “Wasn’t there two people following you?”

“There was but we lost them.” Aud said.

“Are you sure you lost us?” A voice asked, behind GD.

            Everyone looks back and saw Jaianne and Jake. Jake was grabbing Neil at the neck. Neil was struggling trying to break free from the grip of Jake.

“Let go of me Jake!” Neil said. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Silence fool.” Jake said. “You’re nothing but a nuisance to our plan but don’t worry. I’ll make sure your death won’t be useless.”

“What do you mean?!” Neil asked.

            Jake suddenly threw Neil high in the air. Jake then unsheathes his sword and watched Neil go higher in the air until he starts falling.

“I summon you, Dracolich.” Jake said.

            A skeletal dragon appeared and ate Neil who was falling to his death. Jake turns his attention on GD and the others and walks towards them with a sadistic grin on his face.

“What…the hell…was that?” Keith said, as he couldn’t believe they saw.

“Return, Dracolich.” Jake said. “Now, who wants to be eaten next?”


	17. SHOWDOWN: KIM VS THE SIX WINGED BLACK DRAGON

**CHAPTER XVII**

**SHOWDOWN: KIM VS THE SIX WINGED BLACK DRAGON**

            GD and the others were in a tight spot. They were surrounded by Jake and Jaianne. GD and the others split up as they try to run away from the two while Renz and Kim are still fighting Lexy and Klein. Both were separated from each other as they fought one on one. Renz and Klein were both on control mode as they clash while Kim on the other hand was having a hard time fighting with Lexy as she has the upper hand with sword skills and speed. Lexy kicked Kim at the stomach making Kim reach the edge of the tower from the force of Lexy’s kick. Lext dashed towards Kim and struck her sword down towards Kim. Kim blocks the attack but Lexy keeps striking her sword down.

“C’mon. C’mon. C’mon!” Lexy said, as she keeps striking Kim down. “You coward!”

            Lexy struck Kim’s sword again but this time, Kim pushed the sword away and fought back. Kim tries to pierce Lexy at the chest but Lexy blocked the attack using the edge of her sword.

“Is that all you got, young girl?” Lexy asked, as she glared at Kim.

“In your dreams!” Kim said.

            Kim backs away from Lexy and suddenly lunged her sword at Lexy. Lexy was caught by surprise and didn’t have enough time to dodge the attack. Lexy got scratched at the chest as she side stepped.

“That’s what you get when you have those big pair of melons!” Kim said.

“You little brat!” Lexy said, as she was furious. “I’ll keep that mouth of yours shut for good!”

“Do it! I dare you!” Kim said.

“You idiot!” Renz said, as he heard what Kim said. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

“What are you talking about?” Kim asked. “She’s just a bitch anyways.”

“A bitch?! You’ll regret saying that you goddamn flat board!” Lexy said. “I control you, Sanctus!”

            Kim looked towards Lexy and couldn’t believe her own eyes. Lexy grew six black wings behind her and her eyes turned completely red. As soon as Kim blinks, she already saw Lexy right in front of her. Lexy was about to stab Kim but Renz suddenly kicked Lexy at the face and sent her flying.

“Dumbass! You’re no match for her if they use control!” Renz said. “You could barely even use possess!”

“I’m sorry…” Kim said, as she felt weak and guilty.

“Renz, don’t get distracted on our fight.” Klein said, as he suddenly appeared in front of Renz. “It’s not a good thing.”

            Klein was about to punch Renz at the face but Lexy suddenly dashed at Renz and pushed him on the floor.

“You! I’ll kill you!” Lexy said.

            Klein suddenly strangled Lexy and lifted her while strangling her. Lexy couldn’t reach the ground as she struggles to get air.

“Don’t interfere with my fight.” Klein said, as he looks at Lexy, angrily.

“Y-yes s-s-sir…” Lexy said, as she couldn’t breathe properly. “F-f-f-forgi-gi-give m-me sir…”

“As long as you understand.” Klein said, as he slams Lexy on the floor.

            Klein turns his attention back to Renz but he suddenly disappeared. Klein looks around and saw Renz high in the sky. Klein puts his wings out and followed Renz. Renz look back and saw Klein coming towards him. The two clashed in midair. Kim walks towards Lexy to check if she’s unconscious. The moment Kim got close, Lexy suddenly opened her eyes and lunged her sword at Kim. Kim was able to dodge it in time but Lexy suddenly flew away. Lexy starts flying around Kim. Kim doesn’t take her eyes of Lexy as she flies around until she realized, Lexy was flying faster and faster until Lexy started to move at the speed of light.

“I bet you lost track of me!” Lexy said, as she starts to laugh.

“Kyuubi! I summon-“

            Kim suddenly got interrupted as she gets slashed by Lexy at the back. More sword scratches were appearing around her body. Kim fought back as she parries some of Lexy’s attacks but it wasn’t enough. Every time Kim successfully parried an attack, she would receive five more scratches. Lexy keeps laughing every time she damages Kim.

“Die! Die! Die!” Lexy said, as she keeps attacking Kim.

            Kim successfully parried an attack again but this time, Kim pushed her sword towards Lexy making Lexy lose her momentum.

“Possess me, Kyuubi!” Kim said.

“You’re seriously using that?” Lexy asked. “After what Renz said?”

“I don’t care about what he says.” Kim said. “I’ll kill you!”

            Kim was suddenly covered in the white fox aura again and her eyes turn blue and her pupils turn slit. It showed nine tails and Kim’s sword started to glow white.

“Go berserk, Kyuubi!” Kim said.

            The aura stared to turn orange and Kim’s eyes turned red. Her sword started to glow orange at the same time. Kim stood on all fours again and was smiling like a person having a bad intention.

“That’s more like it!” Lexy said.

            Lexy flies high in the air but Kim jumped high in the air and was able to catch up to Lexy. Kim stuck her sword down but Lexy blocked it. The attack was so strong that Lexy was pushed to the ground. Lexy was smashed through nine floors. Lexy opens her eyes and saw Kim falling towards her and Kim ready to stab Lexy’s head with her sword. She lands on Lexy and the two smashes through more floors until they reached the parking lot. Residences of the condominium started to go out of their rooms and run outside of the building as they thought there was an earthquake. Meanwhile, GD and the others finally regrouped at a tower but Jaianne and Jake were already right in front of them. They couldn’t find a chance to escape until the ground started shaking. GD unsheathes his sword as he attempts to give time for the others to run. He charges towards Jake and tried to stab Jake. Jake stops the attack by holding the blades of GD’s swords.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jake asked.

“What the hell do you want from us?!” GD asked, as he kicks Jake at his stomach.

“You know too much.” Jake said. “We can’t let you live now. You should have listened to that Garcia person.”

“How do you know about that?” Eric asked, surprised. “Were you spying on us?”

“Why would I waste my time spying on you? I didn’t spy on you if you want a direct answer.” Jake said. “Klein was though. Now, who’s ready to die first?”

“You better kill me first.” GD said, as he stands in front of Jake. “Continue running.”

            Eric and the others ran away from the two, leaving GD alone facing Jaianne and Jake.

“Jaianne, follow the others.” Jake said. “I’ll take care of this guy.”

Jake and GD charged towards each other and clashed swords. Jaianne went past GD and followed Eric and the others. Kim regains consciousness after using possess to fight Lexy.

“What happened here?” Kim asked herself. “Where am I?”

            Kim looks up and saw a hole to the rooftop. She stands back up and picks her sword up. She then remembered about Lexy and looked behind her. Lexy wasn’t there at all. Kim searched the parking lot area with her guard up as Lexy can come out of nowhere anytime.

"Where’d she go? I remember I slammed her down here.” Kim said, to herself.

            Kim was still searching for Lexy who went missing after being slammed by Kim. As Kim searches, a black orb suddenly fell from the roof. Kim looks up and saw another hole to the rooftop. Black orbs suddenly started to fall from the sky and Kim tries to dodge it all.

“Where are all these coming from?” Kim asked herself. “There’s a lot of it! I have to use it again. Kyuubi! Possess me!”

            The fox aura appears again. Kim goes to one of the holes and jumped high. Another black orb was headed towards her the moment she jumped. She slice the orb in half and lands on the 34th floor. She jumps again and finally made it to the rooftop. There, she saw Lexy with purple circle runes behind her. The fox aura disappears as Kim sheathes her sword back.

“You finally made it.” Lexy said. “You almost killed me there though. Luckily, I was able to dodge that monstrous sword of yours.”

“Well, I am a monster deep down inside.” Kim said.

“Cool. Too bad though. Deep down inside me, I’m a demon.” Lexy said.

“You two are finally back.” Klein interrupted. “While you two were busy playing with each other, I have already destroyed Renz to pieces.”

            Klein lifts Renz up and Kim saw Renz all beaten up and unable to move. Klein and Lexy starts laughing in a wicked way.

“You’ve become weak Renz.” Klein said. “You should have never left us. Now, go die.”

            Klein throws Renz towards Lexy and Lexy fires five black orbs towards Renz. Renz suddenly dodges all the orbs and stared back at Klein.

“In your dreams.” Renz said.

            Renz suddenly bursts into a big blue flame and came out of the flame. Renz was fully healed and lands in front of Klein and he kicks Klein hard at the gut and sent him flying. Renz puts his wings out and followed Klein. Kim and Lexy were all alone again.

“Ready for the final round?” Kim asked, as she unsheathes her sword.

“What do you mean final round?” Lexy asked.

“I mean, the round that you will die.”

“What did you say, slut?!”

“I’m not the slut here. You are.”

“I’ll burn you and torture you if you call me a slut one more time!”

“I mean you’re just a slut who just follow a guy’s orders.”

“Don’t make fun of me! I will rip you to shreds!”

            The two clashed as they bring the fight to its climax. Lexy summons the circle runes again and shoots black orbs towards Kim. Kim slices it all in half as they reach Kim’s close combat range. Lexy realized that Kim was getting closer and closer every time she throws a black orb towards Kim. Kim suddenly dashed towards Lexy and the two clashed swords. Lexy flies again and throws more orbs towards Kim. Kim slices every orb that was thrown towards her.

“If that isn’t enough to stop you, then stop this!” Lexy said. “Black Hole!”

“Damn it. “Kyuubi! Possess me one last time!” Kim said.

            A black hole suddenly appears, sucking everything in it. Kim jumps from stone to stone as she tries to get close to Lexy. Kim jumped high and threw her sword like a spear towards Lexy. Lexy gets stabbed at the left shoulder and the black hole closes. Lexy falls to the ground and Kim grabs her sword and slices Lexy’s left arm off as she turns the sword while it was still stuck on Lexy’s arm.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Lexy shouts, in pain. “It hurts for fucks sake!”

“Sad. Too bad I never experienced that pain so I don’t know what you’re going through right now.” Kim said.

“I’ll kill you even if it cost me all my limbs!”

            Lexy was about to fly but Kim suddenly dashed towards Lexy and sliced her wings off. Kim then looks back and tries to do the finishing move but Lexy leaps back and only gets scratched at the stomach.

“I missed.” Kim said to herself.

“That’s a shame.” Lexy said. “You lost your chance on killing me now die. I summon you, Sanctus! The six winged dragon!”

“Two can play that!” Kim said, “Kyuubi! I summon you!”

            A nine tailed fox appeared from the ground and climbed the tower and a six winged black dragon appeared from the sky. Kim went on top of Kyuubi’s head while Lexy went on top of Sanctus’s head. The dragon was spreading dark clouds making it hard for people outside the building to see.

“Keeping a low profile?” Kim asked.

“Dumbass. I know you’re one of the Crimson Fang.” Lexy said. “Along with that boy. He’s cute but what a waste. He joined the Crimson Fang.”

“Well, it’s too bad you wasted your time with whatever group you are.” Kim said. “Before you die, answer this. What organization is Dragon Claw?”

“Who said I’ll die?” Lexy asked. “Fallen Light!”

            The moment Lexy said that, Sanctus started to shine bright but the bright light was color black. A huge explosion then occurred. Kim got surprised and jumped off the tower with Kyuubi but Kim couldn’t get away from the explosion. People outside thought it was a terrorist attack and the gas mask man was behind it. Lexy looks down and saw Kim and Kyuubi were on the sixth floor, injured.

“You lose at the end.” Lexy said.

“Go berserk.” A voice said.

            Lexy heard a voice and looked back, Kyuubi suddenly jumps high where it could reach Sanctus. Lexy gets surprised as she saw Kim on top of Kyuubi’s head, still injured.

“Kyuubi! Galaxy Blast!” Kim yelled.

“When will you ever give up?!” Lexy asked, furiously. “Six Dragon Gate!”

            Six gates appeared in front of Sanctus. Kyuubi generated an orb in its mouth and ate it. Kyuubi then opened its mouth and blasted a beam with the colors of the galaxy. The gates blocked the attack but it wasn’t enough. The beam was breaking the gates one by one.

“I won’t die now!” Lexy said. “Not now, not ever! Fight back Sanctus!”

“Break the gates, Kyuubi!” Kim yelled. “I will defeat you!”

            The beam suddenly became bigger and broke all the gates down.

“Game over for me then.” Lexy said to herself. “This sucks. I haven’t even avenged my husband yet.”

The beam reached Sanctus and Lexy, ending up killing the two. Lexy’s sword fell down the tower and Kim went unconscious and fell on the ground. Kyuubi disappeared and it was a victory for Kim. Meanwhile, GD and Jake were clashing, Allyssa and the others were running away from Jaianne, and Renz and Klein were standing and staring at each other as they were about to begin their last fight.

“Two down, three to go.” Renz said. “Pretty strong members you got.”

“Them? They were weak, that’s all.” Klein said, as he starts to laugh. “It’s about time we ended our fight.”

“Well, expect the same results then, Klein.” Renz said.

“Don’t worry. This will not be the same like last time, Dragon Claw’s Former Commander of the First Division, Renz Gazmin.”


	18. SHOWDOWN: RENZ VS THE VANISHING DRAGON

**CHAPTER XVIII**

**SHOWDOWN: RENZ VS THE VANISHING DRAGON**

            Klein and Renz charged at each other as the final battle starts. The two clashed and traded blows as they fought for survival. It was a battle to the death. Renz and Klein were equally skilled. The two were already causing chaos on the rooftop. Meanwhile, Kim was left unconscious at the rooftop, GD and Jake were fighting while Allyssa and the others were running away from Jaianne.

“How long are we going to keep running?!” Eric asked, as he breathes heavily.

“Don’t stop running!” Edmar said. “It will be over for us once Jaianne catches up to us!”

“I’m tired boy.” Paulo said, as he falls on his knees and breathes heavily. “I can’t go on, go without me!”

“Don’t say that!” Allein said, as he pulls Paulo back on his feet. “We can make it out of here alive!”

“Guys, look.” Bianca said, as she points straight.

            They saw Jaianne walking towards them as she unsheathes her sword. Allyssa suddenly charges towards Jaianne and struck her sword down. The moment Jaianne blocks the sword, an explosion occurred and blasted Allyssa off. Eric and the others went towards Allyssa and helped her.

“Allyssa, you okay?” Bianca asked.

“Yeah. We better not mess with her.” Allyssa said.

“Well, you messed around with her.” Angela said. “You probably deserved that.”

“Enough chitter chatter.” Edmar said. “We better get out of here.

Edmar looks back and saw the whole place was filled with smoke. The smoke made it hard to see and it gave them a chance to get away. They ran back to GD and saw him still fighting with Jake. They saw GD really pale and his movements were slow.

“GD! We should run, now!” Eric said. “You can’t handle two consecutive fights!”

“I’m okay!” GD said, as he blocks Jake’s attack. “You guy get out of here!”

“You aren’t going anywhere!” Jake said. “I summon you, Dracolich!”

            A skeletal dragon appears and breaks one of the towers down. The tower collapses and people outside the building ran as far as they could as the tower falls. Jaianne appears right behind Eric and the others with her sword unsheathed.

“You need help there Jake?” Jaianne asked.

“Not really.” Jake said. “Just don’t let them escape. Kill them all.”

“Sure thing.” Jaianne said, as she puts her right leg behind and levels her sword beside her chest with her left hand touching the side of the blade.

            Jaianne suddenly appears right in front of Allyssa and lunged her sword towards Allyssa. GD suddenly struck Jaianne’s sword down as he blocks Jake’s attack.

“Don’t put your guard down!” GD said. “She might be our classmate before but now she’s a person who will kill us.”

“You never told me they were your classmates Jaianne.” Jake said, as he laughs. “We could have at least showed a little mercy to them.”

“Shut up Jake and do your job.” Jaianne said.

“As cold as ever.” Jake said, as he breaks through GD’s defenses. “I wonder how Klein is doing.”

“That’s Commander Klein to you.” Jaianne said.

“That guy can never get over Commander Renz.” Klein said. “Well, time to kill these guys.”

“That’s former commander, Jake.” Jaianne said.

            GD protects the others from Jake, Jaianne, and Dracolich. GD and the others were all in a tight spot again as they were facing Jake, Jaianne, and Dracolich all at once. Meanwhile, Renz and Klein were still clashing at the rooftop.

“This is getting us nowhere.” Klein said. “Why won’t you go all out, Renz?”

“I would have already killed you in an instant if I did.” Renz said, as he backs away from Klein.

“Aren’t you underestimating me now?” Klein asked, as he backs away from Renz as well. “This is the day I’ll kill you!”

“Bring it Klein!” Renz said, as he charges towards Klein. “One Sword Style!”

“Say your last words Renz!” Klein said, as he charges towards Renz as well. “One Sword Style!”

“Phoenix Dance!”

“Vanishing Blade!”

            The two were at each other’s back and Renz suddenly fell on his knees, coughing out blood as there was a huge cut at his chest. Klein looks back and smiles as he looks at Renz injured. Renz looks back at Klein and smile back at him.

“Looks like things really have changed.” Renz said.

“I told you Renz.” Klein said. “It’s different from before.”

“It sure is.” Renz said. “Except for one thing.”

“What?”

“Your defeat.”

            Klein’s smile turns to a frown and kicks Renz at his cut making Renz spit out more blood. Renz stands back up and tries to heal his injury but couldn’t.

“Can’t heal Renz?” Klein asked, as he starts to laugh. “Of course you can’t! Ragratus has a special passive skill that once I injure a person, they won’t be able to heal within a day.”

“Passive? Looks like this won’t be easy for me.” Renz said, as he stands back up. “But I didn’t say it’s impossible!”

            Renz suddenly lunged his sword towards Klein but Klein dodges the sword. Blue flames suddenly burst from the sword and caught Klein by surprise. Klein gets caught in the fire and removes his shirt.

“That was a close one.” Klein said. “But if you don’t go all out Renz, you won’t beat me!”

“We aren’t sure about that yet.” Renz said. “One Sword Style…”

            Blue flames started to surround Renz and his iris turns blue. Klein walks back as he fears what Renz is about to do.

“This doesn’t look good.” Klein said. “Heaven’s Ga-“

“Phoenix Claws…”

            Klein looks back only to see Renz behind him. Klein grabs his own chest and three cuts appeared on his chest. Blood suddenly gushed out from his chest and Klein fell to the ground.

“Three strikes…in one second…” Klein said. “Too bad Renz… Did you know…Phoenix tears can heal…a person instantly?”

“That’s if you have Phoenix tears.” Renz said, as he walks away.

“Oh but I do Renz.” Klein said, as he brings out a glass tube full of water. “Do you know what this is?”

            Renz looks back and couldn’t believe his own eyes.

“Is that Phoenix tears?!” Renz asked.

“Yes. I got it when you cried before.” Klein said, as he begins to laugh. “I beat you in your game Renz.”

            Klein opens the glass tube and pours the Phoenix tears inside it on his wound. Klein gets back up and dashed towards Renz. Klein strikes down towards Renz but Renz tries to block the attack until suddenly, Klein’s sword passes through Renz’s sword and cuts Renz again.

“I should have seen that coming.” Renz said. “Looks like you’re finally going all out.”

“I’m done playing games Renz.” Klein said. “I’ll finish this right now!”

            Klein attacks Renz again and Renz tries to block but the same thing happens. Renz gets cut again while trying to block the attack. Renz had no choice but to dodge Klein’s attacks instead giving Renz a hard time to counter attack Klein. Klein suddenly does a horizontal attack making it hard for Renz to dodge. Renz tries to block the attack but Klein’s sword passes through Renz’s sword again, giving Renz another cut.

“Another one of Ragratus’s passive skills.” Renz said. “Untouchable Blade. It materializes the blade making it pass through things.”

“So you know a lot about Ragratus.” Klein said. “I expect no other from the Commander of the First Division.”

“Don’t call me that anymore.” Renz said. “That title is nothing to me now.”

“You were respected by all but you left us all of a sudden.”

“I never really like Dragon Claw. They just forced me to join because I’m able to use a dragon type sword.”

“And you’ll regret leaving Dragon Claw after you see your friends killed!”

“Why would they get killed?”

“You already know Jaianne but have you met Jake?”

“Nope. What about him?”

“He will be the new Commander of the First Division after he kills all your friends.”

“So?”

“That means he’s way stronger than you!”

“So, you’re saying that if a person takes my position, they’re stronger than me?”

“That’s right Renz! He’s way better than you so you should say goodbye to your friends before we kill them!”

“Damn. Scary. So that means Jake is stronger than you since you’re just the Commander of the Fifth Division.”

“No! Once I kill you, I will be the new leader of Dragon Claw!”

“Well, don’t keep your hopes up. You won’t be able to kill even a single one of us.”

“We’ll see about that!”

            Klein dashed towards Renz and kept swinging his sword while Renz dodges Klein’s attacks. Renz was about to parry one of Klein’s attacks but Klein’s sword passes through Renz’s sword again. Renz barely dodges Klein’s attack and gets scratched.

“I’ll finish this now.” Klein said, as he puts his wings out and flies. “Heavenly Shock!”

            Klein’s wings suddenly turns bright and Renz couldn’t look away from the wings. Klein charges towards Renz and slashes Renz on his chest. Renz looks back and Klein kept slashing on Renz’s chest. Klein kicks Renz away and Renz could barely move. Renz’s vision started to fade as he couldn’t continue fighting. Kim finally regains consciousness and looks on the ground. She saw Dracolich on the sixth floor and knew that Eric and the others are in trouble.

“Damn it.” Kim said. “This is no time for me to be resting!”

            Kim jumps off the tower and falls towards Dracolich. Kim got close enough that she sliced Dracolich’s head off. Everyone was surprised as Kim came out of nowhere.

“Kim!” Bianca called.

“I’m here guys.” Kim said. “Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re finally here.” Jake said. “Well, that won’t change a thing. All of you will still die.”

            Dracolich’s head reattaches itself back to its body. Everyone gets shocked as they realize that Dracolich was immortal.

“Damn it. Looks like it’s over for us.” Kim said.

“Now, all of you prepare to die!” Jake said.

            Meanwhile, Renz opens his eyes and saw Klein standing while his sword was unshethed right in front of him.

“This is the end for you Renz.” Klein said. “Now die!”

            Klein tries to stab Renz’s chest but Renz rolls away as he dodges Klein’s sword. The floor suddenly cracked and Renz lunged his sword towards Klein but Klein suddenly stomps Renz on his back and Renz was sent smashing through floors. Renz opens his eyes only to find himself in his room.

“I’m sorry.” Renz said, to himself. “I have to use you again.”

            Renz pulls out another sword under his bed. The sword was sheathed in a black scabbard with a dragon mark. Renz puts the sword on his back, unsheathes the sword and stands back up. The sword’s blade was pure black with glowing red writing on it. Renz puts his wing out and flies back to the rooftop. He meets Klein again.

“You came back.” Klein said. “You came for more?”

“It’s time we end this, Klein.” Renz said, as he points his black sword towards Klein.

“Is that-“

“That’s right. It’s Desorive.”

“Looks like you’re going all out now.”

“Desorive, I control you.”

            Dark aura started to consume Renz while blue flames protected him. Renz’s left eye completely turns red. And sharp teeth started to grow out of his mouth.

“Are you crazy?! You’re going to kill yourself!” Klein said. “You can’t use two Legacy Swords at once!”

“We’ll see about that!” Renz said.

            Renz suddenly dashed towards Klein and kicked Klein high in the air. Renz flies towards Klein and struck his sword down. Klein’s sword passes through Renz’s sword and was about to slice Renz’s head but Renz suddenly blocks Klein’s sword and this time, Klein’s sword didn’t pass through Renz’s sword. Renz stabs Klein on his right shoulder and Renz uses his other sword to damage Klein. Klein couldn’t use his sword because Renz’s sword was stabbed through Klein’s right shoulder, making Klein unable to move his right arm. Renz removes his sword from Klein’s shoulder.

“Klein!” Renz yelled, as he falls to the ground. “I will eradicate all the Dragon Claw members!”

“Not if I’m around Renz!” Klein said.

“Two Sword Style!” Renz yelled. “Dragon’s Whisper!”

            Klein grins as he switches the sword to his left hand.

“One Sword Style!” Klein yelled. “Night Dragon!”

            The two clashed swords one last time as they fall from the sky. They both crashed to where GD and everyone else were. Dust went flying around the place making it hard for people to see. They looked and saw a figure walking towards them. Everyone couldn’t breathe as they try to look closer at the figure. Once the dust was blown away, they saw Klein standing with a smile on his face walking towards them while dragging Renz on the floor. Martela suddenly spoke.

“Renz…lost?”


	19. ETERNAL NIGHTMARE

**CHAPTER XIV**

**ETERNAL NIGHTMARE**

            The battle between Renz and Klein was finally over. Renz has lost to Klein and GD and the others were shocked as they see Klein pulling Renz’s leg as he gets dragged on the floor. Klein’s sword was sheathed on his back. Jake was full of excitement while Jaianne kept her cold expression.

“How are you two doing?” Klein asked.

“Doing fine sir!” Jake said. “We were about to eliminate these brats!”

“Good. Now bring that girl to me.” Klein said, as he points towards Allyssa. “I have many plans for her.”

“Sure thing sir.” Jake said, as he walks towards Allyssa.

            As Jake got close to Allyssa, he grabs her arm really tight and pulls her towards Klein. Eric suddenly tried to kick Jake but Jaianne suddenly stops him. Eric gets shocked and Jaianne pushes him away.

“How could you betray your own classmate?!” Eric asked, as tears started to flow down his face.

“Let Allyssa go you jerks!” Martela said.

“Shut up woman!” Jake said. “I’ll deal with you later.”

            Jake got to Klein and handed Allyssa over to him. Klein stares at Allyssa and does a creepy smile.

“Now, how would you like to serve me instead and let your friends die?” Klein asked.

“What? What do you mean?” Allyssa asked.

“Join me and live while your friends die or you all die.” Klein said.

“I’ll never leave my friends!” Allyssa exclaimed.

“Just join him Allyssa!” Bianca interrupted. “It’s better than all of us getting killed!”

“That’s right Allyssa.” Klein said. “You better listen to your friend.”

“Guys, I’m so sorry…” Allyssa said, as she starts to cry.

“Jake, take her away from here.” Klein said.

“Right away.” Jake said, as he starts to laugh.

            Jake grabs Allyssa’s arm tightly again and was about to leave the place.

“One more thing Jake.” Klein said, as he grabs Jake’s shoulder.

“What is it sir?” Jake asked, as he turns towards Klein.

            Jaianne’s eyes widens and ran towards Jake and Klein.

“Jake get away from Klein!” Jaianne said, as she ran towards the two.

            Klein’s smile turns sadistic. Klein suddenly unsheathed his sword and slashed Jake’s head off. Everyone got shocked as they couldn’t believe what happened.

“What the fuck happened there?!” Allein asked, as he couldn’t believe what he saw.

            Allyssa got the chance to escape Klein and ran back towards the others. Jaianne unsheathes her sword and struck it down towards Klein. Klein gets hit and falls on the ground.

“Damn it! I should have seen this coming!” Jaianne said, frustrated.

“Guys, let’s get out of here before she notices.” Aud said.

“What about Renz?” Edmar asked. “We can’t leave him again!”

“Kim and I will distract Jaianne.” GD said. “You guys help Renz.”

            GD and Kim ran towards Jaianne but Jaianne suddenly turns her attention to them and punched the ground. A hugs stone suddenly appeared in front of Kim and GD. It blocked the path towards Renz and Edmar and the others couldn’t pass by.

“There’s no way in!” Chen said.

“Let’s find another way!” Martela said.

            Everyone except Kim and GD searched for another way pass the stone wall.

“Get out of here now!” Jaianne said.

“Not without Renz!” GD said, as he jumps over the stone and lunged his sword in midair towards Jaianne. “We won’t let you take him away!”

“Who’s taking who now?” A voice asked.

            Jaianne looks back and saw Renz standing on his own two feet again while holding two swords. GD and Kim saw Renz back on his feet as well. The others finally found a way around the stone and saw Renz standing.

“Renz you’re okay!” Chen said.

            Renz looks back and everyone was horrified from the way he looks. His right eye was completely black that it was like a void and his left iris was silver and his left pupil was slit. Everyone was backing away as they see Renz’s face.

“Renz, are you okay?” Edmar asked.

“Die!” Jaianne yelled, as she strikes her sword down.

            Renz holds the edge of Jaianne’s blade and stopped the attack. Renz looks at Jaianne and grins sadistically as he stopped her attack. Blue flames started to appear all over the place and GD and everyone else started to back away.

“What’s going on here?!” Allyssa asked.

“GD! Get everyone out of here! Ugh!” Jaianne said, as she gets kicked by Renz.

“Why should we trust you?!” GD asked.

“Cause if you don’t, you will all die!” Jaianne said, as she gets back on her feet.

            GD and everyone else ran towards an exit but blue flames appeared at the exit.

“GD! The exit is blocked here!” Paulo said. “We have to find another exit!”

“Over there!” Yaneza said.

 They all ran towards the other exit but blue flames appeared there as well. They all look around to see all the exits blocked by blue flames.

“There’s no way out!” GD said. “What now?!”

“We can get out of here by summoning Kyuubi!” Kim said.

“No one’s going anywhere.” Renz said.

            Blue flames started to form around everyone and suddenly rose. The flames then formed to a birdcage where no one could find an exit.

“We have no choice then.” Jaianne said. “GD! Kim! Help me kill Renz. He’s doing all of this.”

“Kill him?! We can’t do that!” Kim said.

“Then choose! Let Renz kill us all or kill him and save us all?! We have no time for this!” Jaianne said, as she clashes with Renz. “Hurry!”

            GD looks at Kim, unsheathes one of his sword, and suddenly lunged his sword towards her. Kim was caught by surprise but was able to dodge GD’s sword. Everyone gets surprised as GD suddenly attacks Kim.

“GD?! What are you doing?!” Martela asked, in confusion.

“What is going on around here?!” Kim asked.

            Renz kicks Jaianne and sent her flying towards Kim and both bumped at each other. GD struck his sword down but the two evaded it. The two ran towards the others.

“Renz!” Kim said.

            They all start running as GD chases them around. Kim finds one of the holes that Lexy made and jumps in it. The others followed her and GD and Renz lost trace of everyone. As they got down, Kim suddenly picks Jaianne up and slams her towards a car.

“Tell us what is happening to the two!” Kim said. “Now!”

“Renz has the Legacy Sword, Desorive!” Jaianne said.

“Tell me everything you know about that Legacy Sword!” Kim said, as she pinned Jaianne on the car.

“Desorive is the Dragon of Control!” Jaianne said. “Right now, Renz is controlling GD!”

“Did you say Dragon of Control?” Chen asked.

“Yes! I’m afraid Renz lost control of both Legacy Swords!”  Jaianne said.

“Lost control of two legacy swords?!” Kim asked, in confusion. “What do you mean by-“

“The two Legacy Swords conflicted for Renz’s body!” Jaianne said, as she interrupts Kim. “We have to get back there before the people outside sees everything!”

            The ceiling suddenly breaks down and they saw GD and Renz walking towards Kim and the others.

“Found you!” Renz said, as he smiles sadistically.

“You know what?! Stand back, all of you!” Jaianne said.

“You’re going to fight Renz and GD alone?!” Kim asked. “Have you lost your mind?!”

“Like hell you can do something!” Jaianne said. “You’ll be dead weight to me!”

“I can do something! I just destroyed your slutty friend a while ago!” Kim said. “So don’t call me dead weight!”

“Can you use control then?” Jaianne asked.

            Blue flames suddenly appeared in front of Kim and Jaianne, separating the two. Kim was with Eric and everyone else while Jaianne was stuck with GD and Renz.

“Jaianne! I’m going to help you!” Kim said. “Just don’t do anything stupid!”

“Kim! Just stay there!” Jaianne said. “I’ll fight them both alone.”

“I’ll let you fight the both of us since you wanted to.” Renz said. “But let’s go warm you up. GD, help our friend warm up.”

“Jaianne!” Kim yelled.

“Gresh! Trelox! Contol me!” GD said, as he unsheathes his swords.

“What? How? How can GD use control while you’re controlling him?!” Jaianne asked, as she steps back.

            GD’s eyes turn violet and stared at Jaianne. Jaianne unsheathes her sword and her eyes turn violet as well.

“GD! Fight back! Don’t let Renz take over your mind!” Jaianne said.

“Mind Block!” Renz yelled.

“Damn it!” Jaianne said. “I have no choice! Draganar! Control me!”

“Chaos Dragon.” Renz muttered. “This will be fun.”

“Madness Orb!” Jaianne said.

            A violet orb appears on her hand and she ran towards GD. Jaianne strikes GD with the orb towards his chest. The orb goes inside his chest. GD pushes Jaianne away. GD starts screaming and rolls around the floor.

“Looks like you turned him mad.” Renz said. “Pretty smart disabling one of us but for how long?”

“Long enough to kill you!” Jaianne said, as she spreads her dragon wings and flies towards Renz.

            Renz and Jaianne clashed with each other while GD was still on the floor. Renz summoned blue flames around him and made it look like an armor. His sword turned blue at the same time. Jaianne struck her sword down towards Renz but Renz blocked it. Jaianne suddenly unsheathes a blade behind her back and stabs Renz with it.

“That was it?” Renz asked, as he laughs. “You’re so weak!”

“Not quite!” Jaianne said. “Mind Break!”

            Blue flames suddenly blasted everywhere and knocked Jaianne unconscious. Kim summoned a fox aura as she tries to protect everyone with her. Jaianne opened her eyes and stood back up. Her hopes went down as she saw Renz wearing a gray dragon armor.

“You used the flames to cover the armor?” Jaianne asked. “So that means you left your guard down on purpose.”

“You’re smart Jaianne.” Renz said. “Anything else you want to know?”

“Who’s controlling Renz right now?” Jaianne asked. “Phoenix or Desorive?”

“Both actually.” Renz said. “We agreed that both of us will share the new empire we are about to make called earth.”

“What is wrong with you immortals?” Jaianne asked. “All you want is to rule this planet!”

“Of course.” Renz said. “There can only be one true ruler of this planet.”

“Only one?” Jaianne asked. “I thought you said you were going to share the planet?”

“Desorive!” Renz yelled. “You were planning to betray me from the very beginning?!”

“Fool! Of course I plan to betray you!” Renz said. “Who is foolish enough give away half of the planet to a useless immortal like you?!”

“I’ll get your powers Desorive!” Renz said. “I will be the emperor!”

“That’s if you can Phoenix!” Renz said.

            A dragon aura appeared behind Renz and swallowed Renz whole. Blue flames erupted from Renz and it covered almost the entire parking. The wall separating Jaianne and everyone else broke.

“Jaianne!” Martela yelled. “What’s going on?!”

“This is bad!” Jaianne said. “Run, run, run!”

            Jaianne ran towards the stairway. They all followed Jaianne without having any ideas on what’s happening. They saw Jaianne heading up to the sixth floor. They followed her and saw the birdcage still there locking them in the entire building.

“What’s happening Jaianne?” Chen asked.

“I thought the two Legacy Swords were already conflicting but they weren’t at all.” Jaianne said.

“I can’t follow.” Edmar said. “What do you mean?”

“It means that what happened hear a while ago was just half of the destruction!” Jaianne said. “Renz is going on a rampage!”

“What about GD?” Aud asked.

“He’s with Renz.” Jaianne said. “He’s still alive but not okay.”

            GD jumped out through one of the holes and dashed towards Jaianne. Kim pushes Jaianne away and dodges GD.

“Looks like GD is back.” Jaianne said. “Bring him down!”

            Edmar and Keith suddenly grabbed Eric’s arm and pinned him down.

“Let go of me!” GD said. “You will all die from the hands of Desorive!”

“Don’t let go of him!” Jaianne said. “Break Free!”

            Violet electricity started to show up on Jaianne’s hand. She puts her hand on the side of GD’s head. GD started to move as if he was being electrified. GD then fell unconscious.

“That should do it.” Jaianne said.

“What did you do?” Edmar asked.

“I freed him from Renz’s control.” Jaianne said, as she falls unconscious.

“Jaianne?!” Angela yelled.

“Guys! We need to find a way out now!” Yaneza said.

            As everyone starts to panic, Allyssa heard a roar coming from the parking lot and she looked down through one of the holes. She saw Renz charging up a fireball.

“Guys! Take cover!” Allyssa yelled.

            Kim summoned a fox aura again and everyone went in it. A huge explosion suddenly occurred and the whole sixth floor was destroyed. They all fell in the parking lot where Renz was.

“Everyone all right?” Edmar asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” Bianca said.

            They all stood up and saw GD, Jaianne, and Kim unconscious. A voice started laughing sadistically and everyone looks at where the voice came from.

“Looks like your only hope was knocked out as well.” Renz said. “Anyone else wants to fight me, Desorive the Dragon of Control?!”

“We’ll take that offer.” Chen said, as he walks forward.

“Chen, are you crazy?! Jaianne could barely beat Renz!” Allyssa said. “What more can you do?”

“Who said I’m fighting him alone?” Chen asked. “Guys, it’s our turn to play. It’s sure now that Renz has the Dragon of Control.”

            Keith, Paulo, and Allein walks forward with Chen. Chen pulls a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and puts it in front of his mouth.

“Bring the packages down.” Chen said.

            A helicopter with a wolf’s head logo suddenly showed up right above them and four boxes were dropped. The boxes were dropped right in front of Chen and the three on the ground but it didn’t even break. Chen and the three opens the box and pulled out a sword that was sheathed on its scabbard. Chen spoke.

“So, how are we going to get our prey this time?”


	20. MIDNIGHT WOLVES

**CHAPTER XX**

**MIDNIGHT WOLVES**

            “Chen? Keith? Paulo? Allein? What’s going on here?” Martela asked. “Are you one of them as well?”

“Don’t include us with the others. We’re different from the other groups.” Chen said. “You three. We’re going to do this quick and clean. We can’t afford any more damage.”

“Sure thing.” Keith said. “This is the perfect time to test out the prototypes I made.”

“Go ahead.” Chen said. “And the others, carry the unconscious ones and hide. We don’t want any nuisance.”

            They carried Kim, GD, and Jaianne and went further down the place.

“Looks like this is going to be fun.” Allein said, as he grins. “Where are those new weapons you made?”

“They’re inside the box.” Keith said.

            The four puts their hands inside the box and took out a black gauntlet. They wear the gauntlet on their left hand and they unsheathed their swords and charged towards Renz. Renz noticed the four running towards him and he raised his hand. Fireballs appeared and was projected towards the four.

“Use it now!” Keith yelled.

“This better work Keith!” Paulo said. “I don’t want to lose an arm!”

“Then I’ll be the first one to use it!” Chen said, as he runs in front of the three. “Bring it Renz!”

            A fireball was headed towards Chen but he blocked it using the gauntlet. The fireball disappears and Chen kept moving forward.

“Looks like it works fine.” Allein said. “Well then, we shouldn’t leave Chen hanging. Let’s go!”

            The three continued charging towards Renz. More fireballs were projected towards them but the four blocked the fireballs. Renz charges towards Chen as he holds two swords.

“You three! Support me!” Chen yelled, as he prepares to fight Renz. “Only use control! We can’t use summon or we’ll be exposed!”

“Got it!” The three said, at the same time.

“Now that’s what I was waiting for!” Allein said. “Let’s do this Bellgerion! I control you!”

“Hydra! I control you!” Keith said.

“Orochimaru!” Paulo called.

“Heads up Renz!” Keith yelled. “We won’t go easy on you!”

            Renz clashed with Chen, making him concentrate on Chen. Keith summoned six swords and projected them towards Renz. Renz noticed the swords heading towards him, making him push Chen away to dodge the swords. Once he dodged the swords, the swords suddenly turned towards Renz as if the swords were aiming for Renz. Renz summons fireballs and threw them towards the swords, making the swords break.

“Now Paulo!” Keith said.

            Paulo appeared behind Renz and lunged his sword towards him but Renz summoned a gauntlet on his arm and grabbed the blade of Paulo’s sword. Chen kicks Renz making him let go of Paulo’s sword and Paulo disappeared again.

“So that brat can hide from people’s sight.” Renz said. “Don’t mind if I control him!”

“Lexus! Now!” Chen said. “Time Freeze!”

            Chen snapped and time suddenly froze and nothing was moving aside for Chen. Chen lunged his sword towards Renz but Renz suddenly dodged the attack. Chen couldn’t believe it and leaped away from Renz. He snapped again making everything animate.

“Looks like you can control time as well.” Chen said. “Fucking dragon.”

“Chen! Take cover!” Keith yelled.

            Chen looks up and saw 12 swords projected towards them.

“Allein, do it now!” Chen said.

“Sure thing.” Allein said. “I hope you can use your regenerative powers Renz.”

            Allein stabbed the floor with his sword and he turns his sword.

“Overheat.” Allein said.

The floor where Renz was standing at melted and turned into lava. Renz noticed the lava under him and tried to run but before he could escape, two snakes suddenly charged at him and tied themselves around his legs. Renz looks back and saw Paulo controlling the snakes.

“I got the prey.” Paulo said.

“Fuck!” Renz said.

            Renz summoned greaves on his legs to protect his legs from the lava.

“Harden!” Allein said.

            The lava hardened turning to obsidian making Renz unable to move from his spot. Renz slows time as he tries to break the obsidian but Chen also manipulated time and stopped Renz from breaking the obsidian. As the swords were about to reach Chen and Renz, Chen struck the ground with his sword and time went back to normal. Chen runs back and Renz tries to summon his armor but it was too late and the swords that Keith projected pierced through Renz’s body.

“That was a close one.” Chen said.

“You think Renz is still okay?” Allein asked.

“I don’t know.” Chen said. “But what’s important is that we take down Desorive.”

            They look back at Renz and saw him standing as his feet were still stuck on the ground. Renz was unconscious and covered in blood and his swords were on the ground.

“He’s…down…” Paulo said. “He’s not moving at all or even regenerating.”

“Something’s not right though.” Keith said. “The cage isn’t going down at all.”

            The four then looked at Renz only to see his eyes completely black. Renz then summons a barrage of fireballs and projects them towards the four.

“Use the gauntlets to block all those fireballs!” Chen said.

            They blocked the fireballs using the gauntlet and once Chen got an opening, he dashed towards Renz.

“Let’s see if this will work.” Chen said, to himself.

“Looks like he’s going to try it now.” Keith said.

            Chen clenches his fist as he prepares to punch Renz. The moment he got close to Renz, he punched Renz at the gut. The moment he punched Renz, a huge explosion occurred and Renz was sent flying away from Chen.

“What was that?!” Allein asked, as confusedly.

“The gauntlet doesn’t block the fireballs but it absorbs it.” Keith said.

“Mind if you repeat that?” Paulo asked.

“In other words, the gauntlet absorbs energy and saves it up. The more energy you absorb, the stronger the attack.” Keith said.

“That’s actually awesome!” Allein said.

“But the amount of energy you can absorb is limited.” Keith added. “Once you have passed its limits, the gauntlet will-“

“Explode?!” Paulo interrupted.

“Yeah Paulo. Explode. And you will-“

“Lose your arm?!” Paulo interrupted, again.

“You do the explaining then.” Keith said.

“But you already explained the whole thing.” Allein said.

“You know what?! The two of you just shut up!” Keith said.

“You three done arguing there?” Chen interrupted. “We still have to deal with Renz.”

“Sorry Chen.” Keith said. “Looks like Desorive is still controlling Renz.”

            A loud roar was suddenly heard and everyone looked at where it came from. They saw Renz standing as he furiously stares at the four. The cage finally goes down but the ground started rumbling furiously like an earthquake. The ground suddenly broke and the five fell to the lowest floor.

“Fuck! Allein! Put your realm up now!” Chen said.

“What about Edmar and the others?!” Allein asked.

“We have no time for this!” Chen said.

“Fine!” Allein said. “I want nothing nor need anything. Some love me and others hate me. I take the living and leave the dead. I am not evil nor am I good. I am the Volcanic Titan, Bellgerion and I summon my Astral Realm! Eruption!”

            A sphere appeared on Allein’s palm and he threw it on the ground.

“Take cover!” Allein said.

            The moment the sphere touched the ground, the sphere expanded and locked the five inside the sphere. Meanwhile, Edmar and the others were about to escape but the sphere was able to reach them, locking them in with Chen and the other four. Edmar and the others saw themselves inside a cave. The three were still unconscious and were still being carried by the group.

“Woah! What happened?!” Yaneza asked. “How’d we end up here?!”

“I have no idea.” Aud said.

“It looks like we’re in a cave.” Eric said. “Let’s find a way out.”

“Bianca, I think we shouldn’t go out.” Allyssa said.

“Don’t worry. As long as I’m here, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Bianca said.

“You two done flirting with each other?” Luis asked.

“Shut up Luis.” Bianca said.

“You two stop fighting and get a move one.” Martela said.

            While the group searches for an exit, Chen and the others were facing Renz who’s enraged after getting beat by the four. The entire area was filled with lava and volcanos were surrounding them.

“I can never get used to this sight.” Paulo said.

“Looks like we have to kill Renz to beat Desorive.” Chen said. “We pretty much don’t have a choice.”

“I agree but what about the others?” Keith asked.

“We have no choice.” Allein said. “It’s either we leave Desorive alone and let it get stronger until it has the power to control the flow of the planets and kill everyone or kill Renz and save the whole world.”

            The ground suddenly broke and the four were pushed away. They looked at the broken area and saw five giant obsidian golems. The obsidians were 15 feet tall.

“This does not look good Chen.” Paulo said.

“How did they get in my Astral Realm?!” Allein asked, shocked.

“It looks like Renz summoned them from the core of the earth!” Keith said. “This only means one thing.”

“Desorive is growing stronger by a minute.” Chen said.

“What?” Allein asked.

“Those golems came from the core and they’re made out of obsidian.” Keith said. “The range where Renz can use control has greatly increased as he was able to make the obsidian animate.”

“That means that he will be able to move the planet around soon.” Paulo said.

“But how were they able to get inside my Astral Realm?” Allein asked.

“They were probably in the range of the sphere when you summoned your Astral Realm.” Keith said.

“Five golems and a dragon controlling Renz.” Allein said. “How could this get any worse?”

“I found the way out guys!” A voice said, right behind them.

            The four looks back and sees Eric heading out of a cave with the others.

“Wait for us Eric!” Martela yelled.

One of the golems saw Eric and was about to smash the cave where Eric and the others are but an arm made out of lava and obsidian blocked the golem’s attack.

“Guys! Hurry and take them out of here!” Allein said. “I got your back!”

            Chen, Keith, and Paulo ran towards Eric and the others and they carried the three who were unconscious on their back.

“Follow us! You aren’t safe here at all!” Chen said.

            They ran away from the golems leaving Allein behind to stop them from chasing everyone else.

“Where are we going?!” Eric asked.

“Some place far.” Keith said.

“Where are we?! Why are there volcanos surrounding us?!” Martela asked.

“No time to explain.” Keith said. “Allein! Do it now!”

“Give me one second!” Allein said.

            A wave of lava suddenly appeared and were about to splash Chen and everyone else.

“What the hell!” Luis yelled. “Guys, run! Chen is planning to kill us!”

“Don’t move!” Chen said.

            The lava surrounded them everywhere including on top of them.

“Harden!” Allein said.

            The lava turned into obsidian and Keith punched the obsidian wall with the gauntlet to make a hole.

“You guys stay here.” Keith said. “Nobody goes out of this place until we say so.”

            The three went out of the shelter to go and help Allein but the moment they went out, they saw Allein running back towards them.

“Chen! Renz is on the move!” Allein said, as he runs towards them.

            They look behind Allein and saw the golems running towards them.

“This is not going to be good.” Paulo said.

“Looks like we’ll need help from the three.” Chen said. “How’re they doing?”

“Still unconscious.” Bianca said.

“Once they regain consciousness, tell them to help us at once.” Keith said. “We’ll leave this hole open.”

“Paulo, Allein. Use summon. We’ll need that giant snake and titan. Keith, you’re coming with me.” Chen said. “This will be the final fight that will decide our fate.”


	21. NEVER ENDING LINE

**CHAPTER XXI**

**NEVER ENDING LINE**

The four were about to clash with Renz and the five giant obsidian golems. Allein and Paulo were about to fight the golems while Chen and Keith were about to fight Renz as well. As the four try to defeat Renz and the golems, they wait for the other three to awaken as it will make their chances of winning against Renz higher.

“Remember the plan!” Chen said. “If we can’t beat them, we’ll go with plan B and that’s giving the three sometime to regain consciousness again.”

“Got it!” Allein said. “I summon you, Bellgerion!”

“Orochimaru, let’s do it.” Paulo said.

            One of the volcanoes started to move and an arm appeared at the volcano. A human figure that was covered in lava and obsidian suddenly pulled itself out of the volcano and punched one of the golems. The titan was two feet taller than the golems.

“Damn boy.” Paulo said, amazed. “Having a titan type Legacy Sword sure is awesome.”

“We have no time for this Paulo.” Allein said. “Where’s that giant snake of yours?”

            One of the golems were charging at the two. The titan chased the golem but a giant snake suddenly constricts itself around the golem.

“Yeah. You have one of the scariest Legacy Swords.” Allein said.

“We have no time for that Allein.” Paulo said.

“Funny Paulo.” Allein said. “I wonder how Keith and Chen are doing.

            While the two distract the golems, Keith and Chen were finally facing Renz who has both swords with him again.

“This is going to be a blood bath.” Chen said. “How’s your gauntlet?”

“Empty.” Keith said.

“Good. We’ll need to block this guy’s attacks.” Chen said.

            A blue fireball appeared and was projected towards Chen. Chen blocks the attack using the gauntlet.

“There we go.” Chen said. “Charge up that gauntlet of yours. We’ll need it sooner or later.”

“Chen, I got bad news.” Keith said. “That blue fireball has lots of energy that the gauntlet has reached its maximum capacity.”

“Looks like things got worse for us.” Chen said.

“Chen, it gets worse.” Keith said. “We have to kill Renz, fast.”

“What’s going on?” Chen asked.

“Look at his right arm.” Keith said.

            Chen looks at Renz’s right arm and saw it slowly transforming into a gray dragon arm.

“This really isn’t good.” Chen said. “How many swords do you have now?”

“All in all, 13.” Keith said.

“Good. Project them now!” Chen said, as he dashes towards Renz.

            Keith summons 12 of the swords and projected them towards Renz. Renz completely summons his armor including the head piece but this time, something was off with the armor. The armor was white which had silver wings with black greaves and gauntlets and the head piece had crimson horns. The eyeholes were completely black as if nothing was behind the armor.

“Future Eye!” Chen yelled.

            Chen was able to see the future and predicted Renz’s moves. Chen dodges all of Renz’s attacks and was able to strike Renz down. The armor protected Renz from receiving any fatal injury. The swords that Keith projected stopped right in front of Renz.

“Keith?! Did Renz stop time?” Chen asked himself.

            The swords suddenly headed towards Chen. Chen saw the swords coming towards him and broke all 12 swords.

“Damn it. Renz took control of Keith.” Chen said. “Things are really getting bad. When will those three wake up?”

            24 swords appeared this time and they were projected towards Chen. This time, Chen ran away from Renz and Keith. Chen hides behind a boulder and slowly peeks at Renz and Keith. Chen saw Renz about to behead Keith. Chen jumps in and stops Renz from killing Keith by smashing Renz’s sword on the ground. Two swords were suddenly projected behind Chen. Chen was caught off guard but was able to dodge one of the swords but the other sword scratched Chen at his back. Chen was able to see through Renz’s plan and he didn’t like it.

“Damn it. If I hide, he’ll kill Keith but if I fight, I’ll get killed.” Chen said. “Fucking Desorive! Wait, is he even controlling Renz?”

            Chen is in a pinch while Paulo and Allein were doing fine distracting the golems but their only problem is that whenever they destroy one of the golems, they regenerate back. Two golems were charging towards Paulo and Allein but Bellgerion suddenly lands on one of the golems and rips its arms out and uses the arms to smash the other golem.

“That makes it my 48th kill.” Allein said, as he stands in front of the shelter where Edmar and the others are.

            One of the golems stomped on Bellgerion and the other two golems charged towards the shelter. A giant snake suddenly strangle the golems on their necks causing the golems’ necks to snap.

“64th kill.” Paulo said. “And they’ll regenerate again in three, two, and one.”

            The golems regenerated again and started to stand up. Bellgerion pushed the golem that was stomping it away and stood up again.

“How do you think Chen and Keith are doing?” Paulo asked.

            Chen suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of the two.

“Woah Chen!” Aren’t you supposed to be with Keith though?” Allein asked.

“I just froze time!” Chen said. “Renz has control of Keith and I can’t beat both of them at once!”

“Well shit! I’ll go help you!” Allein said.

“You can’t! You have to stay here with Paulo and protect the shelter! How are the other three?” Chen asked.

“Still unconscious!” Paulo said.

“Fuck! If we only had another Legacy Sword user.” Chen said.

“We have one but she still has no control of it.” Allein said.

“Allyssa…” Chen said. “Better than nothing! I’ll be back.”

            Chen froze time and ran back to Keith and Renz. Chen saw Renz about to kill Keith. Chen grabbed Keith and ran away from Renz. Chen ran back to Paulo and Allein and made time flow normally again.

“Here’s Keith! Good thing Renz can only control one person at a time.” Chen said.

“Why didn’t he control you though?” Allein asked.

“Looks like Desorive is still regenerating Renz after getting pierced by 12 swords.” Chen said. “Renz is moving instinctively.”

“Well that makes things easier for us.” Allein said.

“I can’t agree more.” Chen said. “Tie Keith up and make sure you keep him away from his sword. I’ll go get Allyssa.”

“Paulo, you do the honor.” Allein said.

“I have to do everything myself.” Paulo said.

“Oh shut up.” Allein said. “Can’t you see me helping you?”

“Sure, sure. Mr. 48.” Paulo said.

“Are you looking for a fight?!” Allein asked, furiously.

“Whatever. The golems are back.” Paulo said. “Just let me tie this guy up.”

            Paulo summons a snake and uses it to tie Allein up. Chen went inside the shelter and saw Allyssa sitting beside Bianca.

“Allyssa.” Chen called, as he walks towards her. “We need your help.”

“Huh? Help where?” Allyssa asked.

“Help in killing Renz…” Chen muttered.

“What?! What do you mean killing Renz?!” Bianca asked, as she couldn’t believe what she heard.

            Everyone else inside the shelter looks at Chen as they couldn’t believe what they heard.

“What do you mean kill Renz, Chen?” Edmar asked.

“I meant literally kill him.” Chen said.

            Edmar suddenly stands up and grabs Chen’s shirt.

“Repeat that Chen!” Edmar yelled, in front of Chen’s face.

“Break it up you two!” Yaneza said, as he pushes the two away from each other. “We’re in a crisis right now.”

“That’s right.” Aud said. “Chen, tell us why you need to kill Renz?”

“We have no other options left.” Chen said. “If we leave Renz like that, it could mean the end of us all.”

“What about Allyssa?!” Bianca interrupted. “She doesn’t even know how to use the powers these weird swords give!”

“I’ll teach her then.” Chen said.

“What?! In this crisis?!” Eric asked. “Are you insane?!”

“Yes, I am.” Chen said. “Don’t worry. It doesn’t take that long.”

            Allein suddenly barged inside the shelter.

“Chen!” Allein called. “We got a problem!”

“What is it?” Chen asked.

“Renz is here!” Allein said.

“What?! What’s he doing now?!” Chen asked.

“Right now, Orochimaru and Bellgerion are keeping him busy right now you better hurry up!” Allein said. “Also, why does his armor look different from the last time we saw it?!”

“Shit happened!” Chen said.

“That’s a nice explanation!”Allein said. “I’ll go back outside to help Paulo!”

            Allein ran back outside and helped Paulo keep Renz busy. Chen took Allyssa’s sword and stabbed it on the ground.

“Now Allyssa, touch the sword and close your eyes.” Chen said. “If you see anyone, talk to them.”

            Allyssa touched her sword and closed her eyes. Allyssa opens her eyes again and saw a place full of flames. In the flames, she saw a man seating on a throne with flames. The man was wearing a sleeveless robe with a golden medallion oh his left shoulder.

“Excuse me.” Allyssa said.

            The man looks at her and Allyssa saw the man had yellow glowing eyes.

“How may I help you?” The man asked.

“Uhm. I need your help to help my friends!” Allyssa said.

“So, you need my help so you can help your friends?” The man asked.

“Yes please.”

“What do I get in return?”

“I’ll give you anything.”

“A great deal. Sadly, I want nothing for I am a god.”

“A god?”

“Yes. I am Apollo. The god of the sun.”

“Then you were the one who caused me trouble!”

“And your point is, little girl?”

“If you hadn’t lead me to you, none of this would have happened!”

“You are correct little girl. But I see nothing wrong with that.”

“Nothing wrong?! You ruined our lives!”

“Whatever a god does, let it be taking lives or stealing from the poor, nothing is wrong with it for a gods’ actions are never wrong.”

“Well I don’t care. If you’re not going to help me then it’s fine. Just make sure someone finds you underwater after all this shit.”

“How do you know that you will survive?”

“I’ll make it happen!”

“How?”

“By being able to control your power!”

            Apollo smiles at Allyssa and stands up from his throne. Apollo walks towards Allyssa and stands right in front of her.

“That fire in your spirit. I like it.” Apollo said. “I shall grant you the power you need.”

            Apollo touches Allyssa’s forehead with both his fingers and pushed her away. Allyssa opens her eyes to see her holding a scabbard.

“Looks like it worked.” Chen said. “Let’s go. Paulo and Allein are waiting.”

            Chen stood up and head outside. Allyssa stood up, took her sword, and sheathed it inside the scabbard. As Allyssa heads outside, Bianca suddenly grabs her arm.

“You better come back.” Bianca said.

“I will.” Allyssa said. “Once I come back, make sure you treat me as a job well done.”

“Sure thing.” Bianca said.

“I’ll be looking forward to that.” Allyssa said.

“Not in expensive places though.” Bianca said. “Tell Renz to do that for getting us in this deep shit.”

“That’s if he makes it out alive.” Allyssa said.

“Hurry up Allyssa. We don’t have enough time.” Chen said, outside.

            Allyssa heads out and she saw Renz fighting Orochimaru and Bellgerion.

“What’s the plan Chen?” Allein asked.

            The moment Renz saw Chen outside, he became more aggressive and fought back Orochimaru and Bellgerion. Bellgerion was about to punch Renz but Renz jumped in mid-air, dodging Bellgerion’s punch.

“He can also manipulate air!” Paulo said.

            Renz lands on Bellgerion’s right arm and slices it off with his sword. Bellgerion’s right arm falls off and Renz ran towards Bellgerion’s head and sliced it off Bellgerion’s body. Bellgerion falls to the ground and never again stood back up.

“Allein!” Chen called.

“I can’t fight back anymore.” Allein said. “I’ll save my remaining energy to keep the Astral Realm up.”

            Allein falls to the ground as he tries to save energy to keep the Astral Realm in pieces.

“Paulo! Bring Allein inside the shelter!” Chen said. “Return Orochimaru back to your sword. Allyssa and I will take care of the rest.”

            Paulo returns Orochimaru back to his sword and drags Allein inside the shelter.

“Summon the being of your Legacy Sword!” Chen said.

“How?!” Allyssa asked.

“Just imagine you’re pulling something out of your chest!” Chen said.

            The five golems charged at Chen but the golems suddenly lost their limbs.

“Do it now Allyssa!” Chen yelled.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” Allyssa yelled.

            Allyssa summoned a silver bow with silver arrows.

“Chen? Was this supposed to happen?” Allyssa asked.

“So those are God type Legacy Swords.” Chen said, to himself. “Allyssa! Aim for Renz!”

“How?! I don’t know how to use a bow!” Allyssa said. “You use it!”

“I can’t! I don’t know a lot about God type Legacy Swords!” Chen said.

            Allyssa noticed Renz charging towards Chen. She tried to warn Chen but it was too late. Allyssa just pulled the arrow with the string of the bow and shot. Allyssa missed the shot big time but the arrow suddenly turned to Renz’s direction. Renz looks back and saw the arrow heading towards him. He was going to parry the arrow but it was too late. The arrow pierced through his armor. Chen noticed that Allyssa’s weapon can pierce though Renz’s armor.

“Allyssa! Keep aiming at Renz!” Chen said. “Even if your shot was off, as long as you’re aiming Renz, the arrow will follow him!”

“Got it!” Allyssa said, nervously.

            Allyssa aimed at Renz at kept shooting at him. Renz tries to parry the arrows but it always gets back on track until it successfully hits the target. Chen saw swords suddenly projected towards Allyssa. Chen freezes time to stop the swords from hurting Allyssa. Chen sees Keith, freed from the snakes that was tied him up.

“Thanks!” Allyssa said.

“No problem.” Chen said. “Just continue attacking Renz.”

“I can’t.” Allyssa said. “I don’t have enough arrows anymore and I’m feeling really exhausted.”

“Damn it.” Chen muttered. “I rushed you so I should have seen this coming.”

“I have no idea what’s going on here, but it looks like you two need some help.” A voice said.

            Chen and Allyssa looked at the direction where the voice came from and they saw Jaianne, GD, and Kim back on their feet.

“What took you three so long?” Chen asked.

“We’ll ask you questions later Chen!” Kim said. “Right now, what the hell are those?!”

Chen looks back and saw the golems fully regenerated.

“Jaianne, break Keith free from Renz’s control!” Chen said.

“But she’ll be weakened!” GD said.

“It’s alright. I got this.” Chen said. “Kim, blast those five annoying golems away.

“Damn it. Just when I woke up!” Kim said, as she unsheathes her sword. “Kyuubi! Let’s do this!”

            Kyuubi appears out of nowhere and pushes the golems away from Chen and Allyssa.

“Galaxay Blast!” Kim yelled.

            Kyuubi blasted the five golems away and shattered them to pieces. Kyuubi slowly fades away as Kim lost all her energy.

“Damn. That fucking worn me out.” Kim said.

            Kim saw Keith about to project swords again. Kim charged towards Keith and kicked him down.

“Take care of him Jaianne!” Kim yelled.

“You don’t have to tell me at all!” Jaianne said, as she unsheathes her sword. “I control you, Draganar!”

            Jaianne lands on top of Keith and grabs Keith’s head with both her hands.

“Break Free!” Jaianne said.

            Keith acted like he was being electrocuted and fell unconscious. GD and Chen were the last ones standing. They see Renz in an injured state after bein attacked by Allyssa.

“This is over now Renz.” GD said.

“GD, don’t use summon, possess, or control.” Chen said.

“Why?” GD asked.

“It makes it easier for Renz to control you since you’re using two demons.” Chen said.

“What am I supposed to do?” GD asked.

“Wait for my signal.” Chen said.

Chen charged towards Renz and clashed with him. While fighting with Renz, Chen realized that he couldn’t breathe anymore. Chen backed away and took a deep breath.

“I forgot he could manipulate air.” Chen muttered.

            Chen suddenly realized that Renz was trying to control him.

“Go GD!” Chen yelled. “Attack Renz now!”

            GD charged unsheathes his swords and was about to attack Renz but Renz froze time. Renz was about to kill GD but Chen suddenly stabbed Renz. Time went flowing normally again.

“Die Desorive.” Chen said.

            Renz’s armor fades away but under the helmet was a sadistic grin. Chen realized that he messed up big time. Chen was finally controlled by Renz and with everyone exhausted, no one could fight back anymore.

“I win, foolish humans.” Renz said.

            Renz walks towards the shelter but five arrows suddenly pierced through his body. He looked at where the arrows came from and saw Allyssa aiming right at him. Renz gets furious and charges towards her.

“I’ll kill you, you brat!” Renz yelled.

“Sorry Renz, but it’s better to end this.” Allyssa muttered.

            Allyssa carefully aims at Renz’s chest and shot the arrow that will decide life and death.


	22. GRASPING FOR LIFE

**CHAPTER XXII**

**GRASPING FOR LIFE**

            As the arrow reaches Renz, a person suddenly appears in front of Renz, grabs the arrow, and breaks it. The person snaps and everyone except for Allyssa and Renz fell unconscious. Allyssa couldn’t believe what happened as she was close to victory. The person was a girl with a black short hair and was wearing glasses.

“Who are you?!” Allyssa asked, furiously. “Why’d you stop me from killing Renz?!”

“I won’t let you kill him.” The girl said.

“Whoever you are, I thank you for saving me.” Renz said.

“Oh don’t get me wrong.” The girl said. “I came to save Renz. Not you.”

“What do you-“

            The girl interrupted Renz by suddenly stabbing him with a crystal like dagger at his shoulder. Renz starts shouting and his eyes started crying blood. His right arm was slowly rotting away and he starts vomiting more blood. As he screams in agony, the girl took out another crystalized dagger but this time, she stabbed it at Renz’s chest. She twists the dagger and light emitted from the stab wound. A huge explosion of light occurred that Allyssa couldn’t see what was going on. As the light fades, everyone regained consciousness again.

“What happened?” Angela asked. “I suddenly lost consciousness.”

“I have no idea.” Eric said. “Let’s go check out what happened.”

They all went out and saw Allyssa sitting on the ground and Renz lying on the ground covered in blood. Chen finally got control of himself. Chen and GD checked on Renz if he’s alive or still being controlled by Desorive.

“Tell Allein to bring the Astral Sphere down now!” Chen said. “Whatever happened to Renz, it’s not good at all.”

“What in the world happened to him?!” GD asked, curiously.

“Looks like he’s still alive.” Chen said.

“And I thought it was all over for us.” GD said, as he searches for Allein.

“Wait, where’s the girl?” Allyssa asked.

“What girl?” Chen asked.

“Never mind.” Allyssa said. “Let’s just get out of here.”

            Allyssa stood back up and everyone regrouped. Edmar puts Renz’s arm on his shoulder. Allein brought his Astral Realm down and as soon as it got completely removed and returned back to the building. As soon as they got back, the building suddenly exploded leaving nothing behind. Luckily, Chen was able to freeze time and get everyone out of the building. They all ended up beside Renz’s condominium where all the residents of the condominiums were at.

“Hurry up guys! Call the hospital!” Chen said. “Tell them that Renz got injured from the explosion!”

“You don’t have to tell me at all!” Martela said, as she pulls her phone out and call the hospital.

            Martela dials the number for the hospital and calls them. She gets contact and told them to go to their destination. 30 minutes later, the ambulance got to their destination and the paramedics places Renz on a stretcher and brought him in the ambulance.

“Three people can come with us in the ambulance.” One of the paramedics said.

“Allein, Edmar, Martela. Go with them.” Chen said. “We’ll catch up with you guys.”

            The three goes in the ambulance and left for the hospital. The others were left behind.

“Keith, go get the four Dragon type Legacy Swords.” Chen said.

“Paulo, we need Orochimaru to sneak going to the hospital.” Chen said.

“Can’t we use a taxi?” Paulo asked.

“Sure. You pay for all three taxis though.” Chen said. “We don’t have money.”

“Why three?!” Paulo asked.

“We’re 11 and four persons for each taxi.” Chen said.

“I only see 10 of us.” Keith said, as he pops out of nowhere.

“Whoa. You should say something if you’re back already.” Eric said.

“What? Who’s not here?” Chen asked.

“Jaianne.” Ange said.

“And I couldn’t find the swords. Looks like she ran away with the four Dragon type Legacy Swords.” Keith said.

“We’ll talk about everything later.” Chen said. “For now, we have to go check on Renz. He’s in grave danger.”

“He’ll be fine right?” Allyssa asked. “He can regenerate.”

“I’m afraid not.” Chen said.

“What do you mean?” Aud asked.

            Paulo suddenly dropped two swords that was tied up by a snake.

“Aren’t those Renz’s swords?” Bianca asked.

“Yeah.” Keith said.

“So, what does this have to do with Renz not being able to regenerate?” Allyssa asked.

“I couldn’t fine the scabbards for both swords.” Chen said.

“Meaning?” Eric asked.

“Renz isn’t the master for both the Legacy Swords anymore.” Chen said. “Resulting in him not being able to regenerate at all anymore.”

“How did he lose ownership though?” Paulo asked. “I know that once you own a Legacy Sword, the Legacy Sword will never leave its master until he dies.”

“Like I said, we’ll talk about this later.” Chen said. “Now summon your giant ass snake.”

“Sure thing bro.” Paulo said.

            They searched for a dark alley to summon Orochimaru. After a few minutes, they were able to find an alley.

“Orochimaru.” Paulo said.

            Orochimaru was summoned and opened its mouth.

“Get in guys.” Paulo said.

“Ew. We’re going inside that disgusting thing?” Kim asked.

“Now’s not that time to overact Kim.” Chen said. “Oh right, if you guys don’t want to go then just say so.”

“Why do we have to go inside this disgusting thing’s mouth?” Kim asked.

“I wonder who wouldn’t panic once the see people floating in mid-air.” Paulo said, annoyed.

“Listen. The snake can hide from people’s sight so it’s better if we go in its mouth.” Keith said.

“Looks like we have no choice.” Bianca said.

“Don’t force yourselves if you don’t want to go.” Keith said.

“We pretty much don’t have a choice.” Eric said. “You don’t know those people are targeting us as well.”

“You got a point there.” Chen said. “Shall we go?”

            Everyone went inside Orochimaru’s mouth and left the area to go to the hospital. They got to the hospital in half an hour. Orochimaru went to the backside of the hospital and everyone went out of Orochimaru.

“We’re finally here.” Yaneza said.

“How will we hide the swords?” Allyssa asked.

“Leave it inside the snake.” Chen said.

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous?” Kim asked.

“Don’t worry. Paulo will be alarmed if anything happens to Orochimaru.” Keith said. “And you three remove the gauntlets now.”

“I almost forgot about them.” Chen said

They leave the swords and gauntlets inside Orochimaru and ran to the entrance of the hospital and hurriedly talked to the receptionist.

“May I help you?” The receptionist asked.

“Where’s Renz Gazmin’s room?!” Chen asked.

“Are you his acquaintance?” The receptionist asked, again.

“Something like that.” Chen said. “Where is he now?”

“He’s in the emergency room.” The receptionist. “You can’t see him yet but you can wait outside his room. His room is in the 3rd floor and his room number is 317.”

“Okay. Thank you so much.” Chen said.

            They all ran to the elevator and went to the third floor. They head towards Renz’s room and saw Allein, Martela, and Edmar waiting outside his room.

“How’s Renz doing?!” Bianca asked.

“Really bad.” Allein said. “Doctors said he has lost too much blood, has 26 fractured bones, and his wounds are too fatal.”

“That doesn’t sound good at all.” Eric said.

“All we can do is wait.” Martela said.

            They saw a doctor walking towards them. They all prepared for the worse as the doctor gets closer and closer. The doctor got close to them and spoke.

“Are you all Mr. Gazmin’s acquaintances?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah. How’s he doing doc?” Allein asked.

“He’s stable. For now.” The doctor said. “Still. He was lucky enough to live with in that state. What happened to him exactly?”

“Well, he was caught from the explosion at his place.” Chen said.

            Knowing full well what happened, the others wondered why Chen lied.

“Oh. You mean the terrorist attack?” The doctor asked.

“Terrorist attack? What terrorist attack?” Eric asked.

“The one that happened in the condominium.” The doctor said. “It was reported that a terrorist did it.”

“Doctor!” A nurse said, as she suddenly steps in. “The patient is ready to be brought back to his room.”

“Alright. See you kids later.” The doctor said. “You should give your parents a call. They might be worried sick about you all.”

            The doctor left. Everyone called their parents and told them they were at the hospital. After talking to their parents, everyone then started talking with each other.

“Why’d you lie to him?” Martela asked.

“If we told him the truth, he would think we’re crazy and we’re the ones who hurt Renz.” Chen said.

“Now what?” Eric asked. “Nothing is over yet. Am I right?”

“Who are you four?” Angela asked. “Are you the same like the five?”

“We aren’t.” Chen said. “Renz didn’t tell them everything. That’s a good thing.”

“You’re that organization, right?” Kim asked.

“What organization?” Chen asked.

“Midnight Wolves.” GD said.

“The organization who attacks in groups just like wolves attack in packs.” Kim said.

“As expected from the Crimson Fang.” Keith said. “Getting intel from all three organizations.”

“Something’s weird though.” GD said. “The Dragon Claw started to take action.”

“The organization that does nothing finally takes action.” Keith said. “What’s going on around here?”

“I have no idea but what I know is that something really big is coming.” Chen said. “And that something is not a good thing at all.”

            The doctor got back with Renz on his bed. They put him inside his room. The others went in with the doctor as well. They saw Renz covered up in cloth bandages and also wearing an oxygen mask. The doctor calls everyone outside Renz’s room.

“What’s up doc?” Allein asked.

“Listen now. I know you guys are close friends with Mr. Gazmin.” The doctor said. “But-“

“But what?” Bianca asked.

“He only has one week to live.” The doctor said. “Some of his vital organs are completely ruptured.”

“Isn’t there anyway to save him?” Martela asked.

“There is. We can replace the ruptured organs but the chances of him surviving is one in a thousand.” The doctor said.

“When’s the surgery doctor?” Chen asked.

“In five days.” The doctor said.

“Then proceed.” Chen said.

“Chen! What are you thinking?!” Edmar asked.

“Didn’t you hear what he said?!” Martela asked.

“I did but this is the only way.” Chen said. “We don’t have authorization for this but Renz’s parents does and I bet they’ll also end up on the same decision.”

“We have already informed the relatives of Mr. Gazmin.” The doctor said. “I will now leave Mr. Gazmin in your care.”

            The doctor left and everyone went back inside Renz’s room.

“What’s the plan Chen?” Keith asked.

“We need to find a new successor for Phoenix.” Chen said. “We need the Phoenix Tears.”

“If you need Phoenix Tears, I can tell you where you can find one.” A voice said.

            They all look at where the voice came from only to find an open window.

“Right behind you.” The voice said again.

            Everyone looks back and saw Jaianne sitting on a chair. GD and Kim put their guards up and went aggressive.

“What are you doing here?!” Kim asked.

“Hi.” Jaianne said.

“Are you here to kill us all?!” GD asked.

“Not really.” Jaianne said. “I’m here to return the favor.”

“What favor?!” GD asked.

“I can tell you where you can find Phoenix Tears.” Jaianne said.

“Don’t ignore us!” Kim said.

“Calm down you two.” Paulo said. “She said she knows where to get Phoenix Tears.”

“We can’t just trust her!” GD said. “Chen, it’s your-“

“Where can we get one?” Chen asked.

“Chen!” Kim yelled.

            Someone starts knocking at the door.

“Are you okay there?” The person asked.

“Yes we are.” Keith said.

“Okay then.” The person said, and walks away.

“I told you to keep it down.” Paulo said.

“There’s a lot in the main quarters of the Dragon Claw.” Jaianne said.

“Chen listen. She’s leading us into a trap.” Kim said.

“So, you’re saying that it’s better to leave Renz like this than get the Phoenix Tear and help him?” Chen asked.

“No…” Kim said.

“Besides. Chen saved me from the explosion.” Jaianne said. “That’s why I owe him a lot.”

“Wait, didn’t you plan that explosion?” Martela asked.

“No.” Jaianne said.

“Huh?” Chen asked. “I thought the favor you were talking about was us taking down Renz? You guys only needed Desorive right?”

“No. Our leader doesn’t want Desorive taken out. He needed Renz alive.” Jaianne said. “And Dragon Claw never sacrifices their own members.”

“They’re on the move as well…” Keith said.

“I know.” Chen said. “God Killers.”


	23. THE ONE WHO DEFIES GODS

**CHAPTER XXIII**

**THE ONE WHO DEFIES GODS**

“This isn’t good at all.” Chen said. “And why do you guys need Renz?”

“I don’t know as well.” Jaianne said. “The higher-ups are hiding something from all of the Dragon Claw members.”

“About the explosion, are you sure your higher-ups didn’t plan it?” Kim asked.

“They wanted Renz so there’s no way they would do that.” Keith said.

“Siedal the Demonlord, gas mask guy, God Killers, and now the Dragon Claw higher-ups.” Chen said. “What are their plans?”

“Siedal and the gask mask guy wants Allyssa or rather Apollo.” Keith said. “Dragon Claw wants Renz. What do the God Killers want?”

“Probably Allyssa.” Paulo said.

“What about Oblivion?” GD asked.

“Wait, you saw Oblivion?!” Jaianne asked.

“Yeah. That scary ass dragon.” Kim said.

“Stay away from that dragon or his owner.” Jaianne said.

“So that huge ass dragon was Oblivion.” Chen said. “Is it dangerous?”

“I don’t know a lot about it.” Jaianne said. “But I heard that it single handedly defeated the Dragon Claw higher-ups. The founder couldn’t even lay a finger on it.”

“As long as we don’t bump into it, we’ll be fine.” Chen said.

“Where did it show up though?” Jaianne asked.

“A ghost town somewhere north.” Eric said.

“We’re fine then.” Jaianne said. “Oblivion rarely shows up. What was it doing there and why did it attack you guys?”

“We should count Oblivion as an enemy knowing that it attacked us.” Kim said.

“So we have five enemies now.” Chen said. “I just hope that this Oblivion thing doesn’t show up.”

“You’ll have to sneak in to the main quarters.” Jaianne said. “They don’t give Phoenix Tears to just anyone. They gave Klein one but he still lost at the end.”

“Where’s the main quarters?” Chen asked.

“It’s not in this country.” Jaianne said. “It’s in a hidden island where only dragons can access.”

“Well that’s news.” GD said. “No wonder we couldn’t locate your main quarters at all.”

“Crimson Fang really does get intel on all of the three organizations.” Jaianne said. “When do you want to leave?”

“We’ll leave first thing in the morning.” Chen said. “Kim, Jaianne, GD, Paulo, and Allyssa, you’ll come with me. Keith and Allein, you stay with Renz. The rest of you go home.”

“Cool. We got babysitting duties and what’s better is that it’s Renz we’re babysitting.” Allein said. “You better bring back some souvenirs Chen.”

“How about rocks? There might be rare rocks there.” Chen said.

“Bring some if you can.” Keith said. “There might be rare rocks on that island.”

“Keith… A mad scientist as always.” Paulo said.

“We leave 3:00AM.” Chen said. “The ones who aren’t assigned to anything, go home.”

“You guys go home now.” Keith said. “Leave things to us.”

“How about Allyssa?!” Bianca asked. “She can’t probably go with Chen!”

“Right now Allyssa needs to be protected.” Chen said. “If the God Killers were the one responsible for the explosion, that means they’re targeting Allyssa.”

“Who are these God Killers?” Edmar asked.

“They’re the organization who only targets God type Legacy Sword users.” Keith said. “Since Allyssa has Apollo which is a god, she is also a target.”

“How many organizations are there exactly?” Edmar asked.

“There are four organizations.” Keith said. “They are the Crimson Fang, Midnight Wolves, Dragon Claw, and God Killers. Those are the only organizations that know about Legacy Swords.”

“Aren’t there any small organizations?” Eric asked.

“No.” Chen said. “The four organizations will fight for that small organization.”

“The organizations are taking in Legacy Sword users.” Keith said. “They will be able to find the small organization even if it only consisted of two members.”

“Can you explain what the organizations do?” Martela asked.

“God Killers hunt down god users.” Keith said.

“Dragon Claw only consist of dragon users but they really don’t do anything except for the last incident.” GD said.

“I have to agree with that.” Jaianne said. “We never do anything except for this time.”

“Crimson Fang are the ones who try to control Legacy Sword users and train the users for more manpower.” Kim said.

“And the Midnight Wolves are-“

“The best organization ever!” Paulo interrupted Chen.

            Chen glared at Paulo and Paulo sat down on the floor as he got scolded by Chen.

“As I was saying, the Midnight Wolves are the ones who take down rampaging Legacy Sword user just like Renz and we take them under our custody after we take them down.” Chen said.

“So Renz is going to jail?” Yaneza asked.

“I don’t think so.” Chen said. “He has lost ownership of both Legacy Swords.”

“How though?” GD asked. “And how is he able to own to Legacy Swords at once?”

“I don’t know yet but it looks like we’ll get the answers in the Dragon Claw main quarters.” Keith said.

“There really are more things we don’t know about this world.” Martela said.

“Trust me. There’s still more that we don’t know.” Keith said.

“Take care of Allyssa.” Ange said.

“I’ll literally kill you all if Allyssa gets killed.” Bianca said.

“I’ll be alright you two.” Allyssa said. “I already have control of the sword so don’t worry.”

            They all left the hospital except for the ones who have Legacy Swords. They just sat inside Renz’s room and waited until they could initiate their plan.

“What time is it?” GD asked.

“11:34PM.” Keith said.

“Three hours more.” Paulo said. “This is lame.”

“Do you think the others made it back safely?” Allyssa asked.

“Don’t worry.” Allein said. “Paulo sent his snakes to keep them safe.”

“That’s actually scary.” Jaianne said. “Hey Paulo, mind their privacy.”

“Don’t worry.” Paulo said. “I won’t spy on them.”

“This will be a long night.” Keith said.

“I’ll go buy some food downstairs.” Allyssa said. “I’m hungry.”

“Go ahead.” Jaianne said. “Make it quick though. Weird people roam around the hospital at night.”

“Something bad might happen to you.” Allein said. “You might even be mistaken for a patient or the patients might the something inappropriate.”

“Seriously though make it quick.” Jaianne said.

“This is Allyssa we’re talking about.” Allein said. “You know how slow she eats.”

“Ha ha. Funny.” Allyssa said, as she goes out of Renz’s room.

            Allyssa heads down stairs and buys herself food. She sits down and eats her food quietly. A person suddenly walks towards her and talks to her.

“Mind if I sit with you?” The person asked.

            Allyssa, completely deep in her thoughts answered instinctively.

“Sure. I don’t mind.” Allyssa said.

            The person sat right in front of her and Allyssa noticed that the person was actually the girl who took Renz down.

“You!” Allyssa said, as she stands up.

“No need to panic.” The girl said. “I just want to eat. Now sit back and enjoy your meal.”

“Who are you?” Allyssa asked.

“Me? My name is classified. What about you? What’s your name?”

“It’s also classified.”

“Oh cool. What a coincidence. We have the same names! We’re going to get along so well!”

“So, what do you want?”

“I just visited someone. He’s from this hospital as well.”

“Oh? I wonder who that person is.”

“None of your business my new friend.”

“You’re getting suspicious. I feel like you’re planning something.”

“Don’t worry Allyssa. That plan you’re talking about won’t happen today.”

“I knew it! Wait. How did you know my name?!”

“Finish your food. It’ll get cold if you even leave it”

“You still haven’t answered my-“

“Finish your food then I’ll answer your questions.”

            The two started eating. The girl finished her food first and stood up.

“Well, it’s been fun meeting you.” The girl said. “I’ll see you some other day.”

“Wait! You still haven’t answered my questions!” Allyssa said.

“I said I’ll answer them once you finish your food.”

“This is unfair!”

“Nothing is fair Allyssa.”

            The girl cleaned her trash and left the place leaving Allyssa behind.

“It’s because I eat so slow this happened.” Allyssa said.

            The girl suddenly came back and gave a piece of paper to Allyssa.

“Don’t tell your friends about me or else you will never get the answer you want.” The girl said. “Don’t throw the paper away.”

“Got it.” Allyssa said. “What’s this paper for?”

“Why won’t you take a look?”

            Allyssa looks at a paper and saw “change” written on it.

“What does this mean?” Allyssa asked.

            But as she looks back at the girl, the girl wasn’t there anymore. Allyssa kept the paper in her pocket and continued eating. A few minutes later, she finished eating and headed back to Renz’s room. She got to Renz’s room and went inside and saw everyone asleep. Renz was still on the hospital bed. The boys were sleeping on the floor while the girls were sleeping on the chair. There was one more chair saved for Allyssa.

“Looks like I took too long eating.” Allyssa said, to herself. “What time is it?”

            Allyssa looks at the clock and saw the time was already 12:14AM.

“I did take my time eating.” Allyssa said. “I should rest as well.”

            Allyssa sat on the chair and slept there. A few hours have passed and it was finally 3:00AM. Chen’s phone started ringing and everyone woke up except for Renz who’s in a coma.

“You ready to go guys?” Paulo asked.

“We’ll just go to the restroom and then brush our teeth.” Jaianne said.

“We don’t have tooth brush though.” Kim said.

“I got that covered.” Jaianne said.

            Jaianne opened her bag and there were a lot of toothbrushes.

“Why do you have a lot of toothbrush?” Paulo asked.

“Oh. I knew that you guys will go to the main quarters if I say there’s Phoenix Tears there.” Jaianne said.

“Thanks I guess.” Allein said.

            Everyone takes a toothbrush and went to the restroom. A few minutes later, they meet up again outside of Renz’s room.

“You guys know what to do. Now let’s go.” Chen said. “Keith, keep your window open. And take your swords from there.”

“Sure thing.” Keith said.

            Everyone except for Keith and Allein left the hospital. They went behind the hospital where Orochimaru was. Orochimaru appears in front of them and opens its mouth.

“Go get your swords and the gauntlets guys.” Paulo said.

            They took their swords and took the gauntlets out of Orochimaru’s mouth.

“Wear the gauntlets Allyssa, Kim, GD, Jaianne.” Chen said.

“Why us?” Kim asked.

“Just in case we mess up.” Chen said. “Since dragon types mostly use energy type attacks, those will be useful to protect yourselves.”

            Jaianne takes one of the gauntlets and wore it on her left arm.

“This feels nice.” Jaianne said. “What do these gauntlets do?

“The gauntlets absorbs energy and the energy absorbed can be used against your enemies.” Paulo said.

“I’m left handed so don’t you have anything for the right arm?” Jaianne asked.

“Those are just prototypes so we don’t really know the problems with the gauntlets yet.” Chen said.

“Cool.” GD said. “Should we go now?”

“Return, Orochimaru.” Paulo said.

            Orochimaru disappears and Jaianne unsheathes her sword.

“Draganar!” Jaianne yelled.

            A purple dragon with black armor appeared in front of them and lied on its belly so everyone can get on.

“Let’s go guys.” Jaianne said.

“Wait, aren’t you a Dragon type too Chen?” Paulo asked.

“He is?!” Jaianne asked, shocked. “Why don’t we use yours then?”

“Yeah.” Chen said. “But since you’re one of the Dragon Claw, we’ll have a higher chance of sneaking in.”

“Oh right.” Jaianne said.

            Everyone gets on the dragon and the dragon spreads its wings as it prepares to fly.

“Stop by Renz’s window.” Chen said. “I’ll give Keith and Allein their swords also Renz’s. Make it fast though. We don’t want to be exposed.”

“No problem.” Jaianne said.

            The dragon flew and went to Renz’s window. The window was open and Chen threw Keith and Allein’s swords inside. The two goes to the window and took their swords and Renz’s.

“Take care of that idiot.” Chen said.

            The two gives a thumbs up and closed the window.

“Let’s go now.” Chen said.

            The dragon flew high where no one can see it in the skies and took off.

“How long will this take?” GD asked.

“It’s pretty far off.” Jaianne said. “At this speed, it will take about 3 hours.”

“No problem.” Chen said. “Let’s enjoy the view while heading towards that hidden island.”

“So, how does the island look like?” Kim asked.

“That’s a secret.” Jaianne said. “But trust me. You’ll never regret going.”

“I’m getting excited!” Kim said.

            A few minutes have passed and everyone was getting bored from the trip.

“I found another cloud that looks like a cloud.” Chen said.

“Bored.” Kim said.

“This is lame.” Paulo said. “Jaianne, can your dragon do some flying tricks?”

“Draganar knows a lot of flying tricks.” Jaianne said. “Want to check it out?”

“Go ahead.” Chen said. “Use those flying skills to kill boredom.”

“Hold on tight everyone.” Jaianne said.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Kim asked.

            Draganar suddenly folded its wings and it started to fall down head first. Kim started screaming while the others were laughing.

“Oh my fucking god!” Kim yelled. “Jaianne, stop this!”

“No way!” Paulo yelled. “Finally! This is what I’m talking about!”

“Jaianne! I swear I’m going to kill you later!” Kim yelled. “Stop this now!”

“Don’t blame!” Jaianne said. “They wanted this!”

            Draganar was about to land on the water but it suddenly spreads its wings again and flew over the water. Draganar goes flying back up in the air.

“More! More! More!” Paulo said.

            Kim suddenly hits Paulo on the side of his head with her sword and Paulo fell off Draganar. Since Paulo and Kim were behind the others, they didn’t notice Paulo fall off Draganar.

“Oops” Kim said.

“It suddenly got quiet.” Allyssa said.

“Guys.” Kim called.

“What is it Kim?” Jaianne asked. “Want to do it again?”

“Yeah.” Kim said. “But this time, we should help Paulo.”

“Why?” Chen asked.

“He fell off the dragon.” Kim said.

            They all looked back and noticed Paulo wasn’t there anymore.

“Where’s Paulo?!” Everyone asked Kim.

“Back there.” Kim pointed to where Paulo fell off.

“Hold on tight guys!” Jaianne said.

            Draganar folded its wings again and headed down. The moment Draganar got out of the clouds, they saw Paulo squirming around while falling down.

“There’s Paulo.” Allyssa said.

“We’re coming Paulo!” Kim yelled.

            Draganar flew towards Paulo and caught him with its claws. Chen helps Paulo get back up on Draganar’s back. Once Paulo got there, everyone saw his face in tears.

“You okay Paulo?” Chen asked, as he tries to contain his laugh.

“I thought I was going to die!” Paulo said.

“How’d you fall off?” Jaianne asked.

“Well! There’s this specific someone who hit me at the head!” Paulo said.

“Sorry Paulo.” Kim said.

“We have played around too much.” Chen said “Let’s go continue without any more delays.”

“Let me just do one last thing.” Paulo said.

            Paulo suddenly pushes Kim off and Kim starts screaming for help.

“Help me!” Kim said.

“Revenge is sweet.” Paulo said.

“Paulo…” Chen said, as he glared at Paulo.

“Sorry guys.” Paulo said.

            They help Kim and they continue on their way. Two hours have passed and they were about to reach their destination. While flying, Draganar’s left wing suddenly got hit and lost its balance. Draganar started falling and everyone started panicking.

“What just happened?!” Kim asked. “This better not be a joke!”

“What happened Jaianne?!” Chen asked.

“I don’t know!” Jaianne said. “But it looks like Draganar hit something so hold on tight!”

            While falling, they saw someone falling with them from afar.

“Is that guy falling with us?!” GD asked.

“I have no idea!” Chen said.

“Guys, Draganar can fly properly again!” Jaianne said.

            Draganar spreads its wings and flew back in the air.

“We should help that guy out!” Allyssa said.

“Hurry Jaianne!” Chen said. “Can this dragon go any faster?!”

“Hold on tight then!” Jaianne said.

            Draganar suddenly puts its wings really high and flaps it down really hard. Draganar then boosted itself towards the falling person. They finally got to the person and Paulo grabbed the person’s arm and helped him get on. The person was a guys with white hair and a white scarf.

“Hey, are you okay?” Paulo asked.

            The person looks at Paulo and he pushed Paulo away. Chen saw a logo on the person’s gray coat. It was a yellow halo with a red cross mark on it. Chen noticed the guy reaching out for something on his back and realized he was reaching for a sword.

“Paulo! Stay away from him!” Chen said. “He’s one of the God Killers!”

“Wait, what!” Paulo said.

            The guy clenches his fist and punched the air. Everyone suddenly got pushed by a strong wind and they all fell off Draganar.

“Jaianne!” Chen called. “Help everyone else and don’t let that guy get to Allyssa!”

“Got it!” Jaianne said. “What will you do?!”

“I’ll fight him!” Chen said. “Lexus!”

            A gray dragon suddenly appeared with a golden runic clock floating on its back. Chen gets on Lexus’s back and charged towards the guy. The guy unsheathes his sword and started jumping in air. Chen knew that the guy was using control with his Legacy Sword.

“This doesn’t look good at all.” Chen said.

            The two clashed with each other while Jaianne helped the others. She finally got everyone back on and Chen was still fighting with the guy.

“Chen! I got them all!” Jaianne said.

“I’m coming, hold on!” Chen said.

            Chen stops time and heads towards Jaianne. He returned Lexus and got on Draganar. Chen made the time flow back to normal again. Everyone got shocked as he just appeared right in front of them.

“Woah! I should remember that you can stop time.” GD said.

“Go! Go! Go!” Chen said, hurriedly.

            The guy appeared again and started punching the air.

“Dodge him now!” Chen said. “He can manipulate air!”

“Hold on tight!” Jaianne said. “We’re getting away from him!”

            Draganar boosted itself away from the guy but the guy was using the wind to boost himself as well. They tried to get away but the guy was still chasing them. The guy suddenly stopped chasing them and just disappeared.

“Where’d he go?!” GD asked.

“It looks like he ran away.” Kim said.

“No.” Jaianne said. “We’re finally here.”

            Everyone looks back and couldn’t believe what they saw.

“This is it.” Jaianne said. “The main quarters of the Dragon Claw.”


	24. DRAGON CLAW

**CHAPTER XXIV**

**DRAGON CLAW**

The main quarters of the Dragon Claw were a floating island with a flag that has a red dragon face. Colorful crystals were floating around the place and dragons were flying around the place.

“No wonder we have never found the main quarters of the Dragon Claw.” GD said. “It was a floating island.”

“Why is it floating though?” Kim asked.

“Probably the Dragon of Gravity.” Chen said.

“You really know your shit Chen.” Jaianne said.

“Who was that guy though?” Allyssa asked.

“Who?” Paulo asked.

“The guy who attacked us earlier.” Allyssa said.

“All I know that he’s a God Killer and he’s targeting you.” Chen said.

“Don’t think about it.” Jaianne said. “That guy won’t be able to go inside here. He’ll get killed instantly once he reaches the crystal zone.”

“Why?” Kim asked.

“The crystals will detect anything that passes through.” Jaianne said. “If it isn’t a dragon, that crystals will alert the owner of the Crystal Dragon.”

“Didn’t I kill the Crystal Dragon owner?” GD asked.

“The moment I gave the Legacy Swords back, they were able to find a new master for the Crystal Dragon in an instant.” Jaianne said.

“So you did take the Legacy Swords.” Chen said. “But how’d you get back so fast in the hospital? It would take about six hours.”

“I let someone else give it back.” Jaianne said. “We’re in the crystal zone now.”

“Pretty. Can I have one?” Kim said, as she was about to touch one of the crystals.

“Don’t even think about it Kim.” Paulo said. “We’re going to be in real shit if you even touch one of those.”

“Sorry.” Kim said.

“I’ll drop you guys right under the island.” Jaianne said.

“Why there?” GD asked.

“There’s a small cave there.” Jaianne said. “You can use that cave to sneak in.”

“We’re going there then.” Chen said.

            Draganar flew below the island and searched for the cave. They found the cave a few minutes later and everyone except for Jaianne got off Draganar.

“I’ll have to land on the landing site.” Jaianne said. “We don’t want to raise any suspicion.”

“Go ahead.” Chen said. “Where should we meet up?”

“The cave is connected to the upper ground but the exit is locked.” Jaianne said. “It can only be opened from the outside. We can meet up there.”

“So how many minutes do we have until you get to the door?” Chen asked.

“I’ll give you an hour to find the exit.” Jaianne said. “I never really explored the cave.”

“Wait, what?! What do you mean you never really explored-“

“See you guys!” Jaianne interrupts Paulo and flies away.

“Come back Jaianne!” Paulo yelled.

“Keep it down Paulo.” Chen said. “We might get caught.”

“Yeah Paulo. Keep it down.” Kim said, grinning.

“Oh shut up Kim.” Paulo said.

“Keep your guards up guys.” Chen said. “We might bump into some Dragon Claw members.”

            They head into the cave and searched for the exit. The cave had so many turns that Chen and the group got lost. They went in circles trying to find the way out but they never did. 30 minutes has passed and they still haven’t found the exit.

“We’re lost!” Kim yelled.

“Be quiet Kim.” Chen said. “I can hear someone walking towards us.”

“Yeah Kim. Be quiet.” Paulo said.

            Allyssa picks a stone up and threw the stone at an opposite direction. No one reacted or made a sound.

“Looks like no one is here.” Paulo said, as he takes a peek. “It’s safe.”

“Weird. I thought I heard footsteps.” Chen said. “Let’s continue searching for the exit.”

            While Chen and his group search for the exit, Edmar and the others who were sent home decided to meet up at their school. Edmar and Eric were the first ones to get to school.

“Sup Eric.” Edmar said. “You the first one here?”

“Yeah.” Eric said. “I only got here though.”

“Well, we should probably wait for the others.” Edmar said.

“Yeah.” Eric said. “Hey Edmar. I’ve been wondering if everything that’s been happening right now isn’t a coincidence at all.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I feel like everything that’s been happening here is a sign that our planet is about to be destroyed.”

“You got a point there.”

            A few minutes later, everyone was finally at school. Everyone greeted each other and stayed outside their school.

“No classes is the best!” Aud said. “I will never forget that this day ever happened.”

“Well, thanks to the terrorist incident, we don’t have classes for a while.” Bianca said.

“We all know the truth.” Martela said. “What happened was no terrorist attack.”

“Keep it down Martela.” Yaneza said. “People might think that you had something to do with the explosion.”

“Right, right. Sorry.” Martela said.

“So, want to check on Renz?” Aud asked.

“Let’s go.” Angela said.

“Keith and Allein are there so we’ll meet them.” Yaneza said.

“We better buy them food.” Martela said. “I bet they don’t like the taste of hospital food.”

“Yeah. We probably should.” Eric said.

            They first went in a convenience store and bought food. After they bought food, they headed for a bus stop to take a bus heading to the hospital. As they were on their way to a bus stop, Bianca saw two guys carrying two swords.

“Careful guys.” Bianca said.

“What? What happened?” Aud asked.

“I feel like those two are Legacy Sword users.” Bianca said.

“Don’t stare at them.” Edmar said.

            The two guys with the swords finally walked away and they breathe out heavily from the pressure of trying not to get attention from the two guys.

“We’re almost there guys.” Martela said.

            A hooded person accidentally bumps Martela.

“Oh I’m sorry.” The person said. “I’ll be careful next time.”

“Oh it’s okay.” Martela said.

“Wait, aren’t you the friends of Renz?” The person asked.

“Yeah. We are.” Aud said. “Why?”

“Oh. Uhm. I got lost on the way to the hospital.” The person said. “Do you know how to get there?”

“Yeah. We we’re on our way to the hospital.” Edmar said. “You want to come with us?”

“Are you sure I can go with you?” The person asked.

“There’s no problem.” Martela said. “Let’s go! We’ll be late.”

“What’s your name?” Edmar asked.

            The person removes the hood and under the hood was a girl with a black short hair and wears glasses.

“My name is classified.” The girl said, as she smiles.

            Chen and the others only has five minutes left and they still couldn’t find the exit.

“We failed to find the exit.” GD said. “Now what?”

“Wait a minute.” Chen said. “I think I know how to get out of here.”

“How?” Allyssa asked.

            Chen unsheathes his sword and closes his eyes. He opens it and his eyes were like an eye of a dragon.

“Follow me guys.” Chen said, and runs.

“Looks like Chen knows how to get there now.” GD said.

            They follow Chen and ended up in a dead end.

“Chen, are you even sure on what you’re doing?” Allyssa asked. “We reached a dead end.”

“He’s sure alright.” Paulo said. “Just watch.”

            Chen touched the wall and the wall suddenly cracked open. There was a door behind the wall. The door opened and they saw Jaianne right in front of them.

“Sup guys. How long did you wait?” Jaianne asked.

“We just got here.” Kim said.

“Thanks for telling us how to find the door.” Paulo said.

“Sorry about that. Paulo.” Jaianne said. “How were you able to find the exit though?”

“Since this is the main quarters for Dragon Claw, I thought that the only way to get out of the maze was having dragon senses.” Chen said.

“So that explains how you were able to find the door that was behind a wall.” Paulo said.

            Everyone goes out of the cave and stretches after a tiresome hour of going around a cave.

“Now. Let’s go find those Phoenix Tears.” Kim said. “Where do we go now?”

“There.” Jaianne points at a white building with lots of Dragon Claw flags.

“That’s far.” Allyssa said. “When are we sneaking in the building?”

“Later tonight.” Chen said. “For now, we need all the info we can get about the higher-ups’ plans.”

“Let’s do this then!” Paulo said.

“Make sure all of you don’t get into any trouble.” Chen said. “We meet again after an hour right here. Got it?”

            They all went their separate ways trying to get information. Kim got lost on her way and ended up in a place with lots of people. The people were positioned properly and they were standing up while holding their swords that was sheathed. Kim decides to check on what was going on and goes in front. She saw four pictures in front of the people standing. An old person walks in front of them and delivers a speech. After the speech, everyone unsheathed their swords and lifted them up.

“May the proud souls find peace!” The people shouted.

“What’s going on there?” Kim asked herself.

“The four died after confronting the traitor, Renz Gazmin.” A voice said behind Kim.

            Kim looks back and saw an old woman sitting on a bench. She has white hair and a wrinkly face. Her age is around 60-65.

“My, my.” The old woman said. “Looks like you weren’t informed at all young girl.”

“Uhm. Yeah.” Kim said.

“The saddest thing is Lexy.” The old woman said. “She tried so hard but only ended up getting killed. If I ever see that traitor, I’ll shove nails inside his mouth!”

            The old woman coughed. Kim knew that she was the one who killed Lexy but kept quiet about it.

“So, what about Lexy?” Kim asked.

“You see, Lexy was a kindhearted woman until her husband was killed by the traitor.” The old woman said. “After her husband’s death, Lexy never spoke to anyone for a year. She finally went out but there was something different about her. She was ruthless and merciless. She kept training herself in order to get stronger to kill the traitor but she never did.”

“Why is Renz called a traitor?” Kim asked.

“How do you not know?” The old woman asked. “Are you even a part of the Dragon Claw?”

“I was just joking.” Kim said. “Thanks for telling me something about Lexy.”

“See you around young girl.” The old woman said.

“By the way, are you a Legacy Sword user?” Kim asked.

“Why yes I am.” The old woman said.

“Oh. Thanks for your time.” Kim said. “I have to go now.”

“Okay little girl. Take care.” The old woman said.

            Feeling the guilt of killing Lexy and Renz taking the blame, Kim walked away with her head down.

“Renz being called a traitor. That’s something new.” Kim said, to herself. “Still. I became a murderer.”

            While Kim was getting information about Renz, Paulo was in a computer shop and he was researching about the plans of the Dragon Claw while playing games. Jaianne was asking people about the main quarters. GD went in a bar and asked girls about the Dragon Claw. Chen went in an arena where Legacy Sword users fight to ask about the plans of the higher-ups. An hour has passed and they all meet up again. Allyssa couldn’t get any information because she was too shy.

“What did you guys get?” Chen asked. “I hope it’s useful for our operation tonight.”

“Renz is known as a traitor to the Dragon Claws.” Kim said.

“They have a powerful weapon that no one can stop.” Paulo said.

“I heard that one as well but it’s only a rumor.” Jaianne said.

“The people said that the higher-ups are hiding a lot of things.” Chen said. “And the white building is the main base and that’s where the Phoenix Tears are.”

“You all said all of the things I have.” GD said.

“I got nothing.” Allyssa said.

“Well, I don’t know how to connect all of the information we gathered.” Chen said. “They’re not related really related to each other.”

“Well, think about it later.” Jaianne said. “I found a place where we can stay. Let’s rest there.”

“Let’s go rest up.” Paulo said. “It’ll take a long time until it’s dark.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” Chen said. “Lead the way Jaianne.”

            They all followed Jaianne to the place where they can rest up. They got to the place and took a nap there. A few hours later, they were ready to steal the Phoenix Tears. They walk in front of the main base where the Phoenix Tears are. As they prepare, people suddenly started surrounding them.

“What’s going on here?!” Chen asked.

“I have no idea!” Paulo said.

“Sorry guys.” Jaianne said. “I had no choice.”

“What’s going on Jaianne?!” GD asked.

            Chen and the others were about to unsheathe their swords except for Jaianne. She was just standing as more and more people were surrounding them.

“Good job Jaianne.” A voice said.

            Everyone looks at the source of the voice and saw an old woman walking towards them. She has white hair and a wrinkly face. Kim knew that it was the same old woman. The five were about to attack but they suddenly fell to the ground. They couldn’t lift their bodies at all.

“What’s…going on?” Chen asked. “I can’t...stand up!”

“I…don’t...know! Agh!” Paulo said.

“My, my.” The old woman said. “Such violent boys.”

“Jaianne!” Allyssa yelled! “Why?!”

            Jaianne didn’t answer and walked away.

“Who are you old woman?!” Kim asked.

“She’s one of the higher-ups and the master of the Gravity Dragon.” Jaianne said.

            Kim realized that the moment she spoke to the old woman, the old woman already knew that Kim wasn’t a Dragon Claw.

“Now, now.” The old woman said. “You five should learn how to show respect to your elders.”

“Shut up!” GD said.

“You really are such a violent boy.” The old woman said, as walks towards GD and kicks his face.

“Fuck you.” GD said, as he spat out blood.

“Oh my. Looks like I’ll have to teach you five some manners.” The old woman said, as she sighs. “Lock them inside the chamber. I’m going to enjoy teaching these kids about manners.”


	25. HISTORICAL EVENT

**CHAPTER XXV**

**HISTORICAL EVENT**

            Chen, Paulo, Allyssa, GD, and Kim were captured by the Dragon Claw, took their swords and gauntlets, had shackles on their wrists, and were kept inside a prison cell. Jaianne was keeping an eye on the four.

“I knew we couldn’t trust you!” Kim said. “Once I get out of here, I’ll kill you!”

“Keep it down Kim.” Chen said. “What can we do at this state?”

“We have no weapons and it looks like the security is tough living only one person guarding us.” Paulo said.

“How did it come to this?” Allyssa asked.

“We don’t have any more time.” GD said. “Renz will die in a couple of days.”

“Come here Jaianne and let me kill you!” Kim said, as she kicks the prison bars.

            Jaianne just watches as Kim repeatedly kicks the prison bars. Two people walks in and Jaianne salutes.

“Ma’am sir, good evening ma’am sir!”

One was the old woman and the other was a man with a scar on his eye and was bald.

“Dismiss.” The man said.

            Jaianne puts her hand down.

“So these are the ones who eliminated the First Division?” The man asked.

“Yes sir.” Jaianne replied.

“My, my.” The old woman said. “To think that you were the one to kill Lexy and helping the traitor live.”

“So, what brings you two here?” Chen asked. “I’m guessing on how Jaianne treated you, you’re a higher rank as well.”

“You’re right there.” The man said. “You seem smart. Why don’t you join the Dragon Claw?”

“I would if I knew what you’re planning.” Chen said.

“You will soon.” The man said. “Bring them in the arena.”

            Jaianne opens the prison cell and leads everyone to the arena. The moment they got there, they saw lots of people in the arena and were jeering at them as they go inside the arena. Jaianne closes the door behind them, leaving the five.

“You killers!” One of the audiences yelled.

“You don’t deserve to live!” One of the audiences said.

“Just burn in hell!” One of the audiences added.

“What’s going on here?” Allyssa asked.

“They’re mad at us for killing the First Division.” Paulo said.

“To be specific, the ones you guys killed.” Chen said.

“They attacked us first!” Kim said.

“But their only target is Renz.” Chen said. “This is what we get in return.”

“Silence!” A voice was heard from above.

            Everyone looks up and saw four people standing on a floating platform. The three were Jaianne, the old woman, and the man. The other person was a female teenager who had pale skin and has golden hair.

“Now, now young ones.” The old woman said. “I know you’re all mad for them killing the First Division but don’t worry. We’ll give them proper justice.”

“Speak your names!” The teenager said.

“My name is Reyes, Chen.” Chen said. “I am the founder of Midnight Wolves.”

“You’re the founder?!” GD asked, shocked. “I thought it was Jacklyn Deus?!”

“That’s the fake name.” Chen said. “Only Paulo, Keith, and Allein know who the real founder is.”

“Silence!” The teen yelled. “Do not speak unless spoken to!”

            They went silent and looked back at the floating platform.

“Next!” The teen yelled.

“I am Carandang, Paulo.” Paulo said. “I am the leader of the Midnight Wolves Assassination Team.”

“I am Dela Cruz, Kimberly.” Kim said. “I am a recruit of Crimson Fang.”

“Sambile, GD.” GD said. “I am a recruit too of Crimson Fang.”

“Garcia, Allyssa.” Allyssa said. “I don’t really have an organization.”

            The audience starts to panic at what Allyssa said.

“Two Midnight Wolves, Two Crimson Fang, and one has none.” The man said.

“Oh my. What should we do Jason?” The old woman asked.

“Jason is his name then.” Chen said.

“I want the girl.” Jason said.

“Which girl?” Jaianne asked.

“Garcia.” Jason said. “She holds Apollo.”

“Yes sir.” Jaianne said.

“And stop calling me sir.” Jason said.

“Why sir?” Jaianne asked.

            Jason walks towards the edge of the platform and yelled.

“From today onwards, Jaianne of the Third Division will now be promoted to a high rank!” Jason shouted.

“I can’t sir!” Jaianne said.

“You caught the five who eliminated the First Division.” Jason said. “You deserve it.”

            The whole audience stood up from their chairs and saluted. Jaianne walks towards the platform.

“Dismiss!” Jaianne yelled.

            The audiences put their arm down and starts clapping. They all sat back down and Jason put his attention back on the five.

“Any last wishes before we finish this?” Jason asked. “I’ll grant any aside for your freedom.

“We want an answer to all our questions.” Chen said.

            Everyone gets surprised except for Paulo as Chen said those words.

“What are you thinking Chen?!” Allyssa asked, furiously.

“Did you lose your mind?!” GD asked.

“Keep it down you two.” Paulo said. “Chen has a plan.”

“Oh my.” The old woman said. “You’d rather get information than do what you want?”

“Yes.” Chen said.

            The higher-ups hesitated and talked about the wish quietly. Minutes later, they have come to a decision.

“We’ll answer five questions.” Jason said. “Just in case you try to stall us with your questions.”

“I can work with that.” Chen said.

“Your wish is granted.” Jason said. “I want everyone in the arena to leave.”

            Everyone except for the higher-ups and the five stayed inside the arena.

“What are your questions?” The teen asked.

“Why is Renz a traitor, what are you planning to do after a long time of being inactive, were you the ones who exploded the condominium, why do you have a stack of Phoenix Tears if your organization only accepts dragon users, and why do you need Apollo.” Chen said.

“I’ll answer the first one.” The old woman said. “You see, Renz was one of the finest fighters in Dragon Claw. He was unstoppable. We couldn’t even beat him.”

“So what’s your point?” Chen asked.

“Oblivion.” The old woman said. “It attacked us and everyone fought back except for one person. Renz. He was attacking with Oblivion. Controlling every person and making them kill each other but what surprised us more is that Renz was in another organization. After the bloody invasion, the two never showed up again.”

“Renz knows Oblivion?” GD asked.

“Don’t answer that.” Chen said. “Don’t ask any questions. Ask them once we’re done.”

“Sorry.” GD apologized.

“Next question.” Chen said.

“Since this will be your last time, I’ll just tell you.” Jason said. “You see, we’re planning to destroy all of the organizations and we gain control on the whole universe. With the power of the Legacy Swords, we can attain that goal. We were planning on how though making Dragon Claw inactive.”

“That explains the inactiveness.” GD said.

“Now. About the explosion, we had nothing to do with it but our main lead is the God Killers.”

“I knew it.” Chen said. “They are planning to kill Allyssa.”

“Why me…” Allyssa muttered, to herself.

“About the Phoenix Tears, we tortured and killed Renz’s family. Of course, we blamed it on another organization but it looks like he found out that we did it and decided to attack us with Oblivion.” Jason said.

“You were the traitors!” Allyssa yelled.

“Silence!” The teen yelled.

“Demons…” GD said. “Why?”

“Renz had the Phoenix Sword. Of course we had to. That guy barely cries and we needed that stack of Phoenix Tears. It wasn’t easy collecting it but it actually broke his mind.” Jason said. “He had no control of his actions and was standing still. Every time Renz sheds a tear, we use the Water Dragon to collect it.”

“That’s me.” The teen said. “Linsey Mariot’s the name. I’m a higher-up and I can’t wait to smash you five up.”

“I forgot to introduce ourselves.” Jason said. “I am McGregor, Jason. The founder of Dragon Claw.”

“I am Rouge Delum.” The old woman said. “I am the co-founder of Dragon Claw.”

“I am Jaianne Dela Cruz. The newly appointed higher-up.” Jaianne said.

“Nice knowing you all.” Paulo said.

“How about the answer to the last question?” Chen asked.

“Too bad young child but you used up all your questions.” Jason said. “The last question was why I did that to Renz.”

            GD realized and stood up. He looked at the higher-ups with anger while the higher-ups just stand in their place, staring at them.

“We’ll answer that question if Garcia joins us.” Jason said.

“No.” Chen said.

            The higher-ups looked at Chen in surprise and turned their backs on him.

“What do we do now?” Kim asked.

“We can’t do anything.” GD said. “We have no way of escaping now.”

“Yeah you do.” A voice said, behind them.

            They all look bac and saw Jaianne behind them. Everyone was surprised aside from Chen and Paulo.

“How?! You’re on that platform!” Kim said.

“Never mind that!” GD said. “She betrayed us!”

“She didn’t.” Chen said. “She just did just as I told her to.”

“What?” Allyssa asked.

“I knew that the Dragon Claw already found out that we were there so I told Jaianne to report us.” Chen said.

“And you didn’t even tell us!” GD said.

“That would ruin our cover.” Paulo said. “We can’t afford that to happen.”

“So, who’s the Jaianne on that platform?” Kim asked.

“Shadow Dragon.” Jaianne said. “He’s a friend of Renz who’s in Dragon Claw. I needed his help.”

“Nice.” Chen said. “Here’s the next step. Loosen the shackles.”

            Jaianne loosens the shackles.

“Now, once we’re at the execution ground, break free from the shackles. Paulo, Jaianne, and I will cause an uproar at the execution ground. You three will go get the Phoenix Tears. When’s our execution?”

“Tomorrow evening.” Jaianne said.

“Where are the Phoenix Tears located?” Kim asked.

“I’ll find out.” Jaianne said. “I’m part of the higher ranks now.”

“Good. Where are our stuff stored?” Chen asked.

“They’ll be in front of you while being executed.” Jaianne said. “We have to make sure that you five are really killed.”

“Makes it easy.” Chen said. “Once we are about to be executed, summon Draganar and distract the other higher-ups while we try to break free from the shackles and get the swords.”

“Sure thing.” Jaianne said.

            The higher-ups were about to look back at them and Jaianne suddenly dashed back up to the platform. She was able to make it in time and replace the shadow version of herself. The higher-ups had their eyes set on them again.

“Your execution is tomorrow evening. I expect that you are all prepared.” Jason said.

“Take them back Linsey.” Rouge said. “It’s a shame that I won’t be able to torture these kids.”

“Don’t worry.” Linsey said. “You’ll get your chance.”

“By the way. The gauntlets you have are pretty powerful.” Jason said. “This will be good for a counter attack.”

            Linsey jumps off the platform and led the five back to their prison cell. Once they got back, Linsey shut the prison gates tight and left the place.

“Now, you guys go to bed.” Chen said. “Pretty sure that Dragon Claw will call all of the Dragon Claw members to the execution ground.”

“This will be a bloody war.” Paulo said. “Looks like we’ll do what Renz and Oblivion did.”

“Still, why does everyone want Apollo?” Allyssa asked.

“I have no idea.” Chen said.

“Sorry Chen.” GD said. “It’s my fault that you weren’t able to get the answer.”

“It’s fine.” Chen said. “All of you go to sleep. Our chances of all of us surviving is 10 percent. That’s why sleep because this might be the last day we fall asleep.”

            Everyone lies down and goes to sleep. The day has passed and it was already morning. They all woke up and saw Jaianne sitting beside their prison cell, drinking coffee while their meals were on the tray right beside her. Their meals were just a slice of bread that is good for five people. Jaianne looks back and saw them all awake.

“You five are finally awake.” Jaianne said. “Here’s your food.”

            Jaianne gives them their meals and everyone eats up. After eating, Jaianne collects the tray and leaves it beside her.

“I know where the Phoenix Tears are.” Jaianne said. “It’s in the storage room. It’s south from the execution ground.”

“Good. You all ready?” Chen asked.

“Good to go.” Paulo said.

“One thing though.” Jaianne said. “I don’t really know if we can beat them. The founder has the Emperor Dragon.”

“No clue what that dragon is.” Chen said.

“Same here but it sounds dangerous.” Jaianne said. “I have to go now. We’re preparing your execution ground.”

            Jaianne took the tray and left. The five were just sitting, waiting for the time to execute their plan. They suddenly heard someone walking towards them and saw a guy with black hair with red highlights on it and wears glasses.

“Hey.” The guy said.

“Who are you?” Chen asked.

“Me? I’m your new friend.” The guy said.

“Quit messing around.” GD said. “What do you want? Are you part of the Dragon Claw?”

“Yes.” The guy said.

“So, are you a spy or something?” Chen asked.

“I don’t know.” The guy said. “Maybe I am, maybe I ain’t.”

“What? What do you mean?” Kim asked.

“I can be a friend and I can be an enemy. Who knows?” The guy said.

“Could you be the Shadow Dragon user?” Chen asked.

            The guy walks away and suddenly looks back at them.

“I might be. I also might be another type of user.” The guy said. “Make sure you get those Phoenix Tears.”

“Wait!” GD yelled.

“What do you mean?!” Kim asked.

            The guy continues to walk away from them until they can’t see him anymore. The five starts to get curious on who the guy is.

“We have no time to waste.” Chen said. “We better get those Phoenix Tears and help Renz live.”

“We better not screw this up.” Paulo said. “Now we wait for our execution.”

            Only half an hour left until their execution. They see the higher-ups waiting for them and Jaianne opens the prison gate. They all went out and went to the execution grounds. They got to the execution grounds and they saw lots of people watching. They all kneel and put their heads down as the executioners prepare to slice their heads off.

“This is your final day!” Jason said. “This is our way of vengeance!”

“This will be how we torture the traitor!” Rouge said.

“We shall avenge the First Division!” Linsey said.

“This is the Dragon Claw!” Jaianne said.

            Everyone started cheering while the five were prepared to face their deaths. The executioners were finally ready and stood beside their victims as they were about to kill them. The five saw their swords in front of them that was placed on a holder. The executioners lift their swords high in the air. Chen started counting.

“Three… Two… One…”

            The blades of the executioners were about to take the heads of the five off.

“Zero.” Chen said. “Begin execution of plan.”


	26. FALLEN

**CHAPTER XXVI**

**FALLEN**

            The sounds of jeering were heard around the execution ground while the five kneeled down as they were about to be executed in front of the Dragon Claw society. As the blades were about to reach their necks, a dragon suddenly appeared, attacked the executioners and caused a ruckus in the area. The four higher-ups looked back and saw lots of black dragons and a purple dragon attacking people.

“What’s going on?!?!” Jason asked.

“The Chaos Dragon?!” Linsey said “What’s going on here Jaianne?”

“Get the swords!” Chen yelled.

            The five stood up and took their swords. The four higher ups look at them and Rouge unsheathed her sword. The five were about to run away but they suddenly fell on their legs and ended up lying on the floor.

“You aren’t going anywhere my dears.” Rouge said. “I’ll crush you five to the ground.”

            Jaianne suddenly sliced Rouge’s left arm off and Rouge dropped her sword, got decapitated, and lost consciousness from the shock. Jason and Linsey couldn’t believe what just happened. The five were released from the gravitational pull and Paulo and Chen charged towards the higher-ups while Allyssa, Kim, and GD went south of the execution grounds.

“You traitor!” Linsey yelled. “You’re just like Renz!”

“I’m just paying my debts.” Jaianne said.

“You’d do all this just to repay a debt?” Jason asked.

“Yup. I have no grudge against Renz so I don’t mind.” Jaianne said.

            Jason unsheathed his sword and attacked Jaianne but a young guy came out of nowhere and stopped Jason’s attack. The guy had wavy hair and wore glasses.

“Hurting others isn’t good.” The guy said.

“You…” Jason said.

“Hey Paul. What took you so long?” Jaianne asked.

“Summoning all those shadow illusions is actually hard.” The guy said.

“It was you then who interfered with the execution.” Jason said. “You’ll regret your actions. I’ll break you.”

“That’s if you can.” Paul said.

“Let’s go.” Jaianne whispered to Paul.

            The two jumped and a shadow dragon went beneath them. They flew away from the area but Jason didn’t give up.

“Control!” Jason yelled.

            Wings appeared on Jason’s back and flew and chased after the two who were trying to lead Jason out of the area. Linsey was left alone to deal with Paulo and Chen.

“I hate the guy.” Linsey said. “Always leaving me with the left overs.”

“We better get away from her Chen.” Paulo said. “She looks like she’s ready to kill us.”

“Control!” Linsey yelled.

            Linsey unsheathes her sword and jumps high in the air. She manipulates the water around her and summons a hydro serpent.

“She mastered the Legacy Sword!” Paulo said.

“Paulo! Grab my hand!” Chen said.

“Why?!” Paulo asked.

“I’ll slow time down.” Chen said.

“But holding your hand is too gay.” Paulo said.

“I know!” Chen yelled. “We have no choice! Lexus, control!”

            Paulo grabbed on to Chen’s arm and Chen snapped his fingers and slowed time down, giving him and Paulo enough time to dodge.

“I’m not done yet!” Linsey yelled.

            Linsey stabs the ground and water started leaking out from the ground. Linsey removes the sword from the ground and water started gushing out. Linsey manipulates the water again and covers her sword with it. The water turns into a sword shape on the blade and the water suddenly started to turn into ice. Chen saw threw Linsey’s plan and warned the others.  
“Everyone get down!” Chen yelled. “She’s going to slice us all in half!”

            The three looks back and saw a thick ice with a sharp edge heading towards them.

“Too late!” Linsey said.

“Not yet!” GD yelled. “Gresh! Trelox! Diablo!”

            GD turns into a demon with horns on his head, was covered in ice, and the ice was burning.

“The Eternal Frozen Demon!” Paulo said.

“Not the original one though.” Chen said.

“DIE!” Linsey yells as the iced blade was about to hit the three.

“NOT YET!” GD yells back.

            GD grabs the blade and tries to stop it but Linsey didn’t give up and still pushed herself.

“She’s going to kill the three of them!” Paulo said.

“We have to do something!” Allyssa said.

“DAMN IT ALL!” GD yells.

“Kim! Allyssa! Don’t do anything!” Chen yelled. “You’ll weaken GD since both your Legacy Swords are holy types!”

“I’LL DESTOY YOU ALL!” Linsey said.

“DIABLO!” GD yelled. “YOU WEAK PIECE OF SHIT! IS THIS ALL YOU GOT!”

            GD started roaring and shattered the ice to pieces. Everyone froze as they couldn’t believe what happened.

“GD, are you okay?” Allyssa asked.

GD looked down at Allyssa and Kim, puts his fist up, and suddenly attacked them. Kim dodges the attack while Allyssa blocked it.

“Not good!” Chen said. “Paulo, stop GD from hurting the two! He’s lost control!”

“What about Linsey?!” Paulo asked.

“I’ll take care of her.” Chen said. “Allyssa! Kim! Go get the Phoenix Tears!”

“I would but before that, someone help me!” Allyssa said.

            A hue snake charged towards GD and tries to devour him but GD stops the snake by holding it at its mouth.

“Go get the tears!” Paulo said. “We got this.”

“You’re not going anywhere!” Linsey said.

            Linsey charges towards them but Chen suddenly appeared in front of her and attacks her. The moment he slashed Linsey, Linsey turns into water and appears right behind him. Chen slows time down and completely evades Linsey.

“Dragon of Time.” Linsey said.

“Both of you go.” Chen said.

            The two continued on their way. Chen walks back from Linsey as the two stared at each other fiercely. Paulo wraps GD with thousands of snakes and runs back to Chen.

“This is why you can never take Demon Type Legacy Swords.” Paulo said.

“Diablo is possessing him.” Chen said. “The two wouldn’t do this.” Chen said. “If they did, the swords would have been broken.”

“How do you know?” Paulo asked.

“GD made a demon’s pact.” Chen said. “That guy. I’ll never understand Crimson Fang.”

            GD broke free from the snakes and dashed towards Chen and GD. Linsey did the same but that caught GD’s attention and GD started charging towards her. Chen and Paulo were concentrated at GD. GD suddenly disappears from their sight and noticed that he was already behind Linsey.

“Fool.” Linsey said. “Don’t think I never noticed you there!”

            Linsey’s left arm turns into a blue dragon arm. Her arm grabs GD’s head and slams it countless of times on the ground. GD roars loud but Linsey didn’t stop from slamming him down. Chen and Paulo only watched as they thought that they had no chance against Linsey.

“Chen, she’s not human at all.” Paulo said.

“I know. She’s just toying with GD.” Chen said.

            Finally, Linsey stopped slamming GD’s head and threw him away. Linsey’s attention went back to Paulo and Chen. Paulo walks back while Chen walks forward.

“Paulo, support me. I’ll deal with her.” Chen said.

“No problem boy.” Paulo said.

“Fools.” Linsey said.

            Both Chen’s arms turn into dragon arms and Linsey does the same. Paulo just stood back and watched as the two were about to clash. Meanwhile, Paul and Jaianne were leading Jason away from the others.

“How long are we going to run?” Paul asked.

“As long as it takes.” Jaianne said.

            Jason suddenly appeared right in front of them and kicked both Paul and Jaianne out. The two landed on a house and Jason charged up a fireball and threw it at the house. The house exploded and left nothing.

“Never get in the way of the Dragon Claw.” Jason said.

“That’s if you can stop us.” A voice said.

            Jason looks at the place where the voice came from and saw Paul and Jaianne on a shadow dragon.

“I overestimated you.” Paul said. “I thought you knew those were shadow clones.”

“Don’t make fun of me!” Jason yelled.

“Was saying that necessary?” Jaianne asked.

            Jason dashed towards them but Paul jumped off the shadow dragon.

“Bring it.” Paul said.

“FOOL!” Jason said.

            Paul unsheathes his sword and slashed the air. Jason got confused but still kept flying.

“Weakling. You can’t even bend the air to make an aerial attack!” Jason said.

“You sure?” Paul asked.

            Jason’s right wing was suddenly cut off and Jason fell to the ground. The shadow dragon Paul and Jaianne riding a while ago took Paul and flew away. Jason gets back up furious. He tries to get back up but couldn’t since his wing was cut off.

“What did you do back there?” Jaianne asked.

“Something.” Paul said. “That will keep him busy for a while.”

While Paul and Jaianne are keeping Jason at bay and Paulo and Chen are fighting Linsey, Kim and Allyssa were searching for the Phoenix tears without a problem until a sudden crash occurred along the way.

“What was that?!” Kim asked.

            A dragon suddenly came out of the fog and tried to eat Kim but Allyssa summoned a circle rune with a sun mark to stop the dragon from hurting Kim. The rune suddenly blasted a yellow beam at the dragon and eliminated it completely.

“KIM DELA CRUZ!” A voice yelled.

            Kim looks back and saw a young girl on top of a six winged black dragon. Kim realized it was the same dragon that Lexy had.

“Allyssa, get out of here.” Kim said. “I have to settle a score.”

            Allyssa nodded and took off. Kim unsheathes her sword and prepares herself as the dragon gets closer.

“I WILL AVENGE MY SISTER!” The young girl said, as she gets closer to Kim.

“Kyuubi!” Kim said. “Don’t get in my way!”

            Kyuubi was summoned and Kim was on top of Kyuubi. As the dragon got close, Kim jumped off Kyuubi and struck her sword down towards the young girl but the young girl blocked it.

“Don’t fight back and let me kill you!” The young girl said.

“Not letting that happen!” Kim said.

“You killed Lexy!”

“I know I did! But I had a reason!”

“Reason my ass! You helped a murderer!”

“And you supported a massacre!”

            Kim kicks the young girl and they both fell off the dragon. The two were exchanging kicks and punches in midair.

“Massacre?! What the hell are you talking about?!” The young girl asked.

“If you don’t know then go fuck yourself!” Kim said.

            Kim clenches her fist and white aura started to flow out of it.

“Don’t you dare act like you know everything!” Kim said.

            Kim punches the young girl really hard that the young girl’s fall accelerated to the ground. Kyuubi catches Kim and disappeared as Kyuubi puts Kim down slowly. Kim walks towards the place where the young girl crashed. The young girl wasn’t there at all.

“Searching for me?” A voice said behind Kim’s back.

            Kim looks back and suddenly gets stabbed right at her stomach. Kim saw the young girl smiling sadistically.

“I did it.” The girl muttered. “I FINALLY AVENGED MY SISTER!”

            The young girl slowly pulls her sword out of Kim. The moment the sword was pulled out of Kim, the young girl kicks Kim back and Kim was left lying on the ground. A pool of blood started surrounding her and her vision started to fade slowly.

“Renz, you’re next.” The young girl said as she walks away.

            Kim slowly closes her eyes as death was about to come and get her. Allyssa sensed something was wrong and stopped. She looked back and it started raining. Allyssa continued heading south to get the Phoenix Tears. Chen and Linsey were clashing in the execution grounds. The two were in hand to hand combat. Chen had the upper hand as he can control time and Paulo was supporting him. The moment it started raining, Linsey smiled and stared laughing.

“Chen, I don’t like how she’s laughing.” Paulo said.

“Dumbasses! You shouldn’t have left the two girls by themselves!” Linsey said. “We knew they were both inexperienced.”

“Damn it!” Chen said, as he gets shocked. “Paulo! Go check on them!”

            Paulo quickly rushed towards south. Leaving Chen and Linsey by themselves.

“You probably shouldn’t have done that.” Linsey said.

“What? What do you mean?” Chen asked.

“What is rain made of?”

            Chen’s eyes widened as he realizes the biggest mistake in his life.

“Die.” Linsey whispered.

            The raindrops in the execution ground were slowly turning into hail and it suddenly started to strike Chen down. Chen blocks the hail but as every second passes by, it gets stronger.

“I have to stop time!” Chen muttered to himself.

            Chen stops time and charges towards Linsey but as he gets close, his foot suddenly turned into ice. Time went back to normal and Chen saw Linsey smiling and Linsey whispered at his ear.

“Checkmate.”

            Hail struck Chen down on the ground until he lost consciousness. Linsey stops the hail and continuous raining normally again. Linsey lifts her sword high in the air and prepares to kill Chen until someone grabbed her head and threw her away from Chen. Linsey crashed in one of the buildings and a loud roar was heard. Linsey looks and she saw GD still in demon form.

“You’re back in action huh.” Linsey said. “Well than, let’s see you deal with this!”

            A hailstorm appeared again and this time it was targeting GD but the hail had no effect on him and GD charges towards Linsey. Linsey tries to block GD but GD grabs Linsey’s arm and breaks its bones. Linsey kicks GD at his stomach and pushed him far away.

“Damn it! Fucking demon!” Linsey said.

            GD roars again and unsheathes both his swords. He suddenly disappeared right in front of Linsey. Linsey realized GD was behind her and was able to evade GD’s attack. GD kept attacking and Linsey was in a disadvantage since one of her arms are broken. The two were clashing fiercely until GD suddenly fell on the ground for no reason. His ice armor was melting away and Linsey knew that GD has no more energy to fight back.

“I commend your foolish efforts.” Linsey said. “But then you still failed to stop me from killing your colleague.”

            Linsey looks back at Chen only to find no one there. Linsey looks back at GD and he wasn’t there too. Linsey knew that Chen and GD escaped.

“Those two ran away. Well, I’ll find them again.” Linsey said. “For now, I have to treat Rouge.”

            Linsey walks towards Rouge, puts Rouge’s right arm around her shoulder, picks her decapitated arm up, and walks away from the execution ground. Chen and GD were able to get away by hiding inside a small shelter.

“They’re too strong.” Chen said to himself. “I hope the two are alright.”

            Paulo was still heading south to catch up with the girls but once he got there, he knew he was too late. He saw Kim’s body on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. Paulo fell on his knees as he felt despair.

“This can’t be.” Paulo said to himself. “How are we going to face the others like this?”


	27. TRUE NATURE

**CHAPTER XXVII**

**TRUE NATURE**

            Paulo rushed towards Kim and checked her pulse and heartbeat if she was still alive. Luckily, Kim’s heart was still beating but her wound was fatal. Paulo took a piece of cloth and covered Kim’s wounds. Kim was still in a bad condition so Paulo brought her with him on and went back to check on Chen but once Paulo got there, he saw Chen and GD down and exhausted. GD was still unconscious.

“What happened to you guys?!” Paulo asked.

“Abort the mission.” Chen said. “We can’t beat them at all.”

“We can’t afford to do that! Kim has a fatal injury!”

“What?! Show me!”

            Paulo puts Kim down and Chen checks her wound. Chen quickly stood up and unsheathed his sword.

“I’ll catch up with Allyssa.” Chen said. “Take care of those two.”

“Where are you going?” Paulo asked.

“I’m going to get the Phoenix Tears.” Chen said. “Unlike Renz, Kim has no time left.

“You ain’t going nowhere bro.” A voice said, behind them.

            Chen and Paulo looks back only to see a person with white hair, wearing a black mask on his mouth, and a sword on his back.

“You’ll need help if you’re going to get those Phoenix Tears.” The person said.

“Who are you?” Chen asked.

“Just a young normal mercenary passing by.” The person said. “Well, it’s your choice. You can let two of your friends die or trust me and they will live.”

“What are going to do Chen?” Paulo asked.

            Caught in a wrong decision earlier, Chen has carefully thought of what to do. Chen then started running south where Allyssa was going.

“Let’s do this.” Chen said. “I don’t trust you but I will let you come along.”

“No problem bro.” The person said. “I can deal with that.”

            The person followed Chen. The two went after Allyssa as she was headed to the main base where all the Phoenix Tears are. Paul and Jaianne were still keeping Jason away from everyone else.

“What do you know about Jason?” Paul asked.

“All I know is that he has the Emperor Dragon.” Jaianne said. “I don’t know its powers though.”

“If you’re wondering what the Emperor Dragon’s powers are, I can show you.” A voice said, behind them.

            The two looks back and saw Jason standing right behind them. The dragon they were riding on suddenly crashed and disappeared.

“Looks like you found us.” Paul said.

            Paul stood up and was about to stab Jason but Jason kicks him away. Paul blocks the kick but was still sent flying. As Paul regained his footing, he saw Jason right in front of him. Jason was about to cut his head off until a powerful air slash passed by him. Jason looks at where the slash came from and saw Jaianne holding her sword.

“Damn. I missed.” Jaianne said.

“Fix your aim.” Paul said.

“Even if she did, I wouldn’t be damaged.” Jason said.

“It’s my turn then.” Paul said.

            Paul slashed the air again like last time. Jason gets furious as he thought that Paul wasn’t taking him seriously.

“I’ll turn you into dust for mocking me!” Jason said.

            As Jason took a step, a huge cut suddenly appeared on his body. Jason fell on his knees and started coughing blood.

“What did you do?!” Jason asked, furiously.

            Paul ignored Jason and kept slashing the air. More and more cuts started appearing around Jason. Jaianne run towards Jason as she prepares to cut his head off. As the blade got close, Jason stopped Jaianne, grabbed her neck, and slammed her really hard. Jaianne was still conscious but couldn’t move from the pain. Jason’s attention went towards Paul.

“I see now.” Jason said. “Since you have the Shadow Dragon, you have been using your shadow to attack me.”

“You’re smarter than I though.” Paul said. “But then, let’s see you stop this!”

            Paul sheathes his sword and lots of his clones started to appear out of nowhere.

“10,000 worlds.” Paul said.

            All the clones unsheathed their swords and started attacking Jason. Jason stands back up and lifts his sword high in the air.

“Put your weapons down and kneel before me!” Jason yelled.

            All the clones disappeared and Paul dropped his sword.

“What the hell?! What the hell am I doing?!” Paul asked.

            Paul started walking towards Jason and kneeled before him along with Jaianne.

“What is going on?!” Paul asked.

“Emperor’s must have obedient servants.” Jason said. “I am the Dragon Emperor and you shall obey my every command.”

“Looks like we messed up.” Jaianne said.

“I know.” Paul said. “Let’s just hope the five can make it out of this.”

            While the two were kneeling down, Jason saw Linsey and Rouge together.

“So, what happened to the five?” Jason asked.

“The two girls got away sir but I saw Grace go after them.” Linsey said. “Two of the guys are down and one went to check on the girls.”

“Who’s this Grace?” Jason asked.

“I’ll tell you later.” Linsey said. “For now we should help Rouge recover.”

“Fine. Use this Phoenix Tear and make sure to place her arm correctly.”

            Jason gives a bottle of Phoenix Tears to Linsey. Linsey places Rouge’s arm back in its place and pours the bottle of Phoenix Tours at the wound. Paul and Jaianne watched as the Phoenix Tears instantly heals Rouge’s wound and makes it look like she wasn’t injured at all.

“The power of the Phoenix Tears…” Jaianne said, as she was amazed by its powers.

“Amazing isn’t it? With the Phoenix Tears, we can achieve anything.” Jason said.

“But it was something you took underhandedly.” Paul said.

“So you also know about it.” Jason said. “I guess I’ll have to eliminate you too.”

            A sudden crash occurred right where Jason and his colleagues were. A young girl came out of the crash and was smiling sadistically.

“Who are you?” Jason asked.

“Grace!” Linsey yelled. “You’re okay!”

“Of course I am.” The young girl said. “It wasn’t even a challenge. My sister sure was weak.”

“So, what happened to them?” Linsey asked.

“I killed Kim but the other one got away.” Linsey said.

            Jaianne gets shocked as she her the words from Grace’s mouth.

“That’s right Jaianne. I KILLED KIM!” Grace said, as she starts to laugh crazily.

“This can’t be.” Jaianne said, as tears started rolling down her eyes. “I’ll get you for this!”

            Jaianne stands up and takes her sword. She charges towards Linsey as she was filled with anger but Jason stepped between the two and grabbed Jaianne by the neck.

“You know how much I hate traitors.” Jason said. “So go back to your place and beg for forgiveness.”

“Never!” Jaianne said.

            Jason was shocked as he couldn’t believe that Jaianne didn’t follow his orders. Jason put Jaianne back to the ground and suddenly punched her right at her belly. Jaianne curls up in pain as Jason looks at her furiously.

“Hey Jason.” Paul called. “Have you ever thought why Renz and Oblivion knew each other?”

“What do you mean why they knew each other?” Jason asked.

“It’s just weird.” Paul said. “Oblivion is the devourer of worlds. It can do anything it wants whenever it feels like it.”

“Your point is?” Linsey asked.

“Don’t you think that it’s just weird that Oblivion helped Renz destroy this organization once?” Paul asked. “I mean Oblivion probably has no aim since no one heard from it ever since.”

“You mean that…”

“Yes. Oblivion is granting wishes from people who are in despair.” Paul said, as he interrupts Linsey.

“Damn it!” Jason yelled. “Warn all the Dragon Claw members! This is code black!”

“I’m on it!” Linsey said.

            Linsey runs as fast as she is headed towards the command center. Rouge finally regained consciousness and slowly stands up.

“What’s going on here?” Rouge asked.

“This is bad.” Jason said. “Oblivion might be here and it might be helping the intruders right now!”

“He did say people who are in despair.” Grace said.

“Are you a fucking dumbass?!” Jason said, as he slaps grace really hard on her face.

            Grace falls on her legs and covers the slapped area.

“What was that for?!” Grace asked furiously. “I kill one of them and that’s how you treat me?!”

“That’s the problem you foolish child!” Jason said. “Them being defeated will be a reason why they are in despair! And on top of that, you killed one of them!”

            A loud crash suddenly occurred in the command center. The command center was on fire and in pieces. They all look and saw Linsey down on the ground.

“I’ll… DESTROY THE DRAGON CLAW!” A voice said behind the flames.

            Meanwhile, Chen and the white haired person were running towards the main base. Allyssa finally got to the main base and she saw lots of people guarding it. Allyssa unsheathes her sword and she charges towards the guards.

“Move out of the way!” Allyssa yelled.

            There were 30 of the guards. The guards noticed her and they all unsheathed their sword. Allyssa slides her feet on the floor until she was in the center of the guards. The guards started summoning their dragons. Each had different types.

“Let’s see if this works!” Allyssa muttered.

            Allyssa takes in a position where she was about to do a heavy slash. The guards in front of her stepped back and she smiled.

“Erupt!” Allyssa said.

            A huge flame erupted on her sword and she turns her body around, hitting everyone in the radius. All the guards were on fire and Allyssa walked casually as she was about to enter the main base. She closes the door and continues walking.

“Ignite.” Allyssa muttered.

A huge explosion occurred outside of the main base. Chen heard the explosion and ran faster.

“Hurry up!” Chen said. “We can’t afford to lose any more time!”

“Slow down bro.” The person said. “I’m not that fit.”

“Whatever! I’m leaving you behind!”

“Wait!”

            Chen ran faster, leaving the person behind. The person then noticed a building on fire. He stops running and looks at the burning building closely. He saw Jason backing away from the burning building.

“Damn Jason. I never though you would be that scared of a burning building.” The person said. “Gotta catch up with Asian guy. He might get killed.”

            The person continued running. Minutes later, Chen finally made it to the main base. He saw lots of burnt corpses and Legacy Swords on the ground.

“Owning a God Type sword is that powerful, huh.” Chen said, to himself. “Such a waste though. All these Legacy Swords are lying around.”

“We better get to that girl.” A voice said, behind Chen.

            Chen looks back and saw the white haired person looking intensely at the corpses.

“You finally made it.” Chen said.

“Yup! You need to learn how to wait.” The person said.

“Well, there’s no time to waste.” Chen said. “Let’s go.”

            As they were about to go in, the door busted open and they saw Allyssa running as fast as she could.

“Allyssa!” Chen called. “Where are you going?!”

“Get out of there now!” Allyssa said.

“Ohhhhhhhhh. An army of demons are headed this way bro.” The person said.

            Chen looks back and saw an army of Hellbeasts charging towards them. Chen takes off and left the person behind.

“Not cool man!” The person said.

            The person took off and followed Chen and Allyssa. The three were running as fast as they could but the Hellbeasts were catching up.

“Can’t you stop or slow time?!” The person asked.

“I have to save my remaining strength for Jason!” Chen said.

“If we die today, this is your fault!” The person said.

“You two! Heads down!” Allyssa yelled.

            The two looks at Allyssa and saw a huge flame about to burn them. The two ducks while the Helllbeasts behind them starts burning. After a while, the Hellbeasts all turned into ashes and the three sat down.

“You guys took your sweet time.” Allyssa said. “So, who’s your friend?”

“Don’t know him.” Chen said.

“Sup. Just a young normal mercenary passing by.” The person said.

“Well, that’s what he said. Why were there Hellbeasts inside?” Chen asked.

“I don’t know.” Allyssa said. “The moment I got inside, I saw the Hellbeasts walking around. I just snuck in and got the Phoenix Tears until some Dragon Claw members started attacking them. The Dragon Claw members were completely annihilated. The Hellbeasts noticed me and then they started coming after me.”

“Great. How many Phoenix Tears did you get?” Chen asked.

“I got two.” Allyssa said.

“Two? What do you need the other one for?” The person asked.

“Well, our friend is dying and the only way to cure him is with the Phoenix Tears.” Allyssa said.

“Him?” The person asked.

“Wait. So that girl is a dude?!” The person asked.

“What girl?” Allyssa asked. “Speaking of girl. Where’s Kim?”

“She’s…” Chen stopped.

“She’s about to die soon if you don’t hurry.” The person said.

“What? What do you mean?” Allyssa asked.

“Paulo found Kim lying on the floor, bleeding.” Chen said. “We need to get to her now.”

            Allyssa hurriedly stood up and ran straight back to the execution ground where Kim and Paulo are. As she runs, she kept thinking to herself that everything was her fault. The two stood up and followed her. In the command center, a person with purple armor comes out of the flames. The person was wearing a helmet making it hard for them to know who it is.

“Who is that?” Rouge asked.

“I have no idea but let me deal with this.” Grace said.

            Grace walks closer and closer to the purple armored person. She slowly unsheathes her sword while she talks to the armored person.

“Listen here. Back down if you want to live.” Grace said. “If you don’t then you can d-“

            Just before anyone could react, the purple armored person disappeared from their sight. Jason sensed the purple armored person was right behind them. He looks back and saw the person holding Grace’s head. Jason looks back and saw Grace’s body missing its head.

“You! Who the hell are you?!” Rouge yelled. “How could you do that to a mere child!”

            Rouge unsheathes her sword and tried crushing the armored person but it had no effect. The person was still standing still.

“Hey, you know what’s funny?” Paul asked.

“No time for this fool! Whoever this person is, I will never show mercy!” Jason said.

“Jaianne isn’t here anymore.” Paul said.

            The two looks at the place where Jaianne was at before and never found her there.

“Don’t look away.” Paul said.

            The two realized that the person inside the armor was Jaianne, knowing she has the Chaos Dragon. Rouge and Jason tried to get away but Rouge was too late. Jaianne was able to get Rouge and smashed her everywhere. Jaianne then throws Rouge and Jason was left to deal with Jaianne.

“This monster!” Jason yelled! “I will kill you!”

“Cool. So this is the stage where the Legacy Sword shows its true nature.” Paul said. “Corruption. The stage that destroys its user. This is goodbye then, Jaianne.”


	28. THE STRONGEST LEGACY SWORD USER

**CHAPTER XXVIII**

**THE STRONGEST LEGACY SWORD USER**

            Jaianne is on a rampage as she successfully kills Grace and knocks Linsey out. Paul was just watching at the sidelines as he couldn’t do anything. Allyssa, Chen, and the white haired mercenary were on their way to help Kim. A few minutes later, they finally got to GD, Kim and Paulo. Paulo was asleep while Kim and GD were still unconscious.

“Remove the cloth!” Chen said. “Allyssa, prepare the Phoenix Tear.”

            The mercenary takes the cloth off Kim and Allyssa pours the Phoenix Tears on the wound. Seconds later, the Phoenix Tears took effect and Kim was completely healed.

“That was a close call.” Chen said.

“It was my fault that Kim was hurt.” Allyssa said. “I should’ve stayed with her.”

“Well, at least she’s breathing normally again.” The mercenary said.

“Well you were useless.” Chen said. “You barely did anything.”

“Don’t be mean.” The mercenary said.

            Paulo woke up from his deep sleep and saw the three, GD still unconscious, and Kim all healed up.

“Sup. You guys made it.” Paulo said.

“Now what?” Allyssa asked.

“We wait for the two to comeback.” Chen said.

            A sudden crash occurred right beside them. The all look out and saw a purple armor standing back up and Jason suddenly charged at it. They also saw Rouge on a floating rock with Linsey who was still down.

“What in the world is going on?!” Paulo asked.

“Why are they all here?!” Allyssa asked.

“You guys get out of here now!” A voice said.

            They all look and saw Paul coming out of a black portal.

“Where’d you come from?!” The mercenary asked.

“Who the freak are you?” Paul asked.

“We have no time for this.” Chen said.

            Chen kicks the mercenary inside the portal and everyone else went in the portal. Paulo and Chen had to drag Kim and GD in. Once they got in, they saw no difference in the area.

“What’s the point of this?” The mercenary asked.

“Right now, we’re shadows.” Paul said. “They won’t notice us sneaking away.”

“You’re Paul right? Jaianne’s friend?” Chen asked.

“Yup.” Paul said.

“Wait. Where’s Jaianne?” Allyssa asked.

            Paul ignored Allyssa and started walking out of their hideout. GD and Kim finally regained consciousness.

“Where am I?” GD asked.

“Welcome back you two.” Paulo said. “We’ll explain everything after we get out.”

            GD stands up but Kim was still sitting on the floor.

“Kim, let’s go.” Allyssa said.

“I don’t want this anymore.” Kim said. “Death is too scary. Bring me home.”

            Kim starts crying but Allyssa tries to comfort her.

“We’ll go home soon enough.” Allyssa said. “Now stand up.”

            Kim stands back up and everyone starts walking outside. They were too scared to go out at first but Paul wasn’t. He just walked straight and the Dragon Claw higher-ups didn’t notice him then they followed Paul. Along the way, they saw Rouge throwing rubles at Jaianne but Jaianne was evading it all. Everyone aside from Paul didn’t know who the person inside the armor was. They continued walking until a ruble was about to hit them.

“Everyone move out of the way!” Chen yelled.

            Everyone moved away aside from Paul. He just kept walking straight.

“Paul!” Chen called “What are you doing?!”

            Paul just kept walking forward. Chen ran towards Paul as he tries to help him.

“Chen! You won’t make it in time!” Paulo said.

            The ruble hit the two but came out unscathed. Everyone was confused aside from Paul he just started laughing.

“You guys are hilarious.” Paul said.

“What’s so funny?!” GD asked. “If anything happens to do, we have no idea what to do!’

“Chill guys.” Paul said. “In this place, we’re shadows. Everything passes through us.”

“So we’re basically invincible?” Allyssa asked.

“No.” Paul replied. “We can’t be seen physically but we’re seen as shadows outside this place.”

“Seen? Like how?” GD asked.

“Like a normal shadow.” Paul said. “Flat on the ground.”

“So how are we vulnerable?” Allyssa asked. “We’re shadows.”

“They can use their shadows to harm us.” Paul said. “It’s not easy but it is possible if you know how to position yourself.”

“So you mean that if we hit that ruble’s shadow, we’ll get injured?” Paulo asked.

“Yup. That’s why be careful.” Paul said.

            They continued walking until Jason smashes the ground really hard and charges towards Jaianne but Jaianne spears Jason and slams him hard on the ground. Jason kicks Jaianne away and stands back up.

“I had enough of this!” Jason said. “By the power of the Emperor Dragon, I command you all to back down and stop moving!”

“Shit!” Paul said. “Run!”

            Jaianne froze in her place and the floating rock that Linsey and Rouge were at fell on the ground. A black portal was summoned and sucked Chen and the others all out of Paul’s realm. Once they got out of the realm, all of them tried to run away from the place but Paul and Chen were left standing.

“What are you two doing?! Paul! Chen!” Paulo called.

“Run!” Paul yelled.

“What’s going on here?!” Chen asked.

“He has the Emperor Dragon!” Paul said. “The Emperor Dragon has the power to control all Dragon Type users!”

            The others tried to run but Jason was already right in front of them. Jason stomps on the ground and everyone falls on their feet.

“Looks like you people were trying to get away.” Jason said.

“How can we get out of this?!” Chen asked

“You can’t.” Paul said. “We can never get out of this situation.”

“I had enough of these foolish games.” Jason said. “Jaianne, crush them all.”

            Jaianne looks at the people who are in front of Jason and starts walking towards them.

“Jaianne?! Where?!” Allyssa asked.

“I’m sorry guys!” Paul yelled. “That purple armored person is Jaianne!”

“What? So we were about to leave her behind?!” Allyssa asked, furiously. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

“What choice did we have!” Paul yelled. “If I told you that was her, we would never leave!”

“So you’re saying we should sacrifice Jaianne?!” Paulo yelled.

“What can we do?! Do you guys even know that the person inside the armor is Jaianne?!” Paul asked.

“What do you mean?” Kim asked.

“She used it. Corruption.” Paul said, as tears start rolling down his eyes.

“What? This can’t be.” Chen said.

“Enough of your drama.” Jason said. “Go break each and every one of their bones.”

            Jaianne starts running towards them with her sword out. As Jaianne gets closer, Allyssa and the others slowly closed their eyes.

“Jason!” Rouge called. “Get out of there now!”

            Jason looks back and saw the sword headed towards his head. Jason was about to die until someone jumped in front of him and pushes him away. Jaianne pierced the person’s chest and the person looks at Jason. Jason realized that the person who pushed him was Linsey.

“Hey sir.” Linsey said, as she coughs blood. “I fucked up big time.”

            Jaianne pulls the sword out of Linsey and grabs her by the neck. Jaianne lifts Linsey high in the air and breaks her neck right in front of Jason. Everyone couldn’t believe what Jaianne did.

“That’s not Jaianne at all.” Kim said. “Who are you?”

“CHAOS DRAGON!” Jason yelled, furiously.

            Jason takes his sword and started clashing with Jaianne. The two parried every strike and exchanged blows.

“You guys!” Chen yelled. “Get out of here now! I’ll meet up with you guys later!”

“No!” Allyssa yelled. “I’m tired of running away! I’m going to help this time!”

“Sorry Chen.” GD said. “We made our decision.”

“I release you Rouge!” Jason said.

            Rouge was finally released from Jason’s control and ran towards Jason and Rouge pulled Allyssa and the others all down.

“Damn it!” Chen said! “It’s all over!”

“Chen.” Paul called. “Prepare yourself.”

“What’s going on? What’s going to happen?” Chen asked.

“Jaianne probably has reached her limit.” Paul said. “And you know what happens.”

“After a person uses corruption, the user collapses and disables the Legacy Swords for 5 minutes within a 100-mile radius from the user.” Chen said

“And when that happens, wear the earplugs I’ll give you.” Paul said. “I noticed when GD ordered us not to move, Linsey was able to move. If we hear the order, we’ll follow. But if we don’t…”

“We won’t follow the order.” Chen continued. “What about Jaianne?”

“We’ll think about the rest later.” Paul said.

            Jaianne and Jason were still fighting while Rouge was helping Jason. A few moments later, Jaianne stopped moving and falls to the ground. A huge shockwave occurred and Chen and Paul were finally able to move again. They wore the earplugs and charged towards Jason and Rouge. The others were free from the gravitational pull and also charged towards Jason and Rouge.

“What?! What’s going on?!” Jason asked. “Why’d you free them?!”

“It wasn’t me!” Rouge said. “I can’t control gravity!”

            The island started to fall from the sky and all the Dragon Claw members tried to get out of the island but couldn’t.

“Looks like it also disabled the floating island.” Paul said.

“Stand your ground Rouge!” Jason said. “This is the final face off!”

            They all unsheathed their swords and Chen and the others clashed with Jason. Jason was more skilled in hand to hand combat giving him and Rouge the upper hand.

“We only have five minutes!” Chen said.

            They hurriedly tried to take Jason down but couldn’t. Three minutes have passed and they still couldn’t bring Jason down.

“Fuck it all! Two minutes left!” Paul said.

“You won’t be able to make it in time.” Rouge said.

“Sad though. Did you know, disabling limit of the Legacy Swords depends on the user?” Jason asked.

“What do you mean?” Paulo asked.

            Jason lifts his sword up and slams the ground really hard. Paul and Chen gets shocked as only three minutes have passed by.

“Since the girl has the Phoenix Blade, she should probably be the first one to die!” Jason said.

            Jason dashes towards Allyssa. Chen and the others tries to stop Jason from killing Allyssa but it was too late. Chen had no choice but to use his trump card. Chen snaps his fingers and slows time. He runs towards Allyssa and pushes her away from the sword. Time goes back normally but Chen couldn’t move anymore since he used up all his strength.

“You fell for my trap.” Jason said. “Now die.”

“Chen!” Paul called out.

            The sword was about to kill Chen but the mercenary suddenly punches Jason in the face. Jason was sent flying away from everyone else. Jason looks straight and saw a foot about to kick him in the face. The mercenary successfully kicks him and sent Jason further away from everyone.

“Jason!” Rouge called.

“What the hell happened?” Chen asked.

“Who is that mercenary?” Allyssa asked.

“Mercenary?” Rouge asked.

            Rouge realized who the mercenary was and started running towards Jason.

“Jason! Get out of there!” Rouge said. “That’s Oblivion!”

            Everyone’s eyes widen as they heard what Rouge said.

“Oblivion was here the whole time?” GD asked.

“Oblivion?! What are you doing here?!” Jason asked.

            The mercenary started attacking Jason and Rouge. The two tried to double team it but couldn’t.

“Having a hard time?” The mercenary asked. “What do you expect from the strongest?”

            The mercenary suddenly unsheathed its sword and stabbed the ground. Sharp stones started to come out of the ground. One of the sharp edged stones were about to get Jason’s chest but was able to block it in time.

“What is your business here this time Oblivion?” Rouge asked.

            The mercenary ignored Rouge and continued fighting the two. It was a two on one match but the mercenary had the upper hand.

“Let’s end this.” The mercenary said. “Tri blade Whisper.”

            The mercenary just passes by them and disappears. The two looked back but once they looked back, hundreds of cuts suddenly showed up around their bodies. They look back in front and they saw the mercenary.

“Well, my job here is done.” The mercenary said. “Nice meeting you all and we’re gonna see each other again. I feel it. And Jason, have fun in the second world.”

“The strongest Legacy Sword User.” Jason muttered.

            The mercenary disappears and Rouge and Jason were furious.

“I had enough of this!” Jason yelled. “Emperor Dragon!”

            Rouge finally regained her powers and she prevented the island from falling. Jason summons the Emperor Dragon and it started causing chaos. The Emperor Dragon roars and everyone with a Dragon Type Legacy Sword started kneeling.

“That’s right. Kneel before your king!” Jason said.

            Chen and Paul were kneeling while the others were frozen still as they stare at the Emperor Dragon. Jason walks towards the two and lifts his sword up.

“Sad that this is how you’ll end you two.” Jason said.

“You better watch your back.” Chen muttered.

            Jason looks back and saw Paul about to kick him. No time left to dodge, Jason receives the kick and was sent flying towards Chen but Chen was holding his sword and Jason was pierced right through his shoulder. Chen pulls his sword out and backs away.

“Why aren’t you kneeling?!” Jason asked furiously.

“Chen, let’s take him out now!” Paul said.

“You said something?” Chen asked. “I can’t hear you properly.”

            Jason realized what the two did and the two were suddenly crushed on the ground.

“Good work Rouge.” Jason said.

“No problem.” Rouge said. “That was a close call though with Oblivion. I never want to experience that again.”

“No one does.” Jason said.

“Hey Chen.” Paul called. “This won’t probably end well so let me just say this. You can reverse time if you want but you will sacrifice your life in exchange. Like you never existed.”

“You said anything?” Chen asked.

“Nothing.” Paul said.

            A person suddenly shows up with his fist on fire and punches Jason really hard at his belly. The person has black hair with red highlights on it and wears glasses.

“Let’s get out of here Paul!” The person said.

            A huge stone floats on top of the person as he helps Paul up and starts falling on them until GD breaks the stones to pieces.

“Who are you?!” GD asked.

“None of your business.” The person said. “You better bring that Phoenix Tears to Renz.”

The two escapes and Allyssa and the others charged towards Rouge and Jason but were stopped by the gravitational pull. The others who had no more strength fainted out of all of them, Allyssa was the last one standing.

“The girl is strong.” Jason said. “Crush her.”

            Another floating stone is above them and Allyssa looks up.

“Is this the end?” Allyssa asked herself. “No. NO IT ISN’T!”

            Allyssa fights back the gravitational pull and takes her sword. Allyssa then remembered the girl with the glasses and the note she gave.

“Gear Change!” Allyssa yelled.

            Allyssa’s sword started to turn golden. The two were confused on what was going on but that didn’t stop Jason and Rouge from killing her.

“Drop it.” Jason said.

            Rouge drops the stone on top of Allyssa.

“It’s over Garcia!” Rouge yelled.

“NOT YET!” Allyssa yelled furiously.

Allyssa suddenly struck her golden sword down the ground. But with that strike, the whole island exploded and shattered to pieces.


	29. BEGINNING OF AN ERA

**CHAPTER XXIX**

**BEGINNING OF AN ERA**

            The island crumbles as it exploded mysteriously. Luckily, Allyssa and everyone else were safe. Allyssa looks around the island and couldn’t believe the destruction she could do. Allyssa looks straight and saw Jason and Rouge down on the floor unconscious. Allyssa noticed that the island wasn’t falling down yet.

“She’s still alive.” Allyssa said.

            Allyssa walks over to Rouge and looks at her. Allyssa points her sword at Rouge’s chest and stabs right through.

“I’m sorry.” Allyssa said. “That’s for Renz’s parents.”

            The island starts crumbling down and Allyssa turned her attention to Jason.

“I got no time to waste.” Allyssa said. “This place will fall to the ground soon.

            She walks over to Jason but a sword suddenly projected right in front of her. Allyssa dodges and looks in front. She saw an army of demons and to her surprise, Joey was right in front of them.

“Joey? What are you doing here?” Allyssa asked.

            Joey didn’t respond and floating swords started to appear out of nowhere. The swords projected towards Allyssa but a guy with a bowl hair suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The swords stopped midway and fell to the ground.

“The Demon of Blades.” The guy said. “Well, looks like God Killers waited for the right time to make a big entrance.”

“Who are you?” Allyssa asked. “Are you one of Renz’s friends too?”

“Hey, take care of your friends.” The guy said. “This will be a little messy.”

            Allyssa runs back to help Chen and the others. She looks back at the guy and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The floor started to turn into ice.

“Eryn…” Joey said.

“Yo. Long time no see Joey.” The person greeted. “So what brings you here?”

“None of your business.” Joey said.

“Is that how you treat an old friend?” Eryn asked. “Kinda rude.”

“Zip it fuck face.” Joey said. “Now that you’re here, surrender and die.”

            Joey and the demon army behind him charged towards Eryn but as the demons got close to Eryn, all the demons aside from Joey turned into ice in just one second. Allyssa couldn’t believe what happened.

“What just happened?!” Allyssa asked.

“Boreas. God of Winter, shatter them all.” Eryn said.

            All the frozen demons shattered into pieces and swords started projecting towards Eryn. Eryn unsheathes his sword and the projected swords fall to the ground again.

“You’re freezing the swords.” Joey said.

“Smart.” Eryn said. “Then let’s end this shall we?”

            Eryn touches the floor and leaps forward towards Joey. Joey projects more sword and Eryn swipes his hand towards the projected swords. A huge ice wall suddenly appeared, stopping all the swords from harming Eryn.

“Fuck.” Joey said.

            Eryn makes a block of ice and shatters it to pieces. Eryn then throws all the shattered ice towards Joey and pierces right through him. As Eryn was about to deal thee final blow, Jason suddenly stepped right in between them and roared loudly. Eryn gets pushed away and Jason punches Eryn hard in the face. Allyssa touches the ground and fire pillars started to come out of the ground. Jason dodges the pillars and notices Rouge dead on the ground. Jason roars loudly and a huge explosion happened. Allyssa hid from the cover and looked back only to see Jason in full crimson armor.

“Corruption!” Eryn yelled.

“Looks like this is my exit.” Joey said.

            Joey shoots in one of the cracks and successfully escapes. Eryn and Allyssa were left to deal with Jason who was enraged.

“You know how to use your sword right? Apollo?” Eryn asked.

“How did you-“

“No time to explain.” Eryn interrupted. “I’ll support you and you do the damaging.”

“Got it.”

            Allyssa charged towards Jason and Eryn stood behind her. Jason charges right at Allyssa but Eryn froze Jason’s feet. Allyssa throws fireballs at Jason but it had no effect on him. Jason shatters the ice on his feet and jumps high.

“Get out of there!” Eryn yelled.

            Allyssa runs back where Eryn was and Eryn builds up an ice wall that covered up everyone.

“Okay, you need to learn how to deal massive damage.” Eryn said. “Cover your arms in flame and go break that armor of his.”

“You think I can do it?” Allyssa asked.

“You need to get trained but once you break the armor, use your bow and finish it once and for all.”

“Okay.”

            Jason lands hard on the ground and breaks it. Jason charges towards the ice wall that Eryn built. Allyssa summons flames on her arms and waits for Jason to attack. Jason unsheathes his sword and cuts the wall down. Eryn pushes the wall to Jason’s direction and falls on top of Jason. Jason breaks the wall into pieces and Allyssa was right in front of him. Allyssa punches Jason’s chest really hard and the armor cracks. Allyssa punches it again and the armor broke. Eryn suddenly throws a huge block of ice towards Jason and it pushes Jason away.

“Apollo! I summon the bow!” Allyssa yells.

            A bow appeared on Allyssa’s hand and she carefully aims at the ice.

“Jason is right at the center of that block.” Eryn said.

            Allyssa aims for the center and pulls the string of the bow. A burning arrow appeared on the bow and Allyssa lets the string go. The aim was perfectly at the center of the ice block and shatters it to pieces. It hits Jason right at the vulnerable area and burns him down. Jason starts screaming in pain and Allyssa and Eryn watched him.

“Why didn’t you use your arrows?” Eryn asked.

“I don’t know the powers of this sword.” Allyssa said. “I destroyed this island to pieces.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re above the ocean. But then, you guys just begun a war.”

“What do you mean?”

“You guys destroyed the Dragon Claw and broke the balance.”

            Allyssa sighed and stood up. As she heads for the others, Jason suddenly came out of nowhere and was about to kill Allyssa. Eryn tries to save Allyssa but he couldn’t make it.

“DIE!” Jason yelled, as he was about to cut Allyssa in half.

            Allyssa closed her eyes and screams as the sword was about to cut her but a loud roar was heard from below. The roar was so loud, it separated the whole island into pieces.

“What was that?!” Eryn asked.

            Eryn looks down and saw a huge dragon with its mouth open. Allyssa opens her eyes and saw everyone falling.

“What just happened?!” Allyssa asked.

            Jason was still staring at Allyssa and tries to get to her but the white haired mercenary appeared right above him and kicks him inside the dragon’s mouth.

“OBLIVION!” Jason yelled, as he gets eaten by the dragon.

“Like I said, have fun in the second world.” The mercenary said. “Now, let’s see what your destinies will be. A food for my dragon or the survivors of Oblivion.”

            A dragon suddenly flew right beneath them and took everyone. The mercenary just stared at them and disappeared from the ruble.

“Looks like we’re survivors.” Eryn said.

“Sorry we’re late.” A person with glasses and red highlight on his hair said.

“Very late. What took you so long AJ?” Eryn asked. “Renz wasn’t there to help you be earlier?”

“Shut up. I wasn’t that late.” AJ said. “Let’s go land for a while.”

            They all landed in an inhabited island and rested up there. Allyssa looked at the sky as the rubles of the island falls to the ocean floor.

“Well, they’ll finally see Atlantis.” AJ said. “Your friends are awake now.”

“Sure. I’ll go check on them later.” Allyssa said.

“All those Legacy Swords are a waste.” Eryn said.

“What can we do?” AJ asked. “This is the first time I see an official organization go down though.”

            Allyssa walks away from the two and checks on her friends. They were all back and up again except for Jaianne who was still unconscious.

“Is Jaianne okay?” Allyssa asked.

“I don’t know.” Kim said. “They won’t tell us if she’s okay.”

            Paul walks towards AJ and Eryn and watched the island fall with them. Everyone rests up and waited for it to be dark so they can go back without being noticed.

“You still got the Phoenix Tears Allyssa?” Chen asked.

“Yup.” Allyssa said, as she pulls out the bottle from her pocket. “This is the last one. The others fell into the ocean.”

            A few hours have passed and everyone was ready to leave. Jaianne was still unconscious. Chen and Paul summoned their dragons. On Chen’s dragon, Allyssa, GD, Kim, Paul, and himself were there. The remaining people were on Paul’s dragon. They took off and headed back to Philippines where the others were left behind. The moment they were high in the air, the dragons suddenly went back down.

“Hey, what just happened?” Paul asked.

“I don’t know.” Chen said. “Lexus won’t listen to me.”

“You guys okay?” Eryn asked.

“Yeah guys. You okay?” A voice said, right above them.

            They all look up and saw the white haired mercenary standing on a tree and staring at them. The dragons disappear and the mercenary gets off the tree.

“What do you want Oblivion?” Paul asked.

“Hey now. I just saved your asses. No need to be suspicious.” Oblivion said.

“You have business with us, don’t you?” AJ asked. “You don’t show up just to say hi.”

“And right you are my fine fire friend.” Oblivion said. “I’m here to put bounties on your heads. How much do you want your heads to be?”

“What are you talking about?” Chen asked. “What do you mean bounties?”

“Well you see, the four here are in a secret organization.” Oblivion said. “And the God Killers wants that particular organization destroyed no matter what.”

“What organization is that and why?” Paulo asked. “Who are those four?”

“Let’s see. There’s the three stooges and the sleeping girl.” Oblivion said.

“Jaianne?! What do you want from her?!” GD asked.

“About your first question, it is the organization that trains proper assassination and teaches Legacy Sword users the way to use their Legacy Swords, The Great Armada.” Oblivion said. “It has the most members and they are scattered in different organizations.”

“You mean that in our organization, there’s also a spy?” Chen asked.

“There’s no denying it.” Oblivion said. “That’s why the God Killers wants these four. They can get intel on who are the spies inside their organization.”

“So what are you planning to do then?” Eryn asked.

“Well, I get to put a bounty on you four so let’s say I’m going to capture you.” Oblivion said.

“All of you run away!” Paul yelled. “Take Jaianne with you and get away from this place!”

“Oh don’t worry.” Oblivion said. “The God Killers wants you four alive so there’s no need for you to be scared.”

“Actually, I’d rather die.” Eryn said.

            Eryn, Paul, AJ, and Oblivion unsheathed their swords while the rest ran away from them.

“Three on one. Seems unfair for you guys.” Oblivion said. “Why won’t you ask one of your friends to help you guys out?”

“Don’t underestimate us.” AJ said.

            AJ charges towards Oblivion and clashed swords with him. While clashing, Oblivion noticed was getting faster so Oblivion backed off a little and tried to lunged his sword towards him but couldn’t since Oblivion noticed that its muscles were being frozen from the inside. Oblivion turned its attention to Eryn and targeted him. Oblivion leaps and stabs Eryn in his shoulder but to Oblivion’s surprise, the Eryn he stabbed was just a shadow clone. The real Eryn was behind Oblivion and was about to stab it. Oblivion tries to dodge but its feet were frozen on the ground. Oblivion leaned to the right to avoid any fatal injuries. Instead of hitting Oblivion in the chest, Eryn stabs Oblivion’s shoulder and Oblivion was pushed by the force Eryn did, making him break free from the ground. Eryn pulls his sword out of Oblivion and heads back to AJ and Eryn.

“You three are tough.” Oblivion said. “Looks like I have to go serious now.”

            Oblivion leans its head down and slowly removes the mask that was covering its mouth. Oblivion quickly turns around and took out a red scarf from its bag. Oblivion wrapped the scarf around its neck and it completely disappears right in front of them.

“Where’d he go?!” Eryn asked.

“Gear Change.” A voice said.

They all look at where the voice came from and they saw Oblivion on top of a boulder. AJ noticed that he was holding a black Japanese sword.

“Get out of this place!” AJ yelled.

“Judgement Cut.” Oblivion said.

            Oblivion suddenly disappears from the boulder and the whole area was getting cut up along with the three.

“What the hell is going on?!” Eryn asked, as he continues to get cut up.

“AJ, do something!” Paul yelled.

            AJ breaks the ground and fire started to go out from the cracks. Oblivion stopped cutting them and stayed away from the cracks. The fire stopped and the three saw Oblivion looking at them.

“I don’t feel like catching you four anymore.” Oblivion said. “I finally calculated the bounties on your head. Good luck running from the God Killers.”

            Oblivion walks away and disappears into thin air. The three gets back up and followed the others to where they went.

“Who is Oblivion exactly?” Eryn asked.

“I don’t know.” Paul said. “All I know is that Oblivion is not his real name.”

“Well I’d be pretty embarrassed if Oblivion is a girl.” AJ said.

“I don’t think Oblivion is a girl at all.” Paul said. “I mean Oblivion is violent and destructive. Look at how it trashed us.”

“Let’s find out.” Eryn said.

“We still have to look after Renz’s friends.” AJ said. “Let’s do some research later after we drop them off. You two don’t have organization anymore.”

“You got a point there.” Paul said

            Minutes later, the three finally met up with Chen and the others. Paulo suddenly grabbed Paul’s shirt and slammed him against a stone. Paul looked at Paulo’s eyes only to see rage in them.

“Tell us what is wrong with Jaianne!” Paulo asked, furiously. “She suddenly has a high fever and her breathing isn’t normal!”

            Paul just stared at Paulo and Eryn and AJ were just watching as Paul gets questioned by Paulo. Paulo let’s go of Paul’s shirt but suddenly punches Paul right in the face. Paul falls down on his feet and looks at Paulo with tears rolling down his face.

“Jaianne won’t wake up anymore.” Paul said. “She’s dying.”


	30. GOODBYE MY FRIEND

**CHAPTER XXX**

**GOODBYE MY FRIEND**

            Paulo and the others couldn’t believe what Paul said. Allyssa stood up and walks towards Jaianne. She slowly reaches for her pocket and takes out a bottle of Phoenix Tears.

“What are you doing?” Paul asked.

“Saving Jaianne.” Allyssa said. “The Phoenix Tears can cure anything right?”

            Paul suddenly grabbed Allyssa’s arm and stopped her from giving it to Jaianne.

“Think about it carefully.” Paul said. “If you use that on Jaianne, what will you use on Renz then?”

“Don’t stop me!” Allyssa yelled. “I don’t want to lose anyone…”

            Tears started flowing down Allyssa’s face. Paul slowly lets Allyssa’s arm go and walks away. AJ and Eryn followed Paul and the three sat down quietly on the floor.

“It’s your choice Allyssa.” Chen said. “You can save Renz or save Jaianne.”

“I want to save both but Jaianne needs it more.” Allyssa said.

            Allyssa opens the bottle and tilts it slowly.

“Are you sure about this Paul?” AJ asked.

            Paul didn’t answer AJ and just stared on the floor as he clenches his fist tightly. As Allyssa was about to pour the Phoenix Tears o Jaianne, Jaianne suddenly grabbed Allyssa’s arm.

“Don’t…” Jaianne said. “I’m not... going to… die.”

            Everyone gets surprised and gathered around Jaianne. Jaianne tries to sit up straight and Kim suddenly hugs her.

“You’re okay!” Kim said, happily.

“I thought you were going to die!” Allyssa said.

“Good to see you fine and alive again.” Chen said.

“Well, not fine.” Jaianne said.

“Right. You’re sick.” Chen said.

“Yeah…” Jaianne said. “Can I… talk to Paul… alone?

“Sure.” Paulo said.

            They all walk away except for Paul and prepared themselves to leave the island. Paul sits beside Jaianne and they both look at the starry night.

“You knew Paul.” Jaianne said.

            Paul didn’t say anything but tears started falling down his face. Jaianne smiles at him and tears started to fall from her face as well.

“I know but what can I do?” Paul asked.

“You’ve already seen it countless of times.” Jaianne said. “Once you use corruption, you become immune to the Legacy Swords’ magic.”

“We aren’t sure if that’s true!” Paul yelled.

            Paul got everyone’s attention and looked at him. They saw him crying really hard and Jaianne was trying to comfort him.

“Renz still needs the Phoenix Tears.” Jaianne said. “It was the main reason why you helped us get the Phoenix Tears.”

“Dumbass. Renz wouldn’t want all of us to break apart.” Paul said.

“We did promise each other.” Jaianne said. “The six of us. Paul, tell them the truth.”

“Why did you even use it in the first place?” Paul asked, as he stands up.

“It just activates Paul. There’s no way of stopping it.” Jaianne said.

            Paul walks away from Jaianne and summons his dragon, Grallor the Shadow Dragon.

“Get on guys.” Paul said. “We’re leaving now.”

            Jaianne sighs and smiles. She stood up and walks towards Grallor. AJ helped her get up the dragon and Chen summons Nexus and they all sat in their places. The dragons took off and headed back to their hometown. It was night time and everyone was asleep except for the people on Grallor.

“How do you think Renz will face this?” Eryn asked.

“The real question is does his friends know what will happen to Jaianne.” AJ said. “You should’ve told them.”

“If I did, they wouldn’t listen to us.” Paul said. “You know how ignorant those five are.”

“I have to agree with Paul on that.” Jaianne said. “But then how are you going to tell them? If you don’t, they’ll lose their trust on you.”

“They’re not my friends so that’s fine.” Paul said. “But I will tell them. It’s just that will they be alright?”

“That’s what we’ll find out soon.” AJ said. “We should probably separate paths with them.”

“Is it about Oblivion and our bounties?” Eryn asked.

“Yup.” AJ said. “We’re finally being chased.”

“Bounties? Oblivion? What happened exactly before I went full rampage?” Jaianne asked.

“Right. You were unconscious that time.” Paul said. “Oblivion was in the island.”

“But he wasn’t there to harm us… yet.” Eryn said. “We’re being chased right now by the God Killers.”

“Mind telling me everything from the top?” Jaianne asked.

            The three explained what happened after Jaianne lost her consciousness. After telling her the whole thing, Jaianne started laughing really hard. The three were let confused.

“Why are you laughing?” Paul asked.

“It’s just that you guys actually have bounties on your heads.” Jaianne said.

“Like you don’t.” AJ said. “I still don’t get it though.”

“Hey, you guys were called the three stooges and their master.” Jaianne said.

“Well that’s new.” Eryn said. “Who called us that?”

“Everyone in the Great Armada.” Jaianne said. “You three are the stooges and Renz is the master.”

“Once we get back to our main quarters, the people there are going to have some serious explaining to do.” AJ said.

“Woops. That was supposed to be kept a secret.” Jaianne said. “But then, you were four were idiots back then. Pissing our trainer off.”

“That was all Renz. It’s his fault why we keep on getting in trouble.” Paul said.

“Renz’s fault. He keeps telling us we should skip class.” Eryn said. “We just followed him around.”

“AJ’s fault too actually.” Paul said. “If he hadn’t been bullying others.”

“Hey! They were making fun of us.” AJ said.

“Well, we made it this far. I actually think we achieved one of our goals.” Jaianne said. “Once Aisha hears about this, she’ll be laughing her ass off.”

“Oh right. We did want the world to know our names.” Eryn said, as he starts laughing.

“Yeah. But not like this.” Paul said. “Aisha will really make fun of us.”

“Which reminds me. I wonder how Aisha is doing?” Jaianne asked. “We didn’t hear anything from her at all.”

“Oh right. She was sent on a mission to spy on the God Killers.” Eryn said.

“If you guys are worried about her, don’t be.” Paul said. “Among the six of us, she’s the strongest.”

“Who has the shortest time facing Aisha one on one in a fight among the three of us?” Jaianne asked.

“Renz.” The three said, at the same time again.

“Okay. How fast?” Jaianne asked.

“One second.” The three said, at the same time again.

“Okay. Seriously guys. Is that true?” Jaianne asked.

“Not lying.” The three said, at the same time again.

            Jaianne stares at them blankly as she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Oh. You weren’t there that time.” Paul said. “You had a fever.”

“Woah. I never heard of this.” Jaianne said. “I know Aisha can beat Renz but how did he lose in just one second?”

“The lesson was about environmental awareness.” Eryn said. “The rules are simple. Two people will be fighting each other while the rest throws things at them. We were throwing fireballs and such but Renz was throwing trash.”

“He didn’t take the thing seriously. Right?” Jaianne asked.

“Yup. But here’s how things ended. Renz and Aisha were next after the first fight. The two were ready two destroy each other.” Eryn said. “I wanted to make Renz jump so I was aiming at his leg. The bell rang and Renz charged towards Aisha until he stepped on a banana that he threw. Renz slipped and I threw my ice block at the same time making it hit his face.”

“Renz was knocked out cold. Literally.” AJ said. “That was a win for Aisha. All in all, Renz failed the awareness test.”

“That idiot. Well, he still hasn’t changed.” Jaianne said. “Well, what can we do? He’s always been that way.”

“He never takes things seriously.” Paul said.

“Hey Eryn. Remember our debate before?” AJ asked.

“What debate?” Eryn asked.

“Which is stronger? Fire or ice.” AJ said.

            AJ and Eryn smiled at each other and jumped off Grallor. The two unsheathes their sword and AJ summoned his dragon wings while Eryn summoned his angelic wings. The two clashed in air while Paul and Jaianne watched them.

“They’re at it again.” Jaianne said. “Well, let’s bet. Who do you think will win?”

“Eryn of course.” Paul said.

“I’m with AJ.” Jaianne said.

            They continued watching AJ and Eryn fight. AJ completely covers himself in flames and dashed towards Eryn. Eryn covers his arms in ice and stops AJ with his hands but the ice melted right away, burning Eryn’s hands. Eryn makes an ice block out of thin air and shatters it.

“Well, this is our 89th round. You think you’ll destroy our streak of ties?” Eryn asked.

“Don’t worry.” AJ said. “I will break it this time.”

            AJ charges towards Eryn and touches all the shattered ice pieces. Once AJ got to Eryn, AJ punches Eryn’s chest and fire passed through Eryn’s body.

“My win…” AJ said.

“In your dreams.” Eryn said.

            AJ realized that Eryn protected his chest by covering it with ice but it wasn’t effective at all. The ice shattered to pieces and Eryn started coughing. AJ backs off but as he backs off, his limbs slowly started turning into ice.

“Smart move.” AJ said. “How’d you do it? I was covered in flames.”

“The ice was layered.” Eryn said. “Still, your punches are nasty.”

“Well played man. Well played.” AJ said, as he turns completely into ice.

            AJ and Eryn falls from the sky. The two were headed towards the ocean while Paul and Jaianne just watched them fall.

“Well, it’s a tie again.” Paul said. “Eryn almost had it though. Only if the ice covering on his chest was strong enough.”

“Eryn did excel in strategy while AJ excelled in strength.” Jaianne said. “The two are strong in their own way.”

“Well, those two will get back here in a few minutes.”

“Shouldn’t we help them? We have bounties on our heads. Remember?”

“The God Killers are a thousand years too early to face Eryn and AJ combined.”

“You got a point there.”

            The two left Eryn and AJ behind while they continue on their path. A few minutes later, AJ and Eryn finally made it back on Grallor. The two were soaking wet from the water.

“Nice help Paul.” Eryn said. “I’m tired. I’ll take a nap.”

“Same here.” AJ said.

“Well, let’s get some rest.” Paul said.

            The four lied down and took a small nap. An hour has passed and the four woke up. They saw Philippines right in front of them.

“We’re almost there.” Jaianne said. “Wake the others up.”

“Hey! You five better wake up cause we’re almost there!” AJ said. “Renz is probably starving by now!”

            The five woke up and saw Philippines right in front of them.

“Finally.” Paulo said. “I can finally rest up nice and easily.”

“We still have to get to Renz.” GD said.

“Right.” Paulo said. “Damn this was a painful trip.”

“Let’s stop somewhere for a while.” Jaianne said

            They first landed on an island in the Philippines and everyone got off the dragons.

“What’s up?” Paulo asked.

“We have to separate paths.” Eryn said. “We four have bounties on our heads and if the God Killers sees you with us, they’ll hunt you down as well.”

“That is true.” Chen said. “So this is goodbye?”

“Not really. We’ll see each other again sometime.” Eryn said. “Now go save Renz.”

“What about Jaianne?” Allyssa asked. “Will you be okay?”

“Of course I will. Now go. We’ll see you guys again some other time.” Jaianne said.

            Chen and the others got on Lexus while Eryn, AJ, Paul, and Jaianne stayed in the island. Chen and the others took off as they headed towards the hospital where Renz was at.

“And at the end, you couldn’t tell them.” AJ said.

“I know. But just promise me guys that you will protect our six-man group.” Jaianne said.

“It only feels like yesterday when the six of us were recruited by the Great Armada.” AJ said.

“Jaianne, take your sword out.” Paul said. “I’ll beat you this time.”

            Jaianne smiles and stands up. She unsheathes her sword and Paul does the same.

“So you still remembered our promise before joining Dragon Claw.” Jaianne said “But you did say that you’ll beat me someday.”

“And that day will be today.” Paul said. “That’s why don’t hold back.”

“What makes you think I will?” Jaianne asked.

“This will be interesting.” Eryn said.

            The two charges at each other and clashed. Both were equally skilled and they parried each other’s attacks. Every swing they do, flashbacks fill their minds as the two fought one last time. Jaianne threw her sword like a spear but Paul blocks the attack. Jaianne dashed towards Paul, takes her sword and swung really hard but was able to block that too.

“Jaianne is superior at speed.” AJ said.

“But Paul has the strongest defense.” Eryn said. “You’re the one who stands a chance against Paul but Jaianne is quick on finding openings. That’s how she beats Paul.”

“But right now, Paul is not making an opening.” AJ said. “He is dedicated on beating Jaianne.”

            Jaianne keeps striking Paul down but his defenses won’t budge. Jaianne jumps on Paul’s sword and struck down at him. Paul twitched a little and Jaianne found an opening. She lands behind Paul and was about to swing her sword. The three thought it was over but Paul blocked it in time.

“You got fast Paul.” Jaianne said. “You might have a chance on beating me now.”

            Paul pushes Jaianne away and looks at her with tears running down his face.

“Let’s end this.” Paul said.

“Yeah.” Jaianne said. “Let’s.”

            The two charged at each other and dealt the finishing blow. The two passed each other and turned around. Jaianne had a scratch on her shirt.

“Looks like you win this time.” Jaianne said.

            Jaianne was about to fall on the ground but Paul catches her. Paul helps her lie on the ground and Paul sat beside her.

“It’s about time huh.” Paul said.

“Yeah.” Jaianne said. “The sunrise here is pretty.”

            Tears started to roll on Jaianne’s face as she looks at the sunrise.

“I don’t want to die yet.” Jaianne said. “I want to be with the five of you guys.”

“I know. I know.” Paul asked.

            Eryn and AJ walks away as their faces were filled with tears. Jaianne’s eyes started close slowly as the sunrises slowly.

“Hey Paul. If a demon shows up and asks you for your soul and in exchange, I will continue live. Would you do it?” Jaianne asked.

“I wouldn’t.” Paul said. “You’d be disappointed if I did.”

“Good you know.” Jaianne said. “Take care of the others and don’t die.”

“I will. That’s why don’t die!” Paul yelled, as his cries was heard from afar.

            Eryn and AJ kept their heads down, trying to hide their sorrow and sadness. Jaianne smiles and starts laughing slowly.

“You guys are men.” Jaianne said. “Men don’t cry. But then, I can’t blame you guys. I really want to stay with you guys.”

            Jaianne’s hand falls to the ground and spoke her last words.

“Goodbye guys. I had fun.” Jaianne said.

            Jaianne was dead. Paul was crying while the other two hid themselves.

“Goodbye, my friend.” Eryn said, as tears were rolling down his face.

            Paul carries Jaianne and calls the other two.

“Let’s go guys.” Paul said. “We have to go back to the main quarters and report.”

“What about Jaianne?” AJ asked.

“I’ll give her a proper burial.” Paul said.

            Paul summons Grallor and everyone rides on it. They took off and were headed somewhere in the Philippines. Chen and the others finally got to the hospital and saw Keith and Allein waiting outside. They get off the dragon and ran towards the two.

“Hey guys. Been a while. What’re you two doing outside?” Chen asked.

“This is bad Chen.” Keith said. “The time you guys left, we never heard of Edmar and the others.”

“What? What do you mean?” Chen asked.

“They’re missing and it was on the news yesterday.” Allein said. “The parents are looking for them right now.”

            The news surprised everyone and gave them cold feet.

“This is not good at all.” Chen said. “Not good...”


	31. SHATTERED MEMORIES

**CHAPTER XXXI**

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

            Chen and everyone outside the hospital started to panic. Allyssa remembered that Renz was still in grave danger. She goes inside the hospital and she rushed to Renz’s room. The others saw Allyssa’s sword on the ground.

“GD, Kim.  Give your swords to Paulo.” Chen said. “Paulo, use your snakes and bring the swords to Renz’s room.”

“No problem.” Paulo said.

GD and Kim gave their swords to Paulo. Paulo summoned five snakes and gave them each a sword. The snakes climbed a wall and headed towards Renz’s room. Allyssa was running and everyone followed her. Allyssa got to Renz’s room and poured the Phoenix Tears on him. The others were able to catch up and watched as the Phoenix Tears does its magic but to their surprise, nothing happened.

“What?! I don’t get it! It should work by now!” Allyssa said.

“Get the doctor Keith to check on him.” Chen said.

            Keith ran outside and searched for a doctor and saw one going downstairs. Keith chased the doctor and called him.

“Doc!” Keith yelled.

            The doctor looks back and walks towards Keith.

“How may I help you?” The doctor asked.

“Can you please help us and check on our friend’s health?” Keith asked.

“Sure. What’s his room number?” The doctor asked.

“He’s in 317.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

            The doctor continued his way downstairs and Keith went back to his room. He saw everyone standing as they get worried for Renz’s life.

“What did he say?” Chen asked.

“He’ll be here in five minutes.” Keith said. “Why are you guys panicking?”

“We saw the effects of the Phoenix Tears.” Paulo said. “And it doesn’t take this long.”

“But remember that Renz’s organs are ruptured.” Allein said. “So maybe he’s healing internally.”

“The tears touched the external wounds first.” Chen said.

            A knock was suddenly heard from the window. Paulo opens the window and five snakes went inside. The snakes dropped five swords and the snakes disappeared in thin air. Paulo closed the window again.

“Get your swords guys.” Paulo said.

            Everyone took their sword and went back to their main topic.

“Did Renz receive surgery?” Chen asked.

“It has only been three days.” Allein said. “How does the surgery affect the Phoenix tears?”

“We don’t know.” GD said. “All we know that it heals anything instantly.”

“Unless… it’s just water!” Allyssa yelled.

“We get over there, almost lost Kim, and faced off this Oblivion person just to get water!” Allyssa yelled, as she throws the bottle outside.

“Calm down Allyssa.” Kim said. “We don’t know that yet.”

“At least we did our best.” GD said.

            Allyssa gets angry and looks at GD furiously.

“Our best? You think this is just a game?” Allyssa asked.

“Allyssa, you should really calm down.” Keith said.

“Guys, don’t start a fight.” Paulo said.

            Allyssa and GD ignores Paulo and the two looks at each other furiously.

“What do you mean?” GD asked. “We survived the whole thing and destroyed an organization! We did something at least!”

“Listen here! I don’t give a shit if we did our best! The point of all that is to save Renz!” Allyssa said. “Efforts don’t matter if we still fail at the end!”

“But we didn’t fail!” GD yelled. “We were able to do something big!”

“Big?! Don’t make me laugh! We couldn’t save Renz!” Allyssa said. “This is not about you or your organization! This is about saving a friend!”

“And if this is about Renz, then we have already fulfilled Renz’s wishes and that is killing his enemies and murderers of his parents!” GD said. “He could finally die in peace now! And remember, he tried to kill us all once.”

“What the hell do you know about Renz?!” Allyssa asked.

“Both of you calm down!” Chen yelled. “We don’t know how the Phoenix Tears works yet!”

            The two stopped arguing but were still angry at each other. Keith steps in to get rid of the tension inside the room.

“Describe how the Phoenix Tears worked when you saw it.” Keith said.

“It healed the outer wound first.” Paulo said.

“Then that won’t make any difference if the Phoenix tears heals the outside first.” Allein said.

            Someone knocks at the door of Renz’s room and asked a question.

“Excuse me, is this the room that requested for assistance?” The person outside asked.

“Yeah. Are you the doctor?” Keith asked.

“Yes. I’m here for Renz Gazmin is it? May I come in?” The doctor asked.

“Sure. Come in.” Keith said.

            The doctor opened the door and went inside to check on Renz. He first brings out his stethoscope. He checks on Renz’s heartbeat and to his surprise, his heartbeats are normal.

“Isn’t he the patient who’s about to receive surgery tomorrow?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah. What’s wrong doc?” Paulo asked.

“Well, his heartbeats are normal.” The doctor said. “We’ll have to check him up right away. Is that alright?”

“No problem.” Chen said.

            The doctor calls the nurses to help him move Renz to the operation room to check on him. Renz was brought in the operation room and the others waited outside for the doctor to finishing checking up on Renz. Minutes later, the doctor suddenly went out of the room and ran towards Chen and the others.

“This is a miracle!” The doctor said. “The surgery wasn’t done yet but his internal injuries! It’s like nothing happened!”

“Can you show us how he’s doing?” Paulo asked.

“Sure, sure. It’s still a miracle though.” The doctor said, as he opens the door to the operation room. “Please enter here.”

            Everyone goes in the operation and saw Renz on a stretcher as he was about to be brought back.

“Here’s how Mr. Gazmin’s organs were at his first checkup.” The doctor said, as he gives an x-ray picture.

            They all looked at it and got shocked. From the x-ray picture, they saw Renz’s organs in chunks and everyone looked way from the x-ray picture as they give it back to the doctor.

“And here is today’s x-ray.” The doctor said, as he takes the first one and gives the second one.

            Everyone was surprised this time as they saw Renz’s organs back to normal. The doctor looks at Renz with a creepy smile as the nurse pushes his stretcher out of the operation room as he was being brought back to his room. The doctor walks close to Chen and the others.

“Don’t you think this is weird?” The doctor asked. “His organs healed pretty fast for that type of injury.”

“We know.” Keith said. “It’s pretty surprising for us as well.”

“I know! I don’t think he’s human.” The doctor said.

“Even if he’s not human, we’ll take care of that idiot.” Chen said. “Of course, that guy is for sure a human. There’s no way he’s an alien or monster. Not even something supernatural. The x-ray already said it all.”

“Is that so.” The doctor said. “But we should still tell the government!”

“What? Why?” GD asked.

“He can heal his wounds that fast! Think about the money, fame, and the people we can save!” The doctor said. “We might even have the cure for cancer! And we can live the dream that you all have always wanted. All we have to do is hand him over to the government.”

“Sorry but we’re not going to do that.” Kim said.

“But he can heal this fast! No human can do that!” The doctor said.

“You should try praying too. Miracles do happen after all.” Chen said, as he opens the door. “Let’s go guys.”

            They all walk out of the operation room as they leave the doctor behind. They were headed towards Renz’s room who’s resting up.

“That doctor is scary.” Kim said.

“We just did a bad move.” Chen said. “We’re going to be exposed if we don’t get out of here fast.”

“But what can we do?” GD asked. “We can’t just bring Renz outside. The guards will stop us.”

“The doctor will probably call the government.” Keith said. “The SWAT will probably be here tonight and even the army might even be sent their way here for Renz.”

“They think he has healing capabilities in his DNA.” Chen said. “But that’s where they’re wrong. Renz isn’t a Legacy Sword user for some reason. Where are the two swords by the way?”

“They’re hidden in the ceiling of Renz’s room.” Allein said.

“Take it out.” Chen said. “We’re leaving once Renz wakes up.”

“If only I hadn’t poured the Phoenix Tears and waited for it to be dark.” Allyssa said.

“This is no one’s fault.” GD said. “I said some pretty nasty stuff about Renz. I’m sorry guys.”

“Well, as long as you two are fine with each other, we don’t mind.” Paulo said.

            They got to Renz’s room and everyone went inside. They saw Renz still unconscious and everyone took a seat and sat down. GD, Kim, Allyssa, and Paulo fell asleep while Chen, Allein, and Keith were wide awake.

“What happened back there?” Keith asked. “I heard that you almost lost Kim and you faced Oblivion.”

“We almost did and basically, we didn’t face Oblivion.” Chen said. “It was Jaianne and three of Renz’s friends. One is named Paul and I don’t know the other two’s names.”

“Nice, tell us everything from the start.” Allein said.

            Chen told Allein and Keith everything that happened in the Dragon Claw main quarters from the top. An hour has passed by and Chen was done telling the two what happened to them. Paulo woke up from his sleep and walked towards the door. He didn’t notice the three were still awake. Paulo got to the door, opened it, and went outside.

“Where do you think he’s headed to?” Allein asked.

“The toilet probably.” Chen said. “Go to sleep you guys. We need to be in our top form later. We’ll escape this place and look for Edmar and the others.”

“Well, good night guys.” Keith said, but the two were already asleep.

            The three were already asleep and Paulo went back inside the room. He sits back on his place and fell asleep in an instant. Two hours have passed and Chen woke up. Chen looks forward and saw a person with white hair, a mask covering its mouth, and a red scarf sitting right in front of him. It was Oblivion. Chen gets surprised and stood up quickly. He slowly reaches for his sword.

“Don’t worry. I’m not here to kill you all.” Oblivion said. “I’m just here to tell you that you guys have to get out of here now.”

“What are you doing here and what do you want?” Chen asked.

            Oblivion suddenly leaped and unsheathed its sword. Oblivion was about to strike Chen down but Chen suddenly woke and was breathing heavily.

“A dream?” He asked himself. “Damn. My head really hurts. We have to get out now. It won’t end well for us if we’re caught.”

            Chen looks outside and saw cops and SWATs invading the hospital. Chen fixes his stuff and wakes everyone up. Everyone woke up and saw Chen headed outside.

“Where are you going Chen?” Kim asked.

“Go fix your stuff guys. I’ll be your lookout.” Chen said, as he takes his sword. “Carry Renz and we’ll meet at the rooftop.”

            Everyone fixed their stuff. Paulo and Allein put both Renz’s arms on the back of their heads and carried him up to the rooftop. They got to the rooftop and looked down. There were a lot of cops and SWATs waiting outside the hospital. Keith’s phone started ringing and Keith answered it. Chen was on the other side of the call.

“All of you don’t show yourselves to the cops and SWAT that you’re at the rooftop.” Chen said. “I’ll be there in a while. I might be late. I’m trying to get past these guys.”

“Got it.” Keith said, as he puts the phone down.” “Guys, wait for Chen. Don’t let them know we’re here.”

            The door suddenly slammed open and saw Chen running towards them.

“Paulo!” Chen called. “Summon Orochimaru on the ground now!”

            Paulo unsheathes his sword and summons Orochimaru.

“Follow me guys!” Chen said.

            Chen ran towards the edge and everyone followed him. They look back and saw cops and a SWAT team chasing them and telling them to stop. Chen jumps from the rooftop and the others had no choice but to follow him. They all jumped as well and Orochimaru suddenly ate them. They were inside Orochimaru.

“Disgusting.” Kim said. “Back inside this snake again.”

“Don’t complain.” Paulo said.

“Take us somewhere far Paulo.” Chen said. “We have to check on Renz now.”

            They stop somewhere far away from peoples’ view and went out of Orochimaru. They put Renz down and they all rested. GD stood up and pulled Kim up and went far from the group.

“What’s wrong?” Kim asked.

“It’s Oblivion. I don’t think the white haired mercenary is Oblivion.” GD said.

“What do you mean?” Kim asked.

“Oblivion was merciless. How did the three survive in front of it? I mean Oblivion tried to kill us.”

“We don’t know anything GD. We might have the most intel but after that experience with the demons, every information we gathered has no connection on this. Now let’s go back.”

 The two walks back to the group. Five minutes later, Renz finally regained consciousness.

“Renz is awake guys!” Chen yelled.

            Everyone gets close to Renz as he sits up. Renz saw Chen and the others surrounding him.

“You’re alive!” Paulo yelled.

“Good to have you back Renz.” Keith said.

“That was a close call.” Allyssa said.

            Renz confused on what was going on and just smiled awkwardly.

“Sup. Thanks for the greetings but who are you guys?” Renz asked.

“Funny Renz.” Allein said. “You can’t fool us like that.”

“No seriously.” Renz said. “Who are you guys?”

            Everyone just stared blankly at Renz and couldn’t believe what he said. They were confused and lost as their friend might have lost his memories. Meanwhile, Martela woke up in a prison cell and saw Eric, Bianca, Luis, Yaneza, Edmar, Angela, and Aud with many other people inside separate cells, unconscious.

“Guys wake up!” Martela yelled. “Dang it. They can’t hear me. Where are we though?”

             A voice suddenly spoke from the dark.

“You’re in hell, child.”


	32. LET THE GAMES BEGIN

**CHAPTER XXXII**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

            Martela looks closely at the dark area where the voice came from and saw a person walking towards her. It was the same person they met on their way to the bus stop.

“You!” Martela yelled. “Who are you and why are we here?!”

“I’m classified.” The girl said. “You’ll see. You better get your friends ready cause this will be the most fun you’ll ever experience.”

            The girl walks away and disappears in the dark. The prison cells suddenly open and Martela walked outside. She saw other people going outside their cells and they looked like they were ferocious. She headed towards her friends as she tries to wake them up. 10 minutes have passed and Martela and the others have finally regrouped.

“You have any idea what’s going on?” Luis asked.

“I don’t know.” Martela said. “But why are there lots of people?”

“You guys don’t know?” A person butted in.

            The person was a guy and had long hair. He was tall and thin. Martela and the others were just staring at him.

“Oh sorry I butted in your conversation. I’m Jay Mark.” The person said.

“Jay Mark!” Yaneza yelled.

“You guys! What are you doing here?!” Jay Mark asked.

“We have no idea.” Luis said. “What are you doing here?”

“Enough with the greetings. What’s going on here? What do you mean we don’t know, Jay Mark?” Martela asked.

“Well I don’t know how you got in this but this is an entrance test to join the greatest organization, Crimson Fang.” Jay Mark said.

“Wait, what? Entrance test? What is going on?” Martela asked.

            Lights started to turn on and made a straight line and people started following the path of light. They all got to the end of the light and saw a person’s head on a big screen. The person was a middle aged man and was smiling at them.

“Greetings young ones.” The middle aged man said. “I know that you are eager to join us and so are we.”

“This doesn’t look good.” Edmar said. “We should get out of here.”

“But in order to join, we have to test your skills. There are 300 of you but only 50 will remain.” The middle aged man said. “Now, the test will begin in 30 minutes.”

            The screen shut off and everyone went back doing their things. Eric looked around and noticed a person looking at them. The person walks away and disappears in the crowd.

“If you don’t know about this, then how did you guys get in here?” Jay Mark asked.

“We have no idea.” Martela said. “How did you know about this?”

“Well, it’s top secret but there’re people who randomly recruits you and leads you here.” Jay Mark said.

“It looks like that girl was a recruiter.” Luis said. “How are we getting out?”

“There’s no way you can get out. It’s either you pass or fail.” Jay Mark said.

“Let’s fail this then.” Eric said.

            A huge roar was suddenly heard from behind them and the alarms started ringing.

“Warning! Infiltration alert!” The speakers alerted.

Everyone looks back and their eyes widened. It was a huge lizard like beast that was ready to crush them all. The beast charged after everyone and they all ran away in one direction since the area was only a straight path.

“Run as fast as you can!” Edmar yelled. “This doesn’t look good at all!”

            They ran as fast as they can and were able to catch up with the others. The others were exhausted and their pace started to get slower until the beast caught up to them and crushed their bodies. Martela and the others were still keeping their pace but as they saw the beast crushing more bodies, they ran faster. They finally took the lead but Aud tripped and was left by the others.

“Guys! Help me!” Aud yelled.

The people behind Aud just kept running and ignored her. Martela and the others were about to get back and help her but Edmar suddenly stopped them.

“You guys go on ahead! I’ll help Aud.” Edmar said.

            They all nodded and kept moving forward. Edmar came back for her and carried her on his back.

“You really are a child.” Edmar said.

“This isn’t the time to joke around!” Aud said.

The beast was getting closer to them but Edmar boosted himself and ran as fast as he can. He was able to catch up with some people. In the front, Martela saw a closing gate of a bunker right in front of them.

“Hurry guys! Keep running!” Martela said. “I see an exit ahead of us! Hurry!”

            They kept running until they got in the closing bunker. They look back and saw Edmar and Aud running towards the bunker where the others were. The bunker was about to close.

“Hurry Edmar!” Eric yelled.

“Aud, get off my back and run.” Edmar said.

“Okay.” Aud said.

            Aud gets off Edmar and continuous running with him. Edmar knew they wouldn’t make it so he slowed his pace down until Aud was in front of him. Edmar suddenly pushes Aud really hard and she slides on the floor. Aud makes it in the bunker but Edmar didn’t. The bunker shuts completely leaving him outside with the beast. Martela and the others started slamming the gate.

“Open! Our friend is still on the other side!” Martela yelled.

“Edmar! Don’t you dare die yet! I still haven’t thanked you!” Aud yelled.

            The gate opened back up slowly and they saw a person standing right in front of Edmar. Edmar was sitting on the floor and the beast was in front of them just standing.

“What’s going on?” Martela asked.

“Grendel, return.”  A person said, behind the beast.

            The beast disappeared. They all looked at the person and saw it was a guy sheathing his sword back. The guy had short hair and wore an eyepatch on his left eye. The person in front of Edmar was a girl with blonde hair.

“Why’d you stop me from crushing him Wendy!” The eye patched guy asked.

“This boy would have survived. We need someone like him.” The person in front of Edmar said.

            Edmar stood up slowly and walked away from the two. He joined the others who were just watching.

“This isn’t good guys.” Edmar said. “It looks like this was planned.”

“What do you mean?” Bianca asked.

            The person with the eyepatch walked inside the bunker and the gate of the bunker was slowly closing.

“So, how was your first exam?” The eye patched guy asked.

            Everyone’s blood turned ice cold as they heard what the eye patched guy said.

“What do you mean first exam?!” One of the crowd asked. “You said it was before 30 minutes!”

“Why was there a monster trying to kill everyone a while ago?!” Another one of the crowd asked.

            Chaos was about to erupt until Wendy, the blonde haired girl started yelling.

“Silence! Listen to us first!” Wendy yelled.

“I’ll tell you all what’s going on.” The eye patched guy said. “I am Luke. One of the trainers of the Crimson Fang. For those in here, congratulations on surviving the first exam.”

“What the hell.” Martela muttered. “What kind of test is this?”

“You should always be prepared if you’re going to be part of the Crimson Fang.” Wendy said. “There’s no way out. It’s either you finish the test dead or alive. Wait for your second test.”

            The two walked away from the area and disappeared in the dark. Luis and Edmar lies down on the ground and took a nap while the others just sat down.

“I wonder how Chen and the others are doing?” Martela asked.

“This place is hell.” Yaneza said. “We shouldn’t have involved ourselves into this.”

“True.” Bianca said. “It’s a life or death situation.”

“No shit bro.” Jay Mark said. “We got no choice. If we ever pass, we will have to follow the orders of the Crimson Fang.”

“So our hopes of being free is…” Martela said.

“Zero.” Jay Mark said.

“Let’s keep our guard up.” Martela said. “We don’t know when the second test will begin.”

            They all waited for the next test. As they wait, Chen and the others were staring at Renz confusedly. They ask him questions as they try to figure out what happened.

“Don’t you really remember anything at all?” Keith asked.

“Like I said a hundredth time. All I know is that I was with my family enjoying the day at the beach.” Renz said.

“Wait, do you know anything about the swords?” Chen asked.

“I don’t know anything about swords.” Renz said. “Wait, are you even allowed to carry weapons at that age?”

“Well, it’s only props.” Chen said. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Oh. Well, if that’s the case.” Renz said. “It’s my turn to ask questions now.”

“Ask all of it in one go.” Chen said.

“Who are you guys? How did I end up here? What’s going on?” Renz asked.

“Well, we’re your college friends.” Keith said.

“You came all the way from the hospital.” Allein said

“We have no idea boy.” Paulo said.

“College friends?” Renz asked. “Woah. I never thought I’d have any.”

            Keith, Paulo, and Allein distracted Renz while the others walked away to talk privately.

“What’s going on Chen?” Allyssa asked.

“The question here is what happened to Renz before he was hospitalized.” Chen said. “You know what happened Allyssa. Tell us what happened.”

“Well, the moment you got controlled by Renz, I was about to kill him but a girl saved him.” Allyssa said. “But then, she suddenly stabbed Renz with a crystal and things went bloody.”

“Whoever she is, she knows what happened to Renz.” Chen said.

“Well, he’s still alive so that should be enough.” GD said. “We should worry about Martela and the others.”

“I know.” Chen said. “But we have no clue on where they are.”

“I know where they are.” A voice said.

            Everyone looks at where the voice came from and saw a girl who was as short as Aud but was thinner and has long hair. She had a sword on her waist. Everyone was alert and ready to act if the girl does anything suspicious.

“Who are you?!” GD asked.

“Relax.” The girl said. “I’m not here to hurt you guys.”

“What do you want?” Allyssa asked. “I just wanna say hi. That’s all.”

“Really now?” Kim asked. “Because I just heard you say that you know where Martela and the others are.”

“Looks like someone did listen.” The girl said. “Yeah I do.”

“Tell us where they are.” Allyssa said.

            They were all in a stare down with the girl. The girl carefully reaches for her sword while staring at them with a grin on her face.

“Hey, did you know that titan type swords can summon an Astral Realm?” The girl asked.

“Are you challenging us?” Chen asked.

“Oh no.” The girl said. “I don’t really have time for that. Besides, I could kill you all in just a blink of an eye.”

            Chen suddenly dashed towards her and unsheathes his sword. The girl unsheathes as well and everyone including Renz and the others were teleported into another dimension. Everyone was lost and confused. The whole area was destroyed and crumbling to pieces.

“An Astral Realm?! Where did this come from?!” Allein asked.

“Where are we?” Chen asked.

“You guys!” Renz yelled. “What the hell happened?!”

“Welcome to the land of destruction.” The girl said.

“Who are you exactly?” Kim asked.

“I am May and I hold the titan Perses, the god of destruction.” The girl said.

“Chen, she looks too strong.” Keith said. “We should back out from this.”

“That’s right.” May said. “Back out now while you still have the chance.”

Chen backs away and sheathes his sword back. He looks at May and she does the same. The Astral Realm goes down and everyone was back in their places.

“The hell is going on?!” Renz asked.

“Not now Renz.” Chen said. “I have to deal with this girl.”

“Good choice. Now about your friends, let the negotiations begin!” May said.

Chen negotiates with May for the location of their missing friends. Martela and the others were watching the people who were taking the test started fighting and killing each other.

“What is going on here?” Angela asked.

“They started fighting because of frustration.” Luis said.

“And to lessen their numbers until they reach 50 people left.” Jay Mark said. “That way, they don’t have to take the third test.”

“Well that’s another way to solve it.” Bianca said.

            The floor suddenly cracks and Martela and the others noticed the crack.

“Marts, I don’t think that’s a good sign.” Edmar said.

The floor fell into pieces and they all fell into the deep pit. Luckily, there was water beneath the floor keeping them unharmed. They went out of the water and lied down on the floor.

“What just happened?” Luis asked.

            Wendy suddenly appeared right in the center of the pit.

“Now, the second test will begin shortly.” Wendy said. “I’ll just tell you guys the new rules.”

            Everyone stared at Wendy intensely as she was about to give out the rules of the next test.

“Here. We will only accept only 100 passers now.” Wendy said. “If you guys are numbered 101 and above, expect death.”

“Things are getting more dangerous.” Eric said. “Death if you don’t make it to the top 100.”

“And here’s the other rule.” Wendy said. “You people can kill each other during the test for your chances of completing the test to be higher and be able to join the top 100. That’s all. Make sure you know who to trust”

            Everyone looked at each other with the intent to kill. Martela and the others stayed hidden from the people to avoid themselves from being targets.

“Things are getting worse now.” Jay Mark said. “This entrance test is too hardcore.”

“First is an alertness test. Next is a betrayal of friends test.” Bianca said. “I wonder what the final test will be like.”

“Hell on earth probably.” Edmar said. “Hey guys, what do you think the next test will be like?”

“Something dangerous.” Eric said.

“A test where you can betray your friend.” Luis said.

“Like what Bianca said. It’s only a matter of life and death.” Yaneza said. “People will most likely betray each other in order to keep themselves alive.”

“Let’s not hope we would betray each other.” Martela said.

            The water suddenly drains and everyone saw a ladder going down. They all went down to check what was in there but to their surprise, it was only a cave that was pure dark.

“There’s nothing here but only darkness.” Eric said. “Any of you got flashlights?”

“Nope.” Martela said.

            Lights suddenly opened inside the cave and they saw a huge gate that was closed.

“That’s where our next test will be.” Edmar said.

            The gates open and as everyone saw what was beyond the gate, their eyes widen as they were about to face the deadliest challenge of their lives. Everyone thought it was hell on earth.


	33. REACHING THE TOP

**CHAPTER XXXIII**

**REACHING THE TOP**

            The gates opened as the second part of the exams have started. They all stared at what was beyond the gate and saw nothing but a room engulfed in nothing but darkness. No one went in as they knew it could be another trap.

“This is another one of their traps for sure.” One of the guys said.

“Of course it is.” A voice said.

            Some people looked back and saw Wendy looking at them with a serious look on her face. Martela and the others ran inside the dark room with some of the people. The remaining people who didn’t run just stared at Wendy.

“Aren’t you going to run?” Wendy asked.

“No. We’re going to end this now.” One of the guys who stayed said. “Surrender and give us the sword.”

“You got the guts to say that, huh.” Wendy said. “We can play that.”

            Wendy quickly reaches for her sword and unsheathed it.

“Basilisk…” Wendy whispered.

A giant reptile with six legs suddenly appeared and charged after them. One of the people who stayed turned back quickly and ran.

“Where are you going?!” One of the people asked.

“Get out of there!” The running person said. “Once the Basilisk glances at you, you’ll die!”

            The running person looks back in front and kept running. The remaining people with Wendy looked back at her only to see the Basilisk right in front of them. They all fell on the ground slowly and the Basilisk went inside the room. The gates shut close. Wendy breaks one of the pillars supporting the pit and she quickly gets out of there. The ceiling of the pit crumbles and completely blocking the gates.

“Looks like this time’s catch has a lot of potential within them.” Wendy said.

            Jack walks behind Wendy and looks at the blade of his sword.

“You could tell?” Jack asked.

“Of course.” Wendy said. “Especially the guy I saved. He has the power and strength and it looks like the Legacy Sword that’s waiting for him will be a strong one.”

“You really have god eyes for talented people.” Jack said. “It looks like we’ll only have one though.”

“Who said it’s only one?” Wendy asked. “It looks like fate brought them together.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“Those kids, they’re not ordinary. They’re blessed by Apollo’s Flames.”

“Looks like they’re somehow related to the explosion incident. Where did that girl find them?”

“I don’t know but one thing’s for sure. They’re the key to the new era. There will be no more Dragon Claw, no more God Killers, no more Midnight Wolves, and no more Crimson Blood.”

“What do you mean?”

“The organizations will fall one by one with their hands. That’s why we should let those kids join us and destroy the other organizations.”

“It looks like it really will be a start of a new war.”

“It will be. And this will be the final war that will conclude who will be sitting on the throne and rule the mortal world. The War of the Immortals.”

            Martela and the others were running far away from the entrance. They heard someone screaming and looked back. They saw the person earlier who decided to stay outside the gate with the other people who were rebelling against Wendy.

“Run and don’t look back!” The person said.

“What’s going on?!” Eric asked.

            Eric was about to look back but the person running suddenly punched him in the face.

“What was that for?!” Eric asked.

“Basilisk!” The person said. “Whatever you do, don’t look back!”

            The person looks back to check if Basilisk was there but as he looks back, he froze and fell on the floor and died. Martela and the others started running faster.

“Did he just say Basilisk?!” Edmar asked.

“What’s a Basilisk?!” Aud asked.

“Shit.” Luis said. “If we look at the Basilisk, we’ll die. So whatever you do, don’t look back.”

            They ran as fast as they could but the Basilisk was getting closer and closer to them every second that passes. Wendy and Jack were just sitting on a boulder right in front of the exit of the test as they wait for the final 100 to complete the test.

“Waiting here sucks.” Jack said. “Can’t your Basilisk make them run any faster?”

“This isn’t about survival Jack.” Wendy said. “This test is different.”

“How different?” Jack asked.

            The people who are on the lead were looking back cautiously, checking if Basilisk caught up.

“You see anything?!” A person asked.

“Nothing!” Another person replied. “No sign of the-“

            An arrow suddenly struck the person who was speaking right at the head. The person fell on the ground and everyone stopped on their tracks and went towards the person.

“What happened to him?!” A person asked.

“Someone’s here with us.” Another person said.

            Suddenly, a giant fireball was headed towards them. Some were able to dodge but most of them were burnt in an instant.

“What the hell! This place is rigged.” A person said. “There’s no way we can survive this…”

            Martela and the others were still running away from the Basilisk. While running, Edmar suddenly heard a click and looked far ahead. He saw a blade headed towards them.

“Get down!” Edmar yelled.

            Without hesitation, they all went down on the ground and dodged the blade.

“What was that?!” Jay Mark asked.

The blade was about to slice Basilisk but Basilisk bites the blade and breaks it into pieces. Basilisk injures its mouth and was trying to heal itself. They all stood up again and continued running without looking back as they had a small opening to further their distance with Basilisk.

“As I thought. The whole place is trapped.” Edmar said.

“How did you know?” Bianca asked.

“They wouldn’t give us the same test twice.” Edmar said.

            As they run, a wall was about to drop on Bianca but Yaneza and Jay Mark pulled her back. The wall landed right in front of them. It was a high wall and they couldn’t get past it.

“Shit! Basilisk is about to get to us!” Eric said. “What do we do?!”

“Calm down.” Luis said. “Panicking right now won’t help.”

“There’s nine of us.” Edmar said. “Four of us will stay here while we lift the other five on top of the wall. Then the four will pull us up.”

“Sure, but who’s going on top?” Angela asked.

“You, Aud, Jay Mark, Bianca,and Luis.” Edmar said. “Yaneza, Martela, Eric, and I will help you get up.”

            They all proceeded with the plan. The four lifted the other five on top. The five made it on top but a load roar was heard right behind them. The people above reached their arms out and the others below grabbed their arm and tried to get up. They made it on top of the wall but as they were about to go down, a huge crash occurred right behind them. They all look back and an arm suddenly appeared. They knew it was the Basilisk. They all went down and continued running.

“That was close.” Edmar said. “Good thing Basilisk wasn’t looking!”

“We just got lucky there.” Luis said.

“If we looked back and Basilisk was looking right back at us…” Jay Mark said.

“We would’ve died.” Yaneza added. “We must be conscious of every actions we do.”

            A huge roar was heard from behind. Bianca was about to look back but Martela suddenly yelled.

“Bianca! Don’t look back.” Martela said. “This is more than just a betrayal test and alertness test. This is a consciousness test.”

            Martela heard someone whispering to her. She couldn’t hear it as she was panting as she runs. Martela ignores the whispers but as she ignores it, her head starts to ache. The whisper gets louder and Martela’s head started to ache even more until Edmar started calling.

“Martela!” Edmar yelled. “Are you okay?”

            They all stopped on their tracks. Martela hesitated to answer and stared forward. She saw a white haired person smiling at her. The person walked away and disappeared. The whispering stopped and Martela was conscious again of her surroundings.

“Nothing.” Martela said. “I just got dizzy. That’s all.”

“We should find a place to hide and rest.” Luis said. “We’re all probably exhausted.”

“No!” Martela yelled. “We don’t have any more time. We need to finish the test.”

“You sure about this?” Yaneza asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Martela said.

            They all continued running. While Wendy and Jack were waiting, a person finally completed the test.

“Finally. Someone has completed the test.” Jack said.

“Congratulations.” Wendy said. “You’re the first one to get here.”

“Really? Well, the test wasn’t really that hard.” The person said.

            Jack noticed the person has white hair and was covering its mouth with a ninja mask.

“Wait. White hair? Was there anyone with white hair who survived a while ago?” Jack asked.

“I don’t think so. I don’t remember seeing anyone with white hair.” Wendy said. “How did you finish the test?”

“I don’t really know as well.” The person said, as he grins.

            Martela and the others ran around searching for the exit. Along the way, their eyes widened and they saw an unforgettable sight. Bodies were all over the ground, blood splatters on the floor, dismembered limbs scattered around, and they couldn’t stand the smell of burnt flesh. Their bellies started to ache as they couldn’t stand the sight.

“Wh-what happened here?!” Martela asked, shivering.

“Shit. There’s more traps here.” Luis said.

Aud covered her mouth as she was about to puke but Edmar patted her back.

“Let it out.” Edmar said. “It wouldn’t be good if you keep it in.”

            Aud walked away from the others and vomited away from them. Aud walked back to them looking sick and pale.

“You okay Aud?”

“Stay strong guys.” Edmar said.

“Betrayal, alertness, consciousness…” Edmar muttered.

“What is it Edmar?” Bianca asked.

“There’s someone else who’s killing us other than the Basilisk.” Edmar said.

“What do you mean?” Jay Mark asked.

“Betrayal, someone is going to betray us. Alertness is where we should watch out when the traitor attacks. Consciousness is where we need to be conscious with one another as the traitor could be one of us.” Edmar said.

“It’s none of us.” Martela said. “We were all together the whole time.”

“Maybe.” Luis said. “But we aren’t sure about that. For all I know, one of us could be a fake.”

“Fake? Like how?” Angela asked.

“After what we’ve been through, anything is possible.” Luis said. “Allyssa having the powers of a god, Chen being the leader of an organization where Paulo, Keith, and Allein are commanders, and Renz being targeted.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Jay Mark asked.

“It’s a long story.” Luis said. “We’ll tell you after we get out of this.”

“Guys, we should probably go.” Eric said. “Basilisk will catch up to us if we stay here any longer.”

            They all started running again. Edmar felt the floor shaking. He stopped everyone and the floor suddenly rose to the ceiling. They stared at the trap as it goes down.

“This place is trapped everywhere.” Yaneza said.

“Get down!” Edmar yelled.

            Everyone reacted quickly and arrows were suddenly shot at them. No one got hurt cause of Edmar. Everyone looked straight and a huge fireball was headed towards them at the same time, they heard a roar right behind them.

“Basilisk is here!” Luis yelled.

“Fuck! We can’t go back!” Edmar said.

“Lie with your stomach on the ground!” Aud said.

“Are you crazy?!” Eric asked. “We can’t dodge that thing!”

“Trust me!” Aud said.

            They all lied with their bellies on the ground. The fireball passed by behind them. The Basilisk caught up with Martela and the others but gets hit by the huge fireball. The Basilisk rolls around trying to remove the flame from its body.

“What happened?” Eric asked.

“The outer layer of the fire isn’t that hot.” Luis said. “Looks like that’s how the others ended.”

            A blade suddenly came out of a wall and was about to kill Angela but Eric grabbed her shirt and pulled her away really hard, making the blade miss Angela. More blades started appearing from the wall. The blades were moving left and right.

“Careful.” Eric said.

“Thanks.” Angela said. “That was a close one.

“Looks like we have to get pass the moving blades.” Luis said. “This won’t be easy.”

“I got an idea.” Edmar said. “We have to trust each other though.”

“What is it?” Martela asked.

“All you guys have to do is just listen to me. Got it?” Edmar said.

The ground suddenly started shaking violently. They all fell on their knees. The Basilisk was still on fire and tries to get it off from its body giving the others time to get away.

“Let’s go!” Edmar yelled.

            Everyone ran towards the moving blades. They were able to dodge the first blade.

“Luis! Push Eric really hard!” Edmar said.

“Wait wha-“

            Eric got interrupted once Luis pushed him and he was able to pass two blades at once.

“Martela, jump as high as you can!” Edmar yelled.

            Martela jumped as high as she can and Edmar pushed her mid-air.

“Let’s go!” Edmar yelled, again. “You know what to do Luis.”

            Luis nodded. They all ran and flawlessly passed the second blade. Before Martela touches the ground, Edmar and Luis put both their hands down where Martela is landing. The moment Martela touched Luis and Edmar’s hands, they strongly pushed her high above the air.

“What are you doing?!” Martela asked.

            Edmar heard Basilisk moving again.

“Get down!” Edmar yelled.

“Wait!” Martela yelled. “What about me?!”

            Basilisk roared louder than before and everyone covered their ears including Martela. The roar caused a shockwave pushing Martela really far. She was able to get to the end of the blades without getting hit by it.

“How did you know that Basilisk was going to roar that loud?!” Yaneza asked.

“Let’s say things got heated up and I made a bet.” Edmar said.

“What if you miscalculated things and she was pushed exactly towards the blade?!” Bianca yelled. “She could’ve died!”

“That’s why Eric is ahead of us.” Edmar said.

“You thought that through.” Yaneza said. “So, what should we do about Basilisk now?”

“I never thought of that.” Edmar said. “Well, Martela! Move on ahead! We’ll catch up! Check if the exit is there!”

“What about you guys?!” Martela asked

“Just go!” Edmar yelled.

            Martela ran straight as fast as she can, leaving Edmar and the others behind.

“All we can do is avoid the blades and run!” Luis said.

            They all ran as fast as they could while dodging the blades. One by one they made it out of the blades. Basilisk prepares to charge towards them. Edmar was the last one behind.

“Hurry Edmar!” Aud yelled.

“Here! I’ll give you a hand!” Eric yelled.

            Eric puts his hand out right behind the moving blade. As soon as the blade reached the other end, Edmar grabbed Eric’s arm and pulled him back to where the blade was moving. The blade heads back to the other end, slicing Eric’s body in half.


	34. CHALLENGE OF SURVIVAL

**CHAPTER XXXIV**

**CHALLENGE OF SURVIVAL**

            Aud, Yaneza, Jay Mark, Bianca, Luis, and Angela had cold blood as Edmar kills Eric using the moving blades. Eric’s blood was scattered around the area. Edmar passes through the moving blades. Edmar walks away from Eric’s sliced body.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Bianca asked, furiously.

“You’re the traitor!” Luis yelled.

“Let’s go. Basilisk will catch up.” Edmar said.

            Edmar started running, leaving the others behind. Aud started crying while the others were left in despair.

“What the hell was that about?” Luis asked.

            Luis suddenly realized something.

“Let’s go!” Luis yelled. “Edmar might be after Martela!”

            Basilisk started destroying everything in its path trying to get to Everyone else. They all stood up and started running again. The ceiling suddenly collapsed right before Basilisk. They all looked back and Basilisk had no way to get to the other side.

“That’s one problem down.” Yaneza said.

            They continued their path until they saw Edmar standing. Aud was about to punch Edmar until Martela suddenly popped out and stopped Aud.

“What are you doing?!” Aud asked, as tears roll down her face. “Are you a traitor too?!”

“Edmar was right that you would act like this.” Martela said.

“What? What do you mean?” Luis asked.

“Hey guys.” A voice said, behind Edmar.

              They all look back and saw Eric waving at them.

“Eric? Is that you?” Aud asked.

“Who else do you think it is?” Eric asked.

“What? But Edmar killed you. Right in front of us.” Bianca said.

“That wasn’t Eric.” Edmar said. “That was our traitor.”

“What? What do you mean?” Jay Mark asked.

“Each group was replaced by imposters.” Edmar said. “They would get killed after the moving blades by using daggers hidden right inside their shoes.”

“How did you know that Eric or whoever it was, was the traitor?” Bianca asked.

“First, his strength when he pulled Angela. That would’ve already scratched Angela but she didn’t get hurt.” Edmar said. “Second, he had no intention of catching Martela at all.”

“What do you mean?” Aud asked.

“I could tell with right where he was standing.” Edmar said. “Lastly, he would’ve pulled me right at the moving blade but I was stronger than him.”

“So how did you know Eric would be straight ahead?” Yaneza asked.

“They needed 100 finalists. Of course if no one survived, those would be the people who will take the next test.” Edmar said. “At least that’s how I thought it would work. Luckily, it was true.”

“About the ceiling falling, was that part of your plan?” Bianca asked.

“No.” Edmar said. “It looks like this is a checkpoint. A part B of the test. We were planning to run once you got here but it looks like that won’t happen or a while.”

“But why did they choose Eric among everyone else here as the extra?” Bianca asked.

“They probably chose the middle one.” Edmar said. “The least one that will be suspected as the traitor.”

“I get it.” Bianca said.

“What I didn’t know is that Eric would be here.” Edmar said. “What were you doing here?”

“Well, long story short. I just woke up in this area all tied up.” Eric said. “I saw other people tied up as well. Slowly, people were getting untied by the others. They even untied me but I waited for you guys.”

“Why didn’t you go back then?” Yaneza asked.

“I was too scarred. People were running the other way.” Eric said. “So I just waited for you guys. Until Martela came.”

“Well, at first I got shocked when Eric came to me.” Martela said. “I was really suspicious of him and stayed away from him. Luckily before I hurt Eric, Edmar came and told me that the Eric with us was a fake.”

“Like I said, anything is possible that’s why keep your guard up.” Edmar said. “Let’s rest up here for a while. It looks like more than 100 have already moved away from this place.”

“And it only looks like that Eric was the only one who got replaced.” Martela said.

“What’s the plan now?” Bianca asked. “What will we go through next?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out soon.” Yaneza said. “For now, we should rest up.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A voice said, out of nowhere.

              They all look around as they try to find where the voice was coming from.

“You better prepare yourselves.” The voice said. “There is someone waiting for you nice.”

“Who are you and what do you want?” Luis asked. “And what do you mean someone is waiting for us?”

“You don’t need to know who I am.” The voice said. “The person responsible for the imposters is waiting for you nine just near this place.”

“Responsible for the imposters?” Martela asked.

“Careful though. He’s a Legacy Sword user.” The voice said. “I’ll leave you nine now. Good luck.”

“Wait! We still have more questions!” Edmar yelled.

              No one replied. Edmar and the others were in deep thought as they were thinking who the person waiting for them is.

“Let’s just go.” Jay Mark said. “We will never know who the person is if we just stand around.”

“Jay Mark is right.” Yaneza said.

“That’s settled then.” Edmar said. “Let’s go!”

              They all ran straight as they were ready to face the person responsible for the imposters and complete the test. As they move forward, they saw a man standing right in front of them.  He had blue eyes, and was blonde. The man was holding a

“Finally, you’ve shown yourselves.” The man said.

“Who are you?” Luis asked.

“Armin’s the name.” The man said. “The user of the Dragon of Clones, Rize.”

“You planning to kill us?” Martela asked.

“Of course not.” Armin said. “I’ll just make you suffer!”

“Fuck! Get back!” Edmar yelled.

“I’ll let all of you pass, if you survive me!” Armin said. “Too bad though! You won’t survive!”

              Armin charged towards Edmar and was about to slice him in half but a sword was projected towards Edmar.

“Get back!” A voice said.

              Edmar moves back and the sword blocks Armin’s sword.

“What?! You dare stop me!” Armin yelled.

“Get away from here!” The voice yelled.

              Everyone tried to get away but Armin was already in front of them.

“You won’t get away!” Armin yelled.

              A person suddenly appeared in between the nine and Armin. The person kicks Armin at his waist, sending him away from the nine. The person looks back and everyone saw the same girl with black short hair and glasses.

“Go!” The person yelled. “I’ll take care of you, Armin.”

“You’re-“

“Yes, that’s me.” The person said, as it appears right in front of Armin.

              A loud crash was heard right behind Edmar and the others. They all ignored the crash and continued moving forward. Right in front of them were people waiting.

“What’s going on here?” Bianca asked.

“The exit to complete the test is closed.” Jay Mark said.

“What? Why is it closed?” Bianca asked.

“I don’t know.” Jay Mark said. “We better ask them what’s going on.”

“Let’s do that.” Edmar said. “We’ll meet up here again.”

              They all separated to get information. Armin and the person are facing each other.

“I knew I couldn’t trust you from the very beginning.” Armin said. “I’ll get you for this, Aisha!”

“You’re one to talk.” Aisha said. “You guys had to lie you’re the Crimson Fang, God Killers.”

              Aisha takes the sword on the ground and charges towards Armin. Armin leaps back and summons a clone of himself. Aisha lunges her sword towards the clone and destroys it.

“Is that all you got, Armin?” Aisha asked

“Don’t mess with me!” Armin yelled.

              Armin summons more clones of himself and charged towards Aisha. Aisha slams the ground really hard with her sword and the clones lost their balance.

“What kind of person are you?!” Armin asked, scared.

              Aisha grins and throws her sword towards Armin. Armin was about to block but Aisha suddenly appeared in front of him. Armin’s eyes widened from the shock.

“How did you get here that fast?!” Armin asked, as tears roll on his cheeks.

“You are outmatched to begin with.” Aisha said. “Facing me head on was the wrong choice.”

“FUCK IT ALL!” Armin yelled.

              Aisha lunges her sword towards Armin and pierces through his chest. Armin falls to the ground and Aisha removes her sword from his body. Aisha drops the sword on top of his body and she walks away.

“You can have that.” Aisha said. “It’s just a normal sword after all.”

              Armin’s eyes widened as he realized that Aisha never took him seriously at all. Aisha went the other direction of Martela and the others.

“Wh-where are you go-going?!” Armin asked, in pain.

“I’ll search for more survivors.” Aisha said. “So don’t move and just die there quietly and peacefully. I wouldn’t want to mess up your body.”

“D-damn it all…” Armin muttered. “I was th-this weak.”

              Aisha walks away, leaving Armin behind. The nine finally regrouped after gathering information.

“Did you guys get any information on what’s going on here?” Edmar asked.

“The gates won’t budge.” Bianca said. “Something’s blocking it on the other side.”

“Well this is a problem.” Edmar said. “Anything else?”

“We all got the same information.” Luis said.

“Not all.” Martela said. “I saw some people going in a hole. It looks like an exit since it was bright in there.”

“Let’s go check.” Edmar said. “Where is it?”

“This way.” Martela said, as she walks towards a big rock.

              Martela went behind it and they followed her. They ended up in a place far from the gate and saw a hole that was bright inside.

“Let’s go?” Edmar asked.

“I’ll go first.” Eric said. “It looks safe to begin with.”

              Eric went inside first and then the others followed. They saw nothing but a place that was really bright. They suddenly felt fear as they stay inside the hole. They all hurriedly went back out the hole and sat down.

“What was that?” Edmar asked.

“You felt it too?” Eric asked.

“That dreadful feeling…” Bianca muttered. “It’s the same as last time in that town.”

“What is going on?” Eric asked.

“I think it would be wise if we stayed here.” Yaneza said.

              The ground started shaking violently. A huge crack suddenly appeared in the center of the crowd. The floor started crumbling into pieces as everyone in the vicinity of the gate fell in the crack.

“What the hell?! What is going on now?!” Edmar asked.

“We have no choice but to go inside that hole!” Martela said.

              Everyone went inside the hole and kept going forward. As they go deeper into the hole, fear was taking over them completely.

“Why am I feeling this?!” Martela asked. “I’m scared! Guys…”

              The moment Martela looked at the others, they were down on the ground all curled up. In the bright area, they were all down on the ground. Martela, the last one who hasn’t completely fallen fights back and tries to help her friends get up.

“Get up guys!” Martela said. “We’re close to getting out of here!”

“Help me Martela…” Edmar said, as he struggles to get up. “My head hurts!”

              The others were rolling on the floor and scream in pain as they try to stand back up.

“I’ll get some help! Just wait!” Martela said.

              As Martela was about to get help, Aud suddenly grabbed Martela’s wrist.

“Marts, are you going to abandon us?” Aud asked.

“What? What are you talking about?” Martela asked.

“If you are, then why don’t you just die with us!” Aud yelled.

              Aud suddenly jumped towards Martela. Martela fell on the ground and was being strangled by Aud.

“Wh-what are y-you d-doing, Aud?” Martela asked, as she tries to remove Aud’s hands off her neck.

“Are you going to just leave us?!” Aud asked, while she was still strangling Martela.

“N-n-no I’m not…” Martela said, while being strangled.

“Liar! I know you were thinking of leaving us!” Aud yelled. “I thought we’re your friends!”

“L-l-let g-go of m-me, A-Aud…” Martela said, as she tries to push Aud ahead. “I-I’m sorry…”

              Aud tightens her grip as she tries to kill Martela. Martela had no strength in her and she slowly closed her eyes as she accepts her fate. A person suddenly shook her shoulders and she opened her eyes again. Edmar was right in front of her calling her name.

“Martela!” Edmar yelled. “Guys, Martela is conscious again!”

              They all ran towards her and Aud suddenly leaped towards Martela with tears in her eyes.

“Marts!” Aud cried. “I was so worried I thought something happened to you!”

              Martela looks at Aud and suddenly remembered what happened. Martela’s face went pale from fear and she also felt guilt as she knew that deep inside her heart, she had the desire to leave the others.

“Are you okay?” Aud asked. “You look pale.”

“I’m okay.” Martela said. “Let’s get out of here.”

“You sure?” Edmar asked. “We can stay here a little longer.”

“Yeah. We have no time to waste.” Martela said.

              Martela stood up and everyone went on their way. Martela rubs her neck as she can’t forget about the vision that she saw.

“Are you really okay?” Aud asked. “You’ve been rubbing your neck the whole time.”

“Aud, if you’re in a dire situation, how would you feel if a friend leaves you behind?” Martela asked.

“Let’s see. I’ll be angry for sure.” Aud said.

“How angry?”

“I’ll probably slap that person really hard. Why suddenly ask?”

“Just curious.”

              Everyone suddenly stopped as they see the other half of the area really dark. They try to see what’s on the other side but the place was pure black. A place of emptiness.

“Pure black. This is actually cool.” Jay Mark said.

“This looks dangerous to cross.” Edmar said. “Is there any other way?”

“This place is just a straight line.” Luis said. “I didn’t see any other path.”

“Looks like we’ll really have to pass through here.” Yaneza said.

              They all entered the dark area except for Martela. She just stood behind the bright area where it looked safe.

“Marts, you’ve been acting weird after regaining consciousness. Are you really okay?” Aud asked.

              Martela feared that once she goes in the black area, she might experience something worse.

“It’s just… It’s too scary to go inside.” Martela said.

“We’ve been through worse.” Luis said. “There’s really something wrong with you.”

“Agree.” Jay Mark said.

“If there’s any problem, just tell us.” Aud said.

              A crash was suddenly heard from the outside. They all fell on their feet as the ground shook violently.

“What was that?!” Edmar asked.

“It sounds dangerous.” Luis said. “And it sounded really close from here.”

“Whatever it is, it sounds like bad news!” Jay Mark said.

“Now’s not the time to be scared Marts!” Aud yelled. “Now let’s get out of here before we all die!”

              Aud grabbed Martela’s wrist and Martela suddenly pushed Aud away.

“What was that for?!” Aud asked, furiously. “Seriously, there’s something wrong with you!”

“Save your fight for later! We have to get out of here now!” Edmar said.

              Martela had no choice but to go in the black area. They all ran straight as they try to find the exit. While moving forward, they saw other people running in front of them.

“It looks like we’re in the right direction.” Luis said.

              As they look further, they saw people pushing a gate, trying to get it open.

“Looks like that’s our exit!” Bianca said.

“Let’s help them open it!” Edmar said.

              Edmar and the others joined in and tried pushing the gate open. The gate finally budged and the people who survived the test were finally free. But as they got out, they saw Wendy and Jack down on the ground and a white haired person with a red scarf standing on a boulder looking down on another person who had brown hair with white light brown highlights. It also had the same red scarf.

“What in the world…” Luis muttered.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Jay Mark asked.

              The white haired person looked at everyone who are outside and smiled at them and spoke.

“Congrats. You passed the second test.”


	35. TWO OF ONE

**CHAPTER XXXV**

**TWO OF ONE**

                                Earlier before the examinees got out, Jack and Wendy were facing a white haired person who went out of the gate.

“Who are you?” Wendy asked.

“Oh my. The people who hired me to get information on the Great Armada” The white haired person said.

“Oblivion!” Jack yelled. “What do you want?!”

“You see, the Great Armada wants me to collect all of your trainees.” Oblivion said. “But then, as long as none of them joins you, I’m fine with that.”

              Oblivion slowly reaches for its sword. Jack quickly unsheathed his sword and dashed towards Oblivion but Oblivion jumps back making Jack miss Oblivion. Oblivion unsheathed its sword and slammed Jack’s sword to the ground. Jack tries to pull his sword but it was stuck on the ground.

“Grendel!” Jack yelled.

              Jack gained more strength and was able to pull his sword. Wendy charges towards Oblivion and tries to kick Oblivion but Oblivion stops her kick by grabbing her leg. Jack found an opening lunged his sword towards Oblivion but Oblivion blocks the attack using its sword that was being held with one hand. Oblivion pulls Wendy’s leg and swung her towards Jack sending the two away from Oblivion.

“Bring it out now.” Oblivion said. “You two are no match for me.”

“Jack, look away.” Wendy said, as she unsheathes her sword. “Basilisk!”

“Here it goes.” Oblivion said.

              Oblivion closed its eyes and wears a mask with no eyeholes. Wendy charged towards Oblivion and tries to strike it at its waist but Oblivion was able to block the attack.

“Look like you know how control works using Basilisk.” Wendy said.

“It’s good for a one on one.” Oblivion said. “But the problem is that it is not used for a team fight. That’s why your friend can’t help you.”

“That’s what you think.” Wendy said.

              Jack suddenly appeared right behind Oblivion and lunged his sword right at Oblivion’s chest. Oblivion felt danger and tries to evade the sword but it still got scratched by the sword on his shoulder and blood started to flow out of the wound.

“You got keen senses Oblivion even if you can’t see.” Wendy said. “But that’s one of your greatest weak points. If you can’t see, you weaken tenfold.”

“So I’ve been studied as well.” Oblivion said. “Still though, why is your friend still alive even after looking at you in the eyes?”

“That’s a secret.” Wendy said.

              Oblivion started laughing and wore a red scarf. Jack and Wendy backed away as Oblivion carefully removes its mask. Oblivion look high up in the air and grins.

“I underestimated you two.” Oblivion said. “That’s why I’ll enjoy slaughtering you two.”

              Oblivion looks down quickly and dashed towards Jack. Wendy jumps in between the two but Oblivion kicks Wendy really hard in the face, pushing her back.

“Don’t get in my way.” Oblivion said.

              Jack ran towards Oblivion and the two clashed swords. Wendy gets back up on her feet and covers her face in pain.

“Is that person really the same from the one a while ago?” Wendy asked, herself.

              Wendy’s eyes widened as she saw Oblivion overpowering Jack.

“Hang on Jack!” Wendy yelled.

              Wendy charged towards the two. She steps on Jack’s back and jumped from there. While in air, Wendy lunges her sword multiple times at Oblivion but Oblivion dodged every attack without twitching while fighting with Jack.

“This person is a monster…” Wendy muttered. “Two can play that.”

              Wendy opens her hands and cuts her palm using the sword. Wendy drops her sword and drops her blood on it. The ground suddenly cracked and boulders fell in front of the gate, closing it shut. Jack backed off Oblivion and sheathed his sword.

“What did you do?” Oblivion asked, while facing jack.

“Did you know that Basilisk is the King of Serpents?” Wendy asked.

“What do you mean?” Oblivion asked.

“Grendel is part lizard.” Wendy said. “That’s why Jack didn’t die.”

“Oh. Looks like I should really stop underestimating people.” Oblivion said. “So, what did you do?”

“Just watch.” Wendy said.

              Snakes were suddenly coming out of the cracks and headed towards Oblivion. Some snakes leaped towards Oblivion. Oblivion slashes all the snakes that were coming close to it.

“Summoning snakes…” Oblivion muttered.

“I know that isn’t enough to stop you that’s why I did a little bit of my magic.” Wendy said. “Ravage his body Jack.”

              Jack charged towards Oblivion. Jack lifts his sword high and was about to strike Oblivion down but Oblivion parries the strike but gets punched right at the chest. Oblivion was down on the ground, grabbing its chest in pain.

“End this Jack.” Wendy said.

              Jack grabs Oblivion at its neck and lifts him up. Jack was ready to pierce Oblivion’s body. As Jack was about to do pierce through Oblivion’s body, Oblivion quickly grabs Jack’s wrist really tight and it pushed Jack’s elbow really hard, dislocating Jack’s elbow. Jack drops Oblivion on the ground and Oblivion charges towards Wendy. Oblivion removes its scarf and threw it right in front of Wendy and Oblivion grabbed Wendy’s head. Jacked fixed his own arm and charged towards Oblivion. Oblivion looks back and uses Wendy to hit Jack. Jack falls on the ground and gets back up but Wendy has lost her consciousness. Oblivion drops Wendy on the ground but Jack was still as strong as ever.

“She’s out.” Oblivion said. “But it looks like it was a spell cast. The effect doesn’t seem to fade off that guy.”

              Jack charged towards Oblivion but Oblivion stops Jack using its palm by touching Jack’s chest.

“Fly.” Oblivion whispered.

              Oblivion grabs Jack’s shirt and carried him. Oblivion pushes jack using its palm really hard and Jack was sent high in the air.

“Gear Change.” Oblivion said.

              Oblivion’s sword changed into a black katana. Oblivion grabs its right wrist where its hand is holding the sword. As Jack falls to the ground, Oblivion tightens its grip on its wrist while trying to break free from the grip. Oblivion releases its grip from its wrist and Jack was suddenly pierced by something high in the air.

“Piercing Dragon.” Oblivion muttered.

              Jack falls to the ground and was bleeding a lot. Oblivion just stares at Jack and prepares to kill him.

“It was fun while it lasted.” Oblivion said. “I wish you another good life where we don’t meet.”

              Oblivion was about to strike down but it sensed someone was going to attack it. Oblivion instinctively blocked an attack coming from behind. Oblivion’s instincts were correct. The person strikes down but Oblivion blocks it. The moment the person struck Oblivion’s sword, the area crashed cause of the impact of the person’s sword. As Oblivion looks at the person who attacked it, Oblivion’s eyes widened.

“It’s you.” Oblivion said. “Looks like you grew your hair again.”

              The person was a girl who had short brown hair with white light brown highlights and same red scarf as Oblivion.

“Hey, long time no see.” The girl with brown hair said.

“Lydia…” Oblivion muttered.

“Don’t call me that.” Lydia said.

              Lydia pushes Oblivion really far and Oblivion lands on top of a boulder. Lydia looks at Jack and grins.

“You never lose your touch.” Lydia said. “You actually aimed for his kidney and actually got a bullseye.”

“What do you want?” Oblivion asked.

“You’re in my way of spreading fear.” Lydia said. “I have to eliminate you if I’m going to take the throne.”

              A gate suddenly opened and people were going out of it. The people were lost and confused. Lydia noticed some familiar faces in the crowd.

“Looks like they’re involved now in the war as well.” Lydia said.

              Oblivion looks at the people and sheathed its sword.

“Congrats. You passed the second test.” Oblibion said. “If you want to live, stay inside the cave or whatever that place is.”

“Why should we listen to you?!” One of the crowd asked.

“Fine then. I hope you’ve done everything you want.” Lydia said.

              Lydia suddenly appeared in front of them and glared at them. Everyone felt fear and they ran back inside. Martela looks at Oblivion and tried to remember if it was the same person who was inside the cave.

“He looks familiar.” Martela said.

“Marts, let’s go now!” Aud said.

              Aud pulled Martela back inside and they shut the gate close.

“Now the nuisance is gone, let’s get back to business.” Oblivion said. “You said you wanted to eliminate me, right?”

“Oh. You were actually listening?” Lydia asked. “I thought you would just ignore me like always.”

“Well, this is a serious matter now.” Oblivion said.

“Really now?”

              Lydia unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards Oblivion. Oblivion unsheathes its sword as well. The two dashed towards each other at the same time and once their swords clashed, a huge shockwave emitted from the swords and shook the place.

“This is fun!” Lydia yelled, in excitement. “I’ll go serious now!”

              Lydia charges towards Oblivion and did a barrage of attacks. Lydia didn’t allow Oblivion to have a single chance to attack. As Lydia was about to strike Oblivion down, Oblivion stood up and tried to block Lydia and attack but once it stood up, the sword stopped.

“Fooled yah.” Lydia said.

              Lydia shifts her movements quickly and the attack was starting from below. Oblivion tried to block but it was too late. The attack was just redirected and cuts Oblivion’s mask. The mask falls but Oblivion wasn’t injured. Under the mask was a guy.

“It’s been a long time since I saw your whole face.” Lydia said.

“So you planned this as well, huh?” Oblivion asked.

“Of course. It would be sad if I didn’t see that face of yours before I pulverize it.” Lydia said.

              Wendy regained consciousness and saw Jack on the ground bleeding.

“Jack!” Wendy yelled.

              Wendy looked at Oblivion with anger while Oblivion looked back at her with cold eyes.

“Oblivion! I’ll kill you!” Wendy yelled.

              Wendy charges towards Oblivion. She unsheathes her sword and puts more of her blood on it.

“Basili-“ Wendy got interrupted by Lydia who punched her in the stomach.

“Get out of here before I kill you.” Lydia said.

              Wendy looks at Lydia and felt fear as she stared into Lydia’s eyes.

“Y-yes.” Wendy said.

“And take your friend with you before he loses blood.” Lydia said.

              Wendy runs towards Jack and covers his wound. Wendy ran away from the area while carrying Jack on her shoulder, leaving Oblivion and Lydia clash.

“They call you Oblivion now.” Lydia said. “Even though that’s not your real name.”

“What can we do.” Oblivion said.

“I’ll show you what I can do, “Oblivion”.” Lydia said.

              Lydia sheathes back her sword and charges towards Oblivion.

“Let’s do this!” Lydia yelled, as she unsheathes her sword. “Oblivion!”

“Shit. Oblivion!” Oblivion yelled.

              The two clashed swords and with every clash, the ground shakes. As they fight, their speed increases. Oblivion backs away and ran towards the boulder. Lydia followed him and she caught up. She lunged her sword towards Oblivion but he dodges the attack. Oblivion was about to cut her from the back but Lydia jumps and lands on the blade.

“Is that all you really got?” Lydia asked. “I know you aren’t this weak so please take me seriously.”

“Who said I wasn’t?” Oblivion asked.

              Oblivion swings his sword really hard and sent Lydia high up in the air. Oblivion grabs his wrist and runs towards Lydia.

“Gear Change!” Oblivion yelled.

              Oblivion’s sword turned into a black katana again.

“He’s using it.” Lydia muttered.

              Oblivion releases his grip from his wrist and slashed. The boulder was sliced in half like it was just a fruit.

“Piercing Dragon!” Oblivion yelled.

“This is fun!” Lydia yelled.

              The slash was about to reach Lydia but the slash dispersed into the air before it even reached her.

“Gear Change.” Lydia muttered.

              Oblivion looked at Lydia as she was also holding a black katana.

“You were aiming for my heart!” Lydia yelled. “Are you trying to tell me that you’re in love with me?!”

“In your dreams.” Oblivion muttered.

“Prepare yourself! I’ll eliminate you for sure!” Lydia yelled.

              Lydia grabs her wrist as she falls. The moment she was about to touch the ground, she releases her grip and the same slash was headed towards Oblivion.

“This is going to sting.” Oblivion muttered.

              Oblivion grabs his wrists again and released his grip. The slashes both collided and scattered around the area, slicing anything in its path. The two were just standing still, parrying away the slashes headed towards them.

“You’re going to use it.” Lydia said, as she grins.

“The battle of endurance.” Oblivion said.

“Judgement Cut.” The both said at the same time.

              The two disappeared and slashes were everywhere. Everything was getting cut down both their speed were the same and they keep exchanging blows. The gates where everyone is, is getting cut as well. Everyone was panicking.

“What is going on outside?!” Luis asked.

“Let’s wait until it’s all over!” Edmar said.

“Yeah but what if they get inside here?!” Bianca asked. “Wouldn’t we be doomed?!”

“Bianca’s got a point!” Jay Mark said. “We should stay away from the gates and decrease the possibilities of us getting killed.”

“Then let’s get away from the gates.” Edmar said.

              They all stayed away from the gate as it was being cut by the two. The two were still clashing outside until Oblivion stomped on the ground really hard. The ground went unbalanced and Lydia tripped. Oblivion dashed towards Lydia and was about to lunge his sword towards Lydia but Lydia blocks Oblivion. Oblivion’s grip wasn’t tight cause of the impact of the two swords colliding, giving Lydia the chance to make Oblivion lose his sword. Lydia struck the Oblivion’s sword to the left and it was sent flying. Lydia had the chance to lunge her sword towards Oblivion but Oblivion grabs Lydia’s wrist and slams her whole arm to the ground. Oblivion was about to punch Lydia’s face but Lydia got away from Oblivion by placing both her feet on Oblivion’s chest and pushing it really hard. Lydia leaps high in the air and lunges her sword towards Oblivion but a huge stone blocks the attack.

“You’re using Oblivions powers now, huh?” Lydia asked.

“I have no choice.” Oblivion said. “You’re interfering with my mission.”

              Huger blocks started rising from the ground. Lydia had no choice but to run back and evade the blocks. Lydia grabs her wrist as she runs. Lydia turns around and releases her grip.

“Piercing Dragon!” Lydia yelled.

              The slash sliced through all the huge blocks easily until it reached Oblivion but when Lydia looks, Oblivion wasn’t there anymore. Lydia looks back and saw Oblivion with a black katana ready to strike her down. Lydia grins and sharp stone was headed towards Oblivion. Oblivion sliced the sharp stone but more appeared around him. Oblivion was surrounded by the sharp stones.

“Checkmate.” Lydia said. “Why won’t you give up now, Siedal?”


	36. THE WICKED MAN WITH A KIND FACE

**CHAPTER XXXVI**   
**THE WICKED MAN WITH A KIND FACE**

The sharp stones were headed towards Siedal but Siedal removes his scarf and wraps it around his arm. The sharp stones were about to reach Siedal but a hole appears below Siedal and he jumps in it, evading all the sharp stones that was about to kill him. A hole opened behind Lydia and Siedal went out of it. Siedal was about to lunge his sword towards Lydia. Lydia knew Siedal was going to attack from behind so Lydia redirected the sharp stones and headed towards Siedal who was behind Lydia. One of the sharp stones was about to get him but he blocked the sharp stone using his arm that was covered with his scarf. The stone broke into pieces and more sharp stones was headed towards him. Lydia leaped away from Siedal and the sharp stones accelerated but instead of Siedal dodging the sharp stones, he blocked the everything using his arm that was covered in his scarf.  
“You should put that pride of yours down!” Lydia yelled.  
Siedal turned his attention to Lydia and charged towards her. He removes the scarf off his arm and Lydia noticed that Siedal was wearing something black on his arm. Siedal suddenly disappeared right in front of Lydia and appeared right behind her. Lydia summons a stone wall behind her but Siedal slices it in half and Lydia saw Siedal with his palm open and aiming towards her. On his palm, a large stone sword starts to form and was projected towards her. Siedal then charges towards Lydia. Siedal points his sword towards Lydia and aims right at her heart.  
“Gear Change.” Siedal muttered. “Four-“  
Someone suddenly strikes Siedal’s sword down. Siedal and Lydia looks at the person who interfered with their fight. It was a middle aged man who was smirking at Siedal.  
“If it isn’t the person I hired to get information about the Great Armada.” The middle aged man said. “Siedal the White Haired Merchant.”  
“What does the God Killer leader have to do would me?” Siedal asked.  
“Get off my way before I kill you.” Lydia said.  
“I know I’m no match against you two. Even if it’s just a one on one.” The middle aged man said. “But I would appreciate it if you would stay out of this.”  
“I’m here on a request. I will not leave until I finish the request.” Siedal said.  
“That’s too bad.” The middle aged man sighed. “Well then. Vasudhara! Take them away from here.”  
A huge light appeared right in front of Lydia and Siedal and hands suddenly grabbed both their hands.  
“What is this?!” Lydia asked, shocked.  
The two looks at the bright light and noticed that the was darkening little by little. They saw a woman with six arms.  
“A god type.” Siedal muttered.  
“See you later.” The middle aged man said. “I don’t know what you came here for Siedal but let me tell you something. You’ll never achieve it.”  
Lydia and Siedal disappeared with the six armed goddess. The middle aged man walks towards the gate where everyone was hiding. He opens the gate and saw the people inside ready to fight.  
“Now, now. This is just one of my test.” The middle aged man said. “It was a test to see if you know what to do during times like those.”  
The middle aged man just smiled at them and walked away. Everyone went and followed him and saw everything wrecked. There were a lot of large cracks on the ground and slashes all over the place. The middle aged man went inside another gate and everyone just kept following him. The gate closed and inside was a normal place with a long table in the middle with chairs. There were five tables.  
“Sit now.” The middle aged man said. “You will continue your final test tomorrow.”  
Everyone sat down and people in butler uniforms started entering the room and serving them different types of food. Everyone was in a state of shock as the butlers served their food.  
“Well this is something new.” Edmar said. “What’s up with the special treatment?”  
“I have no idea.” Martela said. “It could be poison. Be careful.”  
“Another test, huh.” Luis said.  
“For those who are thinking the food is poisoned, there’s no need to worry.” The middle aged man said. “It’s not poisoned so eat up. I’ll announce your final test after you finish eating.”  
Everyone looked at their food and their eyes widened.  
“What the hell…” Martela muttered. “What’s your food Luis?”  
“It’s…” Luis muttered.  
“No way in hell is this happening.” Yaneza said.  
They weren’t shocked because of the middle aged man gave them food but because the food that was given to them was their favorite food. Each one who survived the last two test received their favorite food.  
“How did they know all our favorite food?” Jay Mark asked.  
“One more thing. We know all about you.” The middle aged man said. “So don’t think about betraying us.”  
Everyone lost their appetite and stared at the middle aged in fear. The middle aged man smeared at them and left the room. No one even lifted their spoon as each their stomach was full of fear.  
“Who is that guy exactly?” Martela asked.  
The middle aged man went back to where everyone else was. He noticed that no one touched their food.  
“You see now, I’ll separate you all into 18 groups. Each group will consist of five members.” The middle aged man said. “Now for the best part, there’s only 92 of you left.”  
“Only 50 or less will get to live.” Luis said. “Damn it. This guy is just doing this for entertainment the whole time.”  
“You’ll fight each other in a tournament!” The middle aged man yelled. “Two groups will have six members. Those two will be the ones fighting.”  
“Damn it. How are we going to do this?” Martela asked.  
“We should worry about forming the groups first.” Yaneza said. “One of the groups will be missing a person.”  
“We’ll worry about that later.” Edmar said. “Yaneza, Luis, Jay Mark. You three will be with Aud and Angela. Eric, Bianca, Martela and I will be teaming up.”  
“I’m good with that.” Martela said. “About our fifth member-“  
“Can I join?” A person asked.  
They all look at the person and saw a girl with brown hair and fair skin.  
“Oh sorry. I’m Kylie.” The girl said. “I don’t really know anyone here so please take care of me.”  
They were all speechless that they just stared at Kylie. They first started asking her questions before letting her join the group.  
“Kylie is it?” Martela asked. “First off, who are you and how did you get here?”  
“I’m Kylie Ganzon and I’m a college student.” Kylie said. “Well, I joined because I wanted to be part of the Crimson Fang.”  
“So it looks like we were forced to join.” Martela said. “We’ll accept you in our group.”  
“Really?! Thanks a lot!” Kylie said, as she hugs Martela.  
30 minutes have passed and the middle aged man started talking again.  
“I guess you’re all done forming groups.” The middle aged man said. “Your fight starts tomorrow. There’s rooms next to this place. Each group will stay together in one room.”  
They all went out of the place and saw a hallway with full of doors. Each group went to their own room. Inside each room had five beds and a small table in the center of the room. Yaneza and his group decided to sleep while Martela’s group were planning things after they complete the final test. They sat down right where the table was at.  
“I just realized we haven’t introduced ourselves to Kylie.” Martela said. “You start Edmar.”  
“Sure.” Edmar accepted. “I’m Edmar and these guys are my classmates. If you need help, you can just ask me.”  
“Well, I’m Eric. I like making horror and thriller stories.” Eric said. “You should try reading them sometime. Also, don’t forget to like my story.”  
“My turn!” Bianca yelled. “My name is Bianca. Nice knowing you. Did anyone say you look so pretty?”  
“Seriously Bianca? At a time like this?” Eric asked.  
“I could say the same to you…” Bianca muttered.  
“Okay!” Martela yelled. “I’m Martela. If you got problems, I’m here.”  
“Nice meeting you guys.” Kylie said. “I got a question though so mind if I ask right away?”  
“Go ahead.” Martela said.  
“What are you guys going to do once the test is over?” Kylie asked.  
“What are we going to do once the test is over?” Martela asked.  
“Yeah. Surely you already know what you guys are going to do after the test, right?” Kylie asked.  
“Not really. We were just brought here without having any ideas.” Martela said.  
“Really? That’s new. I thought they approach anyone who has potential to control a Legacy Sword.” Kylie said.  
“We really have no idea either.” Martela said.  
“I’m hungry.” Bianca said. “I should’ve just ate the food.”  
“It’s a good thing you didn’t.” Kylie said. “The food was actually poisoned.”  
“What?! How did you know?!” Eric asked, surprised.  
“Well, since my favorite food always has the smell of lemon, it didn’t this time.” Kylie said. “Then I saw some rats and wanted to see if it was poison. The rats died and turns out it is poison.”  
“Good thing we realized things before it was too late.” Edmar said. “If that guy hadn’t said anything, we would’ve been dead by now.”  
“Well what can we do.” Martela said. “I wonder what he meant by fighting each other though.”  
“Well, what we should be worried about is who we are going to face.” Kylie said. “The ones who made it this far must be really strong.”  
“I agree with Kylie.” Edmar said. “Even I had a hard time completing the tests.”  
“Hey…” Bianca muttered. “Isn’t anyone actually bothered that there’s actually rats here?!”  
They all stayed quiet for a moment and stared at the center of the table.  
“You know… Let’s just pray that there’s no rats here.” Martela said.  
“Don’t worry. It’s only rats.” Edmar said. “They won’t harm us.”  
“But…” Bianca muttered.  
“Edmar is right.” Eric said. “They’ll just crawl around your body and maybe take a shi-“  
“Say anymore and I will beat the crap out of you.” Bianca said, as she stands up and glares at Eric.  
“Okay… I’m sorry… I’ll stop now…” Eric muttered.  
“Let’s go to sleep guys.” Edmar said. “We don’t know what kind of fight we’re going to do so let’s get some rest to charge us up.”  
“Night guys.” Martela said.  
“Night.” They all replied.  
They all went to bed and fell asleep. Martela woke up and saw a person standing right in front of her. The person was a guy with red scarf who was facing back at Martela. Martela slowly got up of her bed and the place suddenly went full black. Martela couldn’t see anything else other than the guy who was wearing a red scarf. The guy looks back at Martela.  
“Hey, what does it mean to be strong?” The guy asked.  
The guy looks back and suddenly started tearing up blood from his eye.  
“What does it mean to gain power?” The guys asked.  
Martela suddenly woke up from her bed and saw everyone still sound asleep. Bianca’s snore could be heard across the room, Kylie covered up in her blanket, Eric’s face covered in pillows, and Edmar was sleeping on the floor as he fell from his bed.  
“What was that all about?” Martela asked herself. “But that guy…”  
Martela went back to sleep. She woke up again and saw the others sitting down and eating their meals. Martela got up and walked towards them.  
“Morning guys.” Martela said. “What are you eating?”  
“Sup.” Edmar said. “Kylie had some food with her and shared it to us. We saved you some.”  
Edmar give Martela’s share and she ate it. After eating, Martela sat down with the others and joined in their conversation.  
“So, what’re you guys talking about?” Martela asked.  
“Well, they just told us the rules of the final test.” Edmar said. “A fight to the death.”  
Martela started coughing as she couldn’t believe what she heard.  
“What do you mean fight to the death?” Martela asked.  
“Just like you heard.” Kylie said. “We’re only allowed to use swords though.”  
“What? Why swords?” Martela asked.  
“They’re shaping us up.” Kylie said. “They want people skilled with swords. They’ll be providing us the Legacy Swords.”  
“You mean those weird swords that can destroy a town?” Martela asked.  
“Yeah. Those.” Kylie said. “But not just a town. It can destroy five universes alone.”  
Everyone suddenly looked at Kylie as they couldn’t believe what she just said.  
“Five universes?” Bianca asked. “What kind of sword can do that?”  
Someone suddenly knocked at their door. Martela stood up and opened the door. She saw two butlers holding papers.  
“Your match will start in 30 minutes.” One of the butler said. “Your opponents, Team Yaneza.”  
Both the butlers left and Martela was frozen in her place. Martela couldn’t believe that they’ll face off with their own friends. Martela walks back to her place and sat down as she thinks of a way how to tell the others.  
“What did they say Martela?” Edmar asked.  
No response came from Martela. They all just stared at her wondering what’s inside her mind. A minute has passed and Martela sighed heavily.  
“Guys. I don’t know how to say this but… We’re going to face Yaneza and the others.” Martela said.  
Their eyes widened except for Kylie. She just stared blankly at Martela.  
“What’s wrong with that?” Kylie asked.  
“We’re going to fight our own friends…” Eric said.  
“What’s the plan?” Bianca asked.  
“Let’s not fight them.” Martela said. “That’s our only option.”  
“Are you sure?” Kylie asked.  
“What do you mean?” Martela asked.  
“Nothing.” Kylie said. “Let’s prepare before we arrive late.”  
They all prepared for 15 minutes and went outside their room only to see a guard standing right in front of them.  
“Follow me.” The guard said.  
The guard started walking. They hesitated for a second but ended up follwing the guard. While they followed the guard, Eric, Bianca, and Edmar were whispering to each other.  
“Now’s our chance to escape.” Bianca whispered.  
“We can’t.” Edmar said.  
“Why not?” Eric asked.  
“First, we don’t know what will happen to us if we get caught.” Edmar said. “Second, once we escape, where do we go?”  
The two carefully thought about it and agreed with Edmar at the end. They stopped in front of a gate and the guard gave each of them a sword. The guard walks away and a prison bars suddenly fell from the ceiling. They look back and they saw the guard walking away as they were locked up behind the bars.  
“Looks like there’s no turning back now.” Edmar said.  
They saw a box full of swords and Edmar took on.  
“What are you doing Edmar?” Martela asked. “You aren’t planning on fighting them, are you?”  
“Of course not.” Edmar said. “Just take one just in case. We can never trust the person.”  
They all took a sword for each person. They open the gate and went inside. They saw a huge place with the middle aged man, Wendy, and Jack sitting down behind a glass pane. They noticed Jack and Wendy were all patched up in bandages. The gate right in front of Martela and the others opened and they see Yaneza and his group walking towards them. Yaneza faces Martela and points his sword towards her.  
“I’m sorry but I’ll have to kill you.” Yaneza said.  
Martela’s eyes widened and she looks towards the middle aged man. The middle aged man just smiled at her and pointed at Yaneza. Martela looks back and she saw Yaneza about to attack her. Edmar jumps in between and blocks Yaneza using his sword.  
“I’ll kill you…” Yaneza muttered. “Each and every one of you!”


	37. RAID OF THE GREAT ARMADA

**CHAPTER XXXVII**  
**RAID OF THE GREAT ARMADA**

Yaneza and Martela stared at each other. Martela knew that Yaneza was serious about killing them. The other four in Yaneza’s group charged on Martela as well. Edmar pushes her and blocks all of them using his sword.  
“What are you all doing?!” Edmar yelled.  
Edmar pushed them all away and walked back. Yaneza points his sword towards Edmar and charged towards him. Yaneza lunges his sword but Edmar blocks it. While Martela’s group struggle, the middle aged man, Wendy, and Jack were talking about the two groups.  
“You were actually right about that guy you saved.” Jack said.  
“Told you.” Wendy said. “But then, this match is boring. The other team are the only ones fighting.”  
“We’ll have to see which group is the strongest.” The middle aged man said.  
Edmar pushes Yaneza away as well and Martela regroups with her team. They try to stay as far away as they could from the five as they have the intent to kill them all.  
“What are you guys doing?!” Eric asked. “Are they controlling you?!”  
“Yes…” Aud muttered.  
“Our families are more important than our friends.” Yaneza said.  
“What are you talking about?!” Martela asked.  
Yaneza charged straight towards Martela and tried to strike her down with his sword but Martela was able to block it using her sword.  
“If they know everything about us…” Yaneza muttered.  
Martela saw Luis from her side about to lunge his sword towards Martela.  
“Then why wouldn’t they know about our family.” Luis added.  
Luis lunges his sword towards Martela’s waist but Eric strikes Luis’ sword down.  
“This is their first time using a sword and their movements are no joke.” Wendy said.  
“They are clearly talented with the swords.” Jack said.  
“Summon Grendel, Jack.” The middle aged man said. “That will intensify things.”  
Jack unsheathes his sword and Grendel appeared right in the center of the area where Martela and the others were. They all look up as the giant roars loudly.  
“What is going on?!” Edmar asked.  
Grendel lifts its arm up as it prepares to crush them.  
“Run!” Edmar yelled.  
Grendel slams it on the ground. Everyone was able to get away from Grendel’s hand. Cracks were left on the ground as Grendel lifts its hand. Demons suddenly started coming out of the cracks and climbing up Grendel’s arm.  
“What’s going on now?!” Edmar asked.  
They look at the glass pane where Jack, Wendy, and the middle aged man were but they weren’t there anymore. The ceiling suddenly broke down and they saw a white haired guy falling down right above them. It was Siedal. Siedal unsheathed his sword as he was about to cut Grendel down. The demons were trying to bring Grendel down on its back. Everyone tried to get out of the place but they saw Jack guarding the gate. Siedal saw Jack and he grabbed his arm then released it. Jack felt something coming towards him and leaped back. The gate was suddenly sliced in half.  
“Get out of here now!” Siedal yelled.  
Jack turned his attention to Siedal and charged towards him. The others went for the exit but Grendel finally stood back up and was about to crush them with its palm until something struck Grendel from above and neutralized it. Grendel fell to the ground again but this time Grendel was motionless. Jack’s eyes widened and looked above only to see no one. Jack turned his attention back to Siedal and pushed Siedal away from him.  
“What do you want from us?” Jack asked.  
“I’m just following orders.” Siedal grinned.  
Siedal charges towards Jack and clashed with him. Martela and the others got through the next room but Wendy showed up right in front of them and was about to stab Martela’s heart but Kylie pushes Martela away and clapped her hands once loudly. Wendy took a step back and her eyes were wide open.  
“Go!” Kylie said. “I’ll handle this.”  
“Wait!” Martela yelled. “What do you mean you’ll handle this-“  
Martela stopped talking as she saw a sword land right in front of her. Kylie ran towards the sword. Wendy came back to her senses and chased Kylie and tried to stop her from reaching the sword.  
“You’re not going anywhere!” Wendy yelled.  
As she was about to strike Kylie down, a rune suddenly appeared behind Kylie. Wendy hits the rune and she was suddenly pushed back. Another rune appears behind her but this time, she was frozen right in her place. Another rune appeared in front Martela and it pushed them all towards the next gate and once they were all inside, the doors shut close. Wendy and Kylie were both left alone. Three more runes appeared right above Wendy. The three runes projected fireballs towards Wendy until the something pushed Wendy away from the rune that kept her motionless. It was Basilisk. Basilisk receives the fireballs and starts burning.  
“Who the hell are you?!” Wendy asked.  
“You should worry about your boyfriend.” Kylie said.  
“He’s not my boyfriend and why should I worry about him?” Wendy asked. “  
“I wonder. He’s Siedal after all. The Demon lord.” Kylie said.  
Wendy just realized that Jack was in great danger and she charged towards the gate where Jack and Siedal were. Wendy was about to make it towards the gate but she sensed that there was a rune below her. She jumps back and sensed another rune right behind her. She slices the rune behind her and the other rune suddenly exploded and covered both Wendy’s legs completely in ice.  
“I’ll end this peacefully so please don’t fight back.” Kylie said, as she points her sword at Wendy’s neck.  
“Basilisk!” Wendy yelled.  
Still burning, Basilisk was able to get back up and charges towards Kylie. Kylie closed her eyes and tightens her fist and as Basilisk got close, she punches Basilisk right to the ground. Basilisk tries to get back up but once Kylie opened her hand, another rune was written on her palm. Kylie then pushed Basilisk away from them.  
“Damn it! Basilisk!” Wendy yelled.  
Basilisk disappeared in midair and Kylie knew that Wendy used control. Wendy was expecting Kylie to turn around and look at her deathly gaze but Kylie didn’t.  
“You think that trick will work?” Kylie asked.  
Wendy was in shock that Kylie knew her plan. Kylie looks at Wendy with her eyes closed and a rune appeared right above her.  
“I can see what you’re doing even with my eyes closed.” Kylie said.  
“Who the hell are you?!” Wendy asked.  
Kylie lifted her sword as she was about to slice Wendy’s throat. Wendy suddenly slammed the ground using her legs that were covered in ice. The ice shattered and Wendy headed straight to the gate. The moment that Wendy was about to open the gate, a strong force suddenly pushed her back at the other end of the room. Wendy crashed at the wall and saw a thousand of more runes right behind Kylie.  
“Dance for me.” Kylie said.  
Martela and the others were just sitting in the other room and tried to get some rest. They just sat in any place they can sit and waited until everyone is ready.  
“Hey Yaneza.” Martela called. “What was that all about?”  
“What was what?” Yaneza asked.  
“You attacking us of course!” Bianca yelled.  
“Chill Bianca.” Eric said.  
Bianca walks away from the group to sit alone but Eric followed her and sat beside her.  
“So? What do you have to say?” Martela asked.  
“Listen, if we do anything to disappoint those guys, bad things would happen.” Yaneza said.  
“What bad things?” Martela asked.  
“That giant lizard that came out of nowhere. I’m sure they summoned it there on purpose because we were boring them.” Luis said. “That’s why we attacked you without telling you it’s fake. We had to just to make it look realistic.”  
“But then our feelings were real.” Yaneza said. “We would have killed you out there if it wasn’t for Aud. She was stopping us.”  
“You better thank me!” Aud said, happily.  
“I don’t think so.” Jay Mark said. “You fell to your desires as well when you realized that they could harm your parents.  
“Shut up.” Aud said “I don’t want them to hurt my family.”  
“And that’s one more thing. They know things about us.” Jay Mark said.  
“And we wouldn’t want to cause problems with our parents and siblings.” Yaneza said. “It would be bad if they dragged our parents and siblings here.”  
“Well that answers our questions.” Martela said. “What do we do now?”  
“Who’s in the next room?” Angela asked.  
“If it’s their leader, we’re screwed.” Luis said.  
“That’s for us to find out.” Edmar said. “Let’s go now.”  
They all stood up and head for the next room. They open the gate only to see nothing but darkness.  
“Should we go in?” Martela asked.  
“It’s our only way I guess.” Edmar said. “Let’s go.”  
They all went inside the dark room. It was nothing but pure darkness inside the room. Martela searched for light switches but there was none. The moment they were all inside, the door suddenly closed on its own. They start to panic as they couldn’t find a way out. They look around the place but the place was in pure darkness that has no end.  
“Damn it! It’s a trap!” Edmar said. “Get out of here!”  
They all started running not knowing if they’re in the right direction. As they run, they heard something from a far and stopped on their tracks.  
“You guys heard something?” Edmar asked.  
They all agreed and stayed silent for a minute. They heard a clink sound that came from behind and they all looked back. No one was there.  
“Let’s go guys.” Edmar said. “We have to leave this place.:  
They ignored the sound and continued running. They kept running not knowing which direction to take. They were all lost in the dark place having no idea where to go and which path to choose.  
“Where are we?” Luis asked. “We’ve been stuck in this place for a while now.”  
“Hey. If something is destroyed, what remains?” A voice asked.  
They all got surprised and looked at each other as they wonder who spoke from the nine of them.  
“I’m asking you.” The voice said.  
They realize it’s not one of them who is speaking but another person was with them inside the dark place. The voice then started laughing. It was a female voice.  
“Who are you?!” Edmar asked.  
“Answer my question then I’ll tell you everything I know.” The voice yelled. “Who knows what will happen if you don’t answer me now.”  
“What should we o guys?” Eric asked.  
“We have no choice but to answer her question.” Edmar said. “Can you repeat the question?”  
“This will be my last one.” The voice said. “If something is destroyed, what remains?”  
They all gave their all in finding out the answer. They even shared their answers to each other. It was another life and death situation for the nine. After minutes of thinking, they finally came up with one answer.  
“Pieces of the destroyed thing.” Edmar said.  
Silence was in the place. No one was talking and they could hear each other breathing as the tension rises.  
“Wrong.” The voice said.  
They heard the clink again and another sound with it. The sound of someone getting slashed by a sword. They all look around wondering where the other sound came from until Edmar fell to the ground. They all came running to Edmar and saw his chest all bloody and had a huge cut on it.  
“What happened to you?!” Martela asked.  
“Each time you get a wrong answer, one of you will get slashed.” The voice said.  
“Is Edmar okay?!” Aud asked.  
“He is for now.” The voice said. “I held back. It wouldn’t be fun if I killed him now.”  
“What is the correct answer?!” Martela asked.  
“You should watch your surroundings. You don’t know where I’ll strike next.” The voice said.  
“What now Yaneza?” Martela asked.  
“I don’t know.” Yaneza said. “That’s what destruction leads right?”  
“Think of another answer. It should be close to our last answer.” Luis said.  
“If it’s another wrong answer?” Martela asked.  
“We’ll have to do our best to evade it then.” Jay Mark said.  
“By the way, your friend will die soon.” The voice said. “He’ll run out of blood in about 10 minutes. Think fast.”  
“The eight suddenly panicked as they try to find the correct answer. They agreed to one answer after 3 minutes of thinking.  
“It’s death!” Luis yelled. “The answer is death!”  
Silence consumed the place once more. The eight were waiting intensely if the answer they gave was correct or wrong.  
“Wrong.” The voice said.  
“Run as fast as you can!” Jay Mark yelled.  
Luis and Yaneza carried Edmar on their shoulders and everyone ran as fast as they can.  
“Think of another answer!” Jay Mark yelled.  
They heard another clink and Jay Mark suddenly fell to the ground. His back has a huge cut and he was all bloody.  
“You can never get away.” The voice said. “No one ever did.”  
“Fuck! Any more answers guys?” Yaneza asked.  
“None.” Martela said.  
“Shit. Is this the end?” Eric asked.  
“What can we do? Destruction leaves nothing behind! Every time after a disaster comes, it destroys everything in its path leaving nothing behind.”  
“That’s it!” Yaneza yelled. “The answer is nothing!”  
Silence filled the room once more. They were all desperate and confident with their answer.  
“Are you sure about your answer?” The voice asked.  
“Yes!” Martela yelled.  
“Good.” The voice said.  
Two clinks were heard this time. They all felt relieved and ready to leave the place. They all carried Jay Mark and Edmar on their shoulders and prepared to leave the place until Luis and Yaneza were both slashed out of nowhere. The two fell on the ground all covered in blood.  
“I’m sorry but the answer is wrong.” The voice said.  
“What?! How is it wrong?!” Martela asked, furiously.  
“If something is destroyed, sadness is what will be left.” The voice said. “Just like how I hurt your friends, you feel sadness now.”  
“Fuck you!” Martela shouted. “I’ll kill you! Show yourself!”  
“Maybe I was wrong. It leaves two things. Sadness and rage.” The voice said. “My time is up now. Your friends are here.”  
“What? Wait!” Martela yelled.  
The darkness in the place disappeared and they saw Chen, Renz, Allyssa, Kim, Allein, GD, Keith, Paulo running towards them. They got to Martela and the others and Allein, Renz, GD, and Paulo carried Edmar, Jay Mark, Luis, and Yaneza.  
“You guys!” Martela cried.  
“Let’s go now before he finds out!” Chen said.  
“What’s going on?” Bianca asked.  
“We’ll tell you later! Right now we have to get out of here!” Paulo said.  
“I have no idea what’s going on but nothing here seems right!” Renz said.  
“I hope this works.” Chen said.  
A small white orb appeared on his palm and pressed on Edmar’s chest. The bleeding suddenly stopped and he did it to the other three.  
“We don’t have much time!” Chen said. “Get out of here before-“  
“Before what?” A voice said, behind Chen.  
Chen looks back and saw the middle aged man grinning at him. The middle aged man punched Chen at his stomach and was sent flying to the other side of the place.  
“Looks like May couldn’t finish you off so I might as well do the honor.” The middle aged man said.  
“It was all for nothing…” Martela said.  
“You would’ve been a useful soldier but then, there’s no point keeping a traitor alive.” The middle aged man said. “Your fangs are the sharpest among the whole group.”  
“What?” Martela asked.  
Allyssa suddenly charged towards the middle aged man and tried to cut him but she wasn’t able to unsheathe her sword right in front of him.  
“What are you doing Allyssa?!” Keith asked. “Why did you attack him on your own?!”  
“I can’t move!” Allyssa said.  
Allyssa looks back and saw a bright light behind her that was grabbing her. It had six arms and had a tight grip.  
“Don’t let them interfere. I’ll enjoy killing that girl.” The middle aged man said. “A fine warrior should die have a fine death.  
“Martela!” Allyssa called.  
“As for you sun god, just watch with your other friends.” The middle aged man said.  
The six armed goddess threw Allyssa at the others and crashed on them. Keith stood up to help Martela but the sixed armed goddess was in front of him and wouldn’t let him pass.  
“Martela! Run!” Keith yelled. “Hyd-”  
The sixed armed goddess pushed Keith away and the middle aged man was about to kill Martela He lifts his sword up as he prepares to strike it down. Martela was left motionless. The middle aged man struck down only to hit the ground. He looks around in search of Martela.  
“What?! Where did she go?!” The middle aged man asked.  
He looks on his left and saw a girl standing as she carries Martela. The girl had black short hair and wore glasses. The girl removes her glasses and drops it. Her hair suddenly started to rise along with some rocks. The middle aged man stepped back as he knows who the girl is.  
“Wh-what are you doing here?!” The middle aged man.  
The girl looks back with her light blue eyes and smiles at him.  
“Why?!” The middle aged man asked. “What is the First Heart of the Armada doing here?!”


	38. HEARTS OF THE GREAT ARMADA

**CHAPTER XXXVIII**   
**HEARTS OF THE GREAT ARMADA**

The middle aged man was facing an unknown girl and it was already obvious that he feared the girl just by looking at his face. The others got back up including Chen and saw the girl carrying Martela on her shoulder.  
“Now what?” Chen asked.  
May suddenly appeared right behind Chen, grabbed him, and ran towards the others. She throws Chen at them and runs straight towards the girl carrying Martela. She grabs Martela and heads back towards Chen and the others.  
“Get out of here!” May said. “It’s not safe!”  
“Where should we go?!” Keith asked.  
“Use the next gate! That’s your way out!” May said.  
“May! You traitor!” The middle aged man yelled.  
“That’s so sad.” The girl said. “Shall we dance?”  
The middle aged man was furious and charged towards the girl. He unsheathes his sword and lunges it towards the girl but the girl unsheathes her sword as well and parries the middle aged man’s sword. A lightning shockwave occurred and pushed everyone out of the place except for the girl and the middle aged man. The gates suddenly locked leaving everyone outside the place.  
“Who was that?” Chen asked.  
“The First Heart.” May said. “Those guys aren’t good news at all.”  
“What do you mean?” Keith asked. “What First Heart?”  
“You’ll find things out soon.” May said. “But for now, you guys have to help your friends.”  
“Thanks for the help.” Chen said. “And sorry about our deal.”  
“What are you talking about?” May asked. “Once that girl puts her guard down, I’ll strike. Catch.”  
May throws five small bottled containers and walks away. Chen catches it and saw green liquid inside it.  
“What is this for?” Chen asked.  
“Healing shit.” May said. “It’s from Basilisk. It can regenerate things overtime. Don’t use too much though. Just rub it on the wounded area.”  
“You’re actually kind.” Kim said.  
“I’m just doing this cause I’m the reason why those four are in bad shapes right now.” May said.  
“Wait. What?! What do you mean by that?!” Martela asked, furiously.  
“Bye.” May said.  
May jumps as high as she can and got to the top of the place. Chen and the others were all left outside as they take care of Edmar, Yaneza, Jay Mark, and Luis. They open the bottles and stare at each other.  
“So, who wants to put it on the four?” Chen asked.  
No one replied and just kept staring at each other.  
“Come on guys. We can’t leave them like this.” Chen said.  
Chen thought of an idea and suddenly threw one of the bottles towards GD. GD catches it and realized what he has done.  
“You’re responsible for Luis.” Chen said, as he throws two more towards Paulo and Allein.  
Both of them catches it knowing they shouldn’t have.  
“Allein, Jay Mark. Paulo, Edmar.  
“Nice catch.” Paulo said.  
“Shut up.” Allein said.  
Chen throws another bottle towards Renz and Renz was about to catch it but Keith suddenly went in front of Renz and threw back the bottle towards Chen who catches it.  
“Good luck Chen.” Keith said.  
“Damn it…” Chen muttered.  
Chen, Allein, Paulo, and GD applied the green liquid on the wounds of the other four. They finally finished after three minutes and just sat down.  
“Chen, mind explaining what’s going on here?” Martela asked.  
“Later.” Chen said. “For now, we have to wait for May to come back.”  
“Is she a friend?” Bianca asked.  
“It’s a bit complicated.” Chen said. “You guys check on the four. Answering those questions will just make things more complicated and confusing.”  
Martela just stayed silent and sat down. May first took a look at Siedal and Jack. The two were still clashing without one of them showing signs of weakness.  
“I should probably wait until Jack and Wendy are both killed or it will be hard to take down Martin.” May said. “Let’s go check on-“  
The floor that May was standing suddenly collapsed and she fell into the place where Siedal and Jack were fighting.  
“That was careless of me!” May said.  
Siedal leaped towards May and grabbed her shirt. Grendel was trying to catch Siedal as he tries to escape.  
“What are you doing here?” Siedal asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping that girl?”  
“I accidentally fell.” May said. “I was just checking on you guys.”  
“Don’t underestimate me.” Siedal said. “I’ll end this fast.”  
Siedal puts May down and charges towards Grendel. Siedal stabs the ground and a huge crack appeared around him. Hellbeasts suddenly came out from the crack and all tried to bring Grendel down.  
“Control!” Jack yelled.  
Grendel disappeared and all the hellbeasts and demons targeted Jack. They all charged towards Jack but he cuts and slices them all. Jack stomped on the ground and all the remaining hellbeasts and demons lost their balance giving Jack an opening. He kills them all in one slice and all the demons and hellbeasts were killed. Jack then searched for Siedal but left arm suddenly got cut half out of nowhere. Jack looks back and saw Siedal holding a black katana.  
“I let my guard down.” Jack said.  
“I missed my shot.” Siedal said.  
“So you know how it works.” Jack said.  
“You can regenerate your arm fast if you concentrate the swords power on it.” Siedal said. “Just like the Phoenix sword except, it heals wounds in no time. Just how long can you keep your guard with one hand?”  
“I wonder.” Jack said.  
The two charged at each other and clashed. Jack was on a disadvantage and couldn’t get an opening from Siedal. May just watched as the two tried to kill each other. She was about to unsheathe her sword until a flying slash was about to hit her but ended up missing.  
“Don’t interfere!” Siedal said. “You’ll only die from my hands.”  
“What do you mean?” Jack asked.  
“Go help that other girl in the next place!” Siedal said.  
May nodded and took the roof to get to Kylie and Wendy. May unsheathes her sword and breaks the ground below her and made a hole. She leaps inside to get in. As she got in, she looked around in search of Kylie only to see Wendy all bloody and motionless on the ground.  
“What the hell happened here?” May asked.  
As May walks towards Wendy, she bumps something and falls to the ground. She looks forward and saw nothing in front of her. She her footsteps behind her and looks back and saw Kylie walking towards her.  
“Kylie! What happened here?!” May ask.  
“She was too weak. She couldn’t touch me even if she used Basilisk as a shield.” Kylie said.  
“What?” May asked. “Don’t say that-“  
“She was too easy.” Kylie said. “I didn’t even have to use second tier rune spells.”  
“This is the power of the Fourth Heart…” May muttered. “This people are close to being gods...”  
“Don’t worry. She won’t be able to move.” Kylie said. “She’s trapped in one of my rune spells.”  
“You Hearts are too strong for this world.” May said.  
“By the way, how did you know about us hearts?” Kylie asked.  
“Well, my older brother is the Second Heart after all.” May said.  
“That guy…” Kylie muttered. “Why’d you join the God Killers then if you’re just going to betray them?”  
“The thing that happened here in search for new members happened to me.” May said. “All my friends died because of this test and I’ll avenge them all.”  
“It’s a good thing you didn’t fall.” Kylie said. “People fall to despair after this test and lose hope. That’s when that bitch will act like your god and control you.”  
“Well, Aisha did help me.” May said. “She was there when I was about to fall to his hands.”  
“Looks like you were lucky.” Kylie said. “She did the same mission as I did before.”  
“You mean breaking in here?” May asked.  
“Yup. Let’s go check on Siedal. He should be finished by now.” Kylie said.  
A crashing sound was suddenly heard behind them and they look back. Wendy broke free from Kylies rune and was about to stab May. May unsheathes her sword and lunges it towards Wendy.  
“I’ll end her for you.” May said. “Per-“  
Kylie suddenly pulled her back and summoned another rune in front of Wendy and pushed her away really far.  
“What was that for?!” May asked. “I was about to-“  
“Listen here. Legacy Swords are supposed to be mastered before using them.” Kylie said. “You were never trained to use it especially if it is a Titan Class.”  
“But I can use the Astral Realm properly!” May said.  
“Mastering one skill does not mean you mastered it.” Kylie said.  
“I am sick and tired of your runes!” Wendy yelled.  
Wendy gets back on her feet and charges towards Kylie who was just watching Wendy charge towards her.  
“I’ll show you one of my second tier rune spells then.” Kylie said.  
“Basilisk! Control!” Wendy yelled.  
Kylie closed her eyes and opens her palm. Lightning was circuiting around her left arm and as Wendy got close to her, she suddenly hits Wendy at the chest.  
“Chain Dragon Shock.” Kylie said.  
Lightning suddenly started to circuit around Wendy’s body and Kylie pushed her to the ground and Wendy landed on another rune right on the ground.  
“Let’s go May.” Kylie said. “We should check on Siedal.”  
“What about her?” May asked.  
“Don’t worry. She’ll be fine.” Kylie said.  
The two walk away and left Wendy down on the ground. As Wendy tries to get back up, a sharp object suddenly fell down right on her shoulder and sliced her arm off. Wendy got shocked and slowly looked up only to see sharp stones falling down towards her and one of the stones struck down her head and Wendy fell to the ground lifeless. The two went out of the place and went in another place where Jack and Siedal were fighting. May and Kylie saw the two still fighting each other but Jack’s arm completely regenerated and was fighting normally again.  
“What’s taking you so long Siedal?” Kylie asked. “Don’t tell me you’re having a hard time fighting that guy?”  
“Well, this guy is stronger than the girl.” Siedal said.  
“Well, the girl does have complete control on him.” Kylie said. “She wasn’t that strong though.”  
The moment Kylie said those words, Jack’s attention suddenly went to Kylie and glared at her.  
“What did you do to Wendy?!” Jack asked, furiously.  
“Well, I might have killed her.” Kylie said.  
“You! I won’t forgive you!” Jack yelled.  
“Now, now. Try searching for her in the afterlife. If you’ll meet her there.” Siedal said.  
Siedal suddenly kicked Jack right above his head and crashes down on the ground. Jack pushed himself back up and lunges his sword towards Siedal but Siedal cuts Jack’s right hand off as his sword was about to each Siedal’s chest. Both Jack’s right hand and sword fell on the ground and Jack was in total pain as he covers his wound.  
“You don’t have enough energy to regenerate your hand now, do you?” Siedal asked.  
“Damn you!” Jack yelled. “I thought you were in our side?!”  
“Who said I was?” Siedal asked. “I’m just a mercenary. I work for anyone.”  
As Siedal was about to deal the finishing blow, Kylie sensed something heading towards Siedal and summons a rune right in front of him. The rune suddenly breaks but Siedal steps to the side then a huge slashed suddenly appeared at the wall behind him.  
“You’re here too Lydia.” Siedal said. “You got here fast.”  
Jack, Kylie, and May looks up and saw Lydia standing on the ceiling, looking at them.  
“I wouldn’t let you get away easily Siedal.” Lydia said. “Now, let’s finish this.”  
Lydia jumped down and landed in front of Siedal with her sword already unsheathed. She dashed towards Siedal and tried to cut him but he leaps away in time. Lydia pulls Jack back up and Siedal suddenly dashed towards Lydia and was about to cut her but Jack struck Siedal’s sword down and kicked him away. Siedal looks back in front and saw Jack and Lydia charging towards him. Jack picks his sword up using his left hand, jumps, and lunges his sword from above but Siedal grabbed Jack’s arm and slams him on top of Lydia who was aiming for Siedal’s waist. Siedal walks back but suddenly gets stabbed from behind. Siedal looks back and saw Lydia grinning and pulled her sword out. Siedal fell on his knees and starts coughing blood.  
“Fuck your illusions as always.” Siedal said.  
“I know you can see where I am if I’m fighting alone.” Lydia said. “But when I’m with someone, you can’t concentrate and find out if it was an illusion or not.”  
“I’ll kill you.” Jack said.  
Lydia and Jack charged towards Siedal again using the same tactic. This time, Siedal could only block Jack but Lydia was still able to stab Siedal on his back.  
“Just stab him though his heart!” Jack said.  
“There are things you don’t understand so don’t interfere with how I do things.” Lydia said.  
“We should do something Kylie!” May said.  
“We can’t. If we join in, we’ll die for sure.” Kylie said.  
“Don’t worry you two.” Siedal said. “You’re underestimating the demon lord.”  
Lydia and Jack charged towards Siedal again. This time, Jack aimed for Siedal’s heart while Lydia aimed to cut his head off. Jack got close and lunged his sword.  
“Demon arm…” Siedal muttered.  
One centimeter left but Siedal suddenly grabbed the blade part of Jack’s sword and pulled it away from him. Lydia suddenly appeared behind Siedal and was about to cut his head but Siedal suddenly stabbed Jack’s hand to the ground using Jack’s sword. Siedal turns around and punches Lydia right in the face and sent her flying. Siedal punched the ground and pulled something out from it. It was a crimson sword that had a black line in between the blade.  
“Owning two swords is dangerous.” Siedal said. “But as long as the other sword is Oblivion, that’s perfectly fine.”  
“The Demon Type sword. The leader or leaders. Greganum.” Kylie said. “This will be a blood bath.”  
“Using two swords at once? How is that possible?” May asked.  
“You’re always a step ahead of me, Siedal.” Lydia said. “But don’t worry. I’ll still kill you today.”  
“What the hell is that sword?” Jack asked. “The aura in it doesn’t feel good at all.”  
“This sword sucks out the soul of people who are killed with it.” Siedal said. “Since it’s a two on one, I’ll make it fair for the three of us.”  
Jack’s hand finally regenerated again and Lydia was smiling at him sadistically. A ring of fire suddenly appeared around Siedal who was waiting for one of them to attack.  
“Come on now.” Siedal said. “Death doesn’t like waiting at all.”


	39. DEMON LORD

**CHAPTER XXXIX**  
**DEMON LORD**

Jack charged towards Siedal and jumped as he attempts to strike him in midair until a wall came out from the ground, stopping Jack from attacking Siedal. The ground suddenly cracked and skeletal hands grabbed Jack’s limbs. Jack tried to break free but the grip of the skeletal hands was too tight. The wall suddenly broke and Jack saw Siedal about to stab him with the crimson sword. Lydia was about to stab Siedal’s back but Siedal used his other sword and blocked Lydia. Siedal turned around and kicked Lydia at her head. Jack who was still trapped couldn’t free himself. Stones were projected towards Siedal but he cuts it all and saw Lydia projecting them.  
“I should’ve known you’d be using that sword.” Lydia said. “Try avoiding all these stones then!”  
Lots of stones were projected towards Siedal. Siedal cuts one after another but some stones were able to scratch him. More stones were being projected and Siedal was having even a harder time to cut all the stones.  
“Time to switch then.” Siedal muttered.  
Siedal struck the ground using the Oblivion swords and an aerosphere appeared around Siedal, deflecting all the stones that was being projected to him. Siedal ran out of the sphere and charged straight on towards Lydia. He dodges every stone and the moment Siedal got close to Lydia, a stone wall appeared in front of him. Siedal stabs the ground with his crimson sword and the ground suddenly cracked open and everyone fell in it. Jack breaks free from the skeletal hands and stabbed the wall to avoid falling down. Lydia opened her dragon wings and was in the air while May and Kylie were standing on top of a rune. They all look down and saw lava below them.  
“What’s he planning to do?” May asked.  
“Something crazy probably.” Kylie said. “Oblivion users are the wildest.”  
“Users?” May asked.  
“Use your eye already you idiot!” Lydia yelled, at Jack.  
“Now’s not the time!” Jack said.  
“Let’s heat things up you two!” Siedal yelled.  
Lava suddenly started to rise behind Siedal. Siedal falls into the pool of lava and the lava suddenly erupted and was about to the others. Jack jumps out of the crack and as well as Kylie and May. Kylie closes the crack using her powers but it didn’t help. The lava was able to break through the ground and suddenly exploded. Lydia flies towards Jack and protects themselves using a stone wall while May and Kylie protected themselves using rune spells. The whole place was covered in lava and Kylie noticed something standing in the center of the room.  
“Let’s go May.” Kylie said. “It isn’t safe here.”  
“What? Why?” Kylie asked.  
“He unleashed the demon.” Kylie said.  
Kylie summons a rune on the ground and she steps on it. Kylie was sent flying by the rune and landed on the ceiling. May does the same and lands on the ceiling with Kylie. The two walks away, leaving Lydia and Jack behind. The stone wall where Lydia and Jack were hiding behind suddenly broke and the impact sent the two flying. Lydia regains her footing while Jack crashed into a wall. Lydia looks straight and saw someone standing. It was covered in flames and horns could be seen from its head.  
“Siedal…” Lydia muttered. “You’ve turned yourself into a fine monster.”  
Lydia grins and runs back towards Jack who was getting back on his feet. Lydia grabs Jack’s eyepatch it pulls it off from his left eye. Jack suddenly closes his eye and tries to get his eyepatch back.  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Jack asked.  
“Use your eye now!” Lydia said.  
“You leave me no choice!” Jack said. “But if things get worse, it isn’t my fault!”  
Jack opens his left eye and everything started to move slow. His left eye was like a snake’s eyes. Jack fell on his knees and started shouting in pain. Blood started to flow out of his left eye and Jack punches the ground in pain. After five seconds, time started to move normally again. Lydia looks at Jack and her grin gets wider.  
“That’s right Jack. Let that cold blooded vessel flow!” Lydia said. “Gear Change.”  
Jack suddenly disappeared and Lydia charged towards Siedal. Jack appeared right in front of Siedel and kicks him and disappears again and appears again behind Siedal and slams Siedal down on the ground.  
“Once Jack reveals his left eye, he turns cold blood and loses control of his own body.” Lydia thought, to herself. “His physical attributes increases and reflexes are like a reptile’s. It’s over Sieda-“  
Lydia saw Siedal holding onto Jack’s head as Jack’s body was pinned on the ground by Siedal’s crimson sword. Lydia leaps back as Siedal drops Jack’s head and pulls his sword out from Jack’s body. Lydia smiles sadistically and charges towards Siedal.  
“Siedal, I change my mind about you.” Lydia said. “I need you to strike fear in everyone’s heart!”  
Lydia strikes down and Siedal was about to block but Lydia was suddenly behind Siedal who was about to stab him. Siedal noticed that there were two of them. One was behind Siedal and the other was right in front of him. Siedal turns around and cuts both Lydias at once only to find out they were both illusions. Siedal sensed something headed towards him and tries to evade it but gets scratched by it right at his back.  
“Siedal.” Lydia called.  
Lydia suddenly appears in front of Siedal and lunges her sword towards his chest. Siedal summons a stone wall but Lydia was able to pierce through it. Siedal stabs the ground with his Oblivion sword and blocks Lydia’s sword using his hand but her sword gets through his hand and Lydia pushed her sword really hard until the hilt of Lydia’s sword touched Siedal’s palm. Lydia smiles at Siedal and pushes her sword even harder. Siedal lifts his crimson sword and strikes it down towards Lydia but Siedal suddenly gets electrocuted and Lydia pulls her sword from his hand. Lydia lunges her sword again but Siedal pulls his Oblivion sword from the ground and blocks Lydia. Lydia lost her balance from colliding with Siedal’s sword giving him an opening. Siedal uses his other sword and tries to cut her but she leaps back in an unbelievable speed.  
“Is he unconscious?” Lydia asked herself. “I better switch again.”  
Siedal was back after being electrocuted from Lydia’s sword and charged towards her. Siedal got close and swings his sword but Lydia parries it. He swung his other sword but Lydia dodges it and swung her sword. Siedal blocks her attack using both his swords to block. Siedal pushes Lydia away and the two glared at each other. Siedal charges towards Lydia but she doesn’t move from her place. Lydia starts turning her sword around and as Siedal got close, she swung her sword really hard that a mini tornado suddenly appeared. The tornado burned-out Siedal’s flames and Lydia saw Siedal with black demonic limbs with a red crystal at the center of his hands and feet. The tornado got close to Siedal and scratches started to appear around his body. Siedal swung both his swords and the tornado dispersed into the air. Siedal suddenly drops his crimson sword and falls on his knees.  
“Damn. Doing that puts a lot of strain on my body.” Siedal said. “Looks like it wasn’t enough to kill you.”  
“I could tell.” Lydia said. “Fulfilment is your desire after all. It looks like you don’t plan on killing me at all.”  
“Of course.” Siedal said. “If I killed you now, I’ll have to find fear again.”  
“Like you know where the other three swords are.” Lydia said. “Do you?”  
“That’s why I’m helping the Great Armada right now.” Siedal said.  
“Information in exchange of services.” Lydia said. “What did they tell you to do?”  
“Since I’ve eliminated Jack and that girl has dealt with Wendy, the last one is the leader of this organization.” Siedal said. “The plan was to help the abducted people escape this place.”  
“That’s why. Going back to business. Now that you’re exhausted, it looks like things will start going my way.” Lydia said.  
Lydia charges towards Siedal and Siedal stood back up and clashed with Lydia. The two were evenly matched and exchanged blows. Lydia kicks Siedal at his chest but Siedal grabbed Lydia’s leg and sends her flying towards a wall. Lydia crashed but was able to stand back on her feet. Lydia soaks her sword in lava beside her and charges towards Siedal. The lava around her sword hardened and Siedal and Lydia clashed, breaking the hardened lava around her sword. Lydia’s sword suddenly exploded and the explosion wiped out everything in the place. The two were standing in both ends and smiled at each other. Lydia’s sword turns back to normal and sheathes it back and Siedal sheathes both his swords back. A small crack appeared in front of Siedal and he dropped his crimson sword in there and the crack closed.  
“The sword hides in the depths of hell itself.” Lydia said. “I wonder how you got that sword.”  
“That will be kept a secret for now.” Siedal said.  
Both of them unsheathed their swords at the same time and charged towards each other. Their swords clashed and the impact of their swords clashing made a huge shockwave that pushed everything away from them. Kylie and May looks back and can hear the sounds of blades clashing. The two continued their way to the middle aged man and the girl until the floor below them suddenly collapsed and the two fell inside the place where they were a while ago. They both land on their feet and May was suddenly pushed by something as she lands and she crashed at a wall. Kylie summoned two runes to in front of them.  
“You okay?” Kylie asked.  
“I am.” May said. “What just happened?”  
“She’s still alive.” Kylie said.  
Kylie looks around as she tries to find the person who attacked May. Kylie then realized that the person was invisible but it was too late. The person was already behind Kylie ready to cut her head off until a huge fiery arm came out of the ground and tried to get the person but the person cuts the hand and backs away and disappears.  
“Get out of here May!” Kylie yelled. “She’s used corruption!”  
May’s eyes widen and looks back. She saw a person in red armor and the armor had a shape of scales. The armored person was about to lunge her sword but Kylie summons another rune in front of the armored person.  
“Move back!” Kylie yelled.  
May moves back and the armored person lunges its sword and broke through the rune. Kylie summons more runes but it didn’t take any effect until she used the same room 23rd time. The rune didn’t break and pushed the armored person away.  
“Go May!” Kylie yelled.  
Kylie summons a rune on the ground and May steps on the rune and pushed her high in the air. Kylie stayed with the armored person and unsheathes her sword.  
“Without knowing how long she was corrupted, I have no choice but to keep on guard until it all drains out.” Kylie thought, to herself.  
The armored person disappeared and Kylie set up a huge rune around the place. She sensed someone sneaking up behind her and swung her sword. She hits the armored person and its helmet flew off. Kylie saw the face of the armored person and she summoned more runes behind her.  
“It was you after all, Wendy.” Kylie said. “You resort to that power after failing. Ypu really are weak.”  
Wendy charges at Kylie but the runes started projecting ice shards but it was having no effect on Wendy. She just continued charging towards her until she got close to Kylie but the rune below them suddenly shrunk below Wendy and a lightning struck down on Wendy and Kylie summoned more runes around Wendy and the runes projected different types of elements.  
“I hate it when people are immune to magic spells.” Kylie said.  
Kylie leaves a rune mark on her sword and all the other runes disappeared. Wendy was still able to stand until Kylie stabbed her right through her chest. Wendy suddenly froze and Kylie pulled her sword out. The area where Kylie stabbed suddenly started to turn into ice. Kylie noticed that the magic was taking in effect to well.  
“Looks like you’ve been in corruption for a while now.” Kylie said. ”It’s pointless to keep you alive since you’re already corrupted so…”  
Kylie summons a rune on her palm and touches the frozen Wendy. Wendy suddenly blasted into pieces and Kylie summons a rune on the ground.  
“They’re all so weak.” Kylie said. “Well, the strong ones don’t join any organizations at all.”  
Kylie steps on the rune and gets out of the place. On top, she saw May waiting for her and the two continued their way.  
“That was fast.” May said.  
“She was in corruption the whole time.” Kylie said. “I just got lucky.”  
“Then why did it attack us only know?” May asked.  
“It acts like a snake.” Kylie said. “It waits for its prey to get close.”  
Lydia and Siedal were still clashing. The two fought nonstop until Lydia used her skills of illusions and was able to critically damage Siedal. Siedal leaps back and checks on his injury.  
“Your skills aren’t something to laugh about.” Siedal said. “But it looks like I have to finish this now.”  
“That’s sad. But I guess you’re right.’ Lydia said.  
“Gear change!” The two said at the same time.  
Both their swords turned into a black katana and the two stared at each other and were ready to deal the final blow. Both of the charged at each other at the same time. Siedal points his sword towards Lydia as he charges while Lydia’s sword was positioned on her waist. As Siedal and Lydia got close to each other, Siedal saw three Lydia’s in front of him and the three swung their swords. Siedal gets scratched and fell on his feet behind Lydia.  
“Third Blade.” Lydia muttered. “Is that all you got Siedal?”  
“Not a chance Lydia.” Siedal said.  
The ground suddenly cracked and Lydia coughed out blood. Lydia looks at her hips and there was a huge cut on it. Lydia smiles and walks away from the place.  
“It’s your win Siedal.” Lydia said.  
Lydia pulls out her red scarf from her scabbard which was wrapped around it and wrapped it around her neck. Siedal got back up and follows May and Kylie. He got up and ran after Kylie and May. It didn’t take long and he was able to catch up.  
“You guys are still here?” Siedal asked.  
“Something just happened along the way.” Kylie said.  
They finally got to the middle aged man and the girl. They were on top so they had no idea how to get in.  
“Now what?” May asked.  
“We should’ve took the gate instead.” Kylie said.  
The three were about to go down until a huge thunder struck the place and the place exploded into bits. Kylie summons a rune to protect them. After a second, they look around only to find the whole place wrecked.  
“What just happened?” May asked.  
They look inside the place where the middle aged man and girl were fighting only to see the middle aged man burnt to crisp on the ground as he was lifeless. They also saw the girl starring at the middle aged man.  
“Don’t piss me off so much.” The girl said. “It’s too late for regrets now.”  
“Damn. The First Heart is truly scary.” Siedal said.  
“She isn’t normally like that.” Kylie said. “But since he’s here, it looks like Aisha had no choice but to end it like that.”  
“The First Heart…” May muttered. “Aisha… The Red Lightning.”


	40. RAIJIN

**CHAPTER XL**  
**RAIJIN**

The middle aged man and Aisha were face to face inside the room. The two glared at each other as both were prepared for each other’s strikes.  
“What does the first heart have to do with us?” The middle aged man asked.  
Aisha didn’t answer back and just kept glaring at him. The middle aged man got pissed and dashed towards her.  
“Don’t you dare ignore me!” The middle aged man yelled.  
The middle aged man was about to strike her down with his sword but Aisha quickly parries it to the side.  
“What the-“ The middle aged man was shocked.  
“Too slow.” Aisha said, cold heartedly.  
The middle aged man’s eyes widened and he leaped away from Aisha.  
“You bitch!” The middle aged man yelled.  
“It wasn’t that I was too slow.” The middle aged man thought, to himself. “Her moves are too fast.”  
The middle aged man charged towards Aisha and four arms suddenly appeared on his body. All the arms were holding a sword.  
“Try stopping all these!” The middle aged man yelled.  
Aisha points her sword towards the middle aged man and suddenly disappears right in front of the middle aged man. The middle aged man’s swords all broke except for his main sword. He looks back and saw Aisha standing behind him with her sword sheathed. He gets frustrated and grinned at her.  
“You’re not bad yourself.” The middle aged man said. “My name is Nick Oslo. What’s yours?”  
Aisha didn’t reply again and just stared at Nick who was about to burst in anger.  
“Don’t get cocky just because you were able to block my attack!” Nick yelled.  
“You were just too slow.” Aisha muttered.  
“I heard that you bitch! Kneel down and ask for forgiveness and I will spare your life!” Nick said.  
“The life that should be spared is yours.” Aisha said.  
Nick lost his cool and dashed towards Aisha. Aisha quickly unsheathes her sword and does the same and the two clashed. Nick pushes Aisha away but she suddenly disappears. Nick sensed Aisha was about to stab him from behind. He summons Vasudhara and grabs Aisha’s limbs. Nick turns back and stabs Aisha through her chest. Nick’s face was full of satisfaction until lightning started to appear around Aisha’s body and her body completely turns to lightning, electrifying Nick. Vasudhara disappears and Nick falls onto his knees. He looks up and sees Aisha standing right in front of her.  
“It looks like you’ve mastered the lightning art.” Nick said. “That explains that speed of yours. You people really are strong.  
“It’s just that you’re weak.” Aisha said.  
“What?! What the hell does that mean?!” Nick asked, furiously.  
“I know someone who could have seen all those moves.” Aisha said.  
Aisha moves her leg back and levels her left arm with her shoulder with her palm open while her right arm was pointing towards Nick while she was holding her sword.  
“I’ll take you on seriously now.” Aisha said.  
Aisha suddenly disappeared with a blink of an eye. Nick’s guard went up and he clapped as loud as he can. Four arms appeared on Nick’s body again and they were all holding swords. Aisha appeared on top of Nick and lunged her sword towards him but Nick parried it away using one of his swords. Aisha lunges her sword again but Nick blocks it. As Aisha touched the ground, she quickly twists her body and tries to cut Nick but Nick blocks using four of his swords. Three of his swords broke while the other sword blocked Aisha. Nick backs away from Aisha and grinned at her.  
“You got faster.” Aisha said.  
Aisha’s eyes suddenly turned red and lightning aura started sparking around her. Nick knew that Aisha was starting to get serious and regenerated his broken swords and kept his guard up. Aisha charged towards Nick and lunged her sword towards him. Nick blocks her again. Aisha lunged her sword again towards Nick but he blocks it again. Aisha kept lunging her sword while Nick blocked her every attack.  
“Raijin!” Aisha yelled.  
Lightning suddenly appeared around her sword and Aisha’s strikes were getting faster and faster. Nick found himself in a pinch and couldn’t get away from her. He summons Vasudhara behind her and tries to grab her limbs again but Aisha disappears between them and appeared right behind Vasudhara. She lunges her sword behind Vasudhara and pierced Vasudhara. Aisha pulls her sword out and lunges it again behind Vasudhara but this time, she charges towards Nick while Vasudhara is impaled with her sword. As Aisha got close to Nick, she pulls her sword out of Vasudhara and leaps back. Aisha raised her arm up high and quickly puts her arm down. Nick knew what was going to happen and pushed Vasudhara away from him. Lightning suddenly struck on Vasudhara and Vasudhara faded away inside the room.  
“If I were to get by one of those, it would mean the end.” Nick said.  
“First drum.” Aisha muttered.  
Nick looks front and saw Aisha in front of him. Aisha was about to strike her sword down. Nick had no time to evade and gets cut directly. Aisha twists her body around and lands another strike that cut Nick again.  
“Second drum.” Aisha Muttered.  
Aisha kicks Nick at his chest and pushes him away from her.  
“Third drum.” Aisha muttered, again.  
Aisha dashes towards Nick and cuts him again but this time two cuts appeared on his body.  
“With just one slash?!” Nick muttered.  
“Fourth drum!” Aisha yelled.  
Aisha stomps on the ground and a bright light appeared on the cracks. The bright light went out of the cracks and formed four lightning spirits around Nick.  
“What the hell?! Give me a break!” Nick yelled. “Vasud-“  
One of the lightning spirits punches Nick and turns to a lightning orb and circles around him. Two more lightning orbs charged towards him and transformed to a lightning spirit. The two spirits kick Nick’s back and the last lightning spirit passes through his body and shocks Nick’s insides. The three other lightning spirits turned into orbs and started circling around him.  
“Vasudhara! I summon you!” Nick yelled.  
Vasudhara’s true form appeared and protects Nick from the lightning orbs that were circling around him. One of the orbs leaps towards Nick but Vasudhara slaps the orb away. The four orbs went away from Vasudhara and Nick and the orbs started circling around Aisha. Aisha charges towards Vasudhara. Vasudhara then started slamming the ground with her hands. Aisha uses her lightning speed and dodges Vasudhara’s attacks. One of Vasudhara’s attacks were about to crush Aisha but she leaped towards the hand that was about to crush her. Aisha suddenly slice the Vasudhara’s arm off. Nick got scared as Aisha was able to cut a goddess’ arm off.  
“This person isn’t human at all.” Nick said.  
“I can’t believe the owner of a God Type sword is this weak.” Aisha said. “Depending too much on your sword will make you vulnerable once the sword reaches its limit.”  
Vasudhara just kepy slamming the ground as the goddess tries to crush Aisha but Aisha was just too fast for Vasudhara. Vasudhara clenches her fist and rapidly punches the ground. Aisha went off balance as the ground started to incline. Nick call Vasudhara back to his sword and charges towards Aisha. He tries to pierce Aisha but all four orbs suddenly charged towards him. Nick stabs the ground with his sword and a gold wall rose out of the rocks and the four orbs disappeared.  
“Oh. You might be dependent but you’re actually smart.” Aisha said. “Using gold to conduct the electricity charge.”  
“You’re a monster.” Nick said. “Being able to cut Vasudhara arm just like that.”  
“There’s nothing I can’t cut.” Aisha said. “Even if they’re gods, I can still decapitate them.”  
“People say that you are to be feared.” Nick said. “You should’ve joined us instead.”  
“That’s too bad. So, when are you going to stop stalling me?” Aisha asked.  
“Huh? What do you mean?” Nick asked.  
“I know all about your sword.” Aisha said. “It can manipulate gems. You’re charging up your Kai to summon a diamond golem.”  
Nick’s eyes widened as Aisha was spot on. He leaps back and glares at Aisha. Aisha’s eyes were glowing red and charged towards Nick. Nick summons 40 human sized diamond golems out of nowhere and the golems tried to stop Aisha from getting close to Nick.  
“Raikiri!” Aisha said, as she cuts the diamond golems.  
“She’s cutting the golems like they’re only paper!” Nick thought, to himself.  
The golems surrounded Aisha and charged towards her. Aisha raises her left arm high and lightning appeared from her palm. Aisha then charged towards Nick. The golems block her path but Aisha’s left hand pierces through a golem. The golem shatters in pieces and Aisha kept moving forward. All the golems that block her path shattered and Aisha finally reached Nick.  
“100,000 Volts charge.” Aisha muttered.  
Aisha was about to stab Nick with her sword but a diamond golem rose from the ground and took the attack. The golem kept her from reaching Nick but the golem shattered in an instant.  
“That’s one way to waste all of your Kai.” Aisha said.  
The remaining golems were charging towards Aisha. Aisha looks back and just stared at the golems. The golems then broke down to pieces before reaching Aisha.  
“That’s it.” Aisha said. “You’ve wasted all your Kai.”  
“What is it that you want?” Nick asked. “Just say it and I will give it to you.”  
“I’m here on a mission to take the people that were taking your test.” Aisha said.  
“You’ve already done it! Why won’t you just leave me?!” Nick asked, furiously. “I know your organization forbids you from doing things that aren’t a part of the mission.”  
Aisha kicks Nick right at his stomach and Nick falls on his knees. He looks at Aisha with a face full of anger.  
“That is true.” Aisha said. “But this is a personal matter.”  
“What? What personal matter?” Nick asked.  
“That’s right.” Aisha said, as her eyes were glowing red.  
“I have done nothing wrong to you!”  
Nick stood back up and summons Vasudhara again. Nick stand on top of Vasudhara’s head.  
“Looks like you still have lots of energy.” Aisha said. “Gear Change.”  
Aisha’s sword turns into a blue katana and four drums with a swirl symbol were on them. Aisha charged towards Vasudhara and every step that Aisha takes, a red spark appears. Vasudhara floats in the air where Aisha couldn’t reach her. Aisha charges towards the wall and started walking on it. Aisha used the wall to leap towards Vasudhara and cuts the goddess. Aisha lands on another wall and leaps again and cuts Vasudhara. Nick noticed that Aisha’s leaps were getting faster after she lands on a wall. Vasudhara tries to catch Aisha but she was just too fast. Vasudhara puts her hands together but Aisha cuts all six arms of Vasudhara in an instant. Aisha leaps from a wall and slices Vasudhara in half. Nick falls to the ground and saw Aisha jut staring at her.  
“What have I ever done to you?!” Nick asked.  
“I can’t kill you if you don’t even know the reason why I want to kill you.” Aisha said.  
“Just say it already!” Nick yelled.  
“You were the one who caused the explosion.” Aisha said. “And I can’t forgive you for that.”  
Nick’s face turned pale and looked at Aisha with her cold hearted stare.  
“How did you know?!” Nick asked. “Nobody knows about that!”  
“No one can fool me.” Aisha said. “No one.”  
“Wait! No one even got hurt from the explosion!”  
“Are you sure?”  
Nick realized something and grinned at Aisha.  
“I know now.” Nick said. “I know that person is here right now. He is waiting outside this place.”  
“Now you know, let’s get this over with.” Aisha said.  
“Hey, did you know that I can actually break the whole ground and the whole place will fall into lava.” Nick said. “I know that won’t even hurt you but what about the others outside?”  
“Is that a threat?” Aisha asked.  
“That’s right.” Nick said. “Now just let me go and I won’t harm the others.”  
“That’s if you have enough Kai.” Aisha said.  
“Don’t worry.” Nick said. “I have gathered enough to break this place down.”  
Without hesitation, Aisha sheathed her sword and let Nick away.  
“By the way, never trust a person like me.” Nick said, with a grin.  
Nick was about to strike his sword down on the ground. As he was about to break the place, the ceiling suddenly broke and a huge lightning struck him from above. Nick was screaming in pain and he was getting electrocuted.  
“1,000,000 Volts charge. Lightning Struck.” Aisha Muttered.  
The place turned bright and after a second, the brightness slowly fades away. Aisha looks down as Nick was burnt to crisp.  
“Don’t piss me off so much.” Aisha said. “It’s too late for regrets now.”  
Aisha just walked away from the middle aged man and searched for Chen and the others. Siedal and the other two just stared at the burnt man who was laying lifeless.  
“Beating up a strong organization’s leader like that…” Siedal muttered. “How strong is she?”  
“No one knows.” Kylie said. “She never fights at her full power.”  
“Yeah but she just beat a god type single handedly.” Siedal said. “That’s actually scary.”  
“She isn’t the first heart for nothing.” May said.  
“Let’s go meet up with the others.” Kylie said. “What’re you planning to do now, Siedal?”  
“It’s too scary to run away now.” Siedal said. “That girl might be ordered to kill me so I say it’s better to just go with you people for now.”  
“Are you scared?” May asked, as she grinned.  
“I’ll be honest. Yes, I am.” Siedal said, with a serious face. “She’s not ordinary at all.”  
“I say, that’s the wisest decision.” Kylie said. “Since you got yourself involved. And it looks like you know something.”  
Siedal grins and the three followed Aisha. They finally got out of the place and saw everyone together while Aisha was standing in front of them.  
“Hey guys.” Siedal greeted. “We have to get out of here now be-“  
Aisha suddenly walks away from the group.  
“What happened to her?” Siedal asked.  
“I’ll follow her.” Kylie said.  
Kylie runs after Aisha and May and Siedal were left with Chen and his group.  
“You guys know what happened?” May asked.  
“Well…” Chen muttered. “Here’s what happened.”  
Kylie finally caught up with Aisha and walks towards her.  
“Hey, aren’t you happy you get to see him again?” Kylie asked. “It’s been a while now right.”  
Aisha slowly turns around with her face full of tears. Kylie got shocked to see Aisha crying. Aisha runs towards Kylie and hugs her.  
“That girl, she was so happy to see Renz again.” Chen said. “She hugged him and asked him how he was but…”  
“Go on. What happened next?” May asked.  
“Renz lost his memories and couldn’t remember her.” Chen said. “When she found out…”  
“She lost herself.” Siedal said. “I don’t know much about their relationship but it looks like Kylie does.”  
“Let’s get out of here Aisha.” Kylie said. “We’ll see what we can do.”  
“After all, Renz was part of the Armada after all.” Siedal said.


	41. UNLOCKING ANSWERS

**CHAPTER XLI**   
**UNLOCKING ANSWERS**

Days have passed after God Killers’ defeat. The participants of the entrance exam including Chen and the others stayed in the base of the Great Armada. The base was in the middle of an uninhabited island, hidden from people. There were a lot of houses in the island. They were all getting patched up and healed. Kim and GD were taken to a separate housing. Same goes for Chen, Paulo, Keith, and Allein but their housing was different from Kim and GD. Renz, was nowhere to be found. Martela, Yaneza, Angela, Luis, Eric, Edmar, Bianca, Allyssa, and Jay Mark were all together inside their assigned place.  
“Finally. A place to relax.” Edmar said. “I wonder what happened to the others?”  
“Pretty sure they’re checking up on Renz.” Martela said.  
“I wonder how he lost his memories though.” Eric said. “Allyssa, you were there when you guys healed him. What happened?”  
“I don’t really know.” Allyssa said. “To be honest, no one knows.”  
“Looks like our questions can only be answered here.” Jay Mark said. “What do you guys think?”  
“I agree with Jay Mark.” Luis said. “If we need answers, this is the right place.”  
“Will they give you answers though?” A voice asked, beside the window.  
They all look towards the window and saw Siedal sitting beside the window while reading a book. His red scarf was folded on his lap.  
“What brings you here?” Allyssa asked.  
“It’s about your friends.” Siedal said.  
“What about them?” Martela asked.  
“GD and Kim was it? Whatever. Those two will be sent to their organization as spies.” Siedal said. “It looks like they’re about to eliminate Crimson Fang as well.”  
“Why?!” Jay Mark asked.  
“Did you know, the two organizations that you kids destroyed were planning something awful for this world?” Siedal asked.  
“What do you mean?” Edmar asked.  
“Have you people heard of Heaven’s Fall?” Siedal asked.  
They all look at each other not knowing what it was except for Allyssa. Siedal looks at Allyssa and smiles at her.  
“Looks like you know something.” Siedal said.  
“I don’t know much. Please tell us what it is.” Allyssa said.  
“First, how did you know about Heaven’s Fall?” Siedal asked.  
“I’ve dreamt about it numerous times.” Allyssa said. “The time I got the sword, I kept dreaming about it.”  
“Please explain this dream of yours.” Siedal said.  
“Well, I see people running in fear while some flying creatures clash.” Allyssa said. “Apollo was standing on top of a building, looking at the destruction being made.”  
“Just as I expected.” Siedal said. “Heaven’s Fall is a disaster not known to all.”  
Siedal closed the book he was reading and placed it on a table. He wraps his red scarf around his neck and properly sat down.  
“It is a disaster where the gods fall on earth and fight against the demons.” Siedal said. “It occurred once already. The universe was about to break because of that disaster.”  
“When did it last happen?” Eric asked.  
“It was a really long time.” Siedal said. “400 years ago probably. You’ve already went to that town right? The Town of Birth?”  
“Where’s that?” Martela asked.  
“It’s the town where you got Apollo’s sword.” Siedal said. “It was the beginning of the Legacy Swords.”  
“So you mean everything started there?” Martela asked.  
“That’s right. People say that the Demon Lord was responsible for turning all the spiritual beings into swords.” Siedal said. “I am the Demon Lord and I know the truth to all that.”  
“What do you mean?” Yaneza asked.  
“I didn’t lock their powers in a sword. It was the meteor that struck the Town of Birth.” Siedal said. “The gods and demons were fighting on that town when the meteor struck. I was caught up in that meteor and I got control of the Demon Lord Sword.”  
“Wait, I thought you have Oblivion’s Sword?” Allyssa asked.  
“I’m just like your other friend. He owned two swords, didn’t he?” Siedal asked.  
“He did.” Allyssa said.  
“So that’s why they taught the Demon Lord sealed all of the gods in swords.” Yaneza said.  
“That’s right.” Siedal said.  
“So, what does Heaven’s Fall have to do with this?” Luis asked.  
“Heaven’s Fall is when Heaven comes to earth. In other words, it is a gate that leads to a different world from this.” Siedal said. “The meteor that struck down was the key to locking Heaven’s Fall.”  
“And what do the organizations want from it?” Martela asked.  
“Once they gain control of Heaven’s Fall, they will have the power to control everything.” Siedal said. “In order to gain control, they need Apollo for that.”  
“You mean Allyssa?” Eric asked.  
“That’s also right. They need her because she is the map to the Seven Trumpets.” Siedal said. “Those trumpets are the keys to unlocking the power to control Heaven’s Fall. Each trumpet carries its own way of destruction.”  
“That’s why they were hunting for Allyssa.” Eric said. “That means you guys need her too.”  
“Not really.” Siedal said. “It’s better no one finds the trumpets. For all we know, the trumpets can annihilate every living thing.”  
“So you’re using GD and Kim to get information from Crimson Fang?” Bianca asked.  
“That’s right.” Siedal said. “And about your four other friends, it looks like their organization will also demolish now.”  
“You mean the Midnight Wolves?” Allyssa asked. “Chen is the leader there, right?”  
“Yup. Luckily we were able to talk them through with it.” Siedal said. “Although Midnight Wolves are more of a trained assassin unit.”  
As Siedal was about to exit the place from the window, he looks back and grins at them.  
“Looks like there is more you need to know about Renz.” Siedal said, as he jumps out of the room.  
They suddenly heard a knock outside their place and they all went down. They open the door and saw Chen, Paulo, Keith, and Allein.  
“You guys. What happened to you?” Luis asked.  
“Let’s talk about it inside.” Martela said.  
They all went in and sat down to talk.  
“So, what happened? Any news?” Jay Mark asked.  
“Tomorrow, we’re going to infiltrate the Crimson Fang.” Chen said.  
“Wait, what?” Allyssa asked.  
“Just as you heard.” Paulo said. “Sadly, Midnight Wolves does not exist anymore.”  
“It looks like that the Great Armada wants to eliminate all official organizations.” Keith said.  
“But Kim and GD will spy at them, right?” Aud asked.  
“That’s right.” Chen said. “But it looks like Crimson Fang is planning something dangerous.”  
“What do you mean?” Martela asked.  
“Kim and GD barely get any news from Crimson Fang.” Allein said. “So the Armada is now suspicious about Crimson Fang.”  
“By the way, what do you mean by Midnight Wolves not existing anymore?” Yaneza asked.  
“Our members will take over the highest position in Midnight Wolves if we just left it.” Chen said. “So the only way is to fake my death and Midnight Wolves won’t exist anymore.”  
“How are you supposed to fake your death?” Allyssa asked.  
“They already think I’m dead. After our raid in Dragon Claw.” Chen said. “When it comes to the organizations, if the leader doesn’t choose a successor before he dies, the organization will be removed.”  
“But what we did with the other two organizations so far was different.” Keith said. “We destroyed the high ranks that they aren’t able to get a new leader, resulting in the destruction of the organization.”  
“I get it.” Jay Mark said. “One thing though, why are there rules like that?”  
“The reason for the organizations is to maintain the balance of the Legacy Swords.” Keith said. “It was kept like that until the leaders got corrupted with power and started an all-out war with each other.”  
“Small organizations are not allowed because it destroys the balance.” Chen said. “That’s why when one is formed, the four organizations race to reach that small group first and take its members.”  
“And that’s how The Great Armada was born.” A voice said.  
They all look at the source of the voice and they saw May walking into the room.  
“What brings you here?” Chen asked.  
“Nothing much.” May said. “I just want to say something.”  
“What is it about?” Martela asked.  
“The history of the Great Armada.” May said. “You see, the Great Armada is actually a group of small organizations that banded together since the balance broke between the four organizations.”  
“That explains why there are a lot of houses here.” Aud said.  
“Yup. Each house has different small organization.” May said. “We have a lot of vacant places so yeah.”  
“Since you’re already here, how’s Renz doing?” Bianca asked.  
May smiles at them and heads towards the door.  
“You see, Renz is… well was the Third Heart of the Armada.” May said. “They’re trying to regain his memories.”  
May steps out the door and leaves the place. All of them were in a state of shock as they found out that Renz was one of the Hearts.  
“Did she just say the Renz was the Third Heart?” Edmar asked.  
“So that’s what Siedel meant when he said there’s still more we don’t know.” Luis said.  
“What kind of past did Renz have?” Martela asked.  
“Let’s go out guys and explore the place.” Eric said. “Let’s not mind it for a while. We won’t be able to get answers after all.”  
“We’ll stay here for a while.” Chen said. “We have to plan for the infiltration.”  
“That’s right.” Martela said. “Four are out. Who else wants to stay?”  
“Me, Luis, and Yaneza.” Jay Mark said. “The three of us will stay here.”  
“Okay. Seven are out. Anyone else?” Martela asked.  
“I’ll stay. I don’t feel like going out.” Angela said.  
“Okay. Anyone else?” Martela asked.  
“We’re all set to go.” Eric said.  
“Okay. We’ll be back in an hour or so.” Martela said.  
Martela, Allyssa, Edmar, Eric, Bianca, and Aud all went out of their house and walked around the place. The first went to the market to see what they can buy. Edmar notices an armor shop and went inside. The others just followed him. Inside the store was full of armor.  
“Woah. They actually sell armor.” Edmar said.  
“Welcome! How may I help you?” The storeowner asked.  
“How durable are these armors sir?” Edmar asked.  
“You see, the armors are really durable but if you’re up against a Legacy Sword User, the armor’s usefulness will become useless. It will only weigh you down.” The storeowner said. “It is good for taking damages though when you’re fighting low level summons.”  
“Low level summons?” Edmar asked.  
“That’s right. For example, the demons.” The storeowner said. “But if you’re against high level summons like the lightning spirits the First Heart summons, the armor will really be useless.”  
“I get it. Thanks.” Edmar said.  
“Are you perhaps one of the survivors of the God Killers’ test?” The storeowner asked.  
“Yeah. How did you know?” Martela asked.  
“From the way it looks, you have no idea how Legacy Swords work.” The storeowner said. “That’s all right. You kids will know soon.”  
They all went out of the store and searched for another place. They found a museum and went inside. Inside the museum, they saw lots of prototypes of a Legacy Sword and pictures of the Hearts of the Great Armada. Edmar notices Renz’s picture and calls the others.  
“Guys look. It’s Renz.” Edmar said.  
“There’s something written on the frame.” Martela said. “The 12th Third Heart of the Great Armada.”  
“Where’s the girl?” Bianca asked.  
They found Aisha’s picture and read what was written on the frame.  
“Found it.” Eric said. “Aisha the Red Lightning.”  
“The 10th First Heart of the Great Armada.” Martela read. “So they became the First Heart and Third Heart in an instant.”  
“What do you mean?” Edmar asked.  
“Unlike Aisha and Renz, before the others reached third or first, they became fifth.” Martela said. “You can see from the doubled pictures.”  
“That just means that’s how strong they are.” Allyssa said.  
“Guys, let’s go find a place to eat. I’m hungry” Aud said.  
“Well it is past lunch time.” Martela said.  
They all left the museum and searched for a place to eat. Minutes passed and they ended up in front of a restaurant and planned to take their lunch there.  
“I wonder if we’ll be able to have one.” Edmar said.  
“Which?” Martela asked.  
“A Legacy Sword.” Edmar said. “I mean look. A sword that has the power to turn you into a god.”  
“I can relate.” Bianca said. “Allyssa got her own sword so she already knows the feeling of power.”  
“Not really.” Allyssa said. “Unlike the others, I have no control over mine.”  
“Well, we have to keep a close watch on Allyssa now.” Martela said. “We’ll need power to protect her.”  
“You guys have no idea what you’re talking about.” A person said.  
They all look at the person and saw it was Kylie. Kylie takes a chair and sat beside them.  
“Did you guys order yet?” Kylie asked.  
“Not yet.” Bianca said. “We actually don’t know what currency this place uses.”  
“Don’t worry about it. You guys don’t have to pay since you people are survivors of the test.” Kylie said. “Now let’s order.”  
They all had their orders and their orders were served after 10 minutes.  
“So you guys were talking about Legacy Sword, right?” Kylie asked.  
“That’s right.” Martela said. “Is there anything wrong?”  
“Not really.” Kylie said. “It’s not easy searching for a sword though.”  
“Why?” Eric asked.  
“The Legacy Swords aren’t made but found.” Kylie said. “So good luck searching for one.”  
Kylie finished eating and stood up from her chair. Kylie walks away from the others.  
“And if you find one, make sure to check I you’re fit to handle the sword.” Kylie said. “Thanks for the food though.”  
Kylie leaves the place while the others took their time eating.  
“Looks like It’ll be a while before we fully understand the Legacy Swords.” Martela said.  
“Well, she does have a point about searching for those swords.” Eric said.  
“Actually there’s a lot.” Allyssa said.  
“Really? Where?” Bianca asked.  
“It’s under water though.” Allyssa said.  
“Wait, how do you know there’s a lot if it’s underwater?” Eric asked.  
“Well…” Allyssa muttered. “After defeating Dragon Claw, their island sunk along with the Legacy Swords.”  
“Well, nothing we could do about it.” Eric said.  
They all finally finished eating and went out of the restaurant. They continued walking until they reached the end of the island. They could see the bodies of water. They continued exploring the place until they got tired. They sat down on the ground to take a break.  
“This place is actually big.” Aud said. “There are a lot of weird people too.”  
“It’s not that they’re weird.” Martela said. “It’s just that we don’t know anything.”  
“Probably.” Aud said. “Let’s continue exploring then.”  
They all agreed and continued exploring again. While exploring, they notice a person sitting on the ground and looking at the blue sea and the sky.  
“Someone’s sitting there.” Edmar said.  
“Let’s go talk to that person and ask if there are any nice places to explore in this island.” Aud said.  
They all walked towards the person. Martela taps the person’s shoulder and the person looks back. They all stepped back as the person who was sitting was the First Heart of the Great Armada, Aisha the Red Lightning.


End file.
